For the Love of the Moonlight
by tess4aria
Summary: Besides the antidote, there is one way Kudou Shinichi may return-true love's kiss. But things have changed in the three years since he shrunk...and only one person truly understands him. KaiShin! Not as silly as it sounds! M-rating from Chap 10! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1: Old Wishes**_

This is my first attempt at a KaiShin story-please read and tell me what you think! As I said in my summary, if you have problems with homosexual relationships, please just don't read this story, because they will come up, and I would prefer not to receive any ugly comments. Thanks :)

Beyond that, I really appreciate reviews! So please review away! :D

Japanese: Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu (there is only one truth), otousan (dad), ojisan (uncle), neechan (older sister)

Thanks for reading!

**_R&R~!_**

* * *

It didn't affect him as much as he thought it would. Of course, after the events of the last few months-no, the last few years-he was pretty used to the truth being unbelievable.

Hah, were the gods laughing at him? _Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu._ Well, the one truth was taking it a little far this time.

As if shrinking and trying to take down an absurdly powerful international crime organization wasn't bad enough, but this last year had been especially disturbing for the genius high-school detective stuck in his childish body (now 10-years old).

He had expected to feel SOME jealousy-and kick himself for being so selfish…but no. He felt empty, but the emptiness had begun much earlier. It had actually taken some of the crushing weight from his chest when Ran had finally started seeing Araide-sensei.

"Bye, Conan-kun! Bye Otousan! Make sure you guys don't have anything too unhealthy for dinner, okay?" Ran, purse in hand, was beaming at the two other residents of the little flat over the Detective Agency, a slightly concerned motherly look showing on her face at the end of her statement.

"Don't worry, Ran-neechan. I won't let Ojisan have too many beers this time," Conan said, giving her an angelic little smile.

"Did you say something, brat?" The disgruntled older detective shot from behind his newspaper.

"Nothing, nothing. Have fun, Ran-neechan."

"Thanks, Conan-kun. You'll really be okay alone here with tousan?" The worried look crept back into her eyes.

"I'll be totally fine." The big grin he gave her was, honestly, plastered on. He looked up at her, and seeing her face perfectly done up in just the right amount of make-up, and her body tucked snugly into a halter top and mini-skirt, he could see she looked beautiful. But he didn't feel anything. Nothing at all. And that, itself, was part of his problem.

"Okay, Conan-kun, well bye!" She said again, whipping through the door and out of sight.

"Ojisan, I'm going to take a walk." Conan said dully.

"Whatever, brat. Could you pick me up some beers?"

The not-child raised his eyebrow at this. _As if I could in this body. _Deciding not to answer him, Conan just left the agency and began what had become routine. Whenever Ran would go out, he would wander around the city. He'd grown just enough that he wouldn't attract too many odd looks walking alone as long as he stayed in moderately populated areas.

* * *

It had all started when Haibara had called him about a year ago, rare excitement evident in her voice, though she was able to push it down enough to maintain her usual cold, indifferent tone for the most part. They honestly hadn't spoken much since they had finally taken down the black organization-something which had been done with the assistance of the FBI, a few brave police officers, Hattori Heiji and (to everyone-but

Shinichi's-surprise, Kaitou Kid). There had to be a reason for her calling him out of the blue like this, he deduced.

And, as usual, he was right.

"I have it, Kudou-kun. Assuming you haven't built up too great a resistance to it, this should work. A permanent antidote."

He couldn't believe it, and looking back, could not remember how he'd finished that phone conversation, or how he'd made it over to Agasa-hakase's. The next thing he could remember, he was holding his hand out expectantly, a set of his own clothes (swiped from his house on the way) clutched in his other hand.

"Kudou-kun, I know you are aware of the risks, but this time they are even more serious. This antidote will do one of three things." Holding out her fingers to count off, she continued. "First, it could return you to the body of Kudou Shinichi, aged as you would have aged naturally-so, you will appear as the 19-year old you should be."

Losing the battle to keep his excitement from showing, Conan just nodded quickly, wanting her to get on with the explanation so he could take the drug and get this all over with. He was quite ready to get back to his old life. To resume living.

"Second option, you die." He was used to this, and it didn't faze him a bit. That seemed to be a possibility with everything Haibara gave him, and yet here he was, having defeated death more times than he could count.

"The third…is that the drug won't work. But here's the important point. If this happens, it will likely build up your immunity to the drug to such an extent that there will never again be a chance of returning you to your body. Even the prototype drugs which worked before will become ineffective." Conan did, honestly, pause at this, but figured the chance was worth taking.

This was, after all, his only chance to return to his true form as far as he could see. Giving her a determined look and a small smile, he took the pill and walked into a back room to await the effects of the drug.

"Here goes nothing." He waited for the pain to begin… but it didn't. The usual white-hot searing sensation, as if his bones were being melted clean off, just wasn't there. His vision began to cloud, and his legs had grown extremely shaky. He thought he heard some high-pitched laughter, and tried to look for the source. And everything went black.

The laughter didn't leave, though. In fact, it was growing louder. High, cold, girlish-it gave him the creeps. He tried to open his eyes, but everything was still black. Looking down, he realized he could see himself, though. His hands were still child-sized.

Suddenly a glowing figure appeared before him-a girl who looked to be around his true age.

He tried to find the voice to call out, but nothing would come. The young woman just laughed again, but her laugh didn't disguise her eyes, which showed some distant sadness.

"The antidote didn't work. You can no longer return to being Kudou Shinichi."

_What_? _What is this girl talking about? How would she know that and…she's just a figment of my imagination. I shouldn't take her seriously._

"Oh really? What makes you so sure, Great Detective of the East?" A slightly irate tone was enflaming her words and she looked him seriously.

Apparently she could read is mind. Of course, she was created by his mind, so that shouldn't have surprised him…

"Actually, Kudou-kun, I happen to be a witch, and I am NOT some hallucination. I am using my power to help you, because…well, my reasons aren't important."

"Anyway! Here's my gift. It is true that the drug didn't work, but magic is stronger than any drug, and there is one source of magic in particular which is stronger than anything!"

Slightly interested for the first time, Conan looked up at her and met her eyes, which now had a mischievous gleam flashing through them.

"True love."

With that, his heart sank. How cliché. He shouldn't have allowed himself to expect anything, anyway. After all, he didn't believe in magic. That is, besides the tricks Kaitou Kid played, but they were sleights of hand displaying his skill rather than actual _magic_. Being a detective, he wasn't about to believe some little fairytale story like the one this girl was obviously trying to feed him.

Sighing, Conan tried to turn and walk away, but realized there wasn't anywhere to walk to. He was still in this dark stretch of nothingness. Still asleep, apparently. Still having this vision. He just wanted to wake up… but then again, he was a little afraid that when he woke, it would be just as she said.

Continuing on as if she hadn't noticed the look of utter disbelief, the witch held her arms up to point at Conan and began to chant.

_True love _

_Heals all _

_Revealed_

_At first_

_By love's _

_First kiss._

Conan stared at her. He had to admit that a strange sensation of warmth had filled his body, but looking down, there was certainly no change. He stared at the girl before him who had her arms crossed in satisfaction.

"What did you do?" He looked at her suspiciously.

"Oh, just some verrrry powerful magic. Let's see…" She tapped one long finger on her cheek as if thinking of how to explain.

"You understand, don't you, mr. Genius detective? There is a way to get your body back to normal. All you need is a kiss from your true love! Oh, but don't think one kiss will do it. That'll work for a little while, like one of your temporary antidotes. What will sustain the transformation is true, unwavering, powerful love. Nonconsensual won't cut it. Got it?"

With a wink, the girl leapt over to stand next to the shrunken detective. "I should return you to your life, now, Kudou Shinichi. Things are going to get exciting again, huh?" And with that, she bent down and kissed his forehead, and the illusion began to fade.

When he woke up, he felt as if a truck had plowed into him. Haibara and the Professor were looking down at him with worried eyes.

He knew from the looks in their eyes, but he still was unprepared for the sharp, plummeting sensation in his chest. Sighing, he looked at his hands. Unchanged. "Haibara, does this mean..?" He asked slowly.

Frowning, Haibara slowly nodded her head. "I'm sorry, Kudou-kun. There is nothing I can do. Kudou Shinichi no longer…exists as he once did."

This was the beginning of his new, monotonous, permanent life as Edogawa Conan.

After that day, he had tried to separate from Ran, little by little. Trying to wean her from the idea of Shinichi. He would make excuses when he couldn't stand to be around her, and would take long walks around the city. It was on one of these occasions that, lost in thought, exhaustion had overtaken him as he'd ventured into a somewhat faraway neighborhood-Ekoda.

* * *

The next thing he knew, he was lying on something sturdy but soft. The couch at the detective agency. How did he get back?

"Conan-kun?" He opened his eyes to meet Ran's worried expression.

"Ran-neechan…"

"I was so worried! This guy found you on the street-he said you'd collapsed, and brought you back here!"

"What guy-" Even after just waking up, the detective gears were still churning in his endlessly active mind. "I wasn't close-by at all…How did he know where we lived? If I was unconscious when he found me…"

Ran seemed to consider this. "Well, he seemed familiar. To be honest, I thought he was Shinichi at first. I can't believe someone looks that much like him. His hair was a little messier, though, and his eyes were more purple than blue…and his personality seemed really different, but other than that…" Ran trailed off, and Conan felt as if something had clutched his heart. _Kaitou Kid!_

It had to be him. He knew the guy looked a hell of a lot like he did in his normal form. He had even seen him, totally unmasked, that time he'd protected the kids on Trap island.

Though it had been dark, he had been able to make out his features well enough, and Ran's description fit right with what he remembered. It would also explain why he would know where to take him and why he would help him…

No, why did he think that? Even if they'd worked together a few times, and had been incredibly helpful to them against the Black Organization, Kid was still a criminal. It wasn't as if he really _cared _about the detective. He just found him to be an amusing distraction…right?

"Conan-kun? Are you okay?" Ran's face was looking worried again.

"I'm totally fine, Ran-neechan. Don't worry about me!" He smiled, but the smile, as it was so often nowadays, was fake.

"Okay, then. Well, I need to go out in a bit. Do you want to come with me?"

"Hm? Where to?"

"Oh, well…Araide-sensei wanted to give me this book he thought I'd like. It has to do with Philosophy of Law and…"

Ever since the Apo toxin had failed to return him to his body 4 months earlier, Shinichi hadn't called. Ran was worried at first-still was, but it was different from how it used to be. She no longer seemed to speak as if her world revolved around him. She brought him up less and less often. She had begun to hang out with people she never had before-making friends with people at school she hadn't gotten to know very well when she was always around Shinichi…

And now, she had started to see Araide-sensei more and more often. Kogorou wasn't totally pleased with this, but his daughter insisted that he was simply a mentor to her, and he had to grumblingly agree that these tutoring sessions were helping Ran prepare for Law School entrance exams...

That night, Conan crept into her room. In the faint moonlight, he could see a single tear was welling in her right eye. Ran mumbled a little in her sleep, and he jumped a little-had he woken her? But no…she was still fast asleep. Perhaps dreaming. "Shini…"

A little jolt in his heart upon hearing the familiar name begin to leave her mouth-something he hadn't heard in a long time… "G-Goodbye, Shinichi." She whispered, so quietly that it was barely discernible, and the tear spilled over and rolled down her cheek, tracing a path which glistened in the light.

Conan felt as if an ice-cold clutch had just gripped his chest. He didn't know exactly what he was feeling, or what he expected to feel. Sadness? Loneliness? Regret? Hurt that Ran had finally given up on him? Part of him was glad if this was the case. It was only through living with her that he had really grown to understand just how wonderful his childhood friend really was. His feelings for her, too, had grown and changed. He loved her very much. He felt this burning desire to protect her, to see her happy.

When he imagined her happy, though, it was with Shinichi…but with the Shinichi she had known growing up. And these years had changed him. He wasn't sure when exactly, but he could no longer easily picture _himself _with Ran, anymore. In his dreams of the two of them together, he felt as if he were observing them from a distance-watching a nostalgic and precious film. Try as he might, though, he couldn't see how he could ever be that confident teen detective ever again…

Hearing her say the words, though, made him feel as though Shinichi were really dead.

The Shinichi she had known lived only as long as she remembered and held onto him. But she was finally moving on.

Like an unwelcome memory, the words of the little dream-witch echoed through his mind. They were nonsense, but…what if he were to try? He looked guiltily down at the girl he'd loved for so long. The girl he saw as a sister, and…more? He wasn't sure anymore. Certainly, a few years ago, there would have been no question.

Would it be fair for him to try what the witch had suggested? Who was he to suddenly bring Shinichi back into her life when she was finally getting over him? While these thoughts were running through his head, a sense of self-preservation won over.

Slowly, he dipped down, examining her face, before softly planting his little 9-year-old lips on hers. It felt…soft…and safe. But otherwise, nothing. His heart was pounding, but it actually seemed to pound less when he actually made contact. Slightly frustrated, he looked at his hands. No change. Despite his misgivings, he had actually expected SOMETHING to come from the witch's appearance.

_Well, she did say one kiss wouldn't do…_

Setting his mind once again, he brought his face to hers once again, mumbling "Ran…" before brushing her lips with his. He noticed a slight response this time. She kissed him back, lightly, mumbling "Shi-" but then they both stopped. It was as if an electric current had gone through them. There was indescribably something wrong with the kiss. It felt-just wrong. As if he'd tried to passionately kiss a…[he shuddered]…sister.

Ran's eyes were now open, and she was looking at him in wide-eyed confusion. "C-conan-kun?"

"I-I'm sorry, Ran-neechan. I didn't mean to wake you! I'll just be going now."

He had an answer, finally. Everyone, himself included, had always expected him to be with Ran. Now, however, he could feel that things had changed irreversibly. He could no longer see her that way. He cared about her, sure. Tremendously. But she no longer lit up his heart.

He felt heavy with guilt. Shinichi had been dragging her along, keeping her waiting and now…? The fact that he hadn't transformed back at the kiss didn't mean much to him.

After all, he still had many doubts that the witch's story was anything resembling the truth.

But he knew, now, that he could never again be with Ran. The person she had loved, and the person who had loved her, would never return.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know it is kind of a sad chapter, but it was necessary to set up poor Shinichi's situation...anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!

The second chapter is basically done, too, so I'll get that up quickly, and hopefully won't take too long on the rest-assuming I have readers, that is. _**Please review to let me know!**_

_**Till next time!**_

_tess4aria_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2: New Dreams**_

_**Btw, I found lots of stupid errors and unclear spots, so I edited this...so please read this chapter again! THANKS **_

Thanks for the reviews! Please continue to do so-they really inspire me to go on writing :D

Enjoy!

I do not own Meitantei Conan!

_**R&R, please!**_

* * *

8 months had passed and Shinichi had sunk more completely into the role of Conan, Ran's little brother. Beyond playing the angelic elementary school kid, allowing the Shounen Tantei to drag him camping, to the park, to play video games, etc...he had made it somewhat of his mission to help Ran find happiness. He no longer selfishly kept her to himself, instead actually encouraging her to go out and meet other people.

Beneath the grins and encouragement he spouted, however…

He was finding it even more difficult than he had imagined it would be to come to terms with being trapped-now really trapped-in the body of Edogawa Conan. Before, he had always been sure that someday-someday he would return...but now he knew, for certain, that he had no choice but to wait for 7 years to return the body he had been ripped from. And even then, he would be 10 years younger than he should be.

At least Ran was finally moving on. He was genuinely happy for her. He didn't want her to have to share his pain more than she already had.

But the truth was... he no longer felt his life had a purpose. Slipping more into the lifestyle of a real 10-year old was draining the passion from his limbs. More and more, he felt himself sinking into apathy.

The only times he could truly say he felt alive-that he felt he was living a life he could recognize as _his own_-had dwindled to two. When Hattori Heiji would pop in to visit occasionally, sometimes kidnapping him to Osaka for _okonomiyaki_, he would _almost _forget his predicament. It wasn't enough, though. Hattori was his best friend, but there was something missing…and seeing Hattori and Kazuha just reminded him of the life he _would _have had. Honestly, though, he could no longer say for sure if that life would have worked for him.

If he had never become Conan, would he have been happy with Ran? He felt it was likely he just never would have questioned it, but whether he would have been happy…

In all honesty, the only times he ever truly felt happy these days were when he received a heist notice from a certain enigmatic thief.

When challenging Kaitou Kid, everything somehow felt right-only then would he feel comfortable with who he was, satisfied with who he was. He knew that with Kid, he would not only have a great challenge to look forward to-and a period of time in which murder or horrible accidents just didn't occur-but he had someone who treated him with a balance of respect and understanding...and something else he just couldn't put his finger on… there was something different about the way thief looked at him recently, but it was more of a feeling it gave him than anything he could describe in words.

Certainly, though, Kaitou Kid enjoyed seeing him. His face would light up, beaming, whenever the little detective would appear before him.

Conan had to admit, being around this person who accepted him as he was-who seemed to love seeing him _as he was, knowing who he was, _was a rare experience these days, and he found himself looking forward to the heists with as much anticipation as that stupid Sonoko...something which made him sick to admit...but it was undeniable. He was addicted. There he was, counting down the days till the next heist. Hoping, constantly, for a glimpse of Kaitou Kid.

* * *

So here we have him setting off on his usual pattern-Ran off on her date with Araide-sensei, and he walking down the street, lost in thought.

For no apparent reason, Conan felt his heart pace quickening and a little twinge in his chest. Was someone watching him? He didn't have a bad feeling, though, the way he did whenever he sensed members of the Black Organization in the area... The feeling was just unfamiliar. Jerking around to search for the culprit, he locked eyes with a young man across the street. A very familiar young man.

Though he quickly slipped back into a bored, casual gaze, Conan hadn't missed it. For an instant, there had been recognition, surprise, and…affection?… in those piercing indigo eyes.

The young man began to walk briskly, feigning indifference, but he couldn't escape. The 10-year old suddenly stood before him, arms crossed, smirking knowingly up at him.

_How did he get in front of me like that? _The young man's eyes widened and locked with the smaller pair.

"Well, well...what a surprise. Wouldn't you say so, oniichan? Or should I say...Kaitou Kid-san!"

"W-what are you talking about little boy? Of course, Kid is great and all, and I'm very flattered to be confused with him, but…"

"Don't even try it. You do realize I've seen you unmasked, don't you? Not to mention that your face resembles Kudou Shinichi's just a _little _too much for me to miss, wouldn't you say?"

He simply spluttered a little, trying to figure out anyway he could escape the situation, but was at a loss. His favorite detective was not one to underestimate, after all. Part of him, too, didn't want to escape. Tantei-kun was too interesting…and he was right, anyway. He had seen him before...he just didn't know the person to connect with the face was all.

"So what brings you to Beika?" Conan raised an eyebrow. "Do you make a habit of this? I know this isn't your first time stalking me… you brought me back home some months ago after I collapsed, didn't you?"

_Oh, man…this guy is too persistent. Well, guess the game's up…_"Hm…I guess, part of it is that I'm bored…and well, I was kind of worried about you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Well, I noticed Mouri-chan's been hanging out with that handsome mature guy with glasses a whole lot, recently…and I don't really see you at all except for when you go on these walks, and then…"

Conan rolled his eyes, but was too used to the thief's antics to be surprised. Of course he would be one to butt into his business like this…

"Hold on. You're not going to take me to the police after all of this, are you?" No matter how much he wanted to trust the detective, he'd been fooled before, after all.

"If I take you to the police, it will be because I have caught you on a heist. Right now, you're just a civilian. Albeit, an annoying and nosy civilian, but still…I'm not going to hold what you say now against me. So pray, continue…why have you found it so necessary to tail me recently?"

"Well…" Sighing, he looked seriously at the smaller figure before him. "You've been different at the heists recently. I thought it was my imagination at first, and whenever we meet one-to-one you seem to be back to normal, but when I see you in the crowd before you've cornered me…you have this cloudy, ghost-like expression. The old passion is just…it isn't there anymore. Since you seem to snap out if it when you're chasing me alone, I've been trying to shorten the first stage of the game more and more… you're practically the only thing that makes the heists interesting, anymore, after all."

With that, Kid gave him a winning smile which didn't quite hide the concern obvious in his eyes.

"Barou. There's nothing wrong. Don't worry about it. Not like it's your business."

"It IS SO my business! I am not about to let anything happen to _my _detective. Why can't you just tell me what's wrong? Maybe I can help you! You don't have to shut me out so much…"

Conan stared up at the sudden passion in the messy-haired unmasked Kaitou Kid's voice. He didn't know why, but he had had to suppress a smile when KID had called him "_my _detective."

"I shut you out? How about you, Mr. secretive thief. Why don't you tell me something about who you really are, and I might consider _letting you in_," he said icily.

After looking at him oddly for a minute, the thief nodded. "I'm Kuroba Kaito, 20-years old. Just graduated from Ekoda high school, but am taking time off to deal with some more serious problems I have to deal with…"

Conan was shocked. Just like that, he told him his identity. What was wrong with the thief?

Kaito wondered the same thing. After everything he'd done to keep it quiet, why had he so easily, and so suddenly, told the detective his name? His school? Hinted at his mission? For some inexplicable reason, he desperately wanted the detective to know. He wanted him to know more about him. He wanted to spend more time with him…because he, too, had begun to feel sure of things only when he was facing off against Edogawa Conan (aka Kudou Shinichi).

Besides those nights he met up with the detective, the lack of progress he was making in his search for Pandora as he endlessly treaded the gray line between right and wrong, was finally starting to put strain on his psyche. Sure it was fun being Kaitou Kid, but he wasn't overly fond of being seen purely as a bad guy. That was one of the many reasons he loved seeing the little detective. He treated him as an adversary, sure, but their battles had become increasingly like exciting matches of wit. They were equals, rivals…and at times, they would joke like old friends.

Undeniably, Kudou Shinichi had become an important part of his life. So any difference in his demeanor he found quite disturbing. He couldn't have his favorite activity messed up, and also…he was genuinely curious as to what could be troubling the other. In some inexpressible way, it pained him to see the detective looking lost.

With a sigh, Conan just started walking on. "I don't really feel like talking about it."

At Kaito's protests, he just shook his head firmly. "Thanks for your concern, but I just have a lot to work out on my own. These walks are the only times I have to really think, and I need them."

"What if you just tell me about what all's wrong? Maybe I can help you sort things out?" The sincerity of Kaito's voice struck Conan, but he just shook his head again, though smiling slightly up at the other.

"Maybe some other time."

Kaito could tell there was no arguing with the not-child this time. Crouching down before him, he put an arm on each of the boy's shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Fine, but when you're ready to talk, I'm here for you, okay?"

Conan just raised his eyebrows and said nothing, though his heart was beating quickly again, much to his chagrin.

"Oh, and I almost forgot." The familiar mischievous grin of Kaitou Kid graced the young man's lips as he pulled a little card out and put it in the detective's hand.

"A heist notice?"

"Yes. I was planning on leaving it at the Detective Agency, but in person is even better. After all, it's just you I want." With a little wink, he stood up and started to drift away from the boy.

"I'll be waiting for you! Oh, but you can leave your crazy soccer ball at home," he said with a wave.

Conan just shook his head, chuckling a little. "He's such an idiot…but quite entertaining, I must admit."

It barely registered how much fuller and happier he felt as he continued his walk. With a smile, he looked at the heist notice he was still clutching and began to work it out.

* * *

It was a windy night, and the thief and detective had just completed their usual greetings of soccer ball vs. card gun. A bright smile flashed from the thief's eyes that made Conan's heart flutter a little.

Suddenly, however, sharp and powerful dread hit the detective as it hadn't since much of the black organization had fallen. There was someone standing on a building to their right, holding something metallic to his eye… _no, it couldn't be…a sniper?_

Kaito was still smirking confidently at Conan. He hadn't noticed the threat... But he was definitely the target.

The nightmarish image flashed in Conan's mind's eye of KID's happy, childlike face being shot off in an instant. His heart dropped, and he didn't spare another thought. Even before he heard the shot go off, he leapt forward to push the thief away.

_Pain_. A horrible pain ripped through his torso, but he was so light-headed, he couldn't process anything else. There was a scream-a scream of pure anguish. But he hadn't made a sound. The voice was very familiar, and its owner seemed to be nearby.

Conan could feel his strength, and his life, quickly pouring out of him, but then the sensation slowed suddenly. Strong arms had lifted him, were holding him close. Pressure was being applied to what must have been a bullet wound through his chest. Why was he still alive? A shot like that should have killed him instantly… but he couldn't even feel the pain anymore. He was conscious only of a powerful warmth sustaining him. A warmth which seemed to emanate from the arms and chest pressing against his small body.

More shots sounded out, but it seemed they hadn't made contact. The next thing he knew, the wind was gusting through his hair. He was flying through the cool night sky, supported and protected by an impossible warmth. Soon the wind stopped and he felt the arms gently place him on a soft surface.

* * *

The world was closing in on him quickly. All he could think about was getting him away from the sniper-getting him someplace safe. He almost punched himself when it occurred to him that he should have taken Conan directly to a hospital. But the boy was in such bad shape, he feared there was nothing medicine could do. In all honesty, he didn't know how the detective was still alive. He had landed them in a little grove where only moonlight could reach them, setting out his cape on the grass before gently maneuvering the small body to stretch out on it.

He felt the tears well up inside of him and let them drop. For the first time since his father had died, he let his poker face drop completely, and let his tears fall onto the delicate body before him.

Was it his imagination, or did the wound seem to close a little when the tears touched it?

_Impossible. Just my wishful thinking…_

Suddenly, a weak, hacking cough came from the boy, who managed to open his eyes a fraction.

"Shinichi!" Kaito's voice was full of pain. The wound was awful. It was a brilliant shot-Kaito was sure the sniper was the same man who had killed his father- "Snake." Anger as he had never felt it surged through him, but he was brought back with another glimpse of the figure before him. Carefully, he wrapped one of the boy's hands up in both of his, letting his tears fall again as he moved a hand to brush Conan's cheek.

"Shinichi." The thief's voice was low and raw with pain. "I'm so sorry, Shinichi. I'm going to move you, okay? We're going to the hospital."

Slowly, the little boy shook his head. "No…" He whispered weakly, eyes fluttering.

"No…time…but…glad you're …safe." With that, a ghost of a smile brushed his lips, momentarily pushing back the pain that was so evident.

"Shi-Shinichi!" Kaito choked out. "You can't leave me…you can't…" And quickly, as if it would save both of their lives, he crushed his lips over the other's. He kept them pressed together desperately, breathing into him, attempting to breathe life into him. He held the kiss while his tears continued to fall. Gently, he pulled back and gathered him in his arms, careful not to irritate his wound any further, burying his head in the crook of the boy's neck.

Leaning back again to gaze at him, the eyes that met his were shocked…wide…staring up at him in wonder and confusion. Kaito looked Conan in the eyes intently, a soft smile passing his features, before gripping his face in his hands and kissing him once again.

As if it were a dream, he felt Conan's lips respond to his. Gently, they kissed him back…and he felt a magical warmth envelop them both.

Pulling back again, he was shocked to see the boy before him was glowing. But he could no longer say "boy," for there, in his arms, was a beautiful, unwounded 20-year-old man staring back at him with piercing eyes.

"Shi-Shinichi?" Too shocked to process anything, Kaito simply continued to hold the legendary detective in his arms, allowing his eyes to hungrily roam over the face that was so familiar, and yet, so new to him…

"W-what happened?" The voice which was so similar to his own said.

Kaito just shook his head, feeling incapable of explaining it at the moment (not that he could have anyway).

Slowly, Shinichi put his hand to his chest where the bullet hole had been and was shocked to find nothing. His shirt was dry and there was no sign of any wound... and every trace of pain had utterly disappeared. It suddenly hit him that his voice was…

Stunned and full of disbelief, he looked at his hands and instead of the childlike ones he'd grown so used to, he saw the hands he hadn't imagined he'd see again until he'd naturally grown back into them.

It was impossible, and yet, here it was. He became conscious that he was still leaning on the thief. Looking up to meet the eyes which were staring at him unabashedly, he saw reflected confusion, relief and…what else? It was that same look he couldn't describe, but it was more obvious than he'd seen it before. Absentmindedly, Shinichi touched his hand to his lips, suddenly remembering what had just passed.

Heat rising to his head, he suddenly jumped back, staring at the thief. "W-what did you do that for?"

Kaitou Kid cocked his head a little to look at him, amusement mixing with the happiness already lighting up his eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Obvious? You kissed me! You kissed me as I was dying and I..." he couldn't go on. His feelings were too confused. The kiss had felt so...right. Completely different from the kiss with Ran. This had felt like the most natural thing in the world, as if everything he had been searching for, what was missing in his life, was suddenly there-filling him up and strengthening him.

Speaking of which...how had he returned to his body? And he had been dying, hadn't he?

Why was he suddenly unharmed? As if in answer to his questions, the words of the witch from all those months ago played through his head:

_**True Love**_

_**Heals All**_

_**Revealed**_

_**At first**_

_**By love's**_

_**First kiss**_

His eyes widened in understanding, but at the same time, in horror._ Wait a minute. That can't mean. Kaitou Kid can't be, I mean... my "true love?" That's ridiculous! This isn't happening... _

Shinichi placed his palms over his eyes and rubbed them to try to get rid of the ridiculous conclusion he'd come up with.

"Um, Shin-chan? Shin-chan?" Kaito was tapping him on the shoulder, having changed out of his Kaitou Kid outfit, now sporting a casual grey jacket over a black t-shirt.

Spinning around, Shinichi glared at him. "Don't call me that."

"Hey, come on! Is that any way to talk to your knight in shining armor?" He grinned at him.

"Oh, shut up. I just need some sleep."

"Well then, let's get you home, sweetheart!"

Shinichi growled at him, but didn't have the energy to wrench his hand from Kaito's grip.

Sighing, he let the overjoyed thief drag him along towards what he hoped was a comfortable bed where he could forget all that had happened the past few years...

* * *

Well, there's chapter 2~!

I hope you enjoyed it! I had chapters 1 and 2 as a single mega-chapter, so this is kind of the end of the main prologue. Hope you like it! Please review and let me know!

THANKS! :D

Mata ne~

_tess4aria_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3-Stubborn Hopes**_

Let me just say...thank you SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! You guys are beyond awesome. Seriously :)

Hope the story keeps going to way you like it :) Keep me in the know! :D

And now...on with the story!

_**R&R, please!**_

* * *

oOo

Kaito let out a low whistle as he looked up at the quite impressive Kudou mansion.

Normally, Shinichi would have been much more stubborn about letting the thief escort him this far, but though he no longer had a bullet wound to worry about, his body was on the verge of collapse. Exhaustion and mental confusion had finally caught up with him.

He grimaced as he had to accept the thief's help once again as he tripped over the threshold. Strong arms caught him from behind and pulled him close.

"Let go of me, Kaito." Shinichi's tone was a blend of irritation and dull resignation to the thief's adamant desire to coddle and protect him-he'd been acting like a damn mother hen the whole walk home!

"Oh, come now, come now…let's just get you to bed, shall we?"

Pulling himself from Kaito's grasp, he saw that the thief's grin was becoming increasingly manic. Rolling his eyes, Shinichi began to drag himself up the flight of stairs to the nice, warm bed waiting for him.

By the time he'd reached landing, though, he had to stop and catch his breath. _Great. I finally get my body back but my endurance is completely shot! _Kaito stood behind, watching with a mix of worry and amusement as the detective struggled to protect his pride from the roaming, concerned hands of the thief.

When Shinichi tripped again on the top step, however, Kaito felt he had leave to step in. Looping his arm around Shinichi's waist, he half-carried, half-dragged him to the room indicated amidst the stream of outpouring complaints.

"There you go." Kaito had finally managed to set Shinichi down gently on his four-poster.

"Shall I help you dress for bedtime?"

"Fuck off."

"Oh my…" Kaito said clucking his tongue in mock surprise at the Detective's language.

"Listen, Meitantei-you just take a nice long rest and you'll be as good as new tomorrow morning! Oh, and don't worry! You don't even have to ask! I'll be here all night to watch out for any big bad snipers!"

Shinichi opened his mouth to argue before suddenly shooting up with a look of horror.

"What? What is it?" Kaito twisted around, looking for the source of the spasm of fear flashing across Shinichi's face.

"It's R-Ran…she expects Conan back…she's probably all terrified and about ready to call the police. I guess I'll just call and tell her I'm staying with Agasa-Hakase…"

The thought of Ran's 'concerned' voice made him wince. As if he needed a headache on top of everything else.

"Have no fear, Kaito is here!" In two long strides, Kaito had crossed the room to pick up the phone receiver.

"What are you doing, you idiot?" Shinichi hissed, but it was too late. He could hear Ran's anxious voice through the phone from his spot ten feet away.

"MOSHI MOSHI? CONAN-KUN? Is that you? Where have you been?"

Kaito's face momentarily blanched, immediately rethinking his plan to call as 'Conan-kun,' instead responding in the voice of Shinichi's trusted older friend.

"Um…Ran-kun? This is Agasa."

"Oh! Sorry, Agasa-hakase! I didn't mean to shout. It's just…Conan-kun never came home after the heist and I've been worried sick! You haven't heard from him, have you?" The worry was still clear, but she had softened her tone drastically.

"No worries, Ran-kun. Actually, if you're looking for Shi-ummm Conan-kun…" [Shinichi shot Kaito a very dirty look] "...he's right here with me. It seems he wandered off to look for Kid and got lost. He's totally unharmed, however. Kaitou Kid must have found him, as he's the one who dropped him off here."

"K-Kaitou Kid did? Why there? Could I speak to Conan-kun, Hakase? He really needs to stop running off!"

"Oh, well, Conan-kun is actually fast asleep right now. How about if I have him call you tomorrow morning?"

"Well…I guess if he's already asleep I'll have to…sure, Hakase, thanks. Make SURE he calls me when he gets up!" Ran's voice had gotten quite dangerous again.

"Oh, uh, sure, Ran-kun…" Kaito (as Hakase) sqeaked. Man, she was almost as good as Aoko at striking fear into his heart!

"Goodnight, Hakase!" Ran's much more cheerful voice sounded.

"Goodnight, Ran-kun." Kaito grinned at Shinichi as he hung up the phone.

"You do realize you just fed me to the wolves for tomorrow morning…" The detective grumbled.

Waving his arms in defense, Kaito said "Well, at least I bought you a worryless sleep! You should be thankful!"

Shinichi grumbled a little at this but had to admit it was nice not having to deal with Ran in his current state. Rolling over to face the wall, he mumbled "Thanks."

Kaito looked as if Christmas had come early.

"Oh, Shin-chan! You DO love me!"

At which Shinichi felt his body seize up. Turning around he yelled "I-I DO NOT! Look, I appreciate your helping me-though I didn't ASK for your help-but you've done enough now, so why don't you go home before I call the police to get you out of here!"

Even though he knew it was a lie, Kaito couldn't help a hurt look from ghosting over his face. He returned his poker-face grin quickly, but Shinichi had seen it and guilt suddenly washed over him. Stronger than the guilt, though, was an odd, sharp pain in his chest-his heart clenching up at the uncharacteristically serious expression he had brought to the thief's face.

Kudou Shinichi, as we all know, is not stupid. And though he is certainly miles better at reading anyone other than himself, he understood that his recent thoughts about and reactions to the thief pointed to a single, blatant truth. No, he did not hate Kaito. He felt…affection? More? But he wouldn't let himself admit it. Everything was too bizarre, and he just didn't want to face the blaring facts-the likely truth. He was too damn tired.

But he couldn't get Kaito's hurt expression out of his mind, and the guilt continued to build.

"Sorry, Kaito…I didn't mean that," he mumbled, eyes fixed on his sheets.

He felt the bed sink a little and knew the thief had sat down next to him.

"Hey, no sweat. I can see right through you, Meitantei-for the most part, at least-so I would have understood even if you hadn't said anything. But I appreciate it anyway."

Slowly, he rested his hand over Shinichi's and shockingly, the detective didn't pull away. This seemed to encourage Kaito.

"I was really scared, you know." He said in a low voice.

Shinichi looked up at his face, but Kaito wasn't looking back at him for once. His deep indigo eyes were alight with some secret fire, looking at something Shinichi couldn't see. His expression was completely serious.

"I can't remember ever having been so scared…even when-" but he trailed off. He wasn't sure if he was ready to reveal everything to the detective just yet… "Oh, and uh...about the kiss...sorry if I freaked you out, but I couldn't help it. My body just acted on its own when I thought I…" Sighing, his deep voice took on an almost musical quality. "I just _absolutely_ didn't want to lose you…"

Shinichi could feel his heart pounding against his chest-insistently, painfully. He didn't know what to say. He just continued to watch Kaito's face and then slowly…moved his other hand over Kaito's, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

At this, Kaito looked around and met his eyes, full of obvious wonder.

Shinichi could feel a blush coming on again and quickly turned his face to stare out the window, retracting his arms to cross them over his chest.

"…you didn't have to worry so much…" he muttered softly… "but thanks anyway…"

With a knowing smile, Kaito said "Does this mean we're friends?"

Shinichi rolled his eyes at him. "I'm surprised you'd ask-I was under the impression you were one to claim what you wanted for yourself regardless of the other party's desire or permission."

A smile playing across Kaito's face, he responded evenly, "And how right you are, Meitantei. ..but I figure, this is one time when something taken only has meaning if it's consensual, no?"

A nervous jolt shot through Shinichi's head as he recalled more of the witch's conditions… "Nonconsensual won't cut it!" _Crap. I'm falling right into her trap…_Pushing the thoughts away, Shinichi turned his back to Kaito once again and tried to pull the blankets over his head.

Laughing softly, Kaito leapt from the bed and gently pulled the covers up over the detective.

"Goodnight, sweet prince," he whispered, quickly leaning in to plant a soft kiss on his cheek.

Shinichi's eyes widened, but he made no move to wipe the spot where the thief had made contact.

Chucking softly, Kaito stepped back and turned off the lights, saying softly "Sweet dreams, Kudou Shinichi" before gently shutting the door behind him.

At Kaito's soft voice and gentle words, Shinichi once again felt that odd sensation as if his heart were trapped in a vacuum, but pushed any deduction on that point to the nether-regions of his mind. He could deal with the repercussions later.

He soon drifted off to sleep, losing the battle with himself to keep that damn smile from his lips.

"Goodnight, Kaito…" he whispered.

* * *

Well, that's that! Chapter 3 :D

I know that it wasn't AS eventful, but Chapter 4 is almost ready, so you won't have to be too patient! Please let me know what you think of this one! Good? Bad? Requests?

Mata ne!

tess4aria


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4-Shifting Tides**_

_**After publishing this, I went back and revised again...sorry...but please read it again if you haven't seen this little a/n! Sorry to keep doing this...**_

I apologize for the short previous chapter which may have been better as parat of this one...but this one is pretty long as it is, so... ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU LIKE THIS! Thanks so much, everyone!

Enjoy~! _**R&R!**_

* * *

When he woke up, Shinichi felt quite rested considering the pops, bangs and confetti that had accented his dreams. The sun was peeking in through the no-longer-familiar high window of his bedroom…_how odd…why am I here? _Then the events of the previous night came flying back to him.

_Does that mean…? _Looking down at his hands, he felt suddenly deflated. Sure enough, they were the hands of a child.

_It wasn't a dream, was it? I'd be back at Ran's house if nothing had happened, right? _

Looking around a little, he noticed a change of child-sized clothes set out on the bedside table..._that's odd. I don't remember those being there_. It didn't take much to figure out the culprit, however, as lying across the miniature light jacket was a single red rose.

A little smile tugged at his lips. _It wasn't a dream, after all, then..._ Still, he had to deal with the reality that he was back as Conan after miraculously getting his body back for one night. Not the happiest realization to start the day with...

With a sigh, he climbed down from the now overly-high bed, changed quickly, and decided to go make sure Kaito hadn't blown up the place during the night. As he wandered down the halls of his house he recalled how lonely he used to get here due to the pure size of the place. Standing at the top of the stairs, he heard an odd sizzling sound. And what was that smell?

He was slightly nervous as he descended the stairs. Someone seemed to be in the kitchen-not very reassuring thought if it was who he expected it to be. Creeping closer and glancing around the corner, he glimpsed the odd intruder.

There, standing in front of the stove, flipping what appeared to be pancakes with some sort of magic-wand and wearing a light pink apron (which Conan realized with a grimace looked suspiciously like one of his mom's) was Kuroba Kaito.

Staring gapingly up at the magician/thief-turned-housemaid, he was met with an overly cheerful smile.

"Good morning, sleepy head!"

"Kaito. You do realize that is creepy as all hell, don't you?"

"Oh, come now. I need to play the part to take care of Shinichi-bocchan's breakfast!"

Before he could articulate a satisfactory retort, Kaito had turned off the stove, expertly flipping several delicious-looking Silver dollars onto plates at the table set for two. He then asked, beaming down at Conan, "Coffee?"

Coffee. That was one thing he could not refuse. It had been so long since he'd had his morning fix of choice-Ran didn't approve of 'little kids' and caffeine. Conan just nodded, not really caring that his icy-cold exterior was quickly slipping away.

With a winning smile, Kaito poured him a steaming hot cup of coffee and set it at the table before lifting Conan's tiny form to set him on the chair in front of it (which earned him an impressive glare). He then spun around to get himself a cup of hot chocolate, happily flopping down at the table across from Conan and grinning at him.

The coffee did wonders for Conan's mood, and the pancakes were surprisingly good-not that making pancakes is an impressive feat, but the thought of Kaitou Kid making him breakfast was just a little much to swallow. He didn't even comment on Kaito's obnoxiously attentive facial expressions. As he savored the momentary peace, he felt like his troubles were melting away-until Kaito brought him back to Earth, that is.

"You know…you should probably call Ran-chan before she figures out that you're not actually at Hakase's…"

Groaning a little, Conan responded "Ugh…you're right." With a sigh and another gulp of coffee for good measure, he jumped down from his chair, moving into the hallway to call Ran.

Though he knew the thief would listen in anyway, he wanted to at least make it clear he _wanted _some privacy to make his embarrassing phone call.

Taking his cell phone from his pocket (he was quite surprised it was there, actually…but he could ask Kaito about that later), he dialed his doom…

"Moshi moshi, Mouri Detective Agency," the familiar voice said.

"Oh, umm…hi, Ran-neechan."

"Conan-kun!" Her voice jumped several octaves with mingled relief and anger. "How could you just run off like that? Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Sorry, Ran-neechan," he responded in a small voice. "I didn't mean to worry you, but I'm perfectly fine!"

"Agasa-hakase said that KID dropped you off. What was that about? Let me guess…you chased him until you collapsed form exhaustion and he took pity on you…am I wrong?" Her voice was nearing its danger zone again.

"I thought I could catch him, Ran-neechan…sorry…but at least Kid heists are safe, after all!"

"Conan-kun, don't lie. I know last night was different. We heard gunshots, and when you and Kid both vanished, I thought…"

Guilt rose up in his chest…her instincts were right on, as usual…

"Conan-kun. Promise me you won't chase Kid anymore. Promise me!"

"Oh, but…"

He could almost feel the glare she was sending his way through the phone.

"I-I promise."

Ran let out a sigh of relief.

"Good. Well I'll be there to pick you up in half an hour."

"Oh, but Ran-neechan, Agasa-Hakase said he'd bring me home. He has this quiz he really wants to give me…"

Realizing that Conan wasn't a huge fan of Hakase's quizzes, she figured she'd let that be part of his punishment.

"Fine, Conan-kun. But you better be prepared to be grounded when you get home…and the longer you stay away, the longer you'll be kept from your detective books!"

"But...! …okay, fine. Bye, Ran-neechan."

Conan frowned at the phone as he hung up, his expression turning to a scowl when he heard a chuckling voice from behind him…"Didn't sound like you were having the best time, there, Tantei-kun."

He just snorted in response, casually saying "Oh yeah? What an impressive deduction, thief-san."

He tensed as he felt a hand suddenly on his shoulder. The thief's hot breath tickled his ear as he said slowly "You know…I could always dress as her doctor boyfriend and speak on your behalf…"

It was actually quite tempting, but Conan just smiled a little and shook his head. "It's okay. I can deal with this-I've had worse."

"I'm aware of THAT. But I can't say it thrills me to hear it nonetheless."

It hit him, again, how odd it was to hear such sincerity coming from the thief's mouth, though that was hardly the oddest thing going through his head at the moment.

Kaito followed Conan back to the kitchen and snatched the dishes from his small hands before winking at him and setting them in the sink which was still a little high for the man trapped in a child's body. Conan groaned. "Guess I have to deal with being a kid again, huh?"

Kaito just nodded and watched him for a minute before deciding to finally satisfy his curiosity…

"Speaking of which…what happened last night? Do you have any clue why you turned back? And why the bullet wound disappeared? Even now that you're back to Conan, there's no trace of it. Not that I'm not glad! But I've been trying to come up with an explanation all night…any ideas?"

As the manic laughter of the witch buzzed through his head, he blurted "NO!" a little too quickly.

Kaito raised his eyebrows at him but knew the detective well enough that he realized the futility of pressing him too hard when he refused to divulge information.

Instead, he began to voice his own thoughts out loud. "It's just all so weird…I wondered if maybe the gem I'd stolen was actually Pandora, but it didn't glow…maybe it had similar powers?"

At the curious look on the shrunken detective's face, Kaito made an odd guilty noise before sliding back into his usual clown-like grin. "Oh, it's nothing! Don't mind me."

"Pandora? Is that the name of the gem you've been after all this time? That wouldn't have anything to do with the sniper targeting you, now would it?"

Conan's spot-on deduction was just too much. Kaito let his jaw drop slightly.

Conan smirked at him in sweet victory.

"I see…well? How about it? Not much reason to keep the details from me now, is there? It's not like it would be difficult for me to figure everything out myself-knowing my dad, he probably has files on that gemstone…maybe even on that sniper. But since it's your secret, I'll give you the chance to own up personally." His eyes glinted, basking in the glory of secrets revealed…

Kaito just stared at him blankly for a minute, but his thoughts were buzzing, swarming around. He'd tried to keep everything to himself for so long, but Tantei-kun was right. His cover was blown...and looking down at the too-knowing-to-be a-child-face waiting expectantly, he couldn't find it in himself to mind. There was something about this detective that made him want to part with his secrets. He wanted him to know-know everything he'd kept to himself for so long.

With a sigh, Kaito sat back in his chair at the kitchen table and started to nervously drum his fingers on his leg before muttering "I guess I should start with the jerks we have in common."

Curious to hear further explanation of this cryptic statement, Conan pulled himself up into a chair beside Kaito, patiently waiting for him to continue.

"It was the same group that started both of our troubles...that made you the way you are," Kaito eyed him for unnecessary emphasis, "and made me...this way." In a puff of smoke, he was sitting in the kitchen, all decked out in full Kaitou Kid gear.

Getting over how odd it looked to have Kaitou Kid sitting in his kitchen, Conan shot him a look of understanding, tensing up as he growled, "The Black Organization?"

Kaito simply nodded. "That sniper...'Snake' he calls himself. He's definitely a part of the group. But it seems that now the main branch has disbanded, he's become a dangerous rogue assassin. And apparently, he still has it in for me."

"But why? How did you get mixed up with the organization to the extent that this this 'Snake' would continue to target you?"

"He has a good memory. Kaitou Kid has been his target for a long time...and he has a problem letting go of a target. Especially one he thinks he failed to kill..."

"What do you mean?"

"Twenty years ago, there was another Kaitou Kid. I'm sure you're aware of that."

Conan nodded. "Yeah, though Nakamori-keibu hasn't figured it out yet, it seems."

"Yeah, that buffoon really needs to get it together! After all this time, he just continues to make the same mistakes!" Kaito let out a little laugh, but it sounded slightly forced.

"So? The original Kaitou Kid...Snake killed him?"

Kaito nodded.

"And it has to do with this Pandora. Why? What's so special about it? And what does that have to do with you?"

"Pandora is a legendary gem which can be recognized by holding it up to the light of the full moon-only in moonlight can you see the second, blood-red gem inside of it." Kaito gulped a little before continuing. "The gem is said to grant the holder with immortality...something which quite interests the goons in the black organization, as you might imagine."

"Immortality...?" Conan raised his eyebrow dubiously.

"Even if it sounds odd, the organization is serious about finding it...they've killed for it...and Snake is carrying on their sick designs. I became Kaitou Kid because I swore to find that gem and destroy it before those bastards could get their hands on it! Even if it doesn't actually have the power it's said to, I'll never let them touch it. I won't let those responsible for _his _death get the satisfaction of getting their hands on what he died for! Just because he refused to steal it for them..."

He had never heard Kaito's voice sound this way. The raw pain was right there-so close to the surface. He was no longer hiding from him. Despite the thief's costume he had on, he had never seemed so unmasked, vulnerable. Conan knew there was more to it than he was letting on... gently, he reached out and clutched Kaito's forearm, looking him in the eyes.

"Who was he, Kaito? The man they killed?"

Kaito felt that the eyes before him were sustaining him, empowering him. He hated to talk about his sad past, but it just felt so natural to tell the detective. And strangely, Conan seemed to need Kaito's trust as much as Kaito needed someone to trust...

"He was my dad."

Conan felt as if his body were on autopilot. Ignoring the awkwardness of his small body, he climbed onto Kaito's lap and stared into his eyes before wrapping his arms around his neck and holding him tightly.

The larger body beneath him tensed up before relaxing, and then Conan felt strong arms wrap around his back, pulling him even closer. Conan was about to let go when Kaito started shaking. Craning up to look at his face, he saw Kaito's eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but there were two telling, glistening streaks from his eyes to his chin which stripped Conan of his embarrassment. Gently, he took his right hand and brushed the tears away. Kaito looked down at him, and Conan smiled up. He reached up again and slowly stroked his hands through Kaito's messy hair, his Kaitou hat forgotten on the floor.

"We'll get him, Kaito."

The thief raised an eyebrow behind his monocle.

"No...this isn't your fight, Shinichi. You've already been hurt because of me and..."

"Of course it's my fight. After everything they've done-to so many people...I swore to get rid of the black organization, and I'm not about to let one rogue sniper get away. Besides, since he did shoot at me, I'm probably on his hit-list now anyway." He stared up into the thief's eyes with all the intensity he could muster, and said more quietly, "You think I'm going to let him walk away after what he's put you through? Think again, Kaito. You aren't alone, anymore."

Kaito gazed down at him, heart nearly stopped. "Shi-"

But he was cut off by lips crashing again his, pressing harder as fingers entwined in his hair. His shocked expression melted away almost instantly, and he squeezed the boy to him, lifting him up, before returning the kiss just as passionately. Neither had felt anything like it. All the restraint Conan had kept under check that morning and the night before...the wall of restraint that he had almost always lived behind, as Edogawa Conan or as Kudou Shinichi...it was forgotten in the sudden, desperate desire he felt for the person before him.

He just wanted to be close to him, to hold him to him... for the moment, nothing else mattered. It was as if they were two lost souls who had finally found their way to each other. They just didn't want to let go.

Their eyes were closed, lips still locked, when a familiar warmth wrapped them up, seeming to fuse them together. Pulling back and smiling at the wide, beautiful eyes of the man before him, Conan leaned in for another kiss, this time much more forceful and fulfilling, though he couldn't put his finger on _why_.

When he leaned back again, though, he suddenly realized he was pulling Kaito into _him_, almost lifting him up...and then it hit him. He was standing on the ground. They both were. And they were of almost equal height.

The smile on Kaito's face was radiant. He placed his hands on either side of Shinichi's face, simply drinking him in. "You are so beautiful..."

Rolling his eyes a little, Shinichi said "You do realize you're complimenting yourself, don't you? Our faces are a little too similar."

"Fine, then. I'm not one to make distinctions. I only say what I see…and I see you, Meitantei-san."

Shinichi smiled back at him, but now that the heat of the moment was over, he was starting to feel a little awkward. What had just happened? Why had he just initiated that? Not that he really regretted it, but...he'd acted without thought. He'd simply let his body and feelings take control, and being one who was comfortable with the cool logic of detective-work, he just didn't know what to think.

"Shinichi? Earth to Shinichi..."

"Huh?"

"We have a _slight problem_...aren't you supposed to show up at Ran's as Conan just about now?"

At that, Shinichi collapsed backwards into his chair and buried his face in his hands... He could NEVER have imagined actually wishing to be Conan again, but the music he'd no doubt face if he didn't show up AGAIN today... that was scary enough to make him seek out that witch and have her turn him back this instant.

Suddenly, he was drawn into another embrace. Moving his hands to meet Kaito's eyes, he saw the earlier sadness had left his eyes and they now shone, clear and un-haunted. The thief smiled at him-a rare and genuine smile that chipped away at his heart.

"Thank you, Shinichi," he said quietly.

* * *

MUCH longer than the last one, so I hope it makes up for it. Anyway, let me know what you think about this one-aka, PLEASE review! THANKS SO MUCH!

tess4aria


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5: Sweet Reveries**_

Hello, again! As always, thank you so much for your reviews! Keep them coming! :) Thanks soooo much!

I do not own Meitantei Conan (zannen nagara)

Enjoy!

**_R&R!_**

* * *

As unbelievable as it seemed, he could hardly deny it now. He and the thief had kissed twice, and both times he had returned to his true form, despite Haibara's certainty of the poison's irreversibility. The transformation was different, too. Whenever he'd taken a prototype antidote before, the pain was unbelievable…but these two recent times, there was no pain. None at all. If anything, they had felt good, like slipping gently into a hot bath.

His clothes would magically grow with him as well, which he definitely appreciated. How awkward would it have been if he'd suddenly found himself naked in the middle of that last interaction…he shuddered at the thought.

Currently, though, he was pacing back and forth in the library, one hand on his chin in his thinking-pose, the other nervously running through his hair.

"Why don't you ask that scary little girl to dress up as you?" Kaito suggested as he spun around and around, perched on an over-sized globe.

Holding his answer until his glare had successfully herded Kaito away from the more expensive items in the room, Shinichi shook his head. "I thought of that, but I can't ask Haibara to deal with Ran when Conan's supposed to be in 'trouble.' Besides…" He made a little sigh. "How would I explain what's going on with my body?"

"What IS going on with your body?" Kaito asked. "Not that I mind. It looks great on you."

To his horror, Shinichi felt an odd burning sensation rise up and settle on his cheeks. He quickly made to turn away before Kaito noticed.

No such luck.

"My, my…lovely shade of red you have going on there, Shin-chan!"

His sputtering getting in the way of the witty retort he would have liked to have responded with, he was silenced further by the thief's arm suddenly circling around his shoulders and pulling him close.

"W-what are you doing?" Shinichi was really fighting a losing battle with this stubborn blush.

"Just taking in the sights before they shrink again," Kaito responded evenly. Cocking his head a little, he looked Shinichi in the eyes and said more seriously "But seriously, though, you've transformed back before-why don't you want her to know?"

"…It shouldn't be possible anymore…" he muttered, staring at the ground.

"Why not?"

When he didn't respond right away, Kaito squeezed his shoulders a little more tightly before just resting his gaze on the detective's profile, frowning slightly.

Feeling there was no getting away from the truth-at least the scientifically condoned truth-Shinichi finally sighed and responded. "It wasn't long after we took down those bastards' headquarters. Haibara called me, saying she'd been able to produce a permanent antidote…"

Kaito's eyes widened at this in understanding. _That's right…I remember him saying something about how that girl used to work for the organization. No wonder she rubs me the wrong way_. He had to fight back a slight chill.

With another sigh, Shinichi continued. "Anyway, the antidote didn't work. And when I woke up, Haibara said there was nothing else she could do. That was one of the risks she warned me about-that each time I took an antidote, its effective time was shortened, but this last one was so much stronger that it basically flooded my body's resistance. That is, it vaccinated me against the only medicine that could return me to normal."

"Is that why you've been so down recently?" Kaito looked at him in slight concern.

"That's part of it."

"What's the other part?"

"It's nothing." The thief couldn't help grinning at the finality in Shinichi's tone. He loved how rarely Shinichi forgot to sound grouchy.

"Well, you obviously don't need to worry about the first part!" He said happily, slapping Shinichi on the back. "Looks like little ms. Scientist was wrong for once!"

"Hm…maybe…" Shinichi said softly.

"I wonder what the reason is, though…" Kaito threw himself back onto the couch, leaning back on his arms and staring up at the ceiling before suddenly sitting up again and grinning manically over at Shinichi. "Do you think it's me? It wasn't until I kissed you that you turned back, after all!" Shinichi paled a little. Kaito's smile increased, this time with a slightly sinister look about it.

"No way. Don't get arrogant, Kaito."

"Hey! I'm just trying to figure out the mystery, meitantei! I thought you'd be proud of me for taking a leaf out of your book!" He grinned at him again.

Despite himself, the thief's endless optimism was contagious, and a smile played on Shinichi's lips. With a sigh, he returned to contemplating the matter at hand and said to himself "If mom were here she could dress as 'Conan's mother' and talk Ran out of expecting me home right away…"

"Ooh! 'Conan' has a mother? Of course she does-you wouldn't leave a gap like that in your story, would you, Shin-chan, you genius, you? Oh! Can I be her? Can I be Conan's mom?" The excitement in Kaito's voice was increasing to dangerous levels, earning him a less-than-flattering look from Shinichi.

Rolling his eyes, he responded, "It must be nice to get so much pleasure out of Every. Damn. Thing."

"Now, now, you know that's not fair, Shin-chan! But I must admit, anything suggesting that you-your cute little self OR your devastatingly handsome one-are _mine _appeals to me greatly."

A nerve in Shinichi's temple popped a little at this, but he didn't deign to answer the thief, simply crossing his arms across his chest, scowling at the blush that was sneakily making its way back onto his features.

"Come on, let me. What's her voice like?"

Shaking his head a little, but deciding to let the thief have his cake if the prospect of playing Conan's imaginary mother thrilled him so much, Shinichi pulled Conan's bowtie from his pocket, adjusting the knob on its back.

"She should sound like this," Shinichi said in a slightly shrill, dowdy woman's voice.

"Hm…" Kaito put a finger to rest on his chin in a quite passable imitation of Shinichi working on a particularly mystifying case. "I think I'll keep your voice as it is, Shin-chan, if that's alright with you."

"What? You don't find me so attractive when I sound like a middle-aged woman? I think I'll keep this voice in mind, then…" He smirked at Kaito, who pouted a little before slipping back into his grin.

"Sorry, my dear, but it's going to take a lot more than that to keep me away from you," he said, winking.

Shinichi just glared at him. "Tantei-kun was better than all of these new nicknames…" he muttered.

"Well, don't worry. You're still Tantei-kun to me, but your Shin-chan appearance has just thrown me into a fit of creativity! I can't help but call you whatever feels right at the time," he explained matter-of-factly.

Without preamble, he bounded to the phone and dialed the detective agency, and with a wink at Shinichi, screwed up his face and spoke in a voice identical to the one he'd just heard, "Oh, hi, Ran-chan! How have you been, sweetie?"

* * *

Watching the thief in amusement as he clicked the phone down, a satisfied look spreading over his face, Shinichi said "You love to show off, don't you?"

"Does that question really need answering?" He winked at him.

"Hmph. That's why you keep grabbing the phone and making my phone calls for me, though. So you can show that you don't need a voice-changer."

"Bingo!" Kaito beamed at him. "Though that isn't my only motivation," he said in a cryptic kid-voice, sliding onto the couch beside Shinichi and putting an arm around him.

Shinichi moved aside and let the arm fall off. "It's hot," he said simply, not meeting Kaito's eyes.

"Aw well, you'll come around…So, Shin-chan, what are we doing today?" He turned to look at him expectantly.

"What is that supposed to mean, what are _we _doing?" Shinichi glared at him a little. "How long are you planning on staying here, anyway? It's not like I'm going to keel over anytime soon-you don't have to stay around and watch me…"

"I'm hurt, Shinichi." He said it jokingly, but there was the faintest hint of truth in his tone which made Shinichi shift uncomfortably. His usual, confident voice was back almost instantly, however. "After all the trouble I went through for you to get you off the hook with your neechan and now you're going to kick me out?"

"Fine…" Shinichi finally surrendered. "What do you want to do?"

"Shin-chan!" Kaito squeaked, hugging the detective to him.

"Let me breathe, Kaito. Unless you want me to retract my decision."

"Oh fine, fine. Touchy, touchy…well, since this is our very first date without police officers crowding below, we need to do something special!"

"D-DATE?" Shinichi jumped up, horrified.

"Oh, don't get your feathers so rumpled, tantei-san. When was the last time you relaxed, huh? And I mean _really _relaxed, as in just fooled around, without worrying about secrets or murders or…"

"You do realize that murders practically spring up wherever I step, don't you?"

"And how often has a murder occurred when you were in MY presence, hm?"

Shinichi had to pause at that. Now that he thought about it, Kaito was right…murders did seem much less common when he was around.

"See, Shinichi-my good friend lady luck will keep anything too horrific away as long as you're with me. So no fear! On to your long-awaited day of irresponsible good fun!"

"Hn. Irresponsible good fun? Sounds like a very Kaitou Kid-style day to me…" he said dryly.

"Why, but of course! But I'll be going as perfectly normal civilian-magician Kuroba Kaito this time!" He said with a wink.

"Hah, normal. Yeah right."

"Ooh, actually, Shin-chan, do you mind if I take a shower?"

"Oh, that's right. I haven't taken one yet, either…" He said to himself.

A devilish smile crept onto Kaito's face. "Why don't we bathe together?"

Grabbing the nearest projectile (which, lucky for Kaito, was a diamond-shaped pillow) Shinichi just lobbed it in the face of the thief who just chuckled on impact. "Fine, fine. I get it. You want to go slowly. But you know where to find me if you change your mind!"

"Just get in there, Kaito," Shinichi grumbled.

"Most certainly." Leaping up from the sofa, and making a low bow, he grinned and planted a soft kiss on Shinichi's cheek before racing off to the bathroom.

For a time, Shinichi just stood there, his hand resting on the spot on his right cheek which was giving off more heat than the rest of his blushing face, staring where the magician had been been standing a minute before.

Forget any magical curses, he wasn't going to let that dictate his life. But, honestly, what was going on between Kaito and him? Everything was happening so quickly, and he had the distinct impression that his mind and body were disconnected.

It wasn't that long ago that he'd stopped seeing Ran as…well, not that long ago, he could never have imagined himself with anyone but Ran. But now, the idea of them together was impossible. Try as he might to bring back something of the old feelings, it affected him less than if the memories were part of an old re-wound tape of home movies. Someone else's home movies, that is.

When had his feelings changed so much? Was it the day the antidote hadn't worked? Thinking hard about it, he had to admit that no…that wasn't the case. Before that day, however, he had just planned on following through with Plan A. The easy plan. The expected plan. The plan which had driven him forward for so long through his time as Conan. His determination to get his body back for Ran-so he could stop lying to her, dragging her through pain.

Now, however, it would probably hurt her more if Kudou Shinichi were to resurface. He didn't mean it arrogantly, as if suggesting she were still clinging to him, but it just wasn't that long ago that she'd finally truly given up on him…or maybe that was just his own regret and hesitation to move forward talking.

Moving on. What was it that made it so difficult for him? It wasn't moving past Ran that was the problem. It's just…for so long, he had kept going with that set plan in mind. To keep hidden and protect Ran and everyone around him. Seek out and defeat the black organization. Take the antidote and return to being Kudou Shinichi. Confess and finally relieve Ran of the burden of those two years.

It had been the thought of having a plan-a goal-which had kept him going. Even when deep down his feelings had begun to change towards his childhood friend, he hadn't let himself acknowledge it. What would be the point of all the tears she had shed for him? He couldn't be selfish and just turn around and reject her after making her wait…

With a jolt, he wondered for the first time what really would have happened had the antidote worked that day. He was almost certain he would have gone through with the plan. Ran may have accepted him, though he was sure that she would have had some misgivings. After all, it wasn't just this past year-the whole 3 years since that night at Tropical Land had put stress on her. She'd really gotten a pretty raw deal.

If they had gotten together, what then? He tried to imagine it, but all he could think of was the unnatural feeling of their kiss that night.

_Should I be glad the antidote didn't work? Don't be ridiculous, Shinichi…that's…life has been hell since then…_

But when he tried to think about the 'hell' of his recent life, gentle laughter and warmth kept pushing everything else out of the way. When he tried to remember how lonely he'd been, he couldn't… without realizing it, he'd stopped feeling lonely. The depression seemed to have passed him by like a vague rendezvous.

_He's a thief-a criminal! _But no…even without his recent knowledge of Kaito's motivations, he had almost never been able to see him as a real criminal. Try as he might to convince himself of the contrary, Kaito had been filling the void in his life for a while now. From offering him an interesting diversion from his oftentimes frustrating and humiliating time as Conan to more recently, when his heists had become the one single thing which kept him feeling sane, Kaito had made his way into Shinichi's heart without him noticing it.

What that meant for the future, Shinichi didn't know. But he did know that his life was miserable without Kaito in it, and when he was-life was _fun_. It was interesting. It was worth living, and…he felt that he had some purpose. Maybe it was vague, maybe he couldn't articulate it, just as he couldn't articulate the true nature of his relationship with the phantom thief, but it didn't matter.

Was he a friend or…more? Shinichi felt the heat rise once again as he recalled how he had initiated the kiss last time. It boggled his mind to think of Kaito that way, but physically, it felt right. He was drawn to him, and he needed him. But in what capacity, he wasn't sure. He didn't _want _to be sure.

_That's what my job's for, after all, _Shinichi smiled to himself._ To figure out the one truth. That's what's fun about it, anyway, the challenge of figuring it out-the joy of the process of deduction._

"Hey, Shin-chan! You wouldn't happen to have some clothes for me to wear, would you?"

Jolting out of his reverie, Shinichi looked up to see the young man standing in the doorway, messy hair flattened and damp, chest bare, with nothing but a towel around his waist. The damn traitorous blush made another worthy appearance and he wrenched his face from Kaito's well-toned abs and biceps...

"Like what you see, do you?"

"Barou! I do not!" Shinichi yelled, face turning even redder.

"I wouldn't object to your taking off your shirt and joining me, you know…" Noting from the glare that he was passing into dangerous territory, he waved his hands defensively…and in so doing…dropped the towel.

Shinichi's breath caught and he paled, quickly looking away, trying to calm the pounding in his chest mingling with an odd tingling sensation.

"Whoops…hehe…sorry about that. Gotta be more careful, huh?" Kaito said conversationally.

Shinichi couldn't respond, simply continuing to stare into space. He jumped when a hand rested on his shoulder.

"Oh come on! It's not like you haven't seen that before! Listen, Shin-chan, I'm totally fine with your seeing me. You don't have to be embarrassed! Now come on and show me where I can get some clothes before I catch cold!"

Laughing at Shinichi's incoherent murmurs, Kaito looped his arm around Shinichi's back and steered him to his room.

Finally recovering enough to speak when they stood in front of his bedroom, Shinichi turned to look at the ever-grinning Kaito.

"Why are we here?"

"Silly! I need clothes since besides the ones I wore last night and all morning, all I have are Kid's and they're well…bloodstained, so…" Kaito's voice lowered as he trailed off, a dark shadow passing over his eyes which Shinichi didn't miss.

Smiling a little at the thief, he sighed a little and said, "Fine. You're really a lot of trouble, you know that?"

"That's why you like me though!" Kaito replied confidently.

"Don't jump to conclusions…" but a faint smile danced on his lips as he said it, opening his door and grabbing one of the more casual outfits he had in his wardrobe (a dark green zip-up jacket over a t-shirt and blue jeans) and passed it all to Kaito.

"Okay, be good while I take a shower…and don't you even THINK about spying, Kaito, or you can forget going out today. I mean it." Kaito gulped at the threat.

"Hai, hai! I hear you crystal clear! Just go relax and take your shower, Shin-chan!"

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi left Kaito, whose face curled into a beaming smile before collapsing backwards onto Shinichi's bed, clutching the detective's pillow to his face and rolling back and forth in glee.

Man was he enjoying this newest adventure.

* * *

Yay fluff chapter :D Hope you guys liked it! Please let me know (even if you didn't like it-that's helpful, too). Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!

Till next time!

_tess4aria_


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6: Secret Places_**

_Let me begin by thanking my WONDERFUL reviewers.__ You guys rock my world! Please continue to do so! :D_

_I do not own Meitantei Conan!_

On with the show! :D

**_R&R, please! Thanks soooooo much!_**

* * *

It was around noon when they left the house, Shinichi stylishly done up in a beige blazer, long-sleeved dark blue shirt and black tie. Every few steps, Kaito would shoot him a sideways glance, giggle a little, and then quickly turn his head to face forward innocently.

After the fifth time, Shinichi sighed and said in a bored tone, "What? Is there something stuck to my face?"

Kaito just giggled again in response.

"What?" Shinichi turned to face him, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Kaito just smiled at him, a little too sweetly, and said "You dressed up for our date, Shin-chan!"

Shinichi galled a little at that. "W-what are you talking about? I always dress this way…"

"That's just to keep up your professional appearance, though, right? Since the police wouldn't be as likely to trust the words of a high school detective who dresses, say, how I do."

"Heh. You're right that I can't imagine they'd be too quick to trust someone wearing that ridiculous top hat…"

"Hah hah. Very funny. You know what I mean-jeans and a t-shirt! Hoodies! You know-normal high schooler clothes!"

"We're not in high school anymore," Shinichi pointed out, enjoying making the thief have to explain what was unnecessary-it was a rare pleasure when HE could actually get under KAITO's skin a little."

"Well, duh! I'm just using it as an example…the point BEING, you don't have anyone to impress or convince of your seriousness as a detective today and yet you dressed to impress anyway! Do I sense an ulterior motive?"

"Baka. It's just out of habit. I feel more comfortable in these clothes." He couldn't stop a slight blush creeping up his neck, however. He had, in fact, spent an embarrassing amount of time picking out today's clothes…more than usual…but he wasn't about to let Kaito know that. Normally he wouldn't have cared, but the contrast with Kaito's more casual outfit did make him look overdressed. _Wait, why DO I care?_ He didn't have an answer for himself (that he wanted to hear, at least). He asked softly, "Do I look weird?"

"Not at all." Kaito smiled genuinely. "I love you in those clothes. They show off your good, angelic self while suggesting a mysterious, debonair underside. Perfect for you, my enigmatic meitantei."

Reaching forward, he took Shinichi's hand in his and squeezed it a little. The detective resisted, trying to release the thief's grip on him, but Kaito held him fast. The blush was back again.

"You're so tense-would it hurt to relax a little?" Kaito said quietly and Shinichi looked at him, somewhat surprised at the sudden switch to serious tone. "Look, Shinichi, just give me this ONE day. One day when you do things my way-and by that, I mean you should stop dissecting everything that happens and just go with the flow for once! I promise I won't deflower you ^^ "

"W-what?" Shinichi could barely choke out and Kaito burst into laughter.

"See, this is what I mean! You need to learn how to take jokes! But listen, if hanging out with me is all that bad for you, I'll respect your wishes…though that doesn't mean I'll give up on you. My feelings are clear and there's nothing I can do about them. Just try to trust me and relax for today, though, okay?"

The slightly odd switch (again) to sincerity touched Shinichi and he sighed. "I'll try…"

Kaito just continued to watch him with a smile before gently intertwining their fingers. Shinichi tensed a little, but didn't pull away this time.

"Let's go, then!" Kaito said, his voice lighting up in happiness.

"Wait, go where? Hold on, what if someone recognizes me and sees us like this?" Shinichi nervously indicated their clasped hands.

"Well, it wouldn't bother me! But…I understand you have your upstanding detective name to worry about, and jumping quickly from little angelic Ran-chan to Kaitou Kid might lead to some bad press… Not that they'd recognize me as KID. They'll just think I'm some random punk who stole your heart!" A little flash of mischief passed over his eyes. "Speaking of which, I should warn you, Shin-chan, Kaitou Kid's going to have a hard time keeping quiet about you…"

"Don't you dare…"

"Anyhooo, that's why I thought we could head to Ekoda. I'm more than happy to show you off to anyone around there, after all!"

"Ekoda. That's where you live, right?"

"Yep! Now don't get me wrong. We have our fair share of busybodies and nosy obnoxious people I'd rather not run into but…we'll just have to keep our fingers crossed."

"Like who?" Letting Kaito pull him along, Shinichi found himself getting interested. After all, he knew his name, but besides that and what he'd learned during their impromptu sleep-over, he didn't really know much about Kuroba Kaito-the man as separate from his Kaitou Kid persona.

"Well, let's see…well, first, as one of the more misfortunate things in my life, I just HAD to have been classmates with the most obnoxious of your little prodigy detective click…"

"Hakuba?"

Kaito looked surprised (and a little impressed) before laughing. "You feel that way, too?"

"I was kind of channeling Hattori, there, actually…I, personally, don't mind the guy. But seriously, you guys went to school together? That must have been…interesting. Does he know you're Kid?"

"Oh, he suspects it. In fact, it became quite an obnoxious hobby of his, trying to prove my identity. Speaking of which, I wonder how he's dealing without me these days? I haven't seen him ONCE since graduation. Maybe he found another innocent thief to try to unmask…"

"Innocent thief, huh? You really have an interesting perspective, there…" Shinichi said with a little smirk.

"I try!…let's see, moving on…oh, well there's Aoko, of course…" He let out a long-suffering sigh.

"That bad?"

"How to explain…well, she's my best friend…and it's fun to pull her skirt up in class-but she single-handedly leads (actually, she's the only member of) the anti-Kaitou Kid rallies…oh, and she likes to chase me with mops and *gulp* fish…" He squeaked the last part out and started to look uncharacteristically nervous.

After staring at him, trying to let that little blast of information settle, Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Let me get this straight…" he started slowly. "Your alter-ego is basically anathema to your best friend who, while unaware of your identity, already likes to go after you with household objects…and yet you still provoke her…? Never a dull moment, huh, Kaito?"

"I don't do dull, Shin-chan." He smiled.

"Hm, Aoko…that name sounds familiar. She's not Nakamori-keibu's daughter, by any chance, is she?" A glint worthy of Kid was starting to light up in Shinichi's eyes.

"Umm…yes?" Kaito laughed nervously.

That was too much for Shinichi, who doubled up laughing. "Oh, I would love to see the look on Nakamori's face if he realized who you were! Hah. Like father, like daughter! Maybe Keibu would do better to start assigning his squad to carry mops and fish to the heists!"

"Don't even joke about that!"

At the look on Kaito's face, Shinichi just laughed harder.

"Okay, it's not THAT funny…"

"What's wrong with mops, though?" Shinichi asked when he could catch his breath. "Or fish?" Noticing the slight spasm that passed through Kaito's face at the latter, Shinichi smirked.

"What, did you see some B movie about zombie fish when you were little?"

Kaito shuddered. "Ssssh! Don't put any nightmarish ideas into my head!" Going so far as to release his hold on Shinichi's hand to better rub out the horrible thoughts, he squinted and chanted a little magic-spell-sounding chant that seemed to relax his nerves a bit. Finally looking up, he pouted at Shinichi. "Shin-chan, that was mean! You know I'm usually brave, but f-fish…can you just not mention them? Please?" The look on his face was so pleading, so childlike, that Shinichi couldn't help smiling at him (albeit a little patronizingly).

Reaching forward, Shinichi ran his hand through Kaito's hair once, ruffling it with a smirk, before resting his arm around his shoulders and giving them a squeeze. "Okay, Kaito. I understand. Being scared of fish is totally normal..."

"Really?" Kaito turned to him, eyes wide in naïve hope.

"Hell no." Shinichi pulled his arm from Kaito's shoulders, chuckling at the shocked look on the magician's face. When Kaito clammed up, letting his arms hang down as he walked along morosely, Shinichi shook his head, sighed, and reached over to clutch the the magician's hand again.

When Kaito looked up in surprise, a cautious smile threatening to show itself, Shinichi just shrugged a shoulder, saying "I can't have you acting all glum. You're supposed to be showing me how to have a good time, remember?" Shinichi smiled a little at how quickly Kaito's mood turned around, suddenly getting the spring back in his step, swinging their joined hands back and forth. Shinichi had to hurry a little so Kaito wouldn't be dragging him behind.

"Oh! I forgot to warn you about one more weirdo in this neck of the woods…"

"Oh yeah? What does this one wield? Roast beef?"

Tsking a little, Kaito said "Now, now, Shin-chan, this is serious business. No, this girl is quite troublesome, actually…she DOES know my identity, but she really doesn't care about revealing my secret. No, her designs are…more sinister."

Shinichi just raised an eyebrow. From what he knew about Kaito to this point, 'sinister' could range from Black Organization-degree seriously bad news to a teenage girl holding a fish. He'd just have to wait to find out which side of the spectrum this was on before he responded further.

"Her name's Akako, and she's a witch."

Shinichi froze, trying to hide his nervous expression, but Kaito didn't seem to have noticed anything and continued on, "Yeah, and she's determined, first of all, to prove how superior HER kind of magic is…anyway, she's given me all sorts of trouble, trying to get me to fall in love with her and crap. It's just because her magic doesn't effect me like it does the other guys in the class. She has the rest of them under a spell, but I don't give her the time of day, so it frustrates her. So yeah, she's quite a nuisance!"

"Shin-chan?" Shinichi blinked. He hadn't realized he'd been zoning out.

"Oh, sorry, sorry. Um, what does this…uh, witch girl…look like?" _Please don't let it be the same one…_

"Oh, well she has kind of purplish-red hair…and um, she's our age. I guess she's pretty. She's quite vain about it, too, and just can't understand why I'm not head-over-heels chasing her…hence the problem…"

"I-I see…" _Crap. What could this mean? Why would some witch girl who had a thing for Kaito...or at least, some weird power competition going on with him...go out of her way to help me? Or was it to help me after all? What in the world was she thinking?_

Misinterpreting Shinichi's less-than-pleased expression, Kaito said "Oh, Shin-chan! You have nothing to fear! Akako will NEVER steal my heart, no matter how hard she tries. I'll always be yours." He beamed at him, and Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd care about something like that."

"Liar. I may not be a detective, but as the proud owner of Kudou Shinichi's heart, I can say that I know when apprehension is written on your face…but fine. I'll let it alone if you don't want to talk about it." Suddenly whipping in front of him and placing his free hand on Shinichi's shoulder, Kaito looked him in the eye. "You know you can tell me if anything's bothering you, right? I know I joke around a lot, but I wouldn't if it were anything serious and…" He trailed off, letting his gaze break off the side.

Shinichi gave him a little smile, but shook his head. "Thanks, Kaito. I do know that. I really don't have anything to say right now, though, so let's just get this…er…outing…started."

"Oh, how right you are! Oh, wait a second...I think I know somewhere we can go where we won't meet any obnoxious acquaintances! You have to close your eyes, though!"

"What? Why? I'll trip or…"

"I'm shocked! What little trust you have in me…! I don't want you to see it until we're already there-it's a surprise-so close your eyes! No peeking!"

Maneuvering to hold Shinichi's left hand firmly in his left, he cradled his right arm around Shinichi's back, and said softly in his ear, "See? You're all safe now. I have total control. Trust me, Shinichi."

With a sigh, Shinichi shut his eyes, hoping he wouldn't regret this too much.

In an odd way, it was enjoyable, this walk. Not depending on his usual talent for visual observation, he tried to use this as an excuse to train his other senses to make up for it. After a few minutes, he did feel that his other senses had heightened ever so slightly. The two of them had obviously left the busy road they'd been walking alongside…he could hear the whistles of birds, and rustles of leaves all around him and a cool breeze brushed him. He shivered a little, but the strong arm around him responded instantly, pulling him closer.

Opening his mouth to protest, Shinichi shut it when he realized the chill was utterly gone. Kaito's arm was now around his waist, right hand clutched on Shinichi's bare forearm where the jacket ended. Between this spot of contact and the hand still securely in the thief's grasp, he felt warmth flooding up and down his body.

"Almost there," Kaito whispered in his ear a little while later, and the heat of the breath, so close, made him shiver a little…though it wasn't from cold this time.

"Okay-you can open your eyes, now!" Kaito breathed.

Once his eyes had adjusted to the light, he gasped a little. It hadn't felt like they'd come that far, but it suddenly seemed as if they were miles and miles from the busy Tokyo streets. They were in the middle of a forest, gentle green light dancing around them as the leaves reflecting it gently waved in the breeze. Before them was a flight of old stone steps up to what appeared to be an old shrine.

"Mysterious, isn't it?" Kaito looked at Shinichi, smiling at the interest he was giving their surroundings. "I've always loved this place… It's so hidden away, not too many people know about it, so it's a great place to think."

Shinichi watched Kaito walk up to and crouch down before a particularly stunning tree in the middle of the clearing. The tree's trunk was so thick that if they were to have stretched their arms out together, they would have barely been able to wrap around it. Its branches, too, were impressive, its vast foliage creating the roof of the little clearing they were in, with some branches shooting up much higher. A soft smile played on his Kaito's lips as he traced a low knot on the trunk, less than four feet from the ground. "Last time I was here, my head couldn't reach this knot. This tree hasn't changed at all, but everything around it…"

A little surprised, Shinichi crouched down beside Kaito and said "The way you were talking about it, I assumed you came here often. It must hold a lot of memories for you, though. Am I right?" He asked softly, studying Kaito with soft, inquisitive eyes.

Closing his eyes and smiling, Kaito nodded. "This was my secret spot with dad. When I was little, I wanted nothing more than to be just like him. He was a brilliant magician and I went to almost every single show he put on…but a lot of times he wouldn't get home until really late and I wouldn't get to see him before I fell asleep…I tried so hard to stay up, keeping my eyes set on the moon from my window, but I always ended up falling asleep before he returned. When I woke up the next morning, though, Dad would always have left a single rose on my bedside table so I'd know he hadn't forgotten to come and see me." Kaito shifted around to lean back against the tree, smiling in recollection.

"Then, one night, I felt someone shake me gently awake…when I opened my eyes, I saw dad smiling down at me, the moon still high in the sky, gleaming behind him. He asked if I wanted a private show, and that's when he took me here for the first time…just the two of us. After that, we'd come here whenever I had trouble at school or whenever anything was bothering me, and he'd teach me new tricks and we'd just…talk about everything. It was only that once that we came here at night, though, but I remember so clearly how happy and safe I felt then as I sat in dad's arms, leaning against this old tree…"

Shinichi sat down, leaning his back on the tree beside Kaito. "I'm sure your dad's proud of you, Kaito." Pausing a little, wondering if he should continue, he softly said "I guess you stopped coming when he…"

Kaito didn't answer right away, but then smiled at Shinichi. "That's right. I haven't been back once…and I've never even considered showing anyone…but for some reason, when we passed nearby a little while ago, I felt that I could face it again. I felt that that maybe I could make memories here, again. You see…I've never once come here alone. It's always been a place of happy memories, and I didn't want to ruin that by coming here and thinking about how much nicer it would be if dad were here with me…"

"Kaito…" Shinichi whispered, gazing fixedly at him. Automatically, his hand moved and cupped his.

"Hey, Shinichi..."

"Hm?"

"I wonder…could this be _our _place, now?"

Shinichi's heart began to pound in his chest and he looked over at Kaito. Sunlight was dancing in his eyes as he watched the detective, smiling in a way Shinichi had never seen him smile. Slowly, he nodded.

Kaito squeezed his hand, and a far-away look came over him. Slowly, he started, "I think…" Shinichi turned to watch him, "I think I may really love you."

Shinichi felt as if his heart were clenched in a vice-grip and then suddenly released and let to soar. His mouth was dry, and he probably wouldn't have been able to voice anything if he'd tried, but it didn't even cross his mind to say anything. He just felt frozen in some other world which began where their hands were clutching each other.

"I don't even mind if you don't feel the same way. Just let me be by your side."

Shinichi felt a pang in his chest and managed to force his eyes to meet Kaito's. Once locked, it was as if they were glued together-he had the odd sensation that even were he to try, he would not be able to break away from the thief's piercing gaze. Again, Shinichi nodded.

Still staring into his deep, cerulean eyes, Kaito slowly raised one hand and ran it up Shinichi's cheek and back down to stroke his chin. Shinichi felt a warm, nervous tingling flood his body at the thief's touch. "May I?" Kaito whispered, bringing his face to rest inches from Shinichi's lips, his warm breath suffocating. The detective opened his mouth, but couldn't make a sound…instead, he let his eyes soften and the corners of his lips turn up ever so slightly.

Eyes still locked, Kaito smiled and closed the distance between them, moving his hands to cradle Shinichi's head, bracing him as the force of the kiss landed the detective on his back in the soft grass. Once again, the kiss felt unreal. It broke through Shinichi's inhibitions, and he felt things he had never imagined. The faint flowery scent which always hung around Kaito was tantalizing, and suddenly the magician's soft lips were exploring his mouth, then his chin and neck before moving, swiftly, back to catch his lips once again. Shinichi placed his hands on either side of Kaito's face, moving him back a few inches to look into his eyes. The passion and…love, for that was what it was…the mysterious look which had been barely detectable in the thief's eyes when he looked at him in the past…was now blazing at him.

Making up his mind in an instant, Shinichi crushed Kaito's lips under his own, this time responding passionately to Kaito's almost hungry desire. Kaito gripped the back of Shinichi's neck and gently invaded his mouth with his tongue. Shinichi just hugged him tighter before responding in form, gently chewing on the thief's lower lip. Kaito pulled back, drinking in Shinichi's face before moving in once again, and planting a soft, chaste kiss on Shinichi's lips, holding it until he couldn't any longer.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I know this has kind of sappy/cheesy/corny parts...whenever I write love scenes, they end up being that way...but hope that's okay, anyway :) Please Review!

I'll try to get another chapter out this weekend! Wish me luck...I've got a crap-ton of stuff I SHOULD be doing, but if you review I might have to put this higher on my priority list...not like it isn't already pretty up there...haha!

Anyway, please review and let me know your thoughts!

mata ne!

_tess4aria_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7: Light and Darkness**_

THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I love you guys. Seriously!

So, this is NOT such a fluff-chapter as the previous ones...but it's long! Anyway, _**please read and review! Thanks SO MUCH!**_

_**I do not own Meitantei Conan**_

* * *

A cool, gentle breeze washed over his face, and he felt vaguely surprised that as happy as he was, he could get additional pleasure from such a simple sensation. But being happier than he'd ever been before didn't seem to put a cap on _how _happy he could be-rather, everything just seemed to be that much better to him right now. With every little kiss of sunlight, his heart would flutter a little more. Breathing in, he turned to nuzzle his face further into the chest he'd been leaning against.

Though he was far from an anti-social person, Kaito had never had an easy time opening up to people-for obvious reasons in the case of his alter-ego-but even before he'd become Kaitou Kid, he'd had a tendency to exaggerate the trickster side of his personality, and part of him realized that in so doing, he was trying to keep people from seeing through him. He was desperately trying to keep the scared little boy without a father hidden, clutching desperately to one of the only things he felt he had left of Kuroba Toichi-his advice. And the last bit of advice that hung so powerfully in his heart was to "never forget your poker-face."

Breathing in the scent of the detective beneath him, Kaito slowly sat up to study his sleeping face. After all those years of secrecy, here before him was someone he not only could talk to, but actually wanted to. Even without saying anything, Shinichi seemed to understand him, but nonetheless, they had spent the last hour just talking. Talking about themselves…of details which may have seemed trivial to others, but were nonetheless little irreplaceable treasures to them. Each new bit of information-whether being Shinichi's favorite flavor of ice cream or what Kaito would wish for were he to see a shooting star-only brought them a little closer to understanding the infinitely complexifying person of the other.

Shinichi had finally dozed off 20 minutes before, and Kaito was thoroughly enjoying himself alternating between studying the detective's handsome features and resting his head on his strong chest, finding the sound of Shinichi's peaceful breathing to be music to his ears. Currently, Kaito was enjoying the former pleasure.

Little streaks of sunlight shining through the trees were dancing on Shinichi's features, somehow making him even more beautiful. He almost seemed to be glowing in the light-he didn't look completely real…Kaito blinked a little. He _was _glowing, but it wasn't because of the sunlight.

Kaito stared in awe as the form before him began to shrink. Reaching out, he grasped the quickly shortening arms, as if willing them to stop changing. Was it his imagination, or did the shrinking slow for an instant? He couldn't be sure, though, because soon enough, even Shinichi's face had gained back a slight bit of baby fat to fit with his, now tiny, body.

Kaito eyed the boy before him with concern, but he didn't seem to have felt anything. He was still sleeping soundly. Gently, Kaito moved his hand to brush the soft cheek before him before very gently leaning in to gather the little detective into his chest.

Gently rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, he smiled down at the young face of the man he loved. Carefully, he stood up, Conan securely in his arms, and smiled at the old tree before making his way up the stone steps and past the little shrine.

* * *

Feeling a little movement in his arms, Kaito looked to the head resting on his right shoulder to see Conan's forehead wrinkling in concentration, though his eyes were still shut. Smiling to himself, Kaito shook his head a little. "Always the detective, huh?"

Conan's eyes suddenly snapped open. The shrunken detective looked down over Kaito's shoulder and his eyes widened at the ground which was moving below him (though his legs weren't touching it). Spinning around, he relaxed visibly when he met Kaito's eyes, but then stiffened when it hit him what must have happened. Looking at the hand which was draped around Kaito's neck, his usual check confirmed it-he was back as Conan.

"Damn it," he muttered, not meeting Kaito's eyes.

Still holding him firmly in one arm, Kaito gently moved his other hand to softly rub Conan's back.

Despite himself, it actually felt good, and almost dragged a smile from his lips, which manifested rather in a sigh. "Guess that's the end of the 'date,' huh?" He said wryly.

Kaito stopped the massage and held Conan out before him to look him squarely in the eyes, a look of bewilderment on his face. "What are you talking about, Shin-chan? Our date isn't over yet!"

Rolling his eyes, Conan just said (in a quite patronizing tone of voice-especially funny considering his body) "Kaito, don't you think people will find it a tad bit odd to see you all over a 10-year old? Oh, and I can walk by the way…"

"Oh yeah, heh…sorry about that!" Grinning, Kaito set him gently on the ground, walking along ahead before a bright idea struck him. Quickly stooping down to Conan's eye-level, he grinned and said "Why would people find it odd for two close brothers to be affectionate?" And with this, he took the tiny hand in his much larger one, hiding it almost entirely in his grasp.

Conan rolled his eyes again, but didn't pull back. With a happy little giggle, Kaito leaned forward, nuzzling his face in the little detective's hair, free hand cradling his neck, before standing up and smiling down at the amused (and slightly annoyed) expression on his companion's face.

The two of them just walked, hand in hand, until they were at the edge of the large forest.

"Shin-chan, are you hungry?"

"Hm. I guess I could eat." What with all the day's occurrences, they hadn't eaten a thing since Kaito's pancakes that morning…and Kaito, especially, who NEVER missed meals (usually even packing snacks with him on heists!) was shocked that he hadn't felt hungry until this instant.

"Ooh, I know! There's a little old-fashioned amusement park close-by. Why don't we just go there and get something? Then we could ride the tunnel of love!" He winked down at

Conan who returned his considerations with a glare.

"I'll take that as a yes?"

"You can take it as a fine."

"Oh, Shin-chan, don't be glum! We're still together!"

"Yeah, and I come up to your waist. This isn't awkward at ALL after…"

Kaito stopped, crouched, and quickly pulled him into a tight hug.

"K-kaito! What are you doing?" Conan's voice was muffled in Kaito's shirt, but he managed to move his head from the dead-lock enough to show his confused eyes to Kaito.

"I don't care, you know. I couldn't care less how old you look, how tall you are. You're still you, dammit! Even at this size you've managed to almost catch me as KID so many times…and guess what?" He whispered into his ear, "I've been caught." He smiled at the face before him which still showed uncertainty, but looked a little softer, more relaxed. A slight smile crept onto it.

"Kaito…you might want to let go of me. Someone's going to think you're trying to suffocate a child."

"I don't care what they think," Kaito said stubbornly.

Conan just sighed and began trying to peel off the long arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you, Kaito," he said softly, looking up to genuinely smile at the thief. There it was again-that feeling he had been getting from him for so long-of acceptance, of understanding, of love. These feelings practically constituted Kaito, seemed to pour from him endlessly, and he extended them, indiscriminately, when it came to him.

Feeling Conan's body relax, Kaito finally pulled back and stood up. "Shall we, Shinichi?"

Reaching down to him, Kaito saw the slight smile that formed on Conan's lips as he slipped his little hand back into his own waiting one.

* * *

"What's wrong, Shin-chan?"

Conan didn't answer. His eyes were glued to a spot where a girl with dark purple hair had been sitting a minute ago, watching them.

"Shin-chan?"

"Oh, sorry. I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back."

"Oh, okay…don't be long, though, the food will be here soon!" At Conan's mute nod, Kaito pressed him further, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Of course I am," Conan snapped, instantly feeling guilty for acting grouchy towards the concerned magician. "I'll be right back," he muttered, as he took off to look for the girl.

No luck, though. She didn't seem to be in the restaurant at all. He even swallowed his pride and checked the girls bathroom (using his child-persona as a cover), but all of the stalls were empty. There was no sign of her. Sighing, he decided to worry about it later.

He shouldn't keep Kaito waiting so long, after all.

When he was back in the main dining room, Kaito started waving frantically, beaming, and pointing to the plates of food now spread on their table.

Conan climbed up into the booth across from Kaito, and returned his smile.

"You okay? Your stomach wasn't hurting, was it?" Kaito's face shone with mock concern (on top of some genuine).

"What? Barou! No!" Conan felt the heat rising to his face, but at Kaito's innocent laughter, his embarrassment stopped like breaking waves.

"Sorry, sorry…you just took a while back there. I was just about to go see if you'd fallen in!"

"Oh, shut up, Kaito," Conan rolled his eyes.

Neither could keep up the banter for much longer, though, as their stomachs growled in unison, leaving both with slightly pink-tinged cheeks.

"What do you say we finish this conversation after I devour this _okonomiyaki_?"

"Fine. You'll need the energy to keep up with me, anyway," Conan smirked, reaching over with his chopsticks and stealing the bit of _okonomiyaki _Kaito was aiming for.

"HEY! You…you stole my…" Kaito trailed off, sputtering.

"Hey, I learn from the best," Conan responded, winking at the sometimes-thief.

"I'll give you that."

* * *

"So, what shall we ride next?" Conan grinned up at Kaito who looked moderately sick.

He patted him none-too-lightly on the back. "Seriously, how do get sick on an old-fashioned carnival ride when you do all that crazy crap as KID?" He hissed.

"Because...ugh...I'm in..uh...control when I'm.." Realizing this really wasn't just the thief's playing him for attention, Conan quickly guided him over to a bench before running off to get some water.

"Here, Kaito. Can you drink this?" Kaito nodded, but Conan lifted the water bottle to help him take a few sips while rubbing him gently on the back, forgetting, for the moment, how odd it would look for a 10-year-old to mollycoddle someone twice his age.

After a 20-minute break, in which Kaito had found Conan's "mini-hands" disturbingly interesting, to the point that Conan kept having to snatch them back, blushing, every few minutes, Kaito slowly stood up and stretched a little. "Aww, all better!"

"That was fast..." Conan said dully. "Are you sure you were really sick? You weren't just looking for an excuse to molest me?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

"Well...no, I really was sick! Shin-chan, don't be so quick to judge!"

"Um...I'm a detective."

"Yes, but you're having a Kaito day today, so that means no detective-ing."

Conan just rolled his eyes. "Well, just wait. We might have to have a day when you get to live the detective life. How does that sound? You could come with me to work and hang out with all your favorite policeman and detectives...we could pay Nakamori-keibu a visit, and maybe Aoko and her fish will make a guest appearance!"

Kaito's eyes just kept widening, and he started backing up... apparently, Conan had hit on the one nightmarish idea that could distract him from his constant attentions on the not-child. "Nooo!" Kaito started running dramatically away, and rolling his eyes, Conan chased after him. How long had it been since he'd run like this? Just for the fun of it? Not because he was trying to catch a criminal...though, he realized, KID was considered a criminal and he had chased him before, but...context made all the difference. He hadn't been able to relax like this in years. It was absolutely liberating, and the thought of the constricted life he'd been living with Ran for three years, always hiding his identity, made this new time with Kaito feel even more precious and astounding.

They reached a dead-end in a more private area and while Kaito was trying to figure out an escape route, Conan sped up and using his super-shoes, lunged through the air and bowled Kaito over.

Opening his eyes, Kaito saw that he was holding Conan's little form in his arms. Not quite sure what happened-the detective only ever did things like that when there was a dangerous murderer in the room-Kaito nervously looked around a little, but Conan just chuckled. Looking at him with amusement shining through his eyes, Conan said, "Now I've caught you."

"What if I don't try to escape this time? Will that make it less worth the chase?" Kaito felt as if he were drowning in the eyes staring straight down at him. Their mouths were only inches apart.

"This time, Kaitou Kid, I'll have to say no. Don't you dare try to escape." A mischievous look crept into Conan's eyes as he leaned in and teasingly let his breath move over Kaito's face. He lightly brushed his lips over his cheek before moving them to his ear. He kissed Kaito's earlobe, then lightly nibbled on it, suddenly feeling strong arms wrap around him, pulling him close roughly, quickly.

Kaito placed his hand on top of Conan's head, pushing him down so his chin could rest on the little detective's head. Their arms wound around each other's waists, and Kaito began to imitate Conan's ministrations, though beginning first with a gentle kiss on the top of his head before brushing his lips on his cheek, then moving to his ear. He lightly let his tongue explore Conan's ear-sending a powerful shudder through him-before gently biting down. Conan began to run his hands up Kaito's chest, slipping one under his shirt to rest on his warm, slightly-sweaty chest. Looking up, they locked eyes, and began to lean into each other for a kiss...

When something bumped them. A soccer ball. Suddenly, a 12-year old boy ran into the area after the ball, and Conan and Kaito quickly tried to disguise what had just been going on. The boy didn't seem to have noticed, simply taking his ball and leaving. After the boy left, though, a crowd of other people walked by. "I guess this area wasn't as private as we thought. Shall we continue elsewhere?"

Conan shook his head. "It's getting late. Why don't we get a good spot to watch the fireworks?"

"If you so desire, my love, then so it shall be." Kaito gave him a low bow, and Conan punched him lightly in the gut.

"Come on, barou."

"Is that your new affectionate name for me?"

"Maybe." Smiling up at him, he gave him a little wink before slipping his hand, once again, into Kaito's.

* * *

As the fireworks began, a bright idea struck Kaito. "Wait here, Shin-chan!"

"Huh? Where are you going?"

"You'll see! I'll be back before you know it!" And before Conan could utter another complaint, Kaito vanished in the darkness. A strange hollow feeling swallowed him the instant Kaito was no longer within eyesight. Was he really getting that dependent on the thief? He could no longer deny his feelings for Kaito, but they'd only just begun this relationship, if you could call it that…

He saw it again, but this time he knew he wasn't seeing things. Purple hair flashed by, and even in the darkness he recognized the girl he'd seen in his dream that day a year ago.

Without another thought, Conan took off after her, weaving between crowds and ducking under railings. What was the name Kaito had said? Oh that's right… "Akako-san!" As soon as her name left his lips, the figure stopped. Slowly, she turned to face him, a knowing smile on her face.

He found it to be quite an obnoxious sight after she'd dragged him all over the damn place…well, okay, he'd chased her, but still…it's not like she'd had to run! "You know my name, do you, tantei-san? Or should I say, Kudou Shinichi?"

"Could you not use that name out loud here?" He hissed. "An amusement park isn't totally private, you know…"

"And why should I care about something like that?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Conan shot back. "Tell me…I have to know. What exactly you did to me…and _why_? You've never met me before… it must have to do with Kaito, but from what he told me, it didn't seem likely that you would do something that would help him love someone else. You want his affection for yourself, don't you?"

Akako just gave him an enigmatic smile before waving one finger back and forth. "Now, now, Kudou-kun. Don't talk about things you don't fully understand. That's one of your detective rules, isn't it?"

"Hm. Hardly. The rule I go by is to seek out the one truth, and if that means I need to first prod with questions which don't quite hit the mark, than that's fine by me."

"I see…well, I suppose, since you went and gave yourself a workout to speak with me, I'll answer you directly. Though I must say, I was hoping for a glimpse of your older self…but you two have been overly private, and I wasn't about to show myself with Kuroba-kun around. He's too much trouble as it is, and my magic doesn't affect him, anyway…"

Suddenly smiling, and eying him with a triumphant look, she said "But it DOES, in fact, seem to affect you. What do you say, Kudou Shinichi? I could turn you back to your true self right now-for good-if you'll just agree to be my love slave." She winked in what she obviously thought to a seductive motion.

Conan couldn't have been more grossed out. "I think I'll pass on that offer. Sorry, but as odd as it feels to say it, I have someone else, now…and he doesn't care if I stay as Conan. You can take away your spell. I'm not sure what your motives were, but I'd rather not be tied to some damning terms you conveniently forget to mention."

"Well, well, well. Kuroba-kun sure found himself an impertinent one. What if I were to tell you, detective, that I have, as you suggested, been looking for a creative way to control Kuroba-kun for a while, since he can block my magic… well, it hit me…all I have to do is use someone else, and controlling his fate should be a piece of cake…"

Conan didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean? You're saying you're using me to get to Kaito?" His voice suddenly increased in volume, and he, out of habit, positioned his hand on his watch gun.

"Hohoho! No need to be so angry, child. After all, you've enjoyed yourself, haven't you? Hasn't it felt like _true love?"_

He froze suddenly. "What? What are you getting at?"

"I'm saying, Kudou Shinichi, that I put you under a spell-a spell so that you would fall for the illustrious Kaitou Kid. You see, I knew about his feelings for you, already. It was so clear how much happier he became when you started showing up for heists, and then that night when you took down the black organization…"

"How do you know about that?"

"Oh, let's just say I have a friend…Lucifer…who tells me things. Well, anyway, I'd never seen him so anxious as he was the weeks heading up to your infiltration of the place. I realize he could have just been nervous about the infiltration itself, but I don't think that was the case. After all, two days before the attack, he looked more sleep-deprived than usual and fell asleep in class. And you know what he muttered? 'No! tantei-kun! Please, don't hurt him! Shi-' Before the teacher could smack him awake with a ruler. Does that give you an idea?"

Conan was shocked. All that time ago-Kaito had already felt that strongly for him? He suddenly began to feel that his own feelings were very scattered, immature, confused-particularly in contrast to the loyal and long-lived feelings of the thief. And what had Akako said? She had caused him to return his feelings? Why would she do that?

"Because I was starting to get annoyed with the changes I saw coming over dear Kuroba-kun," she responded to his unvoiced thoughts. "He'd always been so easy for me to figure out, but more and more, he started acting serious…morose…he was obviously love-sick, and it was making me sick. How was I supposed to carry out my usual plans to make him my slave when I felt…sorry for him? When he was acting so weak? That wouldn't be a fair fight, for me to impose my magic on him in that state, so I decided to go for the source instead…"

Conan's head was spinning over her concept of what was fair or right, but the way she was talking seemed to fit moderately well with the idea Kaito had given him about her-controlling, manipulative and interested in her power prevailing over his…But was she serious in suggesting that she had orchestrated everything? That she had intended for him to fall for…or to…accept Kaito's advances? Had his own feelings been her creation, then? Did that have to do with the horrible lack of spark he felt with Ran?

"Bingo," she said sinisterly. "This love was my creation, Kudou Shinichi. But poor Kuroba-kun...his feelings are sincere, and yet you've been leading him on. Best to drop him, now, before you can hurt him further. Before you confess under the influence of my power!" At this, she began her high-pitched, creepy laughter all over again.

Conan's world was spinning. It couldn't be…what about before? Before that day with Akako? Hadn't he felt _something then? _In the current context, he couldn't think straight enough to be sure at all._ Had it really…all…been an illusion?_

"Don't worry about Kuroba-kun, detective. Once you give him up, I'll make sure he's well…taken care of."

Conan felt anger boiling up in his chest. "You bitch. Taking advantage of people, toying with their hearts! You…"

"Blame me all you want to, but I'm only responsible for the initial push. Your mind hasn't been under my control, after all. It's not even impossible that many of your feelings are genuine…but if you have any doubts, it would be better that you stop dragging Kuroba-kun around. He's been through enough, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, I would…so why would you do this to him?"

He had never felt such anger before…as if his body were made up nothing but a hot, hard substance, slowly working its way to his head. He wished his gaze had the power to bore holes in her…the unfairness of it all…he had no idea what was up or down or right or wrong…all he knew was that this person had played with him…had played with Kaito.

He was hurt to an extent, but just what would he do about Kaito? The face of the thief flashed before him, and his heart felt ready to cry out and break through his ribcage, it was pounding so painfully.

Akako watched him intently, and a little smile settled on her face at the fire in his eyes. "You might be okay, after all. Let me show you-as a special favor to help you work things out, I'll release my hold on you. I'll be around to see how things develop. Ta-tah for now!"

And with a spin, she vanished…Right as frantic, hurried footsteps came pounding up from behind. "S-Shin -chan? Is that you?" Conan didn't turn around, but Kaito crouched down and hugged him from behind.

"You weren't where I told you to stay, and I…I thought maybe the sniper had come back or…" Suddenly noticing something odd about the tension in Conan's body...not to mention in the lack of response he was giving him, he leaned in a little closer. "Shin-chan? What's wrong? Are you okay? Hey, answer me, Shinichi!" Starting to really freak out at the comatose silence coming from the shrunken detective, Kaito grabbed his shoulders and shook him, a little too roughly.

"Oh, sorry, Shin-chan, did I hurt you?" He made to pull him into another embrace, but Conan backed away. "Shi-Shinichi?"

Conan's eyes were once again clouded, dull, dead-looking. Something was seriously wrong. He wouldn't even meet Kaito's eyes. "Kaito…I am so sorry…but I can't return your feelings."

Kaito felt as if a knife had gone through his heart. Had literally sliced him open.

Swallowing, he tried, frantically, to hold onto what scraps of poker-face remained at his disposal. "Silly, you remember what I said. I don't care if you can't return my feelings, as long as you stay by my…"

"I can't, Kaito. At least not right now. I'm very confused and I need some time alone to think. There are a lot of things I need to clear up."

"But why do we have to be apart? Why can't you let me help you? Together I bet we can figure it out, and then neither of us has to…"

"No. I can't see you, Kaito, and it would be better for you not to see me."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? How would you know what's better for me? I told you-my feelings are clear, and I get that you are in a different position, but the things that have happened between us-how can you just ignore them? Are you just going to pretend they never happened? Answer me, Shinichi!" The pain in Kaito's voice was so raw that Conan felt his determination almost crumble, but he made a fist and turned, desperately throwing in his last resort.

"It was a spell, Kaito. I was under a magic spell. My feelings weren't real-and now the spell is gone, and I can't see you anymore. It's just going to be more painful until I can figure out what was real and what was... And you. I know how real your feelings are. That's why I can't stand to have you around me. Please, Kaito! Please just leave me alone and go back to your life!"

Kaito tried, desperately, to make eye contact, but the eyes which looked back at him were full of pain, of doubt...but they were dead serious. As the full impact of his words really hit him, Kaito collapsed on the ground in front of Conan. Crouching on all fours, poker-face lost long before, he let his tears fall onto the grass below.

Conan felt an incredible pull to turn around and comfort him, to tell him it was a lie, that he loved him and had never meant to hurt him…but he was too certain that that would be a lie. Would merely postpone the inevitable. He must just be feeling the after-effects of the spell...

Conan simply started to walk away, leaving Kaito still clutching desperately to blades of grass. At the retreating footsteps, however, Kaito leapt up, almost tripping over his feet to catch up with the man in a boy's body. "Shinichi, wait!"

"I'm going back to stay with Ran. You go home, too, Kaito," he said without looking at him.

Kaito slowly nodded. "At least let me bring you home!"

"I'll take a taxi. Goodbye, Kaito."

And he forced himself forward away from him, only vaguely aware of the tears which were flowing, unremittingly, down his cheeks.

There was suddenly a loud Pop! sound. Turning around in surprise, he saw it was the sound of the park's nightly fireworks starting up. But they were different...A dramatic and beautiful display of fire-roses and hearts blanketed the sky before an elaborate and astounding set of fireworks began to shoot out words: _Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu. _

Conan almost felt as if his heart would stop. Looking around, he frantically searched for

Kaito...but he was already gone. As a fresh wave a tears overtook him, Conan whispered,

"You're right, Kaito. How could I have forgotten? _Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu_. And I'll be the one to figure out the truth."

* * *

I know it's sad, but DON'T WORRY! This is not the end of KAISHIN...as I believe is hinted at well enough, anyway. ALSO, Akako might not be as bad as she's acting here...again, I'm writing this story as it comes to me, so I don't have anything totally laid-out, but there's more to the Akako story than this...because I have her painted a little one-sidedly here, perhaps.

Anyway, this was a slight turn-around to move the plot forward, but I hope you it! Again, not so fluff-y, but you know...they can't ALL be that way.

Thanks for reading and please, please REVIEW!

Thanks!

tess4aria


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8: Reprieve**_

_**So, I went through and found tons of errors...so I fixed them! I really need to start editing more carefully BEFORE I publish...anyway :D tanoshinde!**_

Again...thank you so much for your reviews, everyone! I'm so glad you're enjoying the story, and I hope you continue to do so!

Sorry about the late update! This is midterm week and I am..gulp...a grad student. I really shouldn't be doing this at all, but next week is spring break so yay! I should be able to work on this further...but here's a chapter to hold you over, hopefully! ENJOY!

_**R&R~!**_

* * *

It was late when he finally arrived at the Detective Agency which had been his home for the past few years. He could barely remember how he'd gotten there. All he was aware of was the dull pain that had settled itself in his chest along with a horrible vacuous hole.

This feeling was different from the emptiness he'd felt in the past-which could more rightly be called "emptiness." That is, he had had a distinct feeling of nothingness and had felt passionless, unmotivated…but now, he felt as if one of his vital organs had been forcefully removed. Something he hadn't noticed before it was already a part of him was now gone.

He was miserable. It was just the prospect of passing out on his futon that kept him going, struggling to put on a smile as he reached up and turned the doorknob to the little flat.

"Tadaima, Ran-neechan."

"Conan-kun? Weren't you going to stay with your mom?" Ran turned around, surprised, from where she'd been standing looking at a book of some sort. She quickly stuffed it back in the bookcase.

"Something came up and she has to go back to the US early tomorrow morning, so I told her I'd just come back here…" he said.

"Oh…is she not with you?"

"I told her to just drop me off…I'm really tired, Ran-neechan, so I think I'll be going to bed now-"

"Oh, wait just one second, mister. Don't forget that you're being punished, so no reading in bed! And it's going to be a long time before we're going to let you near a Kid heist again!"

Conan flinched at the mention of it, a few painful shock-waves tearing through his heart.

Not looking at her, he forced a laugh. "Don't worry, Ran-neechan. You won't have to stop me, I can assure you…"

Noticing the odd sound in his voice, Ran moved forward, forehead creasing in concern.

"Conan-kun, are you okay?"

Conan didn't respond until he'd reached the door of his bedroom, then turning around with a wide, fake smile, he said "Of course, Ran-neechan! I'm just tired. Oyasumi!"

"Oyasumi…" She felt torn-she wanted to press the issue, but at the same time, she saw how tired the boy looked and realized he really did need sleep.

Again it hit her how _old _Conan looked. Even the way he held his body didn't seem quite right for a ten-year-old, but it was the look in his eyes, the obvious intelligence that she knew so well, that was really striking. But sometimes she would feel something else. He usually kept it down, but once in a while, she would glimpse a hint of some huge secret and a deep depression-far too deep for someone of his age-in his eyes. At these times, she couldn't help but feel that Conan was older than she was.

Moving over to the bookcase, she picked back up the book she had been looking at before Conan had returned. It was an old photo album that she'd found earlier when she was trying to throw out some of her dad's old case notes that had been piling up steadily the past three years-a mountain of papers which was now quite formidable.

Mixed in with it all was this old family photo album, and Ran had been paging through, laughing at pictures of herself playing with her dad's face as a little kid, smiling sadly at an old family Christmas where her parents were hugging her 6-year-old self between them... Then she came to a picture of herself, slightly older-she was probably 11-smiling and hugging an embarrassed-looking boy around the waist.

Even though she should have been expecting to find pictures of him in here, it was still difficult for her to see Shinichi. Particularly a picture like this, with her younger self innocently hugging him, completely unaware of how much pain that relationship would bring, struck her to the core.

Looking at the picture of 11-year-old Shinichi, it struck her once again how astonishingly similar Conan and he looked. No-not just similar. They had to be identical. Narrowing her eyes, a wave of suspicion she hadn't felt in a while washed over her. The concept of Conan being an adult trapped in a child's body sounded absurd, but remembering the boy's expression of a few minutes before, she almost felt that Conan would have had to be someone older-older and more mature than Shinichi.

With a sudden pang, and a blush, she remembered all those months ago when she had woken up with Conan's mouth pressed to hers. It had felt very odd, and he'd looked horrified and embarrassed, apologizing and running from the room afterwards. _Why would Conan-kun have done that? It couldn't be…what if I was right all along…? _

But what if she was? She thought she'd really gotten over him, but seeing him in that album, it brought back not just memories, but the odd possibility that Shinichi never _had _left…that he had been with her the whole time.

She'd tried asking before, but of course he'd always denied it. There had been times when she had been absolutely sure, but then Shinichi would magically pop up next to Conan-of course, several of those times, 'Shinichi' had actually been Kaitou Kid in disguise. It hit her-what if Kid was in cahoots with Shinichi? If all that time, when she had been waiting for Shinichi, looking for him, missing him, he had been beside her, watching her, scheming with Kid to trick her?

Suddenly she felt sure. _That has to be it! Well, Shinichi, the game's up. You are going to be so sorry, you jerk! _Her hands in fists, she stomped over to the door the little boy had gone through a few minutes before and angrily flung it open, opening her mouth to start her interrogation…

But she stopped. The boy looked ill. His face was pale, and wet with sweat and…was it just sweat? Her eyes widening in worry, she moved to crouch beside him, putting a hand to feel his forehead. He shuddered at her touch, and began thrashing around madly. He seemed to be having some kind of awful nightmare.

"Conan-kun! Conan-kun, what's wrong?" Her earlier reasons for coming into the room forgotten, Ran began gently shaking him, trying to wake him from his nightmare. The boy whimpered.

"Conan-kun! Don't worry, I'll take care of you!" Ran's big-sister voice had totally taken over.

"Wh-whas goin on?" The still slightly drunk older detective, peeking up from his bed over his sprawled-out limbs, asked at the commotion.

"Otousan, I think Conan-kun's sick and having a nightmare. Watch him while I get a cold compress!"

Mouri Kogorou grumbled a little bit as Ran flew from the room, but stopped when he saw the look of pain etched into the little boy's face on the futon below him.

"Oi, brat. What's wrong? Conan!"

The shivers subsided a little bit, and slowly, one eye opened. Looking up at the dark hair of the man leaning over him, looking concerned, new pain flew into the young eyes, and he reached up towards him, deliriously.

"W-what are you doing, brat?" Moving in closer to Conan, he was surprised when small hands desperately clutched his shirt, pulling the detective to him and burying his face in his chest.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement. Conan had never been an affectionate child-well, he'd occasionally been affectionate with Ran, but even then, he wasn't the one to initiate anything. As for himself, he had to admit, he'd grown to care about him, but he had never once stopped thinking what a weird kid he was. He seemed more like a teenager most of the time-a smart and oftentimes cold teenager, at that-which had never helped the detective act warmly towards him. But now…the open vulnerability melted his heart almost instantly, and he gathered the little body into his chest, wrapping his arms around him and shushing him. "It's okay, Conan."

"Why are you calling me that?" The small voice asked.

"What are you talking about?" He grumbled. "That's your name, isn't it?"

"Kaito, you know very well that…" and he froze, eyes looking up and registering the identity of the person he was clinging to, pushing away quickly, shaking.

Kogorou had to admit he felt a little insulted. What was that look for? How was that what he got for putting effort into being a good guardian to his ward?

Kogouro still staring at the boy strangely, Ran returned and shot a curious glance between them. "What's wrong with you two?"

Conan just shook his head, taking deep breaths, trying to calm himself.

Kogorou just shot an annoyed glance at the boy and said, "The brat just flipped out when he looked at my face. Even though HE was the one who tried to hug me first."

Surprise registered on Ran's face. She was just as aware as her father how rarely Conan acted openly affectionate-NEVER, in her dad's case.

"I think he thought I was someone else, actually. He called me Kayoko or something."

"Kaito," Conan muttered in a dead voice.

"Who's Kaito, Conan-kun?" Ran asked, leaning in.

Conan just stared into space, not answering her. "Look, Conan-kun, you're obviously sick and you've been having nightmares. Come on, lie down and go to sleep, okay? It's okay-it was just a dream."

At these words, his comatose state was interrupted by a horrible, sharp pain.

Imperceptibly, he shook his head. It couldn't have been a dream. _No…it was real. It had to have been real…_

Suddenly, he felt soft hands pushing him down, pulling the covers back over him, and placing a cold compress on his forehead. He had to admit, it felt nice, momentarily brushing away the pain tearing his body to pieces. Looking up, he saw Ran's face, affection and concern written all over it.

"You'll be fine in the morning, Conan-kun. And Tousan's here, so just let us know if you need anything, okay?"

Forcing a slight smile, the boy nodded, watching as she slipped carefully from the room.

The older detective looked at him with a mix of annoyance and confusion. "What was that about, brat?"

"I don't really want to talk about it, ojisan. I was just dreaming…"

With a slight shrug, Kogorou lifted back up to slip into his own bed, but let his eyes still run over the small body in uncommon concern. He never really worried about the brat, but something about the pain he'd shown a minute before had shown him to be more human-more like a real child-than he'd ever seen him be. An odd desire to protect Conan ran through him. Shaking his head, he grumbled a little about how he was too soft, and before long, was out again.

Conan let an eye stray up to rest on the lightly-snoring detective. That had been odd.

He'd woken up and was sure he was there with Kaito. In that instant, the events of that night had totally fled from his mind and he had frantically reached for him…or who he _thought _was him. What did that mean? A shiver passed through him that had nothing to do with the compress still on his forehead. He'd been dreaming before, of that he was sure…but he couldn't remember the content. All things considered, though, he was pretty sure he could imagine the gist of it...

The biggest clue being how shaky he felt, and the pain which was prickling all through his body. For once, his detective instincts lost to the physical need for sleep, suffocating him, plunging him into much-needed darkness…

For the next few days, he tried to slip back into the monotony of Edogawa Conan's life, and for the most part, everything seemed to be as it was before that fateful heist…

With a few differences. Kogorou's attitude and behavior towards 'Conan' had changed slightly. He no longer barked at the little detective, occasionally even asking him if could see any details he had missed in the newest case files arriving from Megure. Conan quite appreciated the man's new friendliness, as one other difference was Ran...

It was subtle, and he hadn't thought anything of it the first day or so, her sisterly worry over his breakdown his first night back hiding anything else, but now there was undeniably something different about the way she looked at him. When she thought he wasn't looking, she would stare at him with piercing eyes, seemingly trying to dissect him, see through him-it was a familiar look, as he had given it to every criminal on every case he had ever worked on. Ran obviously thought she knew something. In the past this would have worried him tremendously, but now it was more of a bother, more tiresome than anything else.

Was it just his imagination, or had she been seeing Araide less often than before? And when she did see him…

"Well, dad, _Conan-kun_," she put slight emphasis on the latter's name, "I'm meeting up with Araide-sensei now! I'll try not to be back home _too _late." Her tone was odd, almost testing, as if she were trying to make someone jealous. Conan looked up to see Ran staring at his face, apparently trying to gauge his reaction, but she turned her head quickly away when she saw she'd been caught.

With a slight humph, she gathered her things and left the house, leaving the two detectives staring after her.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Good question," Conan sighed.

"Do you want to have a beer?"

"Sure." Conan raised an eyebrow as the man got up and wandered over the fridge. Was he SERIOUSLY going to let him have one? His 20-year-old self, honestly, could have really used one, but he wasn't sure how it would affect his current body. No threat of any Apo toxin-related effects this time, though…a wave of pain washed through him at the thought, but vanished at the touch of something cold on his cheek.

Kogorou was holding a ginger beer to his face, grinning.

Smiling-at least the man hadn't _totally _lied-Conan took it and the two of them collapsed on the sofa, beginning to flip through channels. He had to admit, Kogorou could be better company than he ever would have credited him with-Ran's new behavior kind of left them stranded with no one else.

Try as he might, though, anything he did to distract himself, wondering about Ran's suspicions, hanging out with Kogorou, going to school with the kids (not very distracting mentally), only served to cover up the hole in his chest which was increasing each day. The violence with which it seemed to suck away his happiness, his energy…

After knowing true happiness for two days, it was damn horrible to go back to being miserable. He felt as if his happiness-his life- had been ripped, violently, from his chest, creating that gaping hole. He could pretend to ignore it during the day, coating it with fake smiles and a lot of practiced acting, but when it was time to go to sleep…a time he had come to anticipate both with fear and incredible desire…he could no longer keep up the act. His dreams were full of nothing but sweet laughter and warm embraces.

He would wake up, and the hole would seem to have gotten deeper. At times, it was so unbearable that he would physically press his fists or his covers against it, attempting to fill it-to make the pain-and the absence of the love he had been wrapped in in his dreams-go away. He willed to forget, but then the fear of forgetting would strike him, and he would shake violently.

His dreams all began the same way. They would be standing in the forest clearing, he as Shinichi, Kaito as KID. Kaito's back was to him, but when he called his name, he would turn around, face beaming, and with only a slight movement, would have the detective wrapped in his arms, comforting him, telling him he understood, that everything was okay. He would wait-he would wait for him.

Some nights, however, the dream was different. It began the same way, with Kaito's back to him, but he would be leaning one hand against the tree, bending over and breathing heavily. Shinichi would call out to him, but he wouldn't respond. Running forward, the thief kept twisting around-he wouldn't let him see his face, until finally Shinichi would grip him by the shoulders and twist him to face him. He jumped. Kaito was wearing the night baron mask, the creepy, frozen smile making his heart grow cold.

"Kaito?"

But he wouldn't respond. He couldn't see his face. He was completely locked from him.

Shinichi desperately tried to wrap his arms around him, but the body melted in his arms, leaving him holding nothing but a purple robe and the night baron mask of his father's creation.

Then he heard a sound which broke his heart to pieces. Whipping around, he saw Kaito, back in the dark-green zip-up jacket, just as he had been that night, gripping the grass below him and crying into it. "Kaito!" Shinichi ran forward, but again, there was no response. Reaching his hand to touch him…he felt…nothing. Trying again, his hand moved through the image of Kaito as if he were a ghost, a projection. He couldn't hear him, he couldn't see him. There was nothing he could do to make it better, to comfort him.

The look in Kaito's eyes drove a twisting spear into Shinichi's heart. His body urged him to look away, to forget the pain, but he couldn't. He wanted nothing more than to sit there and watch Kaito for all eternity, to share his suffering.

Then the scene changed. Kaito looked happy, and he was walking with a girl who looked remarkably like Ran. Joy absolutely flooded Shinichi, and he ran forward, hand raised, grinning…but then noticed that he was Conan. And the two didn't notice him. Kaito smiled, but the smile wasn't for him…leaning over, he and the Ran-clone kissed.

Conan's heart seized up. He felt as if he were falling…falling through some horribly deep abyss, into a world where he meant nothing to Kaito. He had hurt him irreversibly, and he had to deal with the consequences. _No_!

He would jolt up in bed, sweating after these dreams. The dreams he feared but at the same time…they were the only thing that kept him going. Every day, he kept thinking: _at least I'll get to see Kaito tonight._

In some ways, the good dream was more painful, as it was full of nothing but false hopes, he was sure. The other seemed to be an accurate reflection of the present, however, and he felt that it was his duty to face it.

Freshly ripped from Kaito, mornings were the worst.

"Another nightmare?" Kogorou's voice would come from the bed.

"A slight one, yeah." Conan put on a fake smile which didn't totally fool the man, but he let it slide, dragging himself to get ready for the day.

* * *

Nothing seemed to matter much anymore. The things which normally filled his days-racing down the street to Aoko's house for an early-morning skirt flip, planning heists, practicing tricks, prank-calling Hakuba… he felt like none of it.

Every young man reminded him of Shinichi. And every kid reminded him of Conan. He was a mess.

Maybe if his mother had come back to Japan, he'd have a little more of a distraction, but as it was, he was left to his own devices…which part of him was thankful for. He would never have wanted to worry his mother with the way he was acting. His poker face just didn't seem to work for him these days.

He wouldn't really eat, he certainly wouldn't clean. He had taken to wandering the streets, much as Conan had done all those months, but he avoided Beika like the plague. Still, though, he hoped that he might run into the detective on one of his own walks, wandering into Ekoda…but no. There was nothing. It had been a week, and he'd heard nothing from Shinichi.

Cold laughter, totally unlike his usual, even his most menacing KID-laugh, would suddenly come from him…_is love really so easy to manipulate? Give me a fucking break…_

He really wanted something to do. Something to throw himself into without thought.

He got his wish. Running by him into an alley was a man in a dark trench coat, knife poised on the neck of a little boy he had stuffed under an arm.

Kidnapping.

Without an instant's hesitation, Kaito raced after the man. It hit him that he had accomplices, and that gunshots were going off. He didn't care. With his encyclopedic knowledge of the neighborhood, he was able to quickly overtake and cut the kidnapper off, tripping him before jumping and landing on his gut, wrenching the knife and child from him and tying him up in a matter of 5 seconds.

With the kid behind him, Kaito whispered, "When I give you the signal, go and tell someone to get the police, okay? I'll take care of the bad guys." He gave the kid a little reassuring smile, covering him to make sure he was clear, and then sent him off around down the main street, himself turning to the two accomplices.

"You piece of shit! You think we're going to let you get away with that? That kid meant good money!"

Bangs covering his hair, Kaito let out another cold laugh. "What a shame. And what a shame that I couldn't really care less what you hope to do to me either. I've had a bad few days, and I think you guys are just the distraction I need.

Surprised by Kaito's unexpected icy calm, it took a second for the gunmen to gather their bearings, but when they shot at Kaito, he easily dodged the bullets. Dancing over to them, he made slight…adjustments…to each man's gun.

When they next tried to shoot him, they found themselves covered in odd-smelling goop.

"W-what the hell?" To go with the goop, the men found themselves tied to the original criminal, Kaito just smirking at his work as a familiar voice came running up.

"Kidnappers? Come out you!" The voice stopped as he took a look at the scene before him.

"Great job, young man. Is this everyone?"

"Sure is, ojisan." Kaito grinned up at his friend's father who then registered the identity of the crime-stopper for the first time.

"K-Kaito-kun! What are you doing?"

"Oh, just thought I'd take out some frustration by playing detective for once," he said, an odd laugh shooting through him. _Oh, how ironic. How fucking ironic._

"Well, I appreciate what you did, but that was really dangerous, you know! You could have been killed. Leave this work to the professionals, okay, kid?" Nakamori put his hand on Kaito's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, but didn't get much of a reaction.

"Sure, ojisan. Whatever you say." Kaito smiled a brilliant fake smile back up at him.

That had proven a good distraction, but he didn't really want to drag too much more attention to himself-he already had enough as Kaitou Kid, and he just wasn't in the mood. He just wanted to stop bastards who took life lightly-who thought they could tear people apart, play with them.

That was how Kaitou Kid took a slightly different night job, at least temporarily. In this new job, he didn't hold to his "no-one-gets-hurt" rule, rather revising it to "only-the-bastard-responsible-gets-hurt. "

The more dangerous, the more fulfilling. Soon, Kaitou Kid was attempting to take out large groups of gunmen single-handedly. To say Nakamori was surprised would have been a huge understatement…

"KID has to be up to something. Why else would he suddenly become a protector of justice?"

But the truth was simple-Kaito couldn't stand doing nothing. And he just wasn't in the mood for his usual flamboyant heists. Even the thought of one of his usual heists left him once again stripped of his poker face and shaking like a leaf. Everything reminded him of Shinichi, but the heists…he could never pull a heist without the detective consuming his mind.

Using a little KID-power, he had managed to break in to the police station to check out some files, memorizing them all in shockingly little time before returning home to plot.

He would spend his days planning how he might involve himself in the most dangerous cases, help the most innocent people, while not caring one whit about putting his own life in danger. His own life was his last concern, presently.

Transcribing one particularly complex file, it struck him. There was something familiar about these criminals. Their actions were far too…professional…far too well-planned. Definitely no amateurs. Thinking further about what he'd read into on the case this morning, the report had included a sniper along with some kind of crazy scientist…the file had been classified. There wasn't much in the way of names, but one was thought to be known as "Nake."

Fear and excitement clutched his heart. _Snake_! It had to be him. He couldn't believe it. What a perfect outlet for his current dark mood! Setting to work, Kaito began to plan a new kind of heist note. That bastard was finally going down. He'd make sure of it.

* * *

News of Kaitou Kid's recent heroism had reached the Mouris. Ran and Kogorou were so shocked at first that they didn't notice anything too odd about the way it affected Conan.

After a while, though, it was clear something was distracting him. He would practically jump every time Kid was mentioned.

Conan had been getting increasingly nervous as Kogorou had informed him of more and more of Kaito's recent actions. Sure, Kaito did a lot of things as KID which were pretty dangerous, but he'd never before put himself up against real criminals at such a frantic pace, and ...seeking them out this way, fighting them in the dark-it wasn't like him, and it was dangerous. At least, if it were one of his usual heists, Kaito would be on tv and in front of hundreds of spectators, so really bad criminals would have a harder time really getting to him… except for that sniper, of course…but the public offered some modicum of protection.

But this! And he _knew _he was a target! How could he be so irresponsible with his own life? Conan knew the answer, though he didn't want to think about. Kaito was gambling with his own life. He didn't care anymore…that had to be it.

Conan just stared ahead, lost in worry. _You idiot, Kaito...!_

When he got home from the police station that night, Kogouro gave him a very disturbing piece of information.

"So, Kaitou Kid's going to be pulling another heist."

Pain shot through Conan's heart along with a sense of relief-_at least, in a normal heist, he'll have an audience…he'll be a little safer._

"Apparently it isn't like his old kind, though. Somehow he figured out some classified information about some dangerous people-seems they might have once belonged to a crime syndicate like the one the police took down a year ago.

Conan's heart stopped.

"Kaitou Kid left a private note with Nakamori, telling him not to alert any civilians to this, but that the police could be around as back-up. Kaitou Kid's apparently going to draw out the criminals."

Kogorou stopped as he noticed the boy was shaking. "Conan? Conan! What's wrong?"

Conan just shook his head, but his brain was running a mile a second. _Kaito's trying to face them alone. He's trying to take Snake and whoever else escaped down…alone?_

Using all his will to force a hint of normalcy back into his voice, Conan smiled up and said "I'm fine, ojisan. Um, when is the heist?"

"It's tonight. But brat, this has nothing to do with you. You aren't to go chasing after him this time…and you heard what he said, he doesn't want company. He probably wouldn't play with you even if you were to catch up with him."

"That's right, Conan-kun!" Ran suddenly snapped up. "And besides, you still haven't had your punishment, yet, since Kid hasn't been pulling any heists. Don't even think about sneaking out."

Conan felt as if his world were quickly crumbling under him. He could barely stand. He didn't open his mouth to argue with the Mouris. He had to contact Kaito. He had to get to him. But what if it was too late? And what would he say? He'd hurt him so badly.

"I'll be right back, Ran-neechan. I'm going to call Hakase…" Starting to walk towards the door of the apartment, Ran grabbed him by the back of his shirt. "Oh really, _Conan-kun_," she again stressed the name. "And why, pray tell, can't you call him from the phone right here?"

"Well, it's…something I don't really want you guys to know-a surprise! Please can I just call him?"

"This sounds too fishy to me…" At the look on his face, she softened a little bit, but remained highly suspicious. "You can call from the payphone out front. That way I can keep my eye on you and make sure you don't run off. Okay?"

His brain too jumbled to think of anything better at the second, he nodded and ran through the door, Ran on his heels. At least, using the payphone, Ran wouldn't be able to hear him. Hands shaking, he dialed Kaito's cell.

_I'm sorry. The line you have called has been disconnected. Please call…_

His heart froze…who else could he call? His home phone…that's right… _damn! It's busy!_

Another idea passed him. Quickly dialing Nakamori-keibu's number, he finally connected. "Yeah?" Said a hurried and irritated voice.

"Nakamori-keibu! You have to stop KID!"

"Conan-kun?" Nakamori's voice melted to surprise at the familiar voice of the young detective.

"Yes, keibu. Please, KID is being too reckless. I think he half plans on getting himself killed tonight! You have to stop him-where is the heist going to be?"

"Wait-KID plans to do what? No, Conan-kun, I can't tell you that. This is classified police work. It's our job, so just rely on us, okay?"

"You don't get it…the guys you're going up against, they're the ones who have been targeting him! He knows it, and he's still going in there! You have to do something about it!"

Shocked by the child's anguished voice, Nakamori said a little more softly. "Got it, Conan-kun. Now you just relax, okay? We won't let anything happen to KID. Now I have to go." Conan's heart was pounding through his skull as he collapsed in the phone booth, tearing at his hair with his hands.

"S-shinichi?" Ran's voice tentatively asked.

"It's all my fault, Ran. Because of me…he could die. I…I have to stop him…" Tears rolled down his cheeks as he shook, forgetting where he was...who he was talking to.

Ran's heart stopped, staring at the boy she now knew for sure was the person she had suspected him of being the whole time. This was Shinichi, but he looked so…broken. She'd never seen Shinichi look this way. Slowly, she crouched down in front of him, gently placing her hands on the shaking shoulders.

"What's going on, Shinichi?" She asked.

The name she had used suddenly hit him. His blue eyes moved up to meet hers, revealing only shock and pain.

"You were here the whole time, then," she said, shaking her head. "You never left."

Voice raw, but too tired to deny it anymore, he simply said. "I'm stuck this way, Ran. I'm not Shinichi anymore."

She shook her head, a smile breaking through the tears in her eyes. "You're such a jerk. I was so angry with you, but now…" She looked at him and could see nothing of the schemes she had imagined, the jokes at her expense. She only saw someone who had been through hell. She couldn't hate him. Slowly, she pulled him into a hug, and leaned in to press her lips against his.

* * *

There we are! Another long chapter! SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY! But dont' worry-I have the next chapter started so it shouldn't take too long :D

Hope you enjoyed this and sorry for the wait! PLEASE REVIEW! :D THANKS SO MUCH!

tess4aria


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapter 9: Iza to iu toki**_

Note: Iza to iu toki basically means "when it's important" but it has a more weighty emotional connotation. Like, when it really counts...or...when you really need someone...toka ;)

This one didn't take as long, huh? I was trying to push through to wind down the angst section (which I enjoy writing, but I'm not sure if you guys enjoy reading it as much...) but anyway, I sacrficed precious midterm-paper writing time to do this, so REVIEW to thank me! hahaha jk. But do please review if you can! Doumo!

I do not own Meitantei Conan.

ENJOY!

* * *

oOo

She had the truth about his identity, but she still had questions-what had she been waiting for all that time? She knew-thought she knew-the Shinichi she had grown up with, but who was the person with her now? He was split in two distinct personalities in her mind.

Over the last three years, she had grown to really love Conan-kun. In some ways, she loved him more than Shinichi-the small boy had never left. He was always there, dependable, brave, watching over her. She really, genuinely, saw him as her little brother, and to think that he was really Shinichi…

How could she sort out her feelings? Did she still love Shinichi as she had before? Or did she love him as a brother? With the sudden fusion of two-and, at the same time-death of the two separate boys she loved more than anything, her heart screamed at her to find out the truth. Her feelings for Araide-sensei were genuine, and she didn't want to hurt him, but she felt, undeniably, that her story with Shinichi wasn't over yet. He had just faded away to be replaced by someone else, this boy before her she only knew in parts (Shinichi or Conan, not both, which was who he really was). Where did that leave her? With years of floating, unanswered questions and fluctuating feelings? She needed to confirm it once and for all-how she felt about him.

Were they over? Could they finally finish this-cleanly-definitively-so that she could really, truly move on? Live on confidently? She was sick of dragging herself along, always wondering, always letting the unsolved mystery of Kudou Shinichi and his feelings and hers weigh on her mind. She was ready to be done with it all. These thoughts, circling in her mind to varying degrees for…how long? She wasn't sure-over a year, for sure…some of her doubts, however, had started long before…

Watching him collapse to the ground in an anguish which was absolutely foreign to her, a depth of feeling she had never seen from him, her feelings came to a head. She no longer knew who he was. But she was desperate to know. Even if she didn't love him that way anymore, she still loved _him_. She loved the little boy who had been by her side, and she treasured the memories she had of Shinichi. She couldn't lose him-this one being who had made all of those memories with her. She wanted to get to know him-to know where she stood with him, so their relationship-be it as friends, siblings, lovers-could grow.

It was with this conviction that she leaned down and gently pressed her lips to his.

The lips under hers tensed, but otherwise, there was no response.

Ran felt an odd, cold sensation on her cheek. With a little gasp, she pulled back. As she'd kissed him, a new stream of tears had started to roll down his cheek. She felt a slight pang in her heart and touched her hand to the wetness on her face. Never before had she seen Shinichi cry like this-tears of frustration, sure, but unchecked and pain-filled tears like these… It was just more proof of how little she now knew of the man she'd once loved. And also…

* * *

oOo

His feelings were so confused, at once terrified and impatient in his desire to reach Kaito, to save him…and somewhat bemused that suddenly the secret of Conan had come out to Ran…and at a time like this. And how little it mattered. Somewhat anticlimactic, he couldn't help but think.

So consumed was he with these thoughts, that he hadn't seen it coming. But the instant her lips touched his, he felt his heart begin to break all over again. An intense wave of guilt, and a fierce sense that he was betraying Kaito overwhelmed him. This kiss with Ran held nothing-but it hit him that that didn't surprise him at all. He was suddenly beyond caring what had happened in the past. All he knew was that his feelings had never been so clear. A sense of relief, of freedom, settled into his heart and a slight smile crept to his lips as he looked up to meet Ran's eyes, wide in a gentle, concerned curiosity.

When he smiled up at her, she knew, and she, too, felt a sense of understanding, of relief. Reaching forward, she clasped his hand in her own and smiled down at him. "I see now. You love someone else, don't you?" She asked softly, watching him.

Still holding her gaze in his own, a shadow of guilt passed his eyes. "Ran…" he said softly.

She smiled a little a shook her head. "I'm glad I was able to confirm this for myself, Shinichi."

Squeezing his hand again, she continued. "Now I can really, finally, move on. Not knowing what had happened to you, I think I've just been clutching to this ideal…an image of you that I created-a mix between the old you and the person I assumed you had become. Since it wasn't real, and since we never honestly faced each other, I could never escape from that image. The idea of you was always hanging behind me, and I couldn't help wondering if we still could have worked."

Conan's eyes darkened for an instant. "Ran…I'm so sorry…I…thought I was protecting you and…I'm such an asshole."

"You're right about that last part." She laughed lightly before going on. "Look, Shinichi, I have my answer now. I love you. But I don't love you that way, anymore. Now I know for sure."

Conan's eyes widened as he looked at her. Her eyes were clear, and her smile was genuine. Slowly, she reached forward and gathered him to her chest, just holding him and laughing a little again. "I really do think you're a huge jerk for what you put me through, but I know you were trying to be noble, and besides…you did a lot for me as Conan. I just hope this new person can make you happy…" She smiled at the blush that was settling on his cheeks.

Suddenly, his fear returned and crushed into him with the force of a steam-roller. "Ran-neec-I mean, Ran! I need to get to the heist right now!"

Looking confused, Ran was like… "That's fine, Shinichi. It isn't like I can ground you, anymore…well, I guess I COULD, really, if I just don't tell dad about your identity (which, at least for now, is probably a good plan), but…" It suddenly hit her. How could she have been so blind? His shaking, his nightmares, how his odd behavior had started (well, gotten worse) after a KID heist, his flinching every time Kaitou Kid was mentioned…all of it, and that astonishing depth of feeling she'd seen earlier flashing in his eyes right now…it all pointed to one conclusion. "Shinichi…do you love…Kid?"

Conan turned to her, so shocked that his panicked expression washed away for the second. Suddenly, a new fire of determination rose up in his chest and, looking at Ran, said, "Yes, Ran. I'm certain, now, that I do." They just held each others' gazes, mutual understanding charging between them. "Now I have to go. I have to stop the reckless idiot before something bad happens."

"Be careful, Shinichi. That's my little brother's body you have there, after all!"

He chuckled lightly. "Ittekimasu."

With a last smile and a wave, Conan turned his gaze up to the sky, determination flaring up in his eyes. Whipping out his super-powered skateboard, he took off into the night.

* * *

oOo

"What is that idiot doing?" Nakamori-keibu muttered under his breath. Damn, it was just like that Conan brat had said. Kid was being beyond reckless tonight.

Conan's words had really struck a chord with the inspector. He knew that someone had been targeting Kid recently, and if Conan was right (as he was an oddly high percentage of the time), the one sniper in particular who seemed to target the thief mercilessly would be here tonight-the one who he'd been sure had shot Kid the other night...

_*Flashback*_

_From where they were locked in the stairwell, attempting to get to the roof, they heard the horrible sound of a bullet ripping through flesh, as well as what was unmistakably Kid's anguished scream. _

_By the time they'd finally plowed down the door, there was no sign of Kid (or that Conan kid who was always chasing him), but there was a large pool of what looked like fresh blood on the rooftop. Nakamori-keibu's heart had dropped. "Search for Kid! After that sniper!"_

_Of course, they'd had no luck locating either, and Nakamori-keibu had been growing consistently more irritable when the next morning came and went with no word. When the next day, too, had passed, he found himself unable to concentrate on anything but where that damn thief might have gone to. _

_If he'd been thinking more rationally, it might have occurred to him that Kid didn't make a habit of contacting him with his whereabouts (or with news of his health) after heists, but this was different! He'd been shot! He had to get treated, or…and so Nakamori-keibu had spent the day visiting hospitals, pinching far too many patients' faces, eventually being asked none-too-politely by the hospital director to leave._

_He didn't actually care about the thief, did he? No, that was impossible. He just wasn't going to let him slip through his grasp-he'd been chasing him for twenty years, dammit! It was his place and would be his reward for such astounding perseverance that he would be the one to unmask Kaitou Kid!_

_Part of him, however, knew there was more to it then that._

_It wasn't just that he'd started to help the police force recently…each time making sure to avoid being caught himself after delivering the newest criminal, all wrapped-up to be taken to prison. The first day after that night's shooting that Kid had been sighted, Nakamori had felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from his heart, and he couldn't stop smiling. Aoko raised her eyebrow over dinner at her father's quickly changing moods, but decided to let it pass, instead smiling to herself as she speared the grilled salmon on her plate._

_*End Flashback*_

"Seriously, that idiot! Is he really _trying _to get himself shot? He's sure making himself a good target."

Again remembering Conan's words, a chill washed over him. "Alright, men. Here's the mission. Cover KID! Don't let a shot get in, understand?"

At Nakamori-keibu's words, Kaito's heart dropped and he turned his head sharply to catch the inspector's eye, shaking his head firmly. _Damn it, Keibu. What will have been the point of my trying to distract them all this time if you alert them to your numbers right away like that? I explained this in the note… _

Nakamori continued to stare at Kid, his nerves obvious even from his perch 50 feet up-_what's wrong with him? What happened to the confident, obnoxious Kid I'm so used to?_

Then he saw it-a glint in the moonlight-A gun? It was…a sniper! The same one?

"KID! Watch out!" At Nakamori-keibu's voice, Kid managed to dodge the bullet that shot his way.

He smirked a little, but just as suddenly his heart went cold as he noticed another sniper, aiming straight for Nakamori.

"KEIBU! Look out!" And Kid dove, hang-glider-less to increase his speed, towards the wide-eyed inspector.

"KID-what?"

Kid opened his hang-glider at the last second, pushing Nakamori out of the way as a sharp pain hit him in the shoulder, causing him to spin out and crash into the side of a building. _Ouch…I did not need that bump on the head to go with… _Looking at his arm, he cringed a little. The bullet had taken a little chunk out of the side of his arm, and blood was staining his right sleeve dark red.

The pain of the wound hit him like a massive swing to the head. He swooned a little, but managed to whisk out the first aid package he carried with him, stopping the blood for the time being, at least.

"KID! Are you okay?" Nakamori was running up to Kaito, who looked a little worse for the wear, but managed a confident smirk nonetheless. "Why, keibu! Of course I am! I appreciate your concern, but rest assured, such a trifling thing like a bullet can't take…"

Another sniper was aiming at them…grabbing Nakamori, Kaito pulled the older man out of range, releasing him when they had reached sufficient cover.

"Dammit. What a bust. Keibu, these guys are too dangerous to be dealt with the normal way. The only way is to combine stealth with power, but we can't let them know how many officers we have, or we're just going to be sitting ducks!"

"Hey! Don't lecture me about how to do my job! You were being too damn reckless! It's just like that kid said…"

Kaito felt his heart skip a beat. "W-what did you say?"

"I got a call from that Conan-kun kid who always follows you around and he sounded all panicky, warning me to go and save you or some such nonsense…that you were probably half-planning on letting them get you tonight…and you know what? I think the boy has your number."

He couldn't believe it. There he was, thinking that Shinichi no longer wanted anything to do with him, had probably not spared a thought for him since that night…He'd felt sure, had convinced himself that that was the case, but if it were so, how had he known his plans so thoroughly? Maybe even more clearly than he, himself, had…had he really planned on dying tonight? He certainly hadn't done much to avoid it these last few days… a warm glow began to ignite somewhere in his chest…it was faint, but powerful. Could he dare to hope?

"Ummm Kid? KID?"

"O-oh, sorry keibu!" Kaito grinned at the detective who looked thoroughly confused by Kid's rapidly changing moods. "What were you saying?"

"I was wondering what you're planning on doing now. You can't go in, now. You're wounded. Why don't you go home and you can let the police handle it from here."

As Nakamori looked at Kid, it struck him for the first time that he seemed…young. But how could that be? He'd been chasing him for over twenty years! Could it be possible this wasn't the same one? For some reason, he felt like this prankster-thief was little more than a teenager-probably around his daughter's age…he reminded him so much of…

More shots rang out, and Kaito again pushed Nakamori behind him. "Listen, keibu. This is my party, I'M the one who arranged it, and I intend to maintain my "no-on-gets-hurt" policy as long as possible. So you need to promise me that you and your men will be careful."

"I'd like to say the same to you. Why do you get to be the hero, all of a sudden?" Nakamori give Kid a little smirk.

"I thought it was about time for a change," Kaito chuckled a little. "But maybe you're right-there might not be much we can do this time. Cover's already blown and all, so I suppose we could recoup and prepare better for next time."

"Why the sudden change of heart?"

"Oh, something you said just made me think…maybe I do have a reason to be careful…"

Nakamori just stared. What had he said to cause this change in Kid?

More shots range out, and they flinched. Suddenly, a horrible foreboding sense washed over Kaito… "Keibu! Did Conan-kun say he was coming?" Reaching over and clutching Nakamori's shoulders, he was suddenly full of panic.

"Uh, well…he seemed interested in coming, but I told him to leave it to the police."

Releasing Nakamori, Kaito started to back up before turning around and racing back to where they'd come from-towards where the gunshot had just sounded.

"Kid! What's wrong? Do you think it's Conan?"

"Don't worry, keibu! I'll take care of everything!" He yelled back as he bolted forward, his world spinning in absolute fear. His feet were touching the ground, but he felt as if he were flying-the shots had finally gone silent. Kaito found the silence even worse, the air heavy and threatening.

He ran like a zombie around…_please…please…wait for me, Shinichi! WAIT FOR ME! _

He couldn't even see where he was going, tears clouding his vision, but his legs seemed to move automatically. The pain in his heart was tugging him along. _There_. Against the wall where he had been thrown earlier, was a small body.

He barreled forward as his spinning world crashed down around him, diving onto the boy whose eyes were closed, a bullet wound in each his leg, arm and chest…

Kaito collapsed on top of him, gathering him to him, kissing every inch of his face, crying… "Shinichi…" he said softly, but the boy didn't respond. "Shinichi! You can't… you can't!" Tears doubling over and running through Conan's hair, Kaito stood cradling him, frantically thinking that he had to get him away from this horrible place. Clutching him to his chest for dear life, he ran as he'd never run before, ignoring the curious eyes of the policeman around, hardly aware of where he was going.

A few minutes later, he gently set him down on the grassy floor of their secret grove. The moon was shining down on him, and though his eyes were still shut, his skin still looked so warm, so completely…fine. Bending down again to stroke the beautiful too-young face, removing the glasses and placing them to the side, he noticed-he _was _still completely warm. Was he…?

In a flurry, Kaito had ripped open the lower buttons of the little shirt to listen for his heart. There! It was still…he was alive? What had he been doing wasting all this time, then? It was just like before…but… looking back at Conan, he thought-_but the spell's gone, he said…_

Without hesitating for another instant, Kaito crawled on top of him, careful not to put any weight down, and stared at his face. "I love you so much, Shinichi. Please, come back to me. You have no idea how much I need you…" And he bent down and pressed his lips on Conan's. He held them together until he couldn't any longer, but pressed on further anyway, letting tears roll from his eyes to settle on Conan's cheeks.

Pulling back, he looked at the face. It now looked like Conan had been crying, he mused, gently stroking a finger across the detective's soft cheek, wiping up the tears. Placing his hand down again, he came up with more tears…had he cried that much? He gasped.

A little stream of water was flowing from Conan's eyes.

"Sh-shinichi?" Softly, he bent over, willing him with everything he had to please wake up. _Please. _Softly, he kissed the eyes which had been crying, trying to urge them on-_cry some more_-_show another sign of life_. Under his lips, he felt a flutter-he pulled back in shock to see a pair of beautiful, intelligent blue eyes staring up at him.

"K-Kaito? You... were okay, then…" He sighed, softly, and began to close his eyes again.

"Shinichi? Wait! Don't! Don't go to sleep-what if you.." he couldn't go on, but his crying began again, once again gathering the detective close, nuzzling his face in the boy's hair, beginning his onslaught of kisses anew. "Please, please be okay. Please don't leave me."

A gentle hand squeezed his. "Kaito." Turning him around to face him, Kaito stared at the slight smile creeping onto Conan's face. "I'm sorry, Kaito, for being so stupid."

Kaito just shook his head, feeling so thankful that he-that they-were alive, he could hardly believe it. "You have nothing to apologize for, Shinichi. I shouldn't have pushed you, and…"

He was silenced by Conan's hand placed over his lips. "Listen to me, Kaito. I don't care if I was under a spell or what. I know for _sure now. _I love you-I love you more than I have ever loved anybody, and I need you..."

Kaito just stared at Conan, arms shaking slightly as he still held him in his arms.

"You…do?" He said dumbly.

Without answering, Conan gripped the collar of Kaito's shirt and pulled his face down to eye level, looking through him with his piercing eyes before finding his lips with his own, wrapping his little arms around Kaito's neck as he continued to kiss him. All of the doubts, the fears, the sadness, the loneliness, the emptiness, the nightmares, the pain…in this one kiss, they all seemed to vanish into nothing.

The difference in size of their bodies meant nothing. They were two beings who needed each other, who loved each other fiercely. They both knew it, and there was nothing to be done about it. As they continued to hold each other, even the physical pain of their injuries seemed to melt into nothing. Gripping each other more tightly, they explored each other's mouths more fully than they had before, their hands moving everywhere-Kaito rubbing his hands gently over Conan's small frame, tracing his hands around his shoulders, down his arms, over his chest and under his shirt before settling in his hair…

Conan moved down to kiss Kaito's neck, moving his arms to wrap as far as they could reach around his back, then rubbing his cheek into this shirt. "I missed you…" he said.

At this, Kaito wrapped his arms even more tightly around him, staring into his eyes in wonder. "Oh, Shin-chan…you have no idea how I've missed you…"

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Conan smirked at him. "I am a detective, after all."

"Haha, that's true. I suppose I've learned my lesson a few times, underestimating your odd breed."

Conan gave him a little playful scowl before kissing him once more. Gently, Kaito settled his back on the tree, Conan leaning back on his chest, the magician thief's arms wrapped snugly around his stomach.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It just felt like the right thing to do," Kaito responded. "I don't know…I guess because I was hoping for a miracle when I saw you lying there…like that…" he gulped. "Now I really know what fear is," he added softly.

Slowly turning, Conan looked softly up into his eyes, tracing his finger over Kaito's face. "I'm sorry for worrying you, but you worried me, too, you know. I was so sure I was too late…"

Kaito smiled back down at him and shook his head. "…I'm sorry...Honestly, if you hadn't come, it just might have been." Gazing fixedly at him, he continued. "I'm not sure when it happened, Shin-chan, but I'll tell you something I know for sure, now...I really can't live without you."

Conan ran his fingers over Kaito's lips and then said, "Same here, Kaito."

They just continued to gaze at each other, content to simply be together, holding each other, losing themselves in the deep pools of the other's eyes… "Shin-chan, how are your injuries?"

"Come to think of it, they don't hurt anymore."

Curiously, Kaito ripped open Conan's shirt to look at the gun wound in his chest. Where the angry, open wound had been not long before now looked like an old scar. Checking the others, they were fine, too…and so was Kaito's arm…

"What does this…" with a sudden pang, Kaito couldn't help but let his uncertainty get the best of him. "Shin-chan. You don't think you're still under that spell, then, do you?"

Conan looked up at him seriously. "Kaito, I've been thinking about this non-stop this past week and I will tell you. Even if I am still under a spell, my feelings are genuine-they aren't some fake, unnaturally-produced thing. Thinking I was under a spell, I convinced myself that that had to be all it was-that my feelings were fabricated. I can promise you that that is not the case. I love you, Kaito, and even if we hear, again, that I was magicked into it at first...that will not change. I _genuinely _love you. No magic could produce feelings like these. Infatuation, lust, I can believe. Love? Hm. Not like this..."

Kaito felt his heart stop before it began to start again in fluttery, ecstatic starts. "So you mean…we can be… together?" He asked hesitantly.

Conan laughed at how innocent Kaito sounded, particularly funny considering their respective appearances, currently.

"Yes, I'd say we can definitely be together."

* * *

Yay, finally! Those two get some well-deserved happiness again! :D CUTECUTECUTE couple. hahaha. Okay, I'm done.

Thanks for reading-please, please let me know what you think! yoroshiku onegaishimasu~!

p.s. Here is my song for the happy part of this chapter: Debussy's "L'isle Joyeuse."

Especially the last 1:30 seconds...if I can be so bold-I"m not suggesting my WRITING can be equated to this fabulous piece-it just reflects the two's longish-awaited happiness!

Anyway... please continue to read!

_tess4aria_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10: Interlude**_

_**Chapter 11: Ritornello**_

_**WARNING! From the second part of this posting, things get a little more...graphic as far as love scenes go...I don't know if I should give the story an M-rating, now...I might just leave it as is but put a warning on M-sections. I have the M-sections/ more explicit sections marked so you can skip them if you want. **__Any ideas? I honestly didn't mean for it to be this way, but it just kind of happened, naturally...I mean, they can't stay innocent FOREVER, can they? Well, they're still pretty innocent, even if they do more... okay, I'll shut up. haha._

Chapter 9 COULD have worked as an ending...but there is still plenty to work out! So, here begins Part 2!

Also, this is a MEGA-chapter, so I'm splitting it in two. I will mark the divide.

As always, thank you soooo much for your reviews! I hope you like this one...Enjoy!

_**R&R~!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 10: Interlude**_

* * *

oOo

"Ne, Shin-chan, do you want to stay at my house tonight?"

"Hm?"

"Well, we're kind of really close and…don't worry! I'll be good," he laughed.

Perched on Kaito's shoulders and absentmindedly playing with his messy hair, Conan chuckled softly. "I'm not worried, Kaito. We both know I have the power in this relationship, after all."

"Oh, is that so?" Kaito gripped the little legs hanging down over his chest and turned his head up and around to smile at his love.

Conan moved his head down towards Kaito, letting his lips hover teasingly over the other's before pulling back at the last moment, making a "see what I mean?" face at Kaito's reaction. It was true. Kaito was hooked on everything about the detective. Every breath, sound, action he made, he wanted to be a part of…

As he was about to turn his head back to face forward slightly dejectedly, Conan swooped down again and consummated their kiss, smiling into the thief's lips before pulling back. Stroking his hands over Kaito's face, he then resumed the calming motion of running his hands through his hair.

"Should I take that as a yes to the sleepover?" Kaito asked, amusement clear in his voice, though a hint of trepidation that Conan would change his mind, was present as well.

"It's a yes. I'm calling Ran, this time, though, Kaito."

"Oh right-what's going on with Ran-chan? She and that doctor still doing well?"

A slight nervous bump rose up in Conan's heart when he remembered his last interaction with Ran. He couldn't have been happier with the way it ended. He had somehow managed to keep her just as he had wanted to-as a sister, friend and first love. And somehow, amazingly, she felt the same way about him, and seemed as relieved as he that they had resolved their relationship. With no bitterness.

Kaito would understand, and would be happy-would most likely want to join in whenever they would see each other from there on out…but there was one element that would be difficult for Conan to explain…_the kiss_. He remembered the pain of that dream when he saw Kaito kissing Nakamori-keibu's daughter…and that was just a dream! He couldn't hide anything from Kaito, but at the same time, he couldn't bear to cause any modicum of pain-to let any flash of pain whatsoever pass that innocent face.

He wouldn't lie, but he could relay the truth as gently as possible. He wanted Kaito to be fully aware of the situation before he got the wrong idea.

"Shin-chan?"

"Ah, gomen, gomen! Actually, Kaito, it's a long story, and I want you to know it in full…but let's just say, Ran and I have worked out where we stand with each other. Completely. You see she…figured out the whole Conan/Shinichi thing…"

"She did, Shin-chan? What happened? She didn't karate chop you, did she?"

Chuckling a little, and shaking his head, Conan said "No...honestly, that discovery was kind of the least climactic moment of the night, actually. As for how it happened, though. Well, she's had her suspicions from the beginning, but she started acting differently towards me pretty much from the night I got…back a-a week ago…"

Conan clutched Kaito's hair more tightly, burying his face in it, breathing in his smell. It was hard for him to think about that time without Kaito. It truly had been near-hell for him. Kaito rubbed Conan's legs up and down, reassuringly, planting a little kiss on one.

"Anyway…she started acting very odd…whenever she'd go to see Araide, she'd shoot me these weird glances, as if expecting me to be jealous or something… and she would speak more sharply, and whenever she said _Conan-kun_, she would put a kind of sarcastic emphasis on it, as if she knew it were a big lie…"

"I wasn't really in the state to care about that much…I had much more important things on my mind, as you can imagine… But then, tonight, Korogou-ojisan got home-I need to tell you more about that later, actually, but with the world completely turning upside down, Ojisan was actually really cool to me…we kind of bonded in a weird way.

"Oh? Should I be jealous?" Kaito asked, soft laughter accenting his musical voice.

"Oh, you know me. Old, disgruntled detectives over beautiful, dashing thieves any day."

"Don't scare me, Shin-chan!"

Conan laughed out loud, continuing to stroke his hands through his hair, massaging his head.

"Well anyway, Ojisan got home and told us about your…plans for this evening…he mentioned that the criminals may have had some connection to _them_. Of course, I knew instantly. I'd been keeping my eyes on every recent bit of news about your daredevil exploits, and to think you were planning on facing them alone…" Conan shook a little.

"I…everything collapsed. I knew what you had in mind, but I couldn't get in touch with you. I just knew that I had to get to the heist in time, but I decided to call Nakamori first to warn him…"

Conan began to shake some more, and Kaito couldn't stand it. Stopping, he plucked Conan from his spot on his shoulders, instead taking him in his arms, hugging him tightly, carrying him while holding him against his chest.

"Anyway, I guess I collapsed in the phone booth after hanging up, and Ran just…knew. She called me Shinichi, I responded without thinking, and there it was."

"Was she shocked?"

"She was…confused." Conan answered honestly. "She told me, honestly, that she didn't know who I was anymore-that the people she knew me as-Conan and Shinichi-were too different, were really separate existences in her mind. She told me that…because Shinichi had just vanished from her life, she had begun to see him as an ideal-someone not real-so someone she could never truly get over."

Kaito's heart was beating. He had a bad feeling about what had happened to clarify the girl's feelings, but at the same time, he trusted his detective. He knew that whatever had happened, his heart wouldn't be in two places at once. The new open affection he was showing was proof of that.

"Anyway, she wanted it to be over. She wanted to know who I was-what I was to her. She undeniably loves me, as I love her, but it's no longer, nor will it ever be again, anything like _that _kind of _love_. Like _our _kind of love," he emphasized.

Kaito felt a slight chill-a happy shudder-run through his nerves as he heard these words but at the same time...

"I see Ran as a close friend, but mostly as a sister, now. She feels the same way about me. She told me flat out that she loves me, but she doesn't love me _that way, anymore…"_

"Oh, I see…that's good, then." Kaito smiled and laughed a little but he was, for once, doing quite a poor job of sounding totally relieved.

Looking up at him and smiling brightly, Conan began to stroke his cheek again. "Kaito. I see her as a sister. 100% sister. The days when she consumed my life are long over. I would have thought that was obvious," he said, eyes glinting a little bit.

A more genuine smile curved onto Kaito's lips. Looking down at Conan, he hugged him more tightly, laughing a little at himself. "I'm sorry-I'm so silly…"

"She guessed about you, too."

"HUH?"

"Yeah, she just flat out said…here was the progression: 'You love someone else, don't you?' Then 'That person better be good enough for you.' Then 'You love KID, don't you?'"

Kaito had stopped walking and was staring at him, utterly struck dumb. Mouri Ran had always struck him as an intelligent girl, but damn! Talk about scary powers of perception…no wonder he'd had to help Conan hide his identity so many times…

"And…what did you say?"

"Barou…what do you think? I'm not going to deny THAT ever again. I told her I was 'certain that I do.'"

Suddenly, desperately, Kaito pulled Conan into an even tighter embrace, burying his head in his hair. He mumbled, then… "She kissed you, right?"

Conan's heart jolted violently. It must have been clear to him, earlier, that he'd left that detail out. Taking his hands and wrapping them tightly around Kaito's neck, he said, "yes."

"I see…" The laughter in Kaito's voice didn't disguise the hurt.

Conan said softly but with great determination, "Kaito, you KNOW it meant nothing, it was nothing. And never again will I let ANYONE kiss me other than you… but I felt that I owed Ran, to let her work out her feelings…after all of the time, and the illusions about the Shinichi she knew… when she kissed me, I cried. That's how my body responded. Every part of me was crying out for you..."

Kaito's shakiness seemed to have evened out, but Conan pulled his head to be even with his and whispered in his ear: "I'm yours, Kaito."

Kaito looked at him, love and wonder flaring in his eyes, before grabbing him again, planting his lips in his hair. "We have to get home before I get arrested for French-kissing a 10-year-old in public."

Conan laughed and watched Kaito in amusement as he clutched him more tightly and started to run. Five minutes later, he slowed and cleared his throat. "Home sweet home!"

It was a nice-looking, though rather surprisingly inconspicuous house.

"Where's the secret dungeon?" Conan joked.

"I'll show you later," Kaito responded evenly.

"Huh?" But then it hit him that Kaitou Kid was a legacy, and there probably WOULD be a secret room built into the house…

Clutching Conan to his side with one arm, and quickly unlocking the door with the other, the two stumbled into the cozy house.

"Here we are, Shin-chan!"

"You know…you can let me go now, Kaito…" Conan whispered this into his ear, and the feel of his hot breath sent a thrill through Kaito. Still clutching him, he couldn't stand it another instant, and pressed his lips to Conan's. The passion he felt for the detective, regardless of form, seemed to be infinite. Each time they made contact, he felt that he couldn't possibly love him even more…and yet each time, he was surprised. He wasn't sure what had happened, even, but suddenly he was lying back on the couch, hands drawing the boy's face ever closer to him, kissing him more forcefully.

And Conan was responding in the same way. Looking down at the indigo pools below him, he felt a thrill and a love and a certainty about who he was, about life, about how he could be happy, he could never have imagined. He dove, repeatedly, to plant his lips back on Kaito's, sucking them, nipping them, simply pressing them and holding them together, occasionally feeling a thrill as Kaito's tongue would make its way between his lips, dancing with his own in his mouth. He felt they could have continued this way forever.

Neither wanted to stop but finally, their mouths still embracing, they seemed to come to a mutual agreement, unlocking their lips only to gaze into each other's eyes. They just lay there, Conan on top of Kaito on his living room couch, simply hugging and breathing in, memorizing each other's scents.

It was as if they could never make up enough for the time they had wasted away from each other.

"Ne, Shin-chan?" Speech felt oddly foreign after such a long non-verbal conversation.

"Hm?" Conan smiled, pressing his cheek on Kaito's chest.

"Did you say you wanted to call Ran-chan? Does she expect you back even though she knows who you are?"

"Oh, yeah… she does probably, and I should at least call her so she doesn't think I'm dead."

"Crap…I probably freaked Nakamori-keibu out about that. Hope he didn't contact them… You should probably hurry up and call her, then. Here."

Gently, and with great effort (his body wanting nothing more than to stay there clutched to Conan), Kaito sat up and placed his mini-love next to him on the couch, then jumping up to grab a remote phone and placing it in his hands.

"Thanks," Conan said, smiling, standing up to place a little kiss on Kaito's cheek as the thief collapsed back on the couch.

Jumping down, Conan waited as the phone began to ring…

"Moshi moshi?" The slightly annoyed voice of Mouri Kogorou picked up.

"Oh, hey ojisan, it's me. Is Ran-neechan there?"

"Conan? Why the hell did you wait till so late to call? Ran's been freaking out! Just you wait, brat, when Agasa decides you've had enough time to recover from the side-effects of that vaccine, and you get back here, there will be hell to pay, I can assure you."

Gulping slightly, and half-wondering about the excuse Ran had apparently made for his sudden disappearance after his call to 'Hakase,' Conan said… "Sorry, Ojisan…Um, but is Ran-neechan…?"

"Fine, fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted," Kogorou grumbled and Conan laughed a little. The man tried to act like he didn't care, but he was a worse liar than he was a detective.

"Shi-Conan-kun!" Ran's voice sounded panicky as she picked up. The sound of a door closing, shutting out Kogorou's comments in the background, suggested she'd opted for some privacy to talk with her childhood friend.

"What the hell, Shinichi!" she hissed. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?"

"Oh, sorry, Ran...a lot of things happened..."

Her voice softened a little. "Oh-what about KID? Is he okay?"

"Would you like to ask him yourself?" Conan chuckled, but regretted it when the phone was snatched out of his hands by a squealing and far-too-hyper-for-his-tastes Kaito.

"Hi, Ran-chan! In exchange for that information, if you could just give me your waist, bust and ...OUCH, Shin-chan!"

Snatching the phone back, Conan smirked at Kaito who was cradling his foot with a pout on his face.

"What's going on over there?" Asked Ran's somewhat amused voice.

"Oh, nothing. Kaito's just being a baby because I stomped on his foot. It's for his own good, after all, that I teach him how normal people interact."

Laughing a little, Ran said "Kaito? Is that Kid's name?"

_Oh shit_... "Oh, um...that's uh..." Conan shot Kaito, who was innocently juggling some potted plants cross-legged on the couch, a nervous glance.

"Oh well-it's not like that means anything to me anyway. I don't know anyone named Kaito and I wouldn't sell out your boyfriend, Shinichi," she finished, laughing.

Conan could feel the heat rise to his face. Hearing that word out loud..._boyfriend_... and directed at him by Ran just made it all so...real. He failed to fight back a slightly goofy smile. His blush had just started to calm down when a soft hand brushed his face. Kaito was crouching down to meet his eyes, grinning madly. "This isn't fair, Shin-chan. I"m missing what all Ran-chan's saying to make you blush so cutely! Turn it on speakerphone!"

"Kaito, for god sakes...why are you so interested in my phone conversations?" Waving his arms around in annoyance, he accidentally pressed the speakerphone button after all...

"Because I don't like missing out on anything in your life, Shin-chan, and you know it!"

"You know I'll just tell you the second I hang up."

"Yeah, but I'd still rather experience it with you as it happens, too!"

"Don't you think that's just a ...tad clingy?"

Gasping, Kaito said "Shin-chan! How could you...! I..."

At the look on Kaito's face, Conan realized he'd let the banter get out of hand. Phone still in his right hand (completely forgetting that Ran was actually ON said phone still), he walked over to where Kaito was crouching, staring off into space, and pulled his head to him, resting his cheek in his hair. "Sorry, Kaito. You know I don't mean that. You can be as clingy as you want...I'm yours, after all."

"Shi-Shin-chan...!" leaning back, he gave him a little kiss.

Ran was still clutching the phone, eyes wide, blushing horribly. _What do I do? They must not realize I can hear them...oh no, should I hang up? But how dare those jerks just forget about me like this._ "HEY, you guys, I'm still here you know..." she said angrily into the phone. "SHI-NI-CHI." Still nothing. "KAITO!"

"Yes?" Kaito had the phone again, Conan's little face blushing in embarrassment. Totally lost in Kaito's eyes and lips, he'd practically disconnected his senses from everything else...

"That's your name then, KID? Kaito?"

"W-what do you mean, Ran-chan? It just sounded like you said Kaitou-as in Kaitou Kid. Yeah! That's all!"

"Come on, I'm not dumb. And don't forget I grew up with that detective maniac you have over there..."

Conan glared at the smirk Kaito sent him. "Point well noted! Oh, speaking of a certain Tantei-kun, Ran-chan, you wouldn't mind if I kidnapped him these evening, would you? He's far too little a boy to be out this late, after all! Oww, Shin-chan..." _My poor toe..second time this phone converation..._

Ran blushed again...Shinichi was going to spend the night with KID? Not like there was anything she could do about it, but he was Conan right now and that was just...! She was knocked out of her thoughts by a yawn and Shinichi's Conan-voice. "Yeah, Ran, I'll be staying here tonight. I need to figure out what to do, though, from here on out. I don't know if I'm going to be stuck as Conan or if I'll return to my body again someday, but it would raise a lot of questions if Conan just flat-out stopped living with you, so..."

Ran felt a huge smile coming up. "You'll come back and live here?"

"Not all the time, Ran, but if you'll let me, it's probably better to pretend everything's still normal with Conan...until things settle, at least. Otherwise, there are just going to be too many questions with Ojisan and the police and all...I know it's weird, but would you mind?"

"Of course not, Shinichi! Just let me know," she smiled, honestly quite happy to be able to hold onto 'Conan-kun' for a little longer. "So, Shinichi...be careful tonight!" She said with a laugh.

"W-what?"

"Haha, nothing, nothing. Good night, you two!" And she clicked off.

* * *

_**Chapter 11: Ritornello**_

* * *

oOo

"What wrong with you, now?" Conan asked as he noticed a slightly spacey look on Kaito's face.

"Me? Oh, nothing," he said, flashing the signature Kid-grin.

"Nothing my ass. It's something I said to Ran. What part bothered you?" Conan's forehead creased in concern when Kaito wouldn't meet his eyes. "Kaito?" Still nothing. Gently winding around to face the thief, he said softly, "Kai-chan?"

At this new, unexpected surname, Kaito looked down to meet his eyes. Conan smiled and wrapped his arms as far as he could around Kaito's strong chest. "Please tell me what's wrong."

"It's...really just me being silly, Shin-chan. It doesn't even make sense...I guess I was hoping you might want to live with me now that she knows and all..."

Conan felt his heart clench up. _Live with him? Did he really just ask me that?_ Even though he'd only admitted his feelings this evening, the proposal sounded so natural, so perfect... In all honesty, he couldn't have desired much more, but...

"You really want me to stay with you?"

Kaito stared at him and nodded.

With a smile and a little sigh, Conan said "Well, I was speaking the truth when I said it would be hard to explain if Conan just disappeared from their lives...but maybe we could negotiate something."

"Really?"

Conan laughed at how quickly Kaito could switch from looking like a lost puppy to totally full of glee... "It shouldn't be difficult to manage, you know...after all, Conan is supposed to be Shinichi's relative...and you look dead on him..er, me, I mean...so you could pretend to be Shinichi's relative... oh wait."

"What's wrong Shin-chan? I think that sounds like a lovely plan so far!"

"If we go around telling people you're my 'relative,' then how are we going to explain it if I get my body back and we start dating openly?"

"Hmmm...good point, Shin-chan. You're a smart one, you are...we should be able to figure SOMETHING out, though. Two genius like us! I could always disguise myself..."

"Every time you want to go out with me? Wouldn't that be a hassle? Wait-"

"Yes? What is it?"

"Shinichi and Conan are supposed to be relatives. You look just like Shinichi. You could just pretend to be me when we're together! That way it would be really easy to explain if I want to go stay with you for a while, and then if you go away, it can be because of a case or something..."

"Hm...well, can't say detective-ing is my forte, but if EVER there were a detective I would play in an instant, it's this beautiful one right here," he said cupping Conan's cheek and smiling down at him. "Okay! Let's do it! I might have to get some more hair gel to get my hair to stay that way, but..."

"This may be very temporary-after all, a week ago I was switching back and forth every few hours, practically. We don't know what'll happen from here on out, so let's just try out this arrangement. Oka-"

He was cut off by a bone-breaking hug and joyful laughter of the magician-thief he loved...interrupted by two stomachs rumbling in unison. "OOH! Come on, Shin-chan! Let's get a snack!"

Before he could respond, Conan had been snatched off his fight, half-annoyed, half-amused by his boyfriend's antics...

Kaito smiled as Conan was unable to suppress a yawn. "Come on, beautiful. Let's get you to bed." Gently lifting him from his spot across the kitchen table, having just finished a wonderfully fish-less meal, Kaito pulled him close, kissing his forehead as he carried him up the stairs to his messy room. By the time he set him on the warm, squishy bed, however, Conan felt wide awake and took a glance around. Clothes, gadgets, books, confetti and a million other things were scattered all around. But it just made Conan smile. _What a Kaito-like room_... There was a slightly old-looking poster on the wall of a young, dark-haired magician with doves swirling around him. He looked familiar... Then he remembered something that had caught his eye on his way to the kitchen.

"Hey, Kaito. That portrait downstairs...is that your dad?"

Kaito froze a little before slowly turning, giving Conan a slight smile. "Yeah, that's dad."

"Then this too?" Conan indicated the wall-poster.

Kaito grinned more easily this time, kneeling down and leaning his elbows on the bed to look up at it. "Yeah-that poster's from dad's debut. He was our age in that picture."

Turning around, smiling up at the ceiling, he continued. "Even though I was little when he died, Dad taught me so much...about enjoying and valuing life, about loyalty and love and," smiling at the doves in the picture, "to always be good to animals... Speaking of which...Oh crap! I need to feed the doves! Go ahead and get dressed, I'll be back in a minute!"

With a smile at Kaito's short attention span, Conan gathered the little set of clothing he had set out on the bed and began to change into them. They fit perfectly, which surprised him. _Has Kaito been preparing for me to come over? I wouldn't put it past him...but then again, it doesn't bother me, either. Oh man...I'm pretty far gone._ He smiled to himself.

The little gray t-shirt and flannel pants made him feel extremely safe, for some reason. It struck him that they smelled like him-like Kaito. They must have been his when he was little...

"Shin-chan! I'm back!" Kaito stood, framed by the doorway, and it struck Conan that he was still dressed as Kaitou Kid...

"Those pajamas look good on you-good to know, since I'm going to be sharing custody of you with Ran-chan!" He laughed, striding over to his bed to sit down.

"Well, your suit looks good on you, too, but I doubt it's what you want to sleep in..." it hit him for the first time that the right sleeve of the normally white suit was dark red. A sharp pain ran through Conan's heart as the danger of the night's earlier events rammed into him like a bullet train out of nowhere. Suddenly he felt an incredibly strong desire to be with Kaito, to feel him, to prove to himself that Kaito was just fine after everything that had happened...that he was here with him and going nowhere. As if he were sleepwalking, he moved closer to Kaito, circling his arms around his neck before whispering into his ear: "Let me help you."

Nuzzling the nape of his neck, he removed the top hat, placing it beside him before smiling and gently taking the monocle, revealing Kaito's face in full. The indigo eyes stared down, piercing into him, making his heart pound and heat begin to rise to his cheeks once again. With a smile, he stretched up and planted a quick kiss on the thief's mouth before pulling back and returning to his task.

_**Warning! T+-rated content follows! Skip if it bothers you!**_

Kaito was transfixed, unable to tear his eyes from the nimble fingers of the little detective, currently unbuttoning his white suit jacket before running his hands down his arms, taking it the rest of the way off. Moving even closer, stepping one foot to stand between Kaito's thighs, he directed his attention to undoing the red tie. Kaito could feel a blush coming on, which disturbed him slightly. He NEVER blushed! But he couldn't stop noticing just where Conan's right leg was positioned..._no, bad Kaito_! He shook his head to try to clear it of any thoughts creeping down that alley, but then Conan shifted, moving even closer, his leg pressing against him...

Unable to stop himself, Kaito wrapped his arms around Conan, pulling him even closer, beginning to smother his face with kisses before moving down to his neck. A little roughly, he pulled the t-shirt to reveal Conan's bare shoulder, and kissed him there as well... Conan laughed a little, and whispered "be patient. I'm not done with you."

Kaito gulped but nodded. How could anyone have such a strong effect on him? It was as if his body were no longer his own...independent of the love he felt for Shinichi, his body wanted him. Thirsted for him...and this need seemed to have increased 100 fold since the detective had confessed.

It still seemed like a dream, and yet...it was true. Their actions, their words, everything since the confession only served to prove it was real...Though Kaito was lucky on heists, etc., he'd never felt himself particularly lucky in the love department...to think that someone, finally, loved him back this much...it gave him chills just to think about it.

Conan was working down, unbuttoning his blue shirt. Kaito scooted a little further back onto the bed, and Conan followed, crouching between the thief's legs, finishing off the lower buttons. A mad tingling sensation filled Kaito as delicate hands touched his chest right above his pants zipper. Slowly moving up his chest, Conan leaned in, following his hands' progress with kisses, finally kissing and sucking on his shoulders as he pulled the shirt the rest of the way off. Leaning back to look at his job so far, it struck him again how perfect Kaito's body was...he was muscular...but just the right amount. Perhaps from their contact or the nerves of the night, little beads of sweat were visible on his abs.

Leaning back in, he kissed the beautiful, powerful chest, the chest which was now his. His and Kaito's. The thought made him smile fit to burst.

"Scoot forward," Conan whispered commandingly to Kaito who was just lying there, struck dumb by the contact. He'd never felt anything so pleasurable-every touch of skin against skin, even though they weren't really DOING much of anything-felt like a painless, warm electric shock.

_**Warning! M-rated content follows!**_

Kaito did as he was told, gathering Conan in his arms as he scooted to the edge of the bed. Prying himself from his hold, Conan dropped to the floor and began tugging at Kaito's pants' zipper. Kaito drew in a quick breath. His blood was pounding, racing. The painful anticipation right beneath Conan's hands left him short of breath as the detective slid his hands under the rims of Kaito's pants and began to coax them down. Kaito didn't remember to breath until Conan was down at his feet removing his pants and socks. Once done, he smiled back up at Kaito, now sitting there in nothing but black boxers with white-grey dove prints. "So-what do you want to wear?"

Kaito blanched. _After all of that-the anticipation, the pain, the...what am I thinking? I can't let myelf think that way, it's..._

But suddenly Conan was back in his face, smirking. "Or do you want to sleep like this?"

Kaito's eyes widened a little as Conan slowly moved his hands to run back over Kaito's chest and shoulders, settling himself again between his legs. Kaito felt the tingling sensation start up again...looking back to Conan, he smirked a little. "No fair-I didn't get to undress you..."

"I'm not wearing a blood-stained thief outfit, either." Conan frowned.

Without answering, Kaito just ran his hands around Conan's little waist, gently running his hands up under his t-shirt, pulling it off along with. Leaning in, he kissed the bare shoulders, nuzzling his head in the crook of the not-child's neck. Moving his head up, he found Conan's mouth, and cradling his back with one hand, flipped the boy over onto a pillow, crouching over him. As he continued to kiss him, he let his hands wander down his chest, gently sliding his hands into his pajama bottoms. A shiver shot through Conan's body as Kaito's hand brushed him in a particularly sensitive area, then pulling the pants off of him entirely.

Pulling back, he looked down at the blue orbs staring up at him from a mostly-naked body, and a new wave of happiness shot through Kaito. Scooping him up in his arms, he laughed a little as he cradled him, rubbing his cheek along his bare chest, letting his mouth move a little lower...

Conan could feel the tension building up in his body as Kaito crept down...his mouth diverting at the last second, instead kissing him on his inner thigh. Even in this body, it was unbearable, being so close and yet...he suddenly wished desperately that he could have been back in his own body...THEN they wouldn't have to hesitate... _well, even if Kaito feels he can't touch me that way, that doesn't mean __**I…**_Trapped in his unresolved climax and frustration with his immature body, Conan began to crawl lower and lower on Kaito's chest... letting his hands slip into Kaito's boxers, finally finding their target.

Kaito tensed, and glanced at Conan, but his tension melted into unimaginable pleasure almost instantly. First stroking him lightly, teasingly, he then increased his pressure, squeezing and rubbing him almost desperately. Kaito let his own hands slide to where he had been avoiding, first touching down, clasping him through the boxers before gently removing Conan's hands from him, taking them in his own and kissing them.

Giving him a look which he hoped communicated even a fraction of the love he felt for him, he moved down, rubbing his nose and lips on the soft, young skin of Conan's chest before pressing his lips on his bulge, only a single layer of clothing separating them. Still not crossing through the boxers, he alternated between kissing and teasing it with his fingers. Conan let out a moan which brought an even greater fire to Kaito's chest.

Reaching his hands beneath his boxers for the first time, he began to gently rub it before increasing his ferocity. Pulling down the boxers, he leaned in to kiss him, then slowly enveloped it in his mouth. As he played with it, his tongue moving over and exploring it, Conan's moans increased in volume, more pleasing to his ears than any music he had ever heard. Pulling back, he kissed his member once more before gently sliding back up, smiling at the glassy-eyed look on Conan's face before capturing his mouth in his own.

_**M-rating section over! Go ahead and read without worries!**_

Their chests still pressed together, they couldn't distinguish which heart-beat belonged to whom, they were both beating so incessantly. "I love you, Shinichi." Kaito whispered, wrapping the little body in his arms and legs, resting their heads together on the same pillow.

With a brilliant smile, Conan answered. "I love you." Snuggling even deeper into his chest, Conan was out almost instantly.

Kaito smiled as he looked down at the innocent, peaceful face. Lightly stroking his cheek, it didn't take much for him to assume Conan hadn't been sleeping well, recently. He was sure that he wouldn't have gotten a wink of shut-eye since that night at the amusement park if he hadn't been exhausting his body, day after day, fighting petty criminals.

Now, however, he felt that he could sleep forever as long as his detective was by his side. His felt enveloped by an intense sensation of love, of safety. Bending down to kiss Conan's forehead, Kaito soon fell into a delicious sleep, embraced by the warmth of the body nestled against his chest. He breathed in, letting the faint lemony flavor of Conan's spill over into his dreams...

* * *

Whoops...that section got a little out of hand...and a little long... I've never written that kind of *lemony-ish* section before. I hope my sign-posts were clear enough to avoid anyone having to read something they weren't prepared for!

Anyway, hope you enjoyed it-please REVIEW~! Doumo! Till next time!

tess4aria :D


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 12: Partita_**

Back again! So, I seem to be alternating angst/romance/humor...here is a long-awaited humor chapter...or at least a light one! Hope you enjoy it! :D

Thanks so much (as always) for the reviews! You guys are seriously awesome. Please review and let me know how you feel about the story so far (the good and bad aspects)! THANKS SO MUCH!

I do not own Meitantei Conan...

* * *

Warmth . Drifting in and out of consciousness, that was all he could process. The wonderful, unimaginable warmth enveloping him. Snuggling further into the squishy pillow before him, he smiled. He couldn't remember the last time he'd slept so well…had he ever?

Conan's brilliant mind, normally bearing the weight of several horrible secrets (not to mention the stress of the hundreds of murder cases he'd not only witnessed but had single-handedly solved) was now full of a deep, sleepy contentedness. Yawning a little, he felt a soft touch on his forehead, sending a gentle current through his body. He opened his eyes to see indigo smiling down at him.

"Good morning, Shin-chan!" Kaito said brightly, leaning in to plant another kiss on his forehead.

"Morning," Conan said mid-yawn as he stretched his arms and legs out as far as they could go.

Chuckling a little, Kaito leapt from the bed and made a little mock bow, plucking a mug from the bedside table and offering it forward. "And what would the young master care for with his coffee?"

"Coffee?"

"Mm-hm! I ran down an made it really quickly before you woke up! Did I do well, Shin-chan?"

Coffee in bed. He had to admit it. Kaito had done well. Quite well indeed.

Taking the mug from Kaito, Conan just inhaled its scent before grinning. "Oh, I love you. Want to do this every morning for me?"

"Don't tempt me too much, Shin-chan, or I just might not let you go over to Ran-chan's place at all!" He said, pulling the not-child close to snuggle him in his chest. "So? Breakfast?"

"I suppose lox and bagels are out, huh?" Conan joked over the rim of his coffee cup.

"L-l-lox? …." Kaito looked like he'd seen a ghost.

Conan just shook his head as Kaito placed a hand over his chest to calm himself. _I've fallen for such a weirdo, _Conan smiled. "I'll just come with you to help pick, okay?"

Once Kaito had finally revealed where he'd hidden Conan's clothes-the thief had thought it would be a wonderful idea to let the detective walk around in just boxers all day-he grabbed a scowling Shin-chan and brought him down to the kitchen, beaming the whole way…

* * *

"Ne, Shin-chan. What do you want to do today?" Kaito asked as he fed one of his doves, Yuzu, bits of dried apricot. Giving him a an affectionate peck on the cheek, she flew over to perch on Conan's shoulder where she had been for most of the meal…which was cute and all, but it had made it quite difficult to enjoy his breakfast totally. At least Kaito's birds didn't bother his coffee.

Stroking Yuzu absentmindedly, Conan responded to Kaito's question. "Well, if you want to do what we spoke about last night, we might want to see about starting with the hair gel. Is your hair really as unmanageable as it sounds?"

"Well, I think 'unmanageable' is a little harsh. It just knows how it looks good and doesn't want me to change it is all!"

"Hn." Conan just shook his head.

"Oh yeah, Shin-chan. You wanted to see the Kaitou Cave, didn't you?"

Conan choked on his coffee. "The WHAT?"

"The Kaitou Cave! It's like the Bat Cave, just cooler. It's where I keep everything-including my super-secret extra-strong hair gel reserved for when I must play the part of one beautiful tantei-kun! Come on, Shin-chan!"

Rolling his eyes a little, Conan let the excited Kaito drag him to stop before the life-sized portrait of Kuroba Toichi in a black suit with doves flapping around him. Grinning down to look at his companion, Kaito stepped forward and placing a hand on the right side of the portrait, motioning for Conan to do the same. A little push, and the portrait swung around, knocking Conan from behind into Kaito's waiting arms.

Grinning down at him, Kaito held an arm out as lights flashed on, revealing a large room with high-tech gadgets everywhere, walls lined with mirrors and…a car… "Youkoso, metantei!" Kaito said, beaming, as he let the slightly stunned detective down to wander around the place.

After watching-and supplying the occassional comment-as Conan carefully picked up and examined a slough of little devices-some used for espionage, others for tricks- 'Oooh, I remember when I used that one! I got our Geometry exam postponed until the next day!'-Kaito walked over to pull forward the mirror over a large vanity, revealing a closet with masks, wigs, costumes and make-up of most every sort imaginable.

Finally drawn away from a spy-camera which looked like no more than a dime-sized sticker (_man, I should talk to Kaito about using this stuff. It could be really helpful in cases_!), Conan crept up, resting a hand on Kaito's leg as he gawked at the size of the costume closet.

"Just how big _is _this place?"

"Impressed, are you?" Kaito smiled down pridefully. "Yeah, dad wasn't one to leave things half-done. Here, come on, Shin-chan-let me show you where I keep my Kudou collection!" Laughing, he crouched down behind Conan and steered him into the 'closet' which just didn't seem to end.

"Seriously, where does this head-Narnia?" Conan said wryly, honestly stunned at the amazing selection of things in here…maybe there was something to say for Kaito's kind of 'job' after all.

"Aw! Here we are!" Pulling aside a few cocktail dresses was a row of suits Conan remembered wearing on many different occasions.

"What did you do, raid my closet?"

"Oh, Shin-chan! Whyever would you expect me to do something like that?" Kaito leaned down to kiss his cheek lightly, getting a little glare in return.

"Oh, I don't know, mr. phantom THIEF…I just can't imagine."

"Well, I returned them good as new! I just BORROWED them to make sure my replicas were perfect is all!"

Shaking his head, Conan just sighed. There was really no help for the silly thief.

"Aw! Here's my 'Shinichi-hair-gel!'"

"You didn't actually name it, did you?"

Kaito pouted a little. "Hey! It gets lonely here sometimes, planning heists all by myself…sometimes it helps to have old friends such as 'Shinichi-hair-gel' and 'Nakamori-mask' around!"

"Let's just get you done-up before I get more depressed," Conan said, shaking his head again. "Otherwise, I'm going to feel the need to sit with you while you plan your heists to stop you from naming and conversing with inanimate objects…"

"Oh, Shin-channnn! You're so wonderful!" Kaito squeezed him so tightly that Conan thought his bones were about to break, but he managed to pet him lightly on the head, anyway.

"Okay...there, there, it's alright, Kaito. Now, could you please let go before I pop?"

Gasping, Kaito quickly apologized before grabbing one of Shinichi's standard blue suits and green tie, carrying them (with Conan in his arms) back out to the main room.

* * *

After a fierce batle of gel vs. spiky hair, a perfect Shinichi Kudou stepped out from the portrait, grinning down at his little counterpart.

"Shin-chan! I feel so pretty!"

"You realize, Kaito, that you can't act this way if you want to pull this off…"

"Have more confidence in me, Shin-chan! Watch this!" Coughing a little, Kaito's face took on a much more serious (though slightly arrogant) expression, his voice altering slightly.

"I'm Kudou Shinichi, detective. It doesn't matter how difficult a case is, I'll take it on. After all, shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu! What do you think, Conan-kun, will you hire me?" He winked, his face melting back into soft, laughter-filled Kaito.

"That was weird. I've seen you act as me plenty before, but still…do I always sound like such a pompous asshole?"

"Shin-chan! You are not a pompous anything! And you're MY little asshole-JK! You're perfect, now don't talk about yourself that way!"

Smiling and shaking his head, Conan noticed his phone was buzzing. Taking it from his pocket, he frowned a little at the familiar number.

"Who is it?"

"Oh, someone who's probably going to insert his nose into our business…"

"Would you like the assistance of Kaito Kid?"

"I'm fine. I just haven't called him in a while and he's probably about ready to go off on me. He doesn't know about us, though, so I'm going to break it to him quietly."

"Aw…in that case, I'll just listen in while I clean up from breakfast!" Kaito said cheerfully. "You better tell me what all I miss!"

"Hai, hai. Got it."

"Moshi moshi?"

"Oi, Kudou! What the hell, man? Aren't we supposed to be friends?" Flinching at Hattori's sudden attack on his ear, and frowning about how often he just HAD to be right, Conan took a second to respond.

"Um, yeah, of course. What's up, Hattori?"

"Don't play dumb, Kudou. You haven't called me in a while, so I decided I'd make a trip up to visit you and drag your antisocial ass out to live a little, but then I get to Neechan's place and you're not there!"

"Well, Hattori, you can't expect me to predict every time you feel inclined to make a surprise visit," he said, annoyance and amusement mixing in his voice.

"Hah. Cut the crap, Kudou. We both know that's not my issue with you right now."

"Hm?"

Conan could practically _see_ the Kansai detective's eyes rolling as he began slowly and threateningly… "I would have THOUGHT that when Neechan figured out your identity you'd let me know…but NO…you had to keep me in the dark, letting me walk into THAT."

"Oh shit…sorry Hattori, but uh, what's THAT?"

"NEECHAN, Kudou. The instant I showed up at her door, she grabbed my arm and yanked me away, cornering me about covering for you and lying to her and Kazuha! Great way for me to find out, dontcha think?"

Guilt and amusement vying for dominance, Conan said, "Are you sure you didn't provoke her at all? She's been really understanding with me, so I don't see why she'd give you a hard time, I mean—"

Hattori's short, bark-like laugh cut him off. "Oh, well let me enlighten you about your little opportunistic, scheming neechan, then, Kudou. On seeing me it seemed to occur to her just how useful it would be to use you as an example for how I should NOT treat Kazuha. So thanks, Kudou. Thanks a lot."

"Haha…wari (my bad), Hattori!"

Hattori growled "But that's not even the worst, is it, Kudou, you ass? Isn't there something else you've been meaning to inform me of?"

"Like…"

"Like the fact that you have a fucking boyfriend? Damn, you didn't even tell me you were gay! What else have you been hiding from me?"

Conan spluttered slightly…_gay? Well, I guess I am, it just never really occurred to me_… But then Hattori's hurt tone blazed through his thoughts, jolting him back to the present.

"Hattori, listen," he began softly. "I'm really sorry, but it isn't as you're imagining. It has been a very odd week-and-a-half and…I've only just barely worked things out myself. I didn't mean to keep anything from you, Hattori, honest…"

At Hattori's silence, Conan continued nervously…

"So uh…did she tell you who it is? The um…person I'm—uh—with?"

Curiosity seeming to take over the annoyance in Hattori's voice, he responded "She gave me a really obnoxious knowing look and told me I could see for myself…so? Where are you now, Kudou? I'm currently outside of your house but the lights are out. Are you out somewhere with _him?" _He finished with a bit of knowing laughter in his voice.

"You're outside of my house? You know, you should be careful, Hattori. I'm not sure I want to see what Kaito would do to you if he got too jealous… on second thought, it'd probably be worth seeing at least once, though…" he chuckled.

"Kaito, huh? So? When do I meet him?"

"Uh…" glancing nervously in the direction of the kitchen, currently exuding pops, bangs and flashing lights, where Kaito was supposedly 'cleaning,' Conan thought about how wise it would be to introduce his hot-headed and somewhat clingy—dare he say stalker-ish at times?—detective friend to the certainly prone-to-jealousy and mischief-loving Kaito… not to say anything of how his identity as Kaitou Kid might complicate matters…

"Oi, Kudou. If you don't tell me where you are, I'm just going to wait outside your house until you show. Neechan said she'd tell me if you return to her place, so you really don't have much of a choice…"

Sighing in resignation—Hattori was just too damn stubborn to argue with for long—he said "okay, Hattori, but…you're going to have to be…open-minded…about Kaito, okay?"

"I think I'm being pretty open-minded already, thanks very much, accepting you so quickly back into my heart after being lied to so terribly! Oh, but Kudou…" a mischievous tone crept into his voice which made his smirk flash clearly before Conan's eyes. "If I'd known you rolled that way, I might have tried something!"

Head suddenly hot, Conan hissed, "Shut up, Hattori, you effing pervert! First of all, no way in hell. Second, you're way too late and besides…" his voice softened as he thought about it, "I've never felt this way about guys before, and I still don't think I …I think it's just different with Kaito."

"Hn… Whatever you say, Kudou. I'm just looking forward to seeing you transformed by the power of love!" He said, somewhat sing-songily. "Anyway, let's meet at that Okonomiyaki place we tried last time I was here. Not as good as in Osaka but it'll have to do."

"Sure, but we can't order anything with fish in it…"

"Huh? Why not?"

"If you don't want to get booted from the restaurant, that is…let's just say, it's one of the things you'll have to be 'open-minded' about…"

"Hm, he sounds like a weird guy. Anyway, that'll just make it more fun. Tell him to prepare himself for inspection by yours truly! I can't let you go with just any loon, after all, Kudou!"

Rolling his eyes, Conan sighed a little. "Whatever, Hattori. Look, we'll just see you in an hour or so…" He looked at the phone after hanging up, wondering if this was such a good idea…

* * *

Much lighter chapter, eh? I think it was time for a change :D Please, please let me know what you think! :) Any ideas for possible story directions? Not that I don't have a few ideas of my own, but I always appreciate others' ideas! THANKS SO MUCH!

mata ne~!

tess4aria


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 13: Trio Sonata_**

Thanks SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! You guys, as always, are beyond awesome. So, I will make my usual request that you again continue to give me feedback. Not only does it jolt my brain into writing-mode, but it makes me happy, which usually leads to better plot-twists...ANYWAY! HOPE YOU ENJOY!

I do not own meitantei Conan

**_R&R!_**

* * *

"You know, Kai-chan. That's a creepy smile you have going on there…"

Spinning a little as he walked along the side-walk, then turning back to face Conan with that 'creepy' huge grin, Kaito responded "Come on, Shin-chan! Don't tell me you aren't looking forward to his reaction just as much!"

"Hattori's clueless a lot of the time, but he's still a detective. You realize you'll just be giving away your identity in the first few minutes we're together…"

"It's worth it! He'll figure it out, soon, anyway, after all... You have the camera, right?"

With a sigh, Conan removed the little spy camera from his pocket, looking dubiously back up at his boyfriend, who, other than his expression and behavior, was a perfect replica of Kudou Shinichi.

Conan sighed again as he saw a familiar dark-skinned figure pacing back and forth in front of the restaurant.

"Oi, Hattori!" Kaito said, winking down at Conan who shook his head but was unable to suppress a chuckle. So far, at least, he was performing to Kaitou Kid standards…

"K-Kudou?" Hattori stared in shock at his best friend's adult form walking towards him. "Kudou! You-you…I thought the antidote had messed up and there was no way! This is awesome!" Racing forward, he tackled Kaito, putting an arm around his shoulder and grinning before a wave of annoyance flashed over him and he turned and gave him a little smack. "And that's what you get for keeping YET ANOTHER THING from me. You are such an ass."

Unnoticed by Hattori, Kaito had been exchanging glances with the _real_ Shinichi, who had been taking a series of candid pictures…grimacing a little as Kaito added a finishing touch to the oblivious Osakan…

"Hey, what did you just put on me?"

Kaito just grinned mischievously.

"Huh?" Looking down, he noticed his shirt had…changed color? What the hell? That wasn't possible, but he knew for a FACT he hadn't chosen to wear pink today. He didn't have a single damn pink thing in his wardrobe, and seeing the color on his chest now just reaffirmed that he wouldn't be introducing it in the future, either. Was Kazuha behind this? But there was something on his back, he realized.

Craning his neck to inspect himself, his eyes grazed over the amused blue orbs of his best friend. "Oh, Kudou, can you help see what's on me…"

And he stopped. Eyes widening, he stared. Why the hell was little Kudou there? Flipping back around to look at the person he'd been conversing with, he found him to still be there, quite solidly. No illusion.

"What…the hell." Backing up to get a good look between them, they were undoubtedly both real…but which was _really _real?

"Okay, Kudou. Don't think you can play me like this." Stomping over to the smaller of the two, he picked him up by the collar of his shirt, smirking. "I see how it is… you dressed your boyfriend up to look like you to come and mess with me, huh, Kudou? Well, watch this."

A scowling Conan under one arm, he marched back to stand next to Kaito and pulled at his face.

"Oh, come on…" Kaito growled in a very Shinichi-like, bored tone. "That's same old trick Nakamori keibu uses on Kid! You're more creative than that, Hattori, aren't you? You're supposed to be my best friend, after all..." Kaito smirked.

"Oh, really? On KID, you say?"An odd idea jolted through Hattori as he looked at the Kudou-clone before him. _This guy couldn't be..._but he had to be the fake Kudou, unless that creepy Haibara was dressing up as Conan again to really mess with his mind... Well, there was a simple way to figure it out. A menacing grin crept onto Hattori's face to be replaced by an angelic smile.

"Okay, then. You wouldn't mind if I took little Conan-kun, here, on a date of my own then, would you Kudou? While you wait for your boyfriend? We'll be seeing you..."

Turning his back on Kaito, he lifted a hand in a casual wave as he smirked down at the scowling mini-Kudou in his arms, pulling him closer to his chest...

WHAM!

"You get you dirty hands away from my Shin-chan!" Hattori found himself on the ground, his cheek stinging, Conan having been wrenched from his grasp by a livid Kaito.

Hattori just laughed. "Haha, got you! Heh, I think the punch was worth it to see your face! Man, Kudou warned me you were jealous as all hell…guess he was right!"

"Shi-shin-chan said what?"

Conan gave him a little apologetic smile. "Hey, don't be mad, Kaito. You know it's true. Besides...I can understand it, I think..." His smile faded as he remembered the dream-Kaito embracing that girl...

Forgetting about their Kansai friend, Kaito bent down by Conan, and stroked a hand across his cheek to settle in his hair, staring in his eyes as he leaned in.

"GOT YOU!" Hattori let out a slightly insane laugh as Kaito noticed the handcuffs he'd managed to attach to his wrist.

"So, what are you going to do, now? Even if I can't prove your identity, I can get you arrested for pedophilia..." Hattori said, smirking down at him.

Looking shocked for a second as he looked at the detective grinning in pride, Kaito just shook a finger, easily removing the cuffs with the key he'd stolen back from Hattori as he'd pocketed it. "I don't think so. In fact, I do believe you're the one in the more incriminating position, acting like a maniac in front of your child." His grin widened to the point that it looked painful.

"My chi-child? What the hell are you talking about you effing weirdo, you-" Suddenly remembering the weird, itchy feeling on his back, he noticed it wasn't just his back, but his head, too, was... Eyes widening, he reached behind him and pulled what felt like a long, loosely tied rope over his shoulder to inspect what had been trailing down his neck and back...

"W-what? I—I must look like a..."

"A woman? Why yes, Heiji-kun, and a beautiful one at that...why don't you wander over and take a look at my handiwork?"

Conan and Kaito wore matching grins as Hattori frantically ran to a store-front window to look himself over. Yep, there he was, in a pink shirt and jeans, with a long blond ponytail cast over his shoulder...Shaking in anger and curiosity at his changed appearance, he noticed his lips and eyes were different, too...and they didn't look totally bad...

"W-when the hell did you even have time to put MAKE-UP on me?" He screamed, racing back over to grab the laughing Kaito by the shirt, attempting to burn through his eyes with his scowl.

"I'm shocked, Heiji-kun. There you were suggesting you knew my identity, and yet you are surprised when I show off my natural skill? I see you didn't notice your other accessories I went to great pains to apply..."

Dropping Kaito to the ground, Hattori's breath caught as he noticed the new additions to his chest. "B-boobs? YOU!" He started in to tear his pink t-shirt apart, relieving him of the new burden strapped to his chest, but his hands were caught by a smirking Kaito, waving his finger in an admonishing sort of way.

"Now, now, Heiji-kun. If you don't want your precious Conan-kun ripped from your womanly hands, you should probably choose someplace besides this crowded street to strip down to your bra," he explained patiently. "Ne, Shin-chan, you still getting this?"

"Every second." Conan responded, laughing with the camera to his eye.

"KUDOU! You bloody traitor!" Hattori swooped down to snatch the device from Conan's hand, but didn't pocket it this time, aware of the skilled, roaming hands of his adversary.

"Come on, Hei-chan! Shin-chan!" Kaito broke through his own giggles to say, scooping up Conan in his left arm while putting an arm around the angry blond woman beside him, steering them down a side street.

"Don't. Touch. Me!" Hattori roared, finally pulling off the wig and ripping the shirt—sure enough, he was wearing a bra which was holding in two bean-bags—and sat, glowering and shirtless, against a tree.

"Oh, Hei-chan, don't be mad!" Kaito cooed, bending down to grin at him.

"Get the hell away, Kaitou Kid, and don't call me that."

"Man, Shin-chan was right about you—how did you figure it out so quickly?"

"I didn't actually know for sure, but you've just confirmed it for me," Hattori replied, a smile creeping onto his face at Kaito's slightly deflated expression. "But I know Kaitou Kid doesn't need a face-mask to disguise himself as Kudou, so when you made that comment about Nakamori and KID, it just jolted my memory. I thought it was a long-shot, but..." suddenly shooting a look at his shrunken friend, he said, eyes narrowing:

"Kaitou Kid? Are you SERIOUS, Kudou?"

"Hehe...it's a long story, Hattori, but..." Conan nervously responded, rubbing the back of his head with his right arm.

"But it's too late! He loves me and I love him! Sorry, Hei-chan, you missed the boat!" Kaito said possessively, pulling Conan into a tight hug.

Prying himself from the too-loving arms, Conan put an arm on Hattori's shoulder and looked him in the eyes. "Look, Hattori. I know it's a lot to take in, but you have to trust me on this. Kaito is..." he sighed. "He's really important to me, and I'd really like you to accept it. It means a lot to me that the most important people in my life don't hate each other and..." he trailed off, letting his blue eyes break from Hattori's green ones.

Hattori glared a little as Kaito (still looking too-creepily like Shinichi) crouched down besides him, but his glare softened in surprise at Kaito's uncharacteristically serious voice. "Listen, Heiji-kun... sorry if I went a little overboard with the pranks, but please trust me when I say that my feelings for Shinichi are entirely sincere. I would practically change anything about myself for him. I'd give up being Kaitou Kid if he really wanted me to..." he trailed off, but then smiled and set a new set of neutral-colored clothes in a pile by Hattori.

"Here, put these on. I promise I won't prank you again...today, at least. Truce?" He smiled genuinely and held out a hand.

Hattori eyed the clothes warily, picking them up to examine them. Normal enough—just a gray t-shirt and black zip-up—before fixing his eyes on the hand before him. It occurred to him to just smack the offending appendage away, but he hesitated when he noticed the thief's eyes. They were piercing into him, almost pleading him to understand, to accept the relationship. They had a very strong puppy-dog quality about them...

Hattori turned to his friend, who was eying them nervously. In his eyes, too, he could see a kind of plea...and nervousness mixed with a faint glimmer of hope and something else that struck Hattori to the core...

With a sigh, he turned back to Kaito, and slowly moved his hand forward to take the waiting one, gripping it firmly. "Look. This does not mean I accept your relationship. Kudou's been through a hell of a lot, and if I get any sense that you are causing him trouble with your shitty jokes and crap, I will not hesitate to come up here and chop your balls off."

Kaito flinched visibly.

"However...you don't look..." he sighed. "I don't know how to describe it...but I guess I want you to work out. Kudou's been really down for a long time and...I've done what I can to help, but...it just never has. But now, I can see how different things are. You've done something to him, and the old Kudou is back. No, that doesn't even explain it. He looks BETTER than the old Kudou—happier. Even if I, personally, can't stand you, if you make him this happy, then that's what matters."

Kaito smiled genuinely at him, ignoring Hattori's flinch as he put an arm on his shoulder. "Thank you, Heiji-kun. You can't imagine how happy your words make me. You're a real friend to Shinichi, aren't you? Well, I hate to tell you, since you 'hate me' and all, but your little speech just endeared you to me, so guess all that's left is for me to worm my way into your heart!"

Hattori groaned a little at this, but smiled despite himself.

"Trust me, though." Kaito's voice was dead-serious again, and his eyes were blazing at Hattori. "I will NEVER hurt him. Even the thought rips me apart. We've already been through some trouble, and never again...never again will I doubt him, or let him doubt himself. I love him too much."

Hattori couldn't stop a blush coming to his face as he shot his friend a look—what would he think about the bald-faced affectionate words? But Conan was wearing an odd smile, and a look in his eyes Hattori had never seen on him. Looking back at Kaito, he could see no trace of deception, no hint of a joke. The seriousness of it all hit him suddenly.

Conan felt as though his heart were about to explode. How did he manage to find friends like these? And how did he deserve them? They really felt this way...? He stepped over Hattori, and gently gripped one of Kaito's hands, smiling up to meet his eyes. As Kaito squeezed him back, he turned to smile at his fellow detective. "Thanks, Hattori..."

Hattori couldn't find words to express the complex feelings he had as he looked at his friend. He had never seen him so clear-eyed and utterly content. He was blazing with an inner fire, but it was different from the hard fire he knew so well—the look his eyes would take mid-deduction. No, this fire was powerful, consuming, animating...

Hattori just nodded.

"Well! Now that that's all settled," Kaito stood up, rubbing his hands together to mark the subject closed, "Let's go have some lunch! What do you say, Meitantei of the West?" Smiling, he reached down to Hattori who just growled, smacking his hand away. Unfortunately for the grouchiness he was trying to show as long as possible, though, his stomach also growled.

Conan laughed. "Okay, Hattori, we get it—you can walk alone. Quit acting like a kid and put your shirt on so we can get going."

"Oi, Kudou. I don't think I'm the KID here..." He deliberately let his eyes rest on Conan's form before moving them to rest even more pointedly on Kaito.

"Oh, how witty!" Kaito smiled in glee as he threw an enthusiastic arm around Hattori, clutching Conan tightly in his other. Nimbly avoiding the punches Hattori aimed at his head, he laughed, planting a happy kiss of Conan's cheek, as the three walked along in various degrees of irritation and amusement.

* * *

Another shorter/lighter chapter. There's going to be a good deal more Hattori-Kaito-Conan (and soon, hopefully, Hattori-Kaito-Shinichi) action...so prepare yourself! Please let me know what you think! I'll see you guys soon!

tess4aria


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 14: Revelations**_

So Spring break means more time to write...aka, faster updates...so here we are! ENJOY! OH, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS! As always, but they never fail to make me super-happy, so please keep them coming!

I do not own Meitantei Conan~

**_R&R~!_**

* * *

"So basically, you're going as Kudou leave the way open for future PDA between you two?" Hattori said as he shoved another large bite of his Okonomiyaki in his mouth, grinning mirthfully at the panic-laced stares Kaito was shooting him from across the table as he tried to put more distance between himself and the Kansai detective.

Conan grabbed his hand under the table to stop him from fleeing. "Come on, Kaito. You can deal with this," he said sternly.

"But Shin-channnn! You said you warned him not to order anything with f-f-..oh, blast it all…swimming creatures…in it…but he did it anyway!" He whined in high fashion, drawing more than a few stares from the other occupants of the restaurant.

Shaking his head with a slight groan, Conan patted Kaito's hand comfortingly. He was a lost cause in this department, after all... and turned instead to glare at Hattori. "And you," he hissed. "Could you quit flaunting it? Sorry, but it's a little gross to see you slurping up that crap the way you are."

"Aw, come on, Kudou. It tastes better this way, and why should I stop my enjoyment for this AHO, here?. Here, you try some!" He took a squid-filled bite from his plate and thrust it across the table at Conan, whose glare increased in intensity as Hattori managed to drop it in his lap…and onto Kaito's hand.

"Noooooo! EW! Get it off of me, Shin-chan! Get it off!"

Quite used to this by now, Conan calmly picked up the bit of food, grimacing a little, but managing to move it to a safe distance from Kaito (covering it with a napkin for good measure), but Kaito continued to whimper and shake. Sighing, Conan just clutched Kaito's hand and stroked his back, aware of but choosing not to concentrate on, the increasing stares around them.

Hattori wasn't helping at all, but rather looking as if he were about to burst apart from laughter, clutching his chest as he collapsed back in his seat. "You," he said breathlessly between fits of laughter, "have got to be," pointing his chopsticks at Kaito for emphasis, "the biggest AHO I have ever met."

"Shin-chan, make him stop," Kaito continued to whine, clutching Conan's arm with both of his, shaking him back and forth.

It was time to take control of the situation.

"Hattori, shut up. Kaito, Hattori's going to stop pushing that crap in your face, so CALM DOWN. I don't know if it's occurred to you two, but people seem to find it odd when the one who looks like a damn kid is having to be a frickin parent to two grown men," he said, motioning to the suspicious glances and nervous whispering coming from behind the bar.

"Well, Kudou, maybe it's just about time you loosened up! Who cares about those people!"

Brightening up instantly, Kaito grinned at his newfound ally "Hei-chan, you are SO right. Hear that, Shin-chan? It's just like I told you, 'Kaito-days' are good for your soul." He leaned in and squeezed him tightly. Conan sighed, but let him.

Hattori just watched them, amusement dancing in his eyes, from across the table.

"It's odd…" he seemed to be talking to himself.

"Hm? What are you talking about, Hattori?" Conan asked as he pried himself from Kaito's grasp before taking his hand to stop his quickly-forming pout.

Seeing Conan's initiative in taking Kaito's hand, and the light blushes that settled themselves on their faces, Hattori smiled more widely-somewhat genuinely, somewhat connivingly.

"It's just…you guys kind of work well together, in a weird way. Even though Kudou looks like a little gaki, all that maturity trapped in a little body kind of balances this real brat in an adult's," he said, motioning pointedly at the confused look on Kaito's face. "See what I mean?"

"Well, but you haven't seen us together with Shin-chan AS Shin-chan, yet, Heiji-kun. When the time comes, I can PROMISE you a show so dazzling, you'll have to close your eyes," Kaito grinned, his thoughts drifting away, probably to the details of said 'show.'

"W-wait a second, Kuroba. And, Kudou, what is he saying? When were you together in your real body? J-just how long have you been, er…seeing each other?" Anger suddenly flashing onto his face a little, he continued "Have you been lying to me for over a year or something? Ya never even told me when you stopped liking Neechan! Spill it, Kudou, you lying AHO!"

Not intimidated by Hattori's tone, but hesitating about how he could explain the weird…changes…that had happened, he sighed a little and shook his head. "No, Hattori, I didn't lie. I just didn't tell you the details of what has been going on. You see…a lot of stuff happened and I was, uh, shot at a heist."

Kaito's face lost all traces of humor. Grimacing, he clenched Conan's hand with both of his, pressing it against his heart.

"Wait, you were SHOT?" Hattori had the presence of mind to hiss out the last word to avoid REAL suspicion from the restaurant occupants who had gone back to minding their own business for the time being.

"Yes," Conan said quietly. "It was by this sniper who's after Kaito…well, KID, because he doesn't seem to know his identity, thank god."

"So…so you were at a heist, and this sniper guy shot you instead of KID?"

Conan shifted uncomfortably, shooting Kaito a sidelong glance. He knew how uncomfortable this topic would make him, the thought of Conan getting hurt in his stead…so he just pressed on, leaving the obvious answer for Hattori to do with what he would.

"I should have died. The shot was right through my chest, and it was direct…but Kaito, here, grabbed me and got me away from the scene almost instantly. He must have plugged the wound with something, because I don't know how the pressure and movement as we flew didn't kill me considering how much blood I was losing, but…somehow, I didn't die and even the pain, when he held me, seemed to lessen. And then…the wounds totally disappeared…and I was once again Kudou Shinichi."

Conan turned to answer the owner of the persistent poke on his shoulder blade. "Yes?" He asked, looking up at Kaito.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Kaito asked.

"Well, I don't need to tell him EVERYTHING," Conan rationalized.

"Hmph. This isn't telling him EVERYTHING, Shin-chan, but it's an important detail! He transformed when I kissed him," he said simply to Hattori as if it were a clear and obvious explanation which required no further questions asked.

Hattori shook his head back and forth, trying to clear it of that image, but was too confused, suspicious, and interested. "Uh...okay...So? What next? You're obviously not Kudou, now, so…"

"Well, the next morning, I was Conan again…but then…" A traitorous blush took over Conan's face again.

"He kissed you again," Hattori supplied, but paused, eyes wide, when Conan looked a little uncomfortable. "You kissed him?"

"It was complicated…he'd just told me a lot of stuff and…"

"Oh man, this is good…so you went back to being Kudou…and then time passed and you shrunk again? Okay, well let's see it, then. Go into that bathroom and make-out." Hattori said, laughing.

"God, Hattori, you barou…"

"What? Don't tell me you WANT to stay as Conan with him, Kudou… that's…" he shot Kaito a disgusted look. "Don't tell me you like KIDS, KID."

That was too much for Kaito, who squealed a little, collapsing over Conan to shake in laughter into the crook of his neck. Finally recovering, he turned to Hattori, but kept an arm around Conan's shoulders, pulling him closer to him. "Trust me. I don't have any odd tendencies as you are imagining, detective. If I have any kind of fixation or obsession to speak of, it would, however, be directed at this person right here…and that does extend to both of his persons."

Turning down to smile at Conan, Kaito said "If he could turn back to Kudou Shinichi right now, I'd be thrilled, but I love him as he is-we're together, and that's all that matters to me."

A slight compression on his chest loosened, and Conan smiled up at Kaito.

Letting out a low whistle, Hattori said, "Oi, oi. Please don't make me cry, now, with your lovebird speech. Okay, so if that isn't it, do you know why ya can't turn back anymore?"

Kaito froze, and Conan stiffened. Gripping Kaito's hand more tightly for encouragement, Conan sighed. "It was…well, this night we were at an amusement park and I…ran into someone who told me the whole thing was a spell-that she used magic on me to make me fall for Kaito and that it was all so she could hurt him…"

Kaito looked down, his heart pounding. Conan had never told him the details of what had happened that night.

"I thought it was crazy, but…the transformation itself didn't make any sense. It wasn't anything like when I used to use the drugs Haibara made. It didn't hurt, my injuries all vanished, even my clothing grew with me. After experiencing that several times, how could I help believing I was under the influence of some sort of magic?"

Hattori just stared, doubt obvious in his eyes, but then the obvious question came to him: "Wait, so this person told you you were under a spell to like Kuroba?"

Conan nodded, grimacing. "Yeah, the…witch…convinced me that Kaito's feelings for me had been clear for a long time, while mine were still so confused and…"

Kaito started. "Wait. The witch. What witch? You never mentioned…" And a million questions dawned on him. "Shinichi, there are things you're keeping from me. You were funny earlier that day, too. In the restaurant at the park, you looked like you'd seen a ghost before racing off to the 'bathroom.' I figured you'd seen someone you recognized, but didn't press the issue…and then, when I told you to wait for me, you ran off anyway. It was right after that you told me about the spell."

It was all becoming clearer to Kaito, who could have smacked himself for not asking more about this earlier. "You left because you saw that person, again., didn't you? The person you'd glimpsed at the restaurant. And you'd met her before…when, Shinichi? We're not supposed to keep anything from each other!"

Conan's heart ached at Kaito's voice, hurt and worry obvious.

Conan sighed. "Kaito, I'm sorry…but I didn't tell you, at first, because I didn't believe it; it just didn't make sense… Look. I saw that witch once before, but it was in a dream. It was after I'd taken the 'antidote' to Apotoxin 4869 and had fallen unconscious. Suddenly, this girl appears in my mind and tells me that her magic is the only way I can return to being Kudou Shinichi…"

"And?" Kaito was leaning in, Hattori still just staring wide-eyed, not quite sure if he was just being had by the two who had pranked him not long before.

"Hn. I thought it was total, utter bullshit. She said the only power that could help me was…uh…" He blushed again and mumbled… "true love…"

Hattori burst out laughing, but Kaito looked thoughtful. After all, wouldn't that fill in the gaps as to what had happened those times? And besides…he knew someone who liked to play with love-magic…Kaito shivered a little at the thought.

"I thought it was crazy, too…and then I woke up, and I was stuck as Conan, and I just pushed it to the back of my mind because there was nothing…else to do. But the stupid words did come back to me a few times."

"And those were?" Kaito looked down at him, eyes piercing. Conan gulped a little, and his heart clenched at the thought of telling him the next part. Part of him felt he'd betrayed Kaito for not having told him sooner.

"_True love _

_Heals all _

_Revealed_

_At first_

_By love's _

_First kiss._"

As he finished reciting the chant which had been hanging in his heart, he felt an odd sensation brush over him, like a warm breeze. Suddenly, Kaito's touch on his hand felt hot, as if he could have burned him with his grip…but the heat was comfortable, loving…

"Shin-chan, this is…"

"Yeah, it fits, doesn't it? With the transformation, the injuries healing…" Conan looked up to meet Kaito's eyes, and something that hadn't totally voiced itself internally hit him. "I didn't tell you, Kaito, because I was scared. First of the obvious implication…that you are my…"

"True love?" Kaito smiled and gently leaned down, settling his face in Conan's hair.

"I knew it was different…I…4 months after the Apo toxin didn't work, I thought I'd see if the damn spell did anything and I…" he looked up, guilt in his eyes, to meet Kaito's. "I tried kissing…Ran…"

Despite himself, Kaito flinched a little, but only held Conan closer to him.

"But I knew, instantly, that there was something wrong. When I…kissed her…I felt almost repulsed. It was so different from how I imagined it…it was like trying to French-kiss your mother, or your sister…it felt so indescribably wrong…and then, that night, with you, Kaito. It was the opposite." He smiled up at him.

"I'm sure you felt it too, right? That feeling of everything else washing away, nothing else mattering because _this _was the way it should be. I felt whole, as if the pain and loneliness and confusion of my life had suddenly fled, and I could actually _breathe._ Like I could live for the future, not just having to re-tread the same old steps, hiding my true identity all the time, as I looked forward to enduring a second puberty…"

Kaito looked down, nodding, something suspiciously like tears glistening in his eyes. "S-Shinichi…"

"I knew it, then, Kaito, and the transformation confirmed it, but I was scared-too scared of what I really wanted, really needed. I was so used to living in a protective shell…if not as Conan, then as a detective, or just as someone who lived for logic, reason…and therefore, didn't have to deal with emotions… I built up this solid, icy exterior to hide behind, but I wasn't as strong as I tried to make it appear. I wanted, desperately, for someone who understood me. I was starving to really be myself, to get out of the hellish life I'd almost grown comfortable in…"

Kaito held him closer, and in his touch, Conan knew. Kaito understood, because he himself was the same way...always hiding behind his poker-face, his act as KID, as the prankster-magician of Ekoda... The feelings Conan had just expressed could have just as easily been said for him. He would have shivered, but the warmth circling them as they held eachother fended off any unpleasant sensations.

"Then faced with the possibility of...love...I was scared. Could I really have a relationship anymore? After the feelings I'd thought I'd had for so long for Ran were suddenly nonexistent? I wanted to believe it, but I wouldn't let myself…but you wormed your way through my shell, anyway, you slippery thief."

Kaito smiled into his hair.

"Then another fear took its place, and this is what blew up so completely in face that night. Being someone who depends on logic, the idea of magic being involved totally unnerved me. How could I trust my own feelings? How could I prove that this unfamiliar feeling was real? It was driving me crazy, and so when I saw the one who started it, I knew I needed to get some answers. But what she told me…"

He gulped. "What she told me completely supported my worst fears. That what I felt wasn't real, that I was hurting Kaito by dragging him along…I could have questioned her. I could have really looked into myself, but I didn't. I wasn't strong enough, and so, I pushed him away. I convinced myself it was the right thing to do, even though…" He began to shake violently as the image of Kaito's raw tears as he ripped at ground on all fours flashed through his mind, as the pain of those nights, of the horrible emptiness of that period came back to him in full force. Kaito wrapped him in his arms once again, whispering his name over and over again.

Finally, a little smile crept onto Conan's face. "But during that time, I realized. The only thing controlling me, really, was my own doubt. I love Kaito and some spell which may have led me to drop my inhibitions or something…that can only do so much…

But honestly, I just stopped caring about what percentage of the feelings were caused by what...instaed, I looked at the facts to find the truth. And the fact was my life without Kaito was pure misery. I realized, then, that I could never again go back to the way I was before we were together. I'm stuck. There's nothing I can do about it."

"But would you? If you weren't stuck?" Kaito purred, stroking a hand through his hair.

Conan smirked up at him, melting into the touch of his hand.

"ERM-HEM." Kaito and Conan broke apart to look at a very annoyed and embarrassed Hattori Heiji. "That was a beautiful story and all…but could you two AHOS get a damn room? Forget my eyes, do you know how this looks?"

"Heiji-kun, you're concerned about us?"

"Seriously, Hattori, when were you one to give a shit about appearances?" Conan's voice was full of sarcasm but he was, nevertheless, blushing and looking around nervously. Lost in memories and thoughts of Kaito, it had slipped his mind that they weren't _actually_ in their own private world.

"Th-that's…look, I have a limit, okay? And I'd say when it looks like a 20-year old and frickin ten-year-old're about to rip each other's clothes off in a public restaurant, that that's a limit. A limit I'm starting to enforce now, anyway. So spare my eyes, please." Hattori sighed in relief at having gotten that much-needed rant out. When he'd said he wanted to see Kudou 'transformed by the power of love,' he just meant he wanted to see his friend not being depressed, for once! And maybe seeing some other poor sucker having to deal with the brunt of Kudou's issues! But it sounded like this 'transformation' had more to it than he'd thought…

Kaito just burst out laughing, and Conan crossed his arms, glowering across at the Kansai detective.

Hattori waved his arms to defend himself from Kudou's terrifying glare. "Well, okay, good. So you guys got back together, and it's all happy now. But why did the curse, er, spell stop working? Don't tell me you haven't had a make-up kiss, yet," he said, a mischievous glint coming back to settle in his eyes.

"BA-ROU! Don't ask things like that!" Conan yelled as Kaito responded "Why of COURSE we have, Hei-chan!"

Looking serious again, Conan said "The witch said she'd remove the spell so I could work out my own feelings…but some of the magic definitely hung on, because when I was shot the second time-"

"WHAT?"

Ignoring Hattori, he continued "-the wounds healed up when Kaito kissed me again…but anyway, the important thing is that I really don't care anymore. Sure, I wish that other part of the spell would kick in again, but…I really just don't want anything to drag us apart, again…"

"Nothing will, Shinichi." Kaito's serious voice was back in full force as he held his hands in his own, staring down into his eyes.

Hattori's face was contorted with a mix of emotions. Most obvious were amusement, embarrassment and slight nausea… "Okay, guys. SERIOUSLY. You need to back off on the sickening sweetness before I lose any confidence in myself as a man. And Kuroba, if this is just you playing me so I can see how 'sincere' your earlier statements were, just stop. I'm convinced, okay? You don't have to overdo it…or at least…please stop overdoing it…before I lose my…lunch."

Hattori did look quite green, which seemed to give Kaito a grand idea, but his reach for a green flash bomb was stopped by a stern look and shake-of-the-head from Conan.

Hattori's head jerked up suddenly, and he looked to be in a much better mood. "Oi, Kuroba...so you were planning on walking Kudou over to Neechan's, right? Pretending to be Kudou?"

"Uh, yes..." Kaito started, wondering what Hattori was getting at with that creepy smile.

"Oh, I see...well, I'm going to stick around and join you guys for that...of course, by 'join,' I just mean sit back and enjoy the show."

"Heiji-kun? Why? Is there something I be worried about?" Kaito asked innocently, head tipped to the side.

"Oh, I don't know...whatEVER might give you cause for alarm, to just waltz, as the ever-missing Kudou Shinichi, into his home neighborhood? Neechan having to pretend you're Kudou isn't the whole thing, you know...Occhan's not Kudou's greatest fan, and unfortunately for you, Megure-keibu IS...so I just wanted to say...good luck." His smile has continued to widen tremendously as Kaito's face had gotten increasingly nervous. Conan looked thoughtful.

"Yeah, I thought about that, but I'm with him, so at least I can stop him from making TOO many screw-ups...I mean, he IS a screw-up, but that's a different matter."

Kaito pouted.

"Kidding, kidding," Conan said, patting his arm. "Don't let Hattori freak you out...it's just the life I used to deal with we're talking about. You'll be fine."

Kaito didn't look convinced.

"Anyway, first things first..." Hattori said, his conniving smile still set on his face. "How do you work this, Kudou?" He took out the spy camera he'd swiped earlier, handing it across the table to his little friend while Kaito looked on in horror at the events he would soon be thrown into...that he had volunteered himself to be thrown into..."

* * *

Yay~! There's another chapter (longer this time)! :D Hope you enjoyed it! Do we see a chance for plot development looming? We shall see ;D

Anyway, I know I sound like a broken record X 10000000, but please review! THANKS!

tess4aria


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 15: Turning Point**_

Okay, time to begin with the usual. I LOVE YOU PEOPLE. THANK YOU FOR YOUR REVIEWS. I need to work on my OOC-ness, but...I don't know. Sometimes it just gets worse when I try...EPIC FAIL. I will continue to try, but I can't guarantee this chapter will show the fruits of THAT effort.

However, it should have SOMETHING people have been hoping for. Won't say what...you'll have to read it! Okay, then, hope you enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW! You guys are SO LOVELY!

I don't own Meitantei Conan~

**_R&R~!_**

* * *

"Hattori, you're going to have to find another restaurant you like in Tokyo. We're not going back there." Conan looked at him from the side, glaring as he resumed his snickering. "You know, you weren't perfect in there, yourself…"

"Yeah, but I'm not the REAL reason you're scared to go back, am I, Kudou?" Hattori's grin widened some more, motioning to the third member of their party who broke into a child-like grin.

"Whaaat? You wouldn't be pointing any fingers at ME, by chance? An innocent little thief? No, no, you know better than that," he said, crossing his arms and nodding confidently.

Hattori choked a little.

Needless to say, the servers at the Okonomiyaki restaurant had seemed only too happy to see off the three who had been drawing attention from the menu to their sometimes-quiet, sometimes-definitely-not discussion (and actions).

Laughing a little, the three headed towards Beika, Kaito getting the occassional stare, with Conan instructing him in a low voice whether to nod, wave, or ignore the person in question.

Perhaps too soon, they were back where they couldn't ignore those who recognized Kudou Shinichi...

* * *

"Well, well, well, what have we here?" The three stopped dead at the familiar and definitely not-welcome voice. "The elusive detective finally deigns to reappear, eh?"

Conan froze out of habit, but he wasn't the one in trouble.

A quick rush of movement, and a very bemused Kaito found himself knocked into Hattori, who only managed to brace himself by falling against the side of a building.

Pulling a smile onto his face, Kaito brushed himself off and said "Oh, what's up, Sonoko?"

"What's up? WHAT'S UP, YOU ASK? Why don't you ask HER?" And Sonoko stepped aside to reveal Ran, who was staring at Kaito as if she'd seen a ghost, though quickly shaking it off.

"Ne, Sonoko-neechan?" Conan said in his cutest kid-voice. "Do you think you could let us talk to Ran-neechan alone for a little while? Thanks." And he grinned even more cutely.

"NO, GAKI, I most CERTAINLY cannot…." she said in a perfectly passable poltergeist impression.

The three boys flinched, but Ran seemed to have gained her bearings enough to talk some reason into her friend. "Sonoko, sorry, but do you think you could let me talk to them privately?"

Sonoko hesitated in her rant at her friend's voice, finally saying "Well fine. You and Kudou-kun can talk, but I'll be taking custody of these other two pests," she said, motioning an angry thumb at the two real detectives.

"Uh…actually, Sonoko-neechan, we need to talk to Ran-neechan." As Conan caught Ran's eye, the gist of what was happening seemed to dawn on her. Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Oh, Sonoko, sorry, but I really need to talk to these two, too…I really appreciate your being here, but I can't ask everything I need to unless we're alone…would you mind letting us talk for a bit?"

Looking very put-off, Sonoko "hmphed" and said "I can see when I'm not wanted…" but struggled to put a smile on, her expression softening at the look in her best friend's eyes. "Fine…but Ran, I won't be far, so just call me if you need me to fist-plant any detectives, okay?"

"Got it, Sonoko, thanks…"

And with a wave and a glare for good measure at the three who were slowly letting out the breath they'd been holding, Sonoko disappeared around the corner.

"So, uh…" Ran started. "Don't tell me this is a prank…" she laughed fakely, trying to sound as if she found it amusing, but failed miserably.

"Ran, no, this is not a prank," Conan started, walking up to her to face her seriously. Motioning back at the nervous-looking Kaito as Kudou, who was tracing a shape in the ground with his foot as Hattori stood back looking totally comfortable in his position as audience this time around, he said "Of course you can guess who that really is."

"Uh yeah, he must be KID, but why, Shinichi? What are you guys doing?"

Conan nervously rubbed his head…he suddenly felt like a selfish jerk-the reasons which had made so much sense last night suddenly didn't seem to hold much steam…

"Well…it just hit us that if I were to be seen with him, people would assume we're brothers, or at least close relatives, right? I mean, we look similar enough, and it would be the most rational explanation if I were to go off with him often and…"

Ran nodded, following so far. "So then why is he dressed as Shinichi?"

"Because…" and then a blush crept up and he couldn't continue.

"Because if things change, and he gets his true body back, we don't want people still thinking he and I are related. How would we be able to engage in our activities as publicly as we would like? OUCH! Shin-channn," he whined as Conan drew back in the elbow he'd used to hit Kaito in the stomach.

Ran, too, was blushing, but it made sense, after all. "Well, fine, but…why would you go to all the trouble? I mean, would people really have remembered you for dropping him off occasionally?"

Conan laughed a little nervously. "Well, heheh. That's the thing, Ran. We were thinking it wouldn't just be, uh, occasionally…"

"Yeah, sorry, Ran-chan, but Shin-chan and I have come to the conclusion that more than a day away from each other and we fall apart…so, you're going to be seeing a lot of me…my apologies!" He added brightly.

"By a lot, you mean…hold on, Kaitou Kid…"

"Please, call me Kaito…well, actually, you should start calling me Shinichi, and this one Conan-kun, but… my name's Kuroba Kaito. A pleasure to meet you, Ran-chan," he said, bowing and holding out a rose to her.

She took it, a slight pink tinge crossing her slightly annoyed features, and Conan just rolled his eyes up at the display.

"Oh, Shin-chan! Don't be jealous! Here!" And he crouched down and made a cerulean rose which matched Conan's eye color appear in his fist. "For you, my love."

Embarrassment folding under other, stronger feelings, Conan took the rose and stared at it, entranced. Hattori gagged a little, but what more served to ruin the moment was Kaito's rustling the boy's hair before looking back at Ran.

"I won't be staying at your place, Ran-chan, if that's what worries you. Don't worry, I'm not one to impose myself-" stopping at Conan's raised eyes, "er, well, to reallllly impose myself on others. Anyway, that isn't the point. I just thought I could steal Shin-chan here every so often and he could stay with me!"

"S-stay with you?" Ran hissed, suddenly flipping into big-sister mode and scaring the living daylights out of Kaito. "Excuse me? Just how long have you guys been dating, for god's sake!" She glared furiously at the two Shinichis and said "Spill it! Don't tell me something like THAT happened last night."

"W-what are you saying, Ran? Hehe…of course not!" Conan spluttered, waving his arms in defense as a blush stained his face.

Kaito, none too helpfully, simply crouched and started stroking Conan's face. "Oh, you are so precious when you're flustered."

Conan smacked his hand off and glared at him, which only wrenched a laugh from the imperturbable thief.

"Ran, look. I know it might seem odd, but think about it… I'm supposed to be twenty-years old, and it isn't that I don't enjoy being with you and ojisan, but it…does wear on you after a while, having to pretend to be a little kid all day, every day… it's not like I could go back and live in my house alone looking this way, and…"

Ran's eyes widened as the truth of his words hit her. After all, Shinichi had been living alone in that huge house since he was fourteen when his parents left for America. Living with a family must have been quite an experience for him, and from how he was talking, it didn't sound like it was all bad, but still…for someone who had been totally independent before to be suddenly stripped of all independence, it wasn't hard to understand why the prospect of being around someone he could completely be himself around was tempting.

She let out a slow sigh, and nodded once in understanding.

"R-really, Ran? You don't mind?"

Ran stared at Conan, his eyes wide in a way that made him look more like a child than she'd ever seen. Snapping herself back, she shook her said with a slightly bemused expression. "Shinichi, I think being Conan-kun has gotten to you," she joked. "Why are you so interested in getting my approval? It's not like I can REALLY stop you. Even if you were to stop coming here at all, I'd be mad as hell, but I'd probably make up some excuse for you, anyway…" She sighed.

"What a wonderful childhood friend, eh, Shin-chan?" Kaito said enthusiastically, putting a hand to rest on Ran's shoulder. "Okay, so here's the plan. I'll let Shin-chan stay here with you tonight, but I'll be back tomorrow. We'll just figure this out on a day-to-day…you think?"

"Oh man, why does this seem like it's going to be so complicated?"

"Probably because it IS complicated, made much worse by Kudou's crazy luck and Kuroba's craziness in and of itself."

"Hattori-kun! I'd forgotten you were there! So you met Shinichi's boyfriend, then, I see?"

A dark look phased over Hattori's face. "Yes, Neechan. I met him. And can you imagine, for a second, what might have been avoided had SOMEONE informed me as to who, exactly, I was meeting?" He glared at her dangerously.

"Oh, uh..hehe…sorry, Hattori-kun, but it just seemed like not telling you would make it, well, equal at the time and…"

"So, we going to see occhan or what?"

Kaito and Ran looked nervous, while Hattori and Conan seemed somewhat amused at the prospect.

"We could just NOT go in, right?" Kaito suggested.

"Come on, if you're serious about doing this, we have to go explain it to Ojisan, and it's not going to get any easier if we wait. Come ON," Conan said, pulling at the whimpering Kaito's arm. "Psst, what happened to the good acting? You supposed to be calm and collected."

"You're not always calm and collected, Shin-chan."

"Oh yeah?" he asked dryly.

"Yeah, like say, when discussing hmmmm... _The Sign of Four_?"

Conan's eyes really lit up this time. "Oh, Kaito! You like _The Sign of Four_? What would YOU say was the most effective thematic device? And when did you figure out the clues? I think it was pretty obvious when…"

"YOU. MYSTERY. OTAKU. SHUT. UP." Ran steamed, with her fist following for back-up.

"heheh, sorry, Ran…neechan," he added when his eyes locked with a grumpy-looking detective, clutching his head, a half-opened beer in his other hand.

"What…in god's name…are you brats…out here YELLING ABOUT?"

"As if you aren't ten times more disruptive…" Conan muttered under his breath, noticing his 'counterpart' edging away, attempting to hide behind Hattori.

"Oh, sorry, dad. There are some things we need to talk to you about, um, Conan-kun," she said.

"Heh?" Kogorou screwed his eyes to look at Conan who smiled weakly at him.

"Oh, there you are, brat. That vaccine have any weird side-effects? You're not going to have more nightmares, are you?"

Smiling a little at his concern, Conan shook his head, slipping easily into the lie of an alibi Ran had started. "I should be fine, Ojisan. The vaccine Hakase gave me should actually help with my nightmares. It's possible I'll start feeling bad again at night, but Hakase said he'll come check me out if I do. But I was totally fine last night, so don't worry." He smiled, but his smile didn't meet the detective's eyes, which were suddenly blazing…directly at Kaito.

"YOU!"

Kaito managed to squeak out a feeble, "oh, yes?"

Kogorou stomped over and lifted Kaito by his shirt-front. "You have a LOT OF NERVE just waltzing back over here after leaving my daughter alone for practically three years," he growled dangerously. "Now get lost. I don't care if you and Conan are related, it's not good for him to be influenced by someone like you. NOW GET LOST!"

Kaito shook a little under Kogorou's stare but couldn't help but smile at the obvious concern the older man had for his Shin-chan.

"Thank you," he said, smiling.

This was definitely not the response Kogorou was expecting, and he found himself stuttering a little, forgetting the retort he'd been planning.

"What, brat? THANKS? What the hell…are you mocking me?"

"Absolutely not, Ojisan…but should we go inside? We seem to be attracting stares and…"

From his expression, it was clear that inviting the wayward 'detective' in was NOT what Kogorou had in mind, but he found the gathering stares to be quite annoying, and so folded. "Come on, then," he grumbled, turning to head up the stairs.

Kaito grinned down at Conan, who smiled back. "Not bad," he mouthed. "Ne, Heiji-niichan, what are you doing?"

Hattori looked up as he clicked off his cell phone. "Oh, nothing! I'm coming, Ku-Co-Conan-kun!"

Three sets of eyes rolled at him as he caught up, grinning.

"Hattori, you're planning something, aren't you, barou?"

"Don't worry so much, Ku-nan…" (another glare and an exasperated sigh from said 'kunan') "I'm just trying to plan for the rest of our day!"

"All I want to do is settle down with a nice book and go to sleep…in peace…why is that so damn impossible?" He hissed, glaring accusingly from Hattori and his evil grin, to Kaito and his attentive puppy-dog eyes. He sighed. Why couldn't his life just be simple?

Kogorou seemed to have sobered up somewhat, and had calmed down significantly once the others had settled around the couch. Sighing, he plopped on his chair to face the twins of different ages. "So? You're back," he said in a bored tone, looking at Kaito.

"I'm back. The case that's kept me away has finally been mostly resolved…"

"Oh, really? And would you be able to give me any information on said case?" A nerve in Kogorous's head was pulsing. "What the hell was so important that you had to vanish off the face of the planet?"

Kaito seemed lost for words, so Conan decided to help him out. "Ojisan, you remember that really big, super-dangerous organization that was taken down a year ago?"

Kogorou's eyes widened as he looked at the boy. He nodded, slowly. "Yeah, of course. Even though it was all the police force could talk about, they wouldn't give us much real information. Those are also the guys who have been after KID recently, right? So that means there are still stragglers…" he said, mostly to himself.

"Yeah, well…Shinichi-niichan's case had to do with those bad people, I'm pretty sure. Right, niichan?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, Conan-kun, that's right." Kaito looked up at Kogorou. "It's like Conan-kun says. The reason I couldn't return for so long is because that organization…they're brutal. They won't hesitate to kill everyone related to anyone who's on to them… Even when we took the main branch down last year, there have still been some incidents, including the one you mentioned with KID. As long as there are dangerous people around, I've been…hesitant…to return, and…"

Kogorou's angry retort stopped by the sincerity of the worry and pain in the boy's voice, he just looked up. That recent feeling he'd had for Conan when he'd seen him so unmasked... somehow, this other boy was giving him the same feeling. They were similar in more ways than just appearance, it suddenly occurred to him. He pressed a hand to his forehead. _Don't pity him. He's the brat who dragged your daughter along!_

That seeming to whip him to his senses, he sneered,

"Fine. So it's understandable and all, but so you're back. How the hell do you have the nerve to just sit here in my daughter's presence after what you put her through?"

Conan and Ran both flinched, and Kaito automatically took Conan's hand.

"Otousan! You don't understand, I don't love Shinichi anymore! Not that way, at least…"

This open confession and denial shocked Kogorou. Ran had never before admitted that she'd really LOVED the brat, and here she was not only admitting it, but saying 'not anymore' in the brat's presence. He knew (though he didn't like to admit it) that she liked that new Araide guy, but still... Slowly, he looked to gauge 'the brat's' reaction, but saw only an understanding smile. He looked at Conan, who used to get so freaked out whenever something concerning Ran getting over his 'niichan' came up, but he just wore that same, understanding smile.

_What am I missing?_

_DING DONG. _"Oh, I'll get it!" Hattori smiled and jumped up to run to the door, the others giving him weird looks. Grinning, he stepped aside to let in the visitors- "Satou-keji, Takagi-keiji? What are you doing here?" Ran asked curiously.

"Oh, hi, Ran-chan," Satou smiled before greeting the others in the room. "We got a call from Hattori-kun letting us know that Kudou-kun's returned and he'd probably be looking for some work pretty soon. Well, we figured we'd stop by since we were in the neighborhood. How have you been, Kudou-kun?"

'Kudou-kun' did not look pleased, but quickly slid his poker-face into action. "Ah, I've been just fine. It's good to see you Satou-keiji, Takagi-keiji, but I'm not sure if I'm going to be much help at the present...you see, I'm really busy and..."

"Hold on, Kudou-kun," Satou-keiji answered her cell phone and Hattori received death glares from Kaito and Conan.

"Got it, keibu. We'll be right there. Sorry to cut this short, but there was a murder right down the street. Kudou-kun, you wouldn't be able to help us with the investigation, would you?"

"Uh, that's..." Kaito was at a loss. Turning down such an easy chance to flex his detective muscles was NOT something Shinichi would do, but that didn't change the fact that he wasn't really Shinichi! He looked, lost, to Conan for help.

"Can I come with Shinichi-niichan, Satou-keiji?" He piped up in his cutest voice.

"Well, Conan-kun, I'm sure he doesn't need your help, and really, I think you see enough murders as it is."

"Oh, but keijis...I'd actually like Conan-kun to come along if it's alright..." Kaito began.

"Sorry, Kudou-kun, but I'm putting my foot down. No matter how much that child enjoys cases, and no matter how brilliant he is, he's still a child, and I think he's seen enough bloodshed for one lifetime, wouldn't you say?"

"Well, that's..." Processing her words, it hit him, no matter how irrationally, that he wanted to protect Shinichi from any more bad experiences, bad thoughts...even if those lay in the detective work he loved.

"Um, Shinichi-niichan, what are you thinking?" At the slightly morbid look on Kaito's face, Conan felt himself getting a little nervous.

"That's right!" Kogorou piped up. "The brat needs to stay here! I'll be joining you, however!"

"Otousan, you were drinking, weren't you? You shouldn't-"

"What are you sayin? I'm completely *hic* sober!"

"Don't worry, Occhan! I'll keep an eye on Kudou to make sure he doesn't mess up the investigation!" Though his wink was directed at a seething Conan, after which he flashed the small detective a glimpse of the abducted recording device.

"No way, I am not being left behind!"

"Yes you ARE, brat, and that's final!"

Momentarily feeling he could care less about cover, he marched over to Kaito, grabbed his hand, and yanked him into the next room. "What the hell are you doing? You aren't going to go through with this, are you?"

"Well, Shin-chan, I can't very well turn down a case if I want to be a beliveable you, and how are we supposed to argue against them without revealing you aren't really a child? ...and besides, maybe it _wouldn't _be a bad thing for you to not have to see blood for once..."

Conan laughed a short, cold laugh. "You're kidding, right? You know this is the only part of my life as Conan that let's me be myself, Kaito. Why would you try to hold me back? You can't stop me from going to a case."

"That's not it! I just... look, Shin-chan...I just saw you almost die, AGAIN, last night and... I don't want to see you throwing yourself right back into danger right now, I mean..."

"I really wish I had my body back." His quiet words froze Kaito, and he looked to meet Conan's eyes, burning with frustration. "Then you could see me as an equal. I could worry about you just as much as you worry about me."An odd breeze washed over them, though the window was still closed.

"Shin-chan..."

"Fine, whatever. You and Hattori go have fun. I..."

"No, wait, Shin-chan!" Gripping his shoulders, he began to lean in, when the door burst open. "Kudou-kun, we have to go! Come on, right now!"

"Oh, but..." Before he could say another word to the shrunken detective, Satou had yanked Kaito from the room. Hattori raced in to crouch by the scowling Conan. "Look, Kudou, I know you're mad and all, but it's payback for earlier. You'd help him out too much if you were there, but don't worry, I won't let him ruin your reputation." He grinned and ruffled Conan's hair, but was instantly smacked off.

"I'm not talking to you, Hattori. You're being a prick. Go ahead and have your revenge fun. Just leave me the hell alone."

"Wha-K-Kudou, I didn't think this would-"

"No, you're right. You didn't think. Fine, I'm used to that anyway. I guess I'll see you tomorrow or whenever..."

"But..."

"Hattori-kun! If you want to be part of this investigation, come NOW!"

"Hai! I'm coming!" Sending another nervous and apologetic look at Conan, he mumbled "See you, Kudou..." and followed the others out.

Once the door closed, Ran came in to check on him. "Shi-Shinichi? Are you okay? I know it must be hard not getting to go along with the investigation, but Satou-keiji and Takagi-keiji don't know and..."

"Yeah, I know, Ran. Don't worry about it. I'm tired, so I think I'll go to bed now. Goodnight."

"Oh, night..."

Walking into the bathroom and locking the door, Conan turned to look at his reflection in the mirror. It had been a while since he'd hated his child-apperance so much. He frowned at himself. What the hell had happened tonight? Kaito understood how important his work was to him, just as he understood that being Kaitou Kid was part of who he was...ugh. With a groan he remembered what Kaitou had said earlier: that he would stop being Kaitou Kid if he asked him to. Did he expect the same of him?

Was he a hypocrite for wishing Kaito to not put himself in such dangerous positions but not expect the same in return? At the same time, however...he knew he could never stop Kaito from doing what he loved, could never suppress that inner light. Had he made an unfair jump to assume Kaito didn't feel the same way?

Washing his face and looking back in the bathroom mirror, the scowl on his young face had relaxed a bit.

He felt a light tug at his heart when he thought of Kaito's concern, but another wave of frustration at his childish apperance. _Damn it, Kaito. I know you love me, but how do I know what is love and what is pity?_

* * *

A wave of dizziness hit him, and he only just managed to make it to his futon. His sleep was restless, however. He felt cold. His body was aching, yearning for something, for _his _touch. This thirst, he couldn't describe it-it felt as if his body had been run dry, was missing vital nutrients… he opened his mouth to try to get more air, but he felt clogged, stopped up. Trying to open his eyes to adjust his position, the room was spotted with darkness, and he swooned again, his head collapsing back on his pillow.

Soft, cold, familiar laughter phased through his mind, and he suddenly felt very alert. "You!" He yelled in his mind,

The smiling witch appeared. "You've passed stage 1, Kudou Shinichi. Well done. Things have been getting boring, so I'll throw a wrench back in. I'll be seeing you~!"

"Wait! Stage 1? What are you talking about! Wait, damn you!" But she was gone, and he was back in his room in the Mouri's. Surprised by the snoring man to his left, he realized he must have been out for long enough for Kogorou to get himself sufficiently drunken stupored again.

Shaking his head to try to figure out what had just happened, Conan turned and buried his face in his pillow.

There was a slight swoosh, and the sound of-the window? He spun around quickly. The wind? An intruder? A dark figure materialized before him, and he started to yell, but a gentle, gloved hand quickly covered his mouth.

Looking up, he met indigo blazing hotly into him.

"K-"

"Shhh, tantei-kun," KID whispered. Putting a finger up to indicate he wait a second, he whipped back quickly and made some quick motions over Kogorou's face. Pulling back to examine his work, he nodded. Still sleeping soundly, the man now had a sleep-mask over his eyes (with kitten eyes painted on the outside) and earplugs.

"See? Now we don't have to worry, Shin-chan!" Kaito said in satifaction, plopping down cross-legged on Conan's futon.

"What are you doing here, Kaito?"

"Isn't it obvious? I didn't get to kiss you goodnight…"

Conan felt the familiar blush taking its place on his face, but he quickly narrowed his eyes. "How was the 'case?'" He said acidly.

"Hmm...what a good question. There wasn't much of one. Honestly, they'd figured it out by the time we got there...the only reason it's taken me so long to get here..." He sighed long-sufferingly. "Is because those two keijis had to pull me to the office to give me a whole stack of case files for you to work on. Consider them your homework."

"Where are they now?"

"I had Heiji-kun bring them to your house to free up hands for this little trip."

"Don't tell me you're letting that conniving jerk sleep in my house tonight, Kaito," he began threateningly.

Waving his arms a little, Kaito said "Shin-chan, I really think Heiji-kun feels really bad about what he did. He meant it just to embarass me, but the whole thing just really backfired. He didn't even get any good footage!"

Kaito's positivity managed to pull the hint of a smile onto Conan's lips, though he soon frowned again. I'm sick of this, Kaito. Of having to pretend. I know I don't have to with you, but... I'm really sick of this body."

Kaito quickly leaned forward and pulled him into him, burying his mouth in his hair, before whispering into his ear: "I know something we can do that would only work with this body."

Conan cocked an eyebrow at him, but Kaito just smiled in return, leaning in a little further "I'm stealing you away from here, my precious gem," he said in a low voice, letting his warm breath lick over Conan's ears. He shivered a little, and grasped Kaito's arm.

"Fine. Go right ahead."

"Do you want to write a note?"

"I'll be back soon, so…"

"Just in case, Shin-chan…in fact, I already prepared one for just such an occasion…"

Looking at Kaito with a mixture of appreciative awe and annoyance at how his plotting and trickster nature seemed to apply to every situation, he looked at the note:

_Dear Ojisan and Ran-neechan,_

_I am sorry for leaving so late at night, but the vaccine Agasa-Hakase gave me the other day started acting up with those side-effects, and he decided to come straight ahead to get me. It's nothing serious-he just wants to monitor me to make sure nothing goes wrong. I'll call you tomorrow morning!_

_Conan_

"Well?"

"I don't know. It isn't your best work, but I could really care less…just take me with you, wherever you had in mind…" He set the little alibi note on Kogorou's bedside table and looked up determinedly at the eyes focused on him.

Kaito stared back before smiling and pulling the little body into him. "Let's go, sweet prince." And cradling him in his arms and his chest, he crept to the windowsill and, after closing the window soundlessly behind him, Conan held firmly in his arm, he opened his glider and took off into the night.

The rush of flying with Kaito-without any impending-death injuries to worry about this time-was incredible. Conan, who usually tried so hard to defend his pride, to let his stubborn streak have the last word, could do nothing, now, but depend on the thief. Only the strong arms and warm chest of the person he loved were between him and a fall to the death.

It made his heart pound, his blood rush to his face. He and Kaito were in their own world, in which the noise of everyday life meant nothing. The only sensations were the chilly wind overpowered by the person holding him close, arms clutching him, warm breath on his neck.

They finally settled down in a familiar setting, moonlight revealing the colors night normally obscured.

Conan chuckled when Kaito didn't release his hold on him for a little longer than necessary.

"This place is going to know us pretty well, soon, don't you think?"

"Mm" was all Kaito said as he continued to rub his face in Conan's soft hair before moving down to press their cheeks together.

"You're not planning on giving me back tonight, are you?" The gentle vibration coming from Kaito's chest as it pressed againt his confirming that, he said "What changed your mind? You were so willing to leave me behind earlier."

"I can't stand leaving you behind, Shinichi, and you know it. I'm done doing it." Kaito looked at him seriously. "I let my nerves get to me tonight, but your face kept flashing through my mind. You know I love the detective side of you, even if it puts you in danger. I would never want to snuff it out, or prevent you from being yourself, Shin-chan... I'm really sorry and..."

Before he could get another word in edgewise, Conan had grasped him around the neck and thrown his lips onto Kaito's with everything he had. Wide-eyed, Kaito felt an incredible surge of happiness power through him. Crouching down so Conan could stand on his own, he threw his arms around the smaller body, smiled into the lips kissing him, and returned the kiss.

As Kaito reacted, pulling him into him, Conan felt indescribable elation. He wanted nothing more than to just be with this person-this person who made him feel whole, who understood him, who loved him as he was, but who knew what else he offered which wasn't visible to the naked eye. As a strong hand clutched his neck, he felt himself melting. With a gasp, he lunged forward, and pushed his tongue against the soft lips before him which instantly opened, welcoming him in. The grip on his neck tightened as Kaito did the same, the warmth of his tongue stroking the inside of Conan's mouth. The warmth emanating from their joined mouths seemed to flow, endlessly, through their bodies, pouring from every bit of them pressed together.

The familiar warmth, and a vaguely familiar tingling sensation, made him laugh out loud as he pulled back from Kaito. He then leaned forward to kiss the thief's forehead before easily wrapping him in his arms, burying Kaito's head in his chest.

Kaito's eyes were wide as he melted into the warmth and strength of the arms encircling him, pressing him into this muscular chest. His breath caught as that deep, musical laugh sounded again. Kaito stared up, wide-eyed, at the man he loved...now again looking like the _man _he loved. Closing his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Shinichi, Kaito simply breathed him in, unable to get enough of the incredible sensation-of being held, of being looked after, of being really and truly loved.

For Shinichi, it was different from the first few times. He had been happy to return to his body, then, yes, but now... as he watched Kaito sink into his chest, he thought he might die from the intensity of the sensation. The thief was depending on him. He was leaning on him, quite literally, closing his eyes and utterly trusting and giving himself to him... he could feel it, and the evenness of their love struck him through the heart, laying to rest any petty worries, making any misunderstandings seem absolutely absurd.

"Hey, Kai-chan," Shinichi said as he buried his face in Kaito's hair.

"Hi," Kaito said softly, staring up in awe at the face above him.

"Long time no see, huh?"

"What are you talking about, silly? You've always looked the same to me," Kaito joked.

"Aw, really? Well, you look quite different from up here. I must say, I like the view."

Reaching down, Shinichi traced a hand through Kaito's soft hair, just savoring the feeling over being able to hold him this way. Clutching Kaito more tightly, he pulled him further onto his lap. Kaito wrapped his legs around Shinicih's waist so he could stay in this position and still drink in the beautiful, developed features before him.

For a long time, they simply held eachother, crouched on the ground, eyes locked. Slowly, Shinichi tightened his grip on Kaito's back and slowly pushed him down so the thief was stretched on the grassy floor. Carefully, Shinichi crawled over him, positioning his knees on either side of Kaito's hips, looking down at the wide, intelligent eyes below him. With a smile, Shinichi dropped down and pressed his lips against Kaito's...insistently, affectionately, smiling into the passionate reaction. Kaito no longer had to hold back, to worry about hurting him, and the knowledge of it made it that much more pleasurable as he gave himself up to Kaito entirely, knowing that he was doing the same in return.

Collapsing onto him, Shinichi brushed his hands up and down Kaito's face, staring into his eyes, tumbling to lie beside him. The two facing eachother, Kaito smiled at him as he'd never seen him smile. "Come catch me, Meitantei," he whispered.

"Always." And Shinichi caught his lips once again.

* * *

So YAY! His body's back! For good? Hmmm-we'll have to see about that! I may have brought in too many weird plot devices in this chapter, but once I got into them, I just decided to push through and make them work. I hope you guys felt they did, somewhat. Again, MAJOR complaints and I can majorly revise.

Anyway, please let me know!

Warning: Another slight lemon might be on the forecast for the next chapter...can't promise one way or the other, but anyway...

Thanks for reading! Please review! You guys are the greatest~

tess4aria


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapter 16: Libertango**_

Thank you guys, as always, for your reviews! You rock! :D As in, are totally awesome. I'm sorry this has taken a little longer to get out, but I hope you enjoy it! Be aware of the following precaution, however...

**_Warning! This chapter has more a more severe M-section-near the beginning, but I'll mark it again (where it begins and ends) so you can skip it and read anyway if you so desire! I do NOT want to traumatize anyone...not like it's THAT bad, but still..._**

I do not own Meitantei Conan (or Libertango-that belongs to Astor Piazolla)

**_Please R&R~! arigatou! ;D_**

* * *

Kaito felt like a broken record. Just how many levels of happiness really did exist? Because he could feel himself crossing into a new sphere of feeling by simply holding his love's gaze.

As he looked into Shinichi's deep blue eyes, he noticed something else behind the familiar clear cerulean-an unfamiliar glint-a suggestion of some new feeling which darkened them, made them look almost black in the moonlight.

A shock of pleasure shot through Kaito as Shinichi lightly brushed his fingertips along his cheek. Shivering, Kaito curved into the warm hand.

His face curling into a smile, Shinichi crushed his lips over Kaito's as his fingers gripped the messy brown hair. Kissing him back, Kaito framed Shinichi's face with his hands, pressing harder into him, their tongues embracing. He made a little sound of objection as Shinichi pulled out from the kiss, but that look was still there-that look which made him shiver in anticipation.

Before he had the time to breathe, Shinichi had buried his face deep in Kaito's chest, breathing in deeply, hugging his arms tightly around his back. "Shi-Shin-chan," Kaito murmured, his heart-his body-aching for him. The touch of Shinichi against him…it was like nothing he had felt before, and that need for him, like a starving man, overwhelmed him. Shinichi was his. This thought coursed through his mind like a drug,

He curled his legs around the detective's thighs, wrapping his arms around his neck, suddenly beginning an onslaught of kisses wherever he could reach-his ear, his neck-with Shinichi's head as it was on his chest.

* * *

**_[Warning! M-rating section! Skip if you want!]_**

All of the passion he had kept locked inside, the passion he had only recently become aware of and the depth of which he was only now discovering-the feel of Kaito's kisses and a glance at his eyes, one still half-obscured by the monocle-and it coursed through him, solidifying and creating a painful hardness, a painful warmth.

Shinichi gasped. His body was almost unbearably comanding him, demanding release. Pushing against Kaito, his heart pounded when he felt his lover's erection rub against his own.

Kaito smiled when he felt Shinichi. He could literally feel how he was affecting him. Not that his situation was any different, but Shin-chan…he'd let him have his release first. Embracing Shinichi even more tightly, he slowly moved his hands down his back, pushing him even closer until their hardness was pressed together, locked in a kind of slow dance.

Pulling Shinichi closer still, he began to move back and forth, the rubbing only increasing the painful, pleasurable anticipation. Glancing up, he could see a hint of restraint still lingering in Shinichi's tight features-he was clearly battling against the relief he so obviously needed. Leaning forward, clutching Shinichi's neck in his hand, he whispered "I can fix that, Shin-chan" in the detective's ear.

The warm breath caused a thrill to course through Shinichi and he curved back into the hand cradling his neck. As Kaito slowly moved his hand down his back once again, Shinichi couldn't help but follow the electric touch, leaning further into it with each passing instant. In a shiver and a release of breath, he let his full weight fall back on Kaito's hand and would have toppled straight over if Kaito hadn't been there to slow his fall, rather letting him down slowly, carefully.

Gathering him close again, cradling his head, Kaito deposited gentle, slightly wet kisses on his cheek, lips, moving down to his neck… his mouth settled in the crook, and he sucked it gently, drawing a sharp intake of breathe from Shinichi.

He noticed a hesitant little touch, moving slowly down his body, reaching for something, but Kaito caught Shinichi's hands before they'd found what they were aiming for. Looking up lovingly into Shinichi's eyes, he gently sucked on the captured fingers before leaning in to whisper: "Me first, Shin-chan," and suddenly clenched his own hands around Shinichi's ever-hardening bulge, teasingly stroking it from outside of his pants, drawing a pleading moan from Shinichi's lips.

In a single movement, Kaito wrenched his eyes from the cerulean reflecting pools and dropped his lips down, delivering a kiss on the hardness. Shinichi tensed under him, but Kaito just continued to lightly kiss him while stroking his lower back gently, soothingly. The tension washed away, and a soft moan came from Shinichi's lips.

At the sound, Kaito felt an urgent desire to give this man he loved as much pleasure as he possibly good. At that moment, there was nothing else. Pressing his lips into him a little harder, he felt Shinichi freeze as a tingle of exhilaration surged up his spine, and holding his position with his mouth, Kaito brought his hands around to unzip him.

Kaito pulled back and Shinichi groaned softly at the loss of contact, but the thief just chuckled, clucking his tongue slightly, saying "Patience, Shin-chan." In all honestly, however, he was half-saying this to himself. His heart was pounding against his chest as he had never felt it, and quickly, a little roughly, he ripped off the pants and boxers before letting his eyes sit on his lover's true-age anatomy for the first time.

After two seconds which felt like much longer, he could no longer stop himself, and wrapping his arms around Shinichi's thighs, kissed the head before quickly moving down the length, delivering slow, sucking kisses along the way. He sucked at the base, drawing a strangled sound from Shinichi before slowly moving back up, sucking and kissing around its sides once again. Back to the head, he gently licked it, savoring the shiver and slight wetness that it gave out before taking it fully into his mouth, loving the taste as he ran his tongue and teeth over it, his hands massaging Shinichi's thighs, glutes and back…

The blood was pounding in Shinichi's head as he had never before felt it and then…it all exploded as Kaito began to suck. Frantically reaching around, he lodged his hands in Kaito's hair, breathing harshly (if at all). He tried to speak, but his words were incoherent. "K-Kai…Kai-" He gasped.

Kaito grinned, bringing his arms around to clench Shinichi's backside as he increased his assault on the sensitive organ, sucking it as he moved in and out, savoring the quickening heart beat and Shinichi's increasingly strangled gasps.

"Kai, I think…I..I think…I'm…"

"Go ahead, Shin-chan," he said, pulling out for a minute. "Let it all out. Let it go. Come for me," and he plunged back over him, sucking him for all he was worth, as if he were attempting to extract some deadly poison from a wound; he sucked desperately in his desire for his love's release…Suddenly, Shinichi let out a long, low, musical moan. Gripping Kaito's hair more tightly, his voice erupted into a passionate scream along with his body, Kaito's mouth filling with sticky wetness.

With a satisfied smile, Kaito easily pulled off of Shinichi's length, kissing it once more before capturing his love's lips in his own, the glassy-eyed blue of his eyes and pink flush of his face making his heart ache for him.

"Oh, my beautiful Shin-chan…" And he dove in for another kiss which the detective responded to as if waking from a dream, wrapping his arms determinedly around Kaito's neck, pulling him closer, nipping his lip before leaving a trail of kisses to his ear. "My turn," he said in a husky voice unlike his own.

Even as he was saying it, his left hand had undone Kaito's pants, and quickly, nimbly, his hand had forced its way into the boxers, finding its target. Gently squeezing it, he hurriedly unbuttoned Kaito's shirt with his other hand, following with kisses, trailing down his chest. When he reached a little trail leading from his bellybutton down, he smiled a little, and pulled back to undress him the rest of the way.

Obstacles gone, he began to stroke it, gently at first, enjoying how the slightest touch of his hands could cause such a reaction. He could feel it hardening under his fingers, and he began to squeeze it more forcefully with one hand, the other stroking around its base, moving to his thigh, around to his backside. Slowly bending, Shinichi planted his face in Kaito's warm, well-toned inner thigh, rubbing his mouth up it, slowly licking it. Kaito whimpered a little and Shinichi smiled into him, giving his member a reassuring squeeze.

The shiver Kaito let off when his tongue had reached the top of his thigh sent a thrill through Shinichi and pulling back a little, he moved in to kiss Kaito's now painfully hard cock. Starting at the top, he placed his mouth around it, giving it a shallow little suck, letting his tongue run around it. A powerful quiver shot into him from his love's body as Kaito let out a low, silent moan.

Bending down over it again, he began to pump it with his cheeks, Kaito's quickening blood, the hardness he held in his mouth, making him want the thief more all over again. Suddenly biting down on him, he felt hot hands pulling, on one the neck of the shirt Kaito had never taken off of him, the other in his hair: "Shinic-" before he could finish his name, Shinichi had begun to rub the base of his length as he sucked on it, and Kaito let out a long, loud moan of ecstasy, spraying Shinichi on the face and neck as he pulled out.

Making to wipe himself off, he stopped at the smile of perfect peace, the perfect anti-poker face on Kaito, his monocle fogging up, obscuring one eye. Shinichi automatically flew to his lips, smothering him with his passion, making him taste both of their flavors in one kiss.

**_[The worst is over! Read freely!]_**

"Shinichi," he managed between kisses.

"Mm?" Shinichi continued to kiss his face, eyes closed, tracing his hands over him, feeling but leaving the monocle in place.

"I love you so much…"

Shinichi smiled as he continued to kiss him, opening his eyes when he felt the hesitation beneath him to see anxious, expectant eyes.

Shinichi chuckled as he continued to kiss him. "Barou…you know how...much I …love you."

Kaito couldn't stop himself from squealing a little, wrapping his arms around Shinichi's waist and burying his head in his chest, finally getting through some stubborn buttons on his shirt to breathe in the delicious warmth and scent of his detective.

The two stayed that way for a while before Shinichi mumbled "I need a shower…"

Kaito made a mock-hurt look and chuckled a little when Shinichi rolled his eyes at him. "Well then, Meitantei, shall we go home?"

"I can't believe we did this here…what if someone had seen us?" Shinichi mumbled, nervously looking around into the dark woods as they redressed quickly.

"Well, then they would have been pretty damn lucky to get such a glorious show!"

Shinichi smacked his arm, rolling his eyes a little, but none of his snarky expressions were sticking, the exhilaration and pure fusion of bodily and mental desire having been so recently fulfilled.

Starting off through the woods, Kaito firmly grabbed Shinichi's hand in his, and Shinichi turned to smile at him, returning the grip, and tightening it.

"It's so odd for our hands to be the same size like this, huh, Shin-chan?"

"Don't remind me…" Shinichi muttered.

Sheepishly, Kaito tried to fix the atmosphere he'd brought on by bringing up this sensitive topic. "Oh, Shin-chan, it's okay! I mean…okay, I know it isn't really, but I really do mean it when I say that you are you, no matter how old you look. Even when your hand is half the size of mine, you're still my beloved Shin-chan and…"

Kaito's words struck a chord deep within Shinichi. He kept saying it, and though he didn't know how, Kaito really didn't seem to mind the body switches…

"It's you I love, Shinichi... _not _the size of your beautiful cock, though I must say…"

Shinichi smacked him again.

Kaito grinned, but then his eyes grew serious. "But I mean it. My feelings for you will never change, Shin-chan. Even if you were never to have gotten back to this body, I'd stay with you forever…"

The pounding in Shinichi's heart was now painful. It blocked out all other sounds, and he gripped Kaito's hand harder, pulling it, automatically, towards his chest.

With a smile, Kaito moved around behind him, letting him keep his hold on that hand, but looping his other arm around his shoulders. Shinichi sighed and leaned his head on Kaito's shoulder as they walked home.

* * *

Shinichi made a beeline for the bathroom when they got back to the Kudou mansion. It crossed his mind, vaguely, that Hattori would be in one of these rooms, but his mind was too occupied elsewhere to pay that fact much mind.

He stepped out of his boxers and adjusted the shower settings, carefully smiling and stepping in. The hot water felt good, snaking down his body, but he couldn't help but feel the sensation left something to be desired…no surprise, after what he'd just come from…

**_[T+-section! More suggestive than anything, but skip if you want!]_**

But then a thick band of warmth wrapped around him. Spinning around, wide-eyed, Shinichi came face to face with his purple-eyed lover, laughter sparkling in his eyes, standing there, stark naked in the shower with him.

"K-Kaito, what are you doing?"

"I wanted to bathe you, Shin-chan. Is that so wrong?"

"Well, it's…" he spluttered and then hissed, turning a right glare on him. "Hattori's in this damn house! We can't act…I mean, that's just wrong, isn't it?"

"Wrong?" Kaito tilted his head to the side, looking at him with innocent wide eyes. "However is it wrong, Shin-chan? Besides," and he slipped a leg around Shinichi's so he had his hip straddled, wrapping his arms more tightly around his waist and leaning in "If he imagines something's up, it'll get him back for that earlier stunt, right?"

Shinichi shivered at the sound of Kaito's voice and felt his inhibitions slipping away into nothing.

Feeling his lover's body relax, Kaito smiled and hugged him back against him before reaching around and grabbing the soap. "Here goes," he said, and began to rub it in gentle circles below Shinichi's abs.

"Kaito," he said a little stiffly, "Get past this part quickly if you don't want a repeat of earlier."

"What makes you think I don't want a repeat?" Kaito responded silkily.

"No way. Not twice in one night. I need to get SOME sleep you know."

"Hai, hai. Whatever Shin-chan wants."

"Maybe it isn't what _Shin-chan _wants, but _sometime _Kudou Shinichi is going to have to have a say in this relationship, too, don't you think?" He chuckled a little.

"Oh, bring the grouchy, logical Meitantei in! That'll just make it more exciting!"

**_[Suggestive stuff over! Read on!]_**

Continuing their banter, Kaito was in the middle of washing Shinichi's shoulders when a loud, angry voice, accompanied by pounds on the door, rudely interrupted them.

"OI! Kuroba! How the hell long are you going to be in there? I need to go pee and seriously, a shower at this hour? You effin woke me up, you AHO!"

With an evil smirk, Kaito called out, "We'll be out in a minute, Heiji-kun!"

"Kaito, you barou! What are you doing?" Shinichi hissed at the smirking face.

"Just wait for it, Shin-chan," he said back calmly, laughter ringing his response.

What they were _waiting_ for made itself quite clear in the dead silence that hung over that comment. A very telling, thick-as-molasses silence.

One of Kaito's favorite atmospheres, in fact…when HE was the cause, at least…

"Ne, Heiji-kun, is something the matter?"

"Ku-Kudou isn't in there, is he?" the Osakan managed to sputter out.

"Why don't you ask him yourself? It's not very polite to talk to him in third-person. Come on, Shin-chan!"

Shinichi was doing his best not to make a sound, but Kaito wouldn't accept such an anticlimactic encounter, and so suddenly began to tickle him dangerously low on his chest: "K-Kaito! Barou! N-not there!"

By the time he realized what he'd said, it was far too late, and he (and a certain other detective he couldn't see) looked like mismatched tomatoes.

Kaito just howled in mirth as he held his in-shock lover, stopping him from collapsing in the shower. "Okay, Shin-chan, let's get you out, then," he cooed before raising his voice and brightly chirping: "Ne, Heiji-kun? Could you grab us some towels? And if you're scared of seeing a little man-chest, you might want to grab us some pajamas, because we're not going to be able to wear the clothes we came in!"

The response to this statement was frozen shock followed by a rush of hurried footsteps fleeing the scene.

Kaito chuckled.

Shinichi stood on the bathmat, dripping and glaring at him.

"Oh, Shin-chan! You're so cute when you're annoyed!"

"Barou. Get me a towel. You know they're in here…"

"Yes, but that was perfect for getting a rise out of dear Hei-chan!"

Not answering, Shinichi just closed his eyes and held out one arm to wait for his towel.

The soft warmth of the towel wrapped around him from behind, made warmer by his lover's body hugging it to him. Despite himself, Shinichi smiled and leaned back into Kaito, unable to suppress a yawn.

"Okay, Shin-chan, that's it. It's bedtime for detectives."

Showing the presence of mind to remember to grab himself a towel as well, Kaito steered Shinichi into his bedroom, pushing him gently down on his pillow before pulling up the sheets and tucking him in.

Leaning down to kiss his cheek, he paused when he saw a look of worry-of uncertainty-in Shinichi's eyes.

"Shin-chan? What's wrong?"

Considering whether to say what was on his mind, Shinichi frowned a little, turning his body to face the window before muttering... "What if when I wake up, I'm Conan again?"

Carefully crawling over Shinichi to lie down facing him, Kaito cupped his face in his hand and looked at him seriously. "Then you'll be Conan until I kiss you again, which might be all of 3 minutes..."

A smile crept onto Shinichi's face, but uncertainty still lingered... "But what if...?"

Kaito silenced him with a long, soft, chaste kiss. Pulling out and smiling at him he said softly, "Then you'll still be you. I've told you, it doesn't matter to me, but if it bothers you that much, we'll just seek out that witch girl and make her turn you back!"

A slight wave of guilt and realization washed over Shinichi when it occurred to him he'd left one important piece of the puzzle concerning the witch girl-namely, her identity-from Kaito. At the second, though, Kaito's reassurance eased over any concerns he had, and he felt himself dropping into a long-awaited sleep, just as the sun was creeping up.

"Goodnight, Shin-chan." Kaito said, brushing a hand through Shinichi's hair, smiling at the perfect, worry-free (for the moment) face.

"MmMm, Kai..." Shinichi mumbled before snuggling into Kaito's chest, his leg taking one of Kaito's hostage to use as a teddy bear.

Kaito just took his love in his arms, bringing him in closer, giving him a little kiss on his forehead before he, too, was whisked away by the draw of sleep.

* * *

First of all, SORRY about the length of the lemon sequence...I'm still new with that kind of thing, my first try being chapter 11 of this story. Anyway, please tell me what you think (about any aspects of this chapter)! I have the feeling the previous chapter had mixed reviews, which I understand, because I feel the same way-like some parts, but others aren't quite there... So anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter (despite its lemon-heavyness). -it gets better, though, right?

Anyway, thanks for reading (as always)! You guys are SO awesome. Please review!

tess4aria


	16. Chapter 16

__

__

_**Chapter 17: The Roll of the Dice**_

Hello, again! We're back with some more to the story~! Again, thank you SO much for your wonderful reviews, you guys! Love you all!

I do NOT own meitantei Conan.

**_R&R, please! :D_**

* * *

Shinichi squinted as the bright afternoon sunlight beat down on his face, rousing him from his delicious sleep with a vague sense of Déjà vu. He felt a little stiff and stretching to work out the kinks, was surprised when both his arms and legs hit the ends of the bed.

His heart sped up a little as he opened his eyes, then a sense of incredible relief and happiness washed over him as he confirmed that he was, indeed, still over 5 feet tall. Suddenly, the details of the previous night flooded back to him and sitting up, he blushed as the covers rolled off to reveal his still naked body.

Shinichi's hand drifted automatically to the left and he frowned at the emptiness of the spot beside him, still slightly warm. When he glanced up, though, he saw something that made his heart skip a beat.

There was a single white rose set on the bedside table, right beside a still-steaming cup of coffee.

Smiling while shaking his head a little but feeling much more ready to face the day, Shinichi leapt from the bed and, cradling his cup in one hand, began to sift through his closet, chuckling a little at the sight of the original suits Kaito had replicated for his own use…

___

* * *

_

As he entered the kitchen, he first saw a very irritated-looking Hattori Heiji, hunched over and drumming his fingers on the table as he flipped channels absentmindedly, watching Kaito out of the corner of his eye. For the magician's part, he worked at the stove, dressed once again in that pink apron.

Sighing, Shinichi broke the silence, saying "Ohayou" as he wandered in. Hattori looked up and half-waved before a little tinge of pink crept onto his cheeks.

"What's wrong with you, Hattori?"

Before he could open his mouth more than half-way-

"Ohayou, Shin-chan! I was just about to come check on you again!" Kaito's voice broke through as he left his sizzling frying pan to race over and quickly kiss Shinichi on the lips.

Hattori flinched a little.

Curling his left hand behind Shinichi's neck and twining his fingers in his hair, Kaito leaned in to say in a low voice: "As I thought, we're too dazzling together-Heiji-kun can't even look at us!"

Shinichi chuckled a little, trying to gently pry Kaito's hand from his hair as Hattori shot them a dirty look. "Wh-what? You're crazy, AHO!"

"Oh?" Kaito continued devilishly, moving his hand to pull Shinichi along with him back to the stove so he could continue stirring the pot. Planting a quick kiss on Shinichi's cheek, he checked, grinning widely, to see another blush grace the Kansai detective's face before turning back to his boyfriend. "Why don't you sit down, love? I just have to put the finishing touch on your breakfast!"

Shinichi rolled his eyes a little. "You know, Kaito, I'm perfectly capable of cooking for myself…and this is MY house, you know…"

"Oh, just let him…" Hattori groaned, stealing away Shinichi's attention for the second. "He's been acting like a total pain in the ass for the last hour telling me about how much he was looking forward to your reaction to his breakfast and…ugh. I think it was a mistake to stay last night…"

"Aw, Hei-chan! No, this has been a wonderful sleep-over! Here, and I made some for you, too!"

Hattori raised his eyebrows. "Are you sure you didn't poison my portion?"

"The worst poison Kaito would put in would be something to permanently die your hair green," Shinichi said as he sat down in a chair across from him. "And that might fit you better, anyway, Hattori…"

"Shove off, Kudou…"

Suddenly hesitating a little, Hattori looked off to the side. "Uh, look, Kudou. Sorry about yesterday, I…" he sighed. "I was just…"

"Being an ass?" Shinichi said, but then his face softened at the grimace forming on his friend's face. "Hey, don't worry about it, Hattori. Besides," he sighed a little. "I'd say we got you back pretty well." And he smiled.

Hattori looked dumbly up at his fellow detective. "Huh? By 'got' me, you mean…wait, was that? Last night, in the shower…I mean…"

"Oh, we were in the shower together, alright!" Kaito put in cheerfully, slamming a plate down before Hattori before gently setting one before Shinichi, smiling at him before taking his own seat. Hattori paled a little.

Kaito looked at Shinichi expectantly and the detective looked down at his plate to see omurice with an elaborate design of hearts and roses, drawn entirely with ketchup, decorating the top of it.

"Kuroba, what the hell?"

Craning his neck to see what Hattori's problem was, he saw a much less-carefully put together omelette with a little Kaitou Kid caricature on top, sticking his tongue out at him.

"What's wrong, Heiji-kun? I made it with you in mind!" Kaito grinned and Shinichi smacked his arm lightly.

"So…" Hattori began as he picked suspiciously at his omurice, trying not to stare at the constant attentions Kaito was laying on his friend.

Kaito was so distracted by the face beside him that he let his own meal grow cold as he attempted to stroke Shinichi's hair and face-attempts which were constantly foiled by the detective's quick reflexes, managing to fend him off for the most part; occasionally, however, he'd sacrifice his face for a chance to dive into his own breakfast.

Hattori shook his head to try to force himself to ignore the scene. "Uh, so Kudou. Do I even want to know why you're yourself again?" He felt heat creeping to his head as his thoughts crept to places he would prefer they stay far away from… If kissing doesn't work anymore, then what does? And Kuroba did say they couldn't wear the clothes they-oh, god! Hattori put his face in his hands and rubbed it roughly.

"Hattori, what kind of stupid thing are you imagining?" Shinichi asked in a bored tone. "The old spell worked again-he kissed me and I turned back. I don't know exactly why except…" He paused a little before continuing. "Well, I dreamed about that witch again."

"You did, Shin-chan? You didn't say…"

"I was a little distracted," Shinichi responded honestly, a slight blush creeping into his cheeks that made Kaito's heart beat faster.

"But so she appeared again. What did she say?"

"She said I'd passed the 'first stage,'" Shinichi said somewhat nervously. "I don't know if that bodes well, but at least this is working again," he said, unnecessarily indicating his form.

"Hm, I don't trust this witch. What's she like, Kudou?"

"Yeah, Shin-chan. I keep track of most people who claim to be magic users, after all. I might know her and we could figure out this mystery!"

"Oh, that's…" Shinichi hesitated a little. Part of him felt that he really needed to tell Kaito, especially since she was someone he knew and he might know how to deal with her, but on the other hand… she said she was using him to get to Kaito. And despite the fact that the effects of the spell seemed mostly positive (beyond enabling him to return to his true body, it had saved him from several life-threatening gun wounds), he didn't trust the girl. She would expect him to tell Kaito, wouldn't she? And then what? Would she do something to tear them apart again? To hurt Kaito?

_I won't let anything happen to him. I'm going to figure out what that girl's intentions are myself._

Steeling himself against the curious and piercing stares of his boyfriend and best friend, he said,"Oh, well she…it's a little hard to say, because she's always a little blurry when I see her in my dreams… and it was dark that night at the park, but I'd say she's moderately young and has dark hair but other than that…"

"Shin-chan! You don't think her hair was purple, was it?"

He froze momentarily, but then smiled and shook his head. "Hm. I'm sorry, Kaito, I really can't say."

Kaito looked ready to press him some more when the doorbell buzzed. Sighing, Shinichi dragged himself up out of his chair and walked to gaze out at the visitor. "Oh, shit." He muttered.

"What's wrong?" Kaito asked as he walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his middle.

"Haibara," he muttered.

"Oh, shit, Kudou. Have fun with that," Hattori said as he backed up.

"Kaito, would you and Hattori go to another room for a little? It's just going to complicate things with you guys here until I get the initial part over with…" he sighed.

"I don't know if I like the idea of my Shin-chan being left alone with that creepy scientist…" Kaito began. "What if she wants to run weird experiments on you?" Then, taking Shinichi's head in his hand and pressing their foreheads together, he said "If it's what you want, fine, but if you're in trouble, sweet prince, don't hesitate to call," and he bent down on one knee, kissing Shinichi's hand in a very Kid-like way.

"Get out of here, barou." Shinichi said, smiling while rolling his eyes.

Once the two were safely out of eye (but doubtfully ear)shot, Shinichi groaned a little and opened the door to meet cold, suspicious, and slightly surprised eyes.

"Kudou-kun."

"Oh, hey, Haibara."

"I'll get to my shock over your form in a minute, Kudou-kun, but first I'll have you know that Hakase and I just had to cover for you," she said icily, her voice getting a slightly dangerous tone as she continued. "And I would appreciate it if you would at least be so kind as to let us know the next time you feel the need to use us as an alibi…"

"Oh, sorry, Haibara…so, occhan called, then?'

"Hn. He called. But he found Agasa's confusion when he asked about a 'vaccine' suspicious and decided to pay us a personal visit."

"W-what? Really? Oh man, what did you say, Haibara?" Panic creeping up to his throat, Shinichi looked a little shell-shocked.

"Relax before you hemorhage on me, Kudou-kun. I played as sick Conan for you, so Mouri-san's suspicions have been abated for the time being. You should be thankful."

"Haibara, you-thank you, but why?"

"It was obvious once he hung up that he was suspicious, so I got the voice-changing mask and disguise set up before he arrived to see me in bed. I figured you would have had SOME reason for using us, and now seeing you, it appears you do, but that brings us back to…why the hell wouldn't you come straight over once you transformed back?"

"Uh, well, Haibara, that…" Man, this woman could unnerve him… "It's complicated and it's really hard to explain because it, uh, doesn't directly have to do with the effects of the Apo toxin at all…"

"What do you mean?" She snapped.

"Well…" He groaned. "This is going to be a long story, Haibara, so why don't we sit down?

She looked at him testingly, but then nodded curtly and let him lead her to a low armchair in the living room. As she'd walked in, Shinichi heard a slight "Pssst!" and felt something bump his leg.

Bending down, it was a little paper plane which looked far too much like a real plane for there to be any doubt as to the sender. Opening it up, it looked like a little heist notice, the little Kaitou insignia at the bottom. Written on it was simply,

_To my beloved Meitantei,_

_No reason for us to hang back, as far as I can see. May we assist you?_

_Love, your captive thief._

Chuckling a little, Shinichi nodded and Kaito jumped out of nowhere to wrap his arms around his neck from behind. "Oi, Kaito, could you be a bit more subtle?"

"Kudou, this one's incapable of acting like anything other than the Aho he is. You know that." Hattori said, laughing.

"Kind of you to say, so, Heiji-kun," Kaito grinned at him. "But Shin-chan, I don't like the way that girl was looking at you. I'm going to have to keep you close after all."

"Kudou-kun, what…?" Haibara's eyes widened as she saw a second Kudou (with slightly messier hair) leaning with his arm around Shinichi's shoulders as they walked in with Hattori behind them who quickly claimed a love seat to himself before waving slightly at her.

"Who is this, Kudou-kun?"

Bending down and pulling a rose out with a twist of his hand to present it to Haibara, the 'second Kudou' responded "Kuroba Kaito. Nice to meet you, Ojousan."

Not answering him, but taking the rose anyway, Haibara turned suspicious eyes on Shinichi. "So? Who is he? What is he doing here? You two looked quite comfy together, so I have my suspicions, but…" A knowing smile cracked onto her lips.

Shinichi blushed a little, but he was unable to discourage her assumptions as Kaito caught him from behind, pulling him back onto the couch with him, holding him firmly to his lap. Shinichi sighed.

"Yes, Haibara, we're uh…together. Kaito's my, um…boyfriend." He said very quietly, his face burning to the point of absurdity, Kaito's tightening hugs not helping much.

Haibara looked like she was enjoying herself tremendously, but simply said "I see."

A little surprised, Shinichi looked up curiously and tilted his head.

She laughed uncharacteristically. "Honestly, Kudou-kun, I always thought you'd work better with a man, and seeing the color it seems to have brought to your face," she laughed again, "I think I was right. It looks like it's really done your health some good. Who knows? The antidote may have worked if you'd taken it in this state." Her voice sobered up back to her usual cold, dissecting-the-situation one as she finished.

Shinichi shifted uncomfortably when she said that last part, but Kaito gripped him tighter, and he found his voice. "Um, okay, well for the story...it all began the day the antidote didn't work…"

* * *

Haibara's usual stoic expressions had taken on several new postures throughout the story-most being incredulity, doubt, severe doubt, impatience with the stupidity of boys not realizing their own feelings, and finally, a nod of partial acceptance.

"Well, Kudou-kun, I'd still like to run some tests on you. Your story makes no sense scientifically, but then again..." she sighed. "Scientifically, you shouldn't be in that body at all, so either my eyes are messed up, I'm dreaming, or some other weird force is responsible."

"So you believe us?" Kaito put in.

"Haibara's a scientist, and she tries to only look at things logically and rationally," Shinichi explained in a lecture-voice. "In some ways, she's like a detective, really. She eliminates all of the impossibilities to come up with the one truth. Right, Haibara?"

"I'm shocked. The great Kudou-kun has given so much thought to my line of work, and speaks so reverently about it," Haibara said in her usual bored tone.

"Barou...I'm a detective! I have to have respect for science. It's too linked to our investigations not to..."

"So what are you going to do?" Haibara interrupted. "You don't know how long you'll be in that body, and though I admit that your decision to live between the two houses may be the best to keep suspicions to a low point while you're in this body-switching stage, are you confident you can predict the changes? Are you sure they are always tied to kisses?"

"Well, yeah, that's how it's been so far so we don't have any reason not to think..."

"Nor do you have any reason to assume that things will continue on as they have. Your situation is tricky, Kudou-kun, and you need to be careful. Otherwise, you could end up turning into Kudou Shinichi in the elementary school classroom."

"Th-that" he began.

"Anyway, I can see you'll be needing my help, so just call me and let me know," she said as she hopped down from her chair, frowning at the three young men gawking at her. "What? Is there something on my face?"

"N-no, Haibara," Shinichi said, waving his arms. "You're just being really helpful, so...uh, thanks."

"Don't get too used it, Kudou-kun. But for now, you're still a valuable subject for my research. I can't have that drunkard detective mouri or anyone killing you before I've finished with you," she said smoothly with a slight smile.

"That's how this little neechan says 'be careful,'" Hattori stage whispered to Kaito and Shinichi who smirked before wiping their faces clear at Haibara's fierce glare.

"Anyway, Kudou-kun. Remember to CALL next time you expect me to cover for you," she said patronizingly.

"Oh, right. Thanks again, Haibara." And she closed the door without another word.

"Well, that could have been worse, right?" Kaito said smilingly, looking back and forth between the two detectives.

Shinichi looked lost in thought, completely having forgotten his position on Kaito's lap. "She may be right, though, about the spell. What if I were to start transforming back and forth randomly?"

"Oh, I think the little neechan was just being paranoid, Kudou. Don't let her work you up." Hattori said bracingly.

"Yeah, don't forget how used she is to the black organization and the evil ways those people think. Do we have any proof this witch girl is really trying to do anything seriously bad?"

"She's obviously playing with us, Kaito. Even if it isn't working to pull us apart, that's what she was doing that night at the park and...I know she isn't black organization-degree bad, but..."

"Speaking of the black org.," Hattori put in. "You guys didn't find out anything else about that Snake guy after that night, did you?"

Kaito and Shinichi stiffened, and Shinichi moved to sit next to Kaito so he could put his own arm around his waist. Kaito sighed and said, "No. With the police files I gathered for that night, I was able to figure out their location and some general information, but I'm sure they must have moved again by now...Really, I should probably be out there searching for him right now..."

"What do ya mean?"

His face tensing, and all hint of a poker-face grin vanishing, Kaito pulled Shinichi closer to him before looking back at the Kansai detective. "Snake has vengeance issues, but he's worst when it comes to people he's failed to kill. Shin-chan, here, has been shot twice by the guy, and only..." He gulped.

"I'm only alive because of what I guess was the magic spell's doing," Shinichi finished. He looked at Kaito, his heart panging at the anxiety clear in the beautiful purple eyes. "So you're worried I've become one of his main targets?"

Slowly, Kaito nodded. "Hopefully only as Conan, though... I don't know how close Snake was to the inner circle who knew about your identity, Shin-chan, so I can't say for sure, but it's possibile you'd be somewhat safe in this form...but as Conan..." He started to visibly shake. "He'll try to kill you on sight."

Shinichi just squeezed Kaito's hand in response, but he privately agreed. After all, that must have been what happened when he'd been shot last time.

Hattori looked more than a little unnerved. "Wait, so you guys are planning on calling out this bastard who's targeting you? Don't be suicidal!"

"Not Shin-chan. I'm going to be the one calling him out," Kaito stated resolutely.

"No, Kaito. You know that's impossible," Shinichi cut in. "I told you before, right? You're not alone anymore. You don't have to face them all alone and seriously, how the hell do you expect me to just sit by and watch you rush into danger? It's not going to happen. Either we both fight, or we hide together. That's it."

"Shinichi..."

"Personally, I prefer the former. I've had enough of hiding, and I'm sick of it. We took down the main branch of the organization. Why should we be afraid of a bunch of rogue assassins? We'll be fine, Kaito," he said seriously.

"Ya guys better let me know when you fight them," Hattori said. He put a hand up to silence Shinichi before he could respond. "Don't start going on about how this is your fight and that I shouldn't put myself in danger. Being your friend has always been full of risks, you know, Kudou." He smirked a little at the slight pout that found its way to his friend's face. "I've been with you from almost the beginning of the Conan stuff, and I'm not going to back out on you now. And that goes for you, too, thief." He said, smirking at Kaito.

"I still think you're a pain in the ass, but you're not a bad guy. Call me anytime if you need me." Smirking a little as he stood up and looked at the two semi-curled together on the couch. "And keep me updated on how the relationship's going," he said, laughing at the blush this pulled from Shinichi. "Oh, but please skip the details."

"Oh, Heiji-kun, after such a perfect invitation, how could we leave anything out? You're also welcome to join us sometime, you know," he said, winking, earning him an aching stomach where Shinichi had elbowed him and a sputtering, red-faced glare from the other detective.

"Oh, gee, you two, I'm just kidding!"

"You are the biggest AHO I have ever met. You really are."

Shinichi just glowered for a while, indifferntly watching as Kaito got down on his knees and tried several different ways of apologizing.

"Okay, guys, I don't want to come between you any further, so I think I'm going to jet," Hattori said. "I have classes tomorrow morning, after all..."

"Hattori, don't tell me you have to study for those easy criminology classes..." Shinichi started, momentarily forgetting his beef with Kaito.

"AHO! As if! No, but I have a midterm paper due tomorrow that I haven't started so...I guess i should do something about it..." he let out a long-suffering sigh. "But seriously, call me anytime, you two lovebirds," he said, winking.

"Okay, Heiji-kun! We will!" Kaito said enthusiastically before running over to give Hattori a bone-breaking hug which he returned only by awkwardly tapping the thief's shoulder. Shinichi shot Kaito a slight glare before placing a hand on Hattori's shoulder and smiling at him. "Thanks, Hattori. It was good to see you, for the most part..."

"Oh, shut it, Kudou," he said, laughing. Looking at him strangely, he smiled again. "I hope you figure all of this out. I like having you as little Kudou, but seeing you this way..." He smiled and shook his head. "I'm looking forward to solving many, many more cases with you, Kudou. And it's just easier if you're the right size," he said, laughing.

"Barou...just get going and write your paper," he said, pushing him out the door as the Osakan just laughed, waving at them.

"Shin-chan?" A little voice said by his ear.

"Hm?"

"You know I was just kidding around with Heiji-kun..."

Shinichi sighed and said, "I know, Kaito, but somehow, it just struck a nerve that you would joke about something like that...I mean, we haven't even fully..." And he stopped, his face turning red.

Kaito crept closer, seductively looping an arm around his waist, slipping it up the back of his shirt before leaning in and saying, "We could fix that anytime, Shin-chan, but only when you're ready." He leaned back and looked seriously at him. Shinichi blushed again, but his nerves were relaxing at Kaito's touch on the small of his back.

"Shall we?" Kaito's husky voice pressed.

"Shall we? What?" Shinichi squeaked.

Kaito pushed him back to the wall behind him, arms framing his shoulders before smiling and capturing his lover's lips in his own, drinking them in. The world around them spun away, and they stood there, lips and hands exploring eachother freely, arching and breaking into eachother like dancing waves. After an especially long, fulfilling kiss, Kaito forced himself back, trying not to concentrate on Shinichi's parted lips and glassy blue eyes.

"If we don't stop now, I won't be able to stop myself before..."

"That's okay," Shinichi said softly.

Kaito's heart clenched and he tore back into Shinichi, sucking at his neck, moving back over his chin and nibbling on his ear before pulling away again, panting. "No, let's at least continue at my house."

"Your house?" Shinichi's mouth was dry as he asked the question.

"Yeah, because I do want to do some research into those baddies...if you'll come with me, I'd be..." He blushed a little, and Shinichi wrapped his arms around his midsection, chuckling a little.

"I already told you I wasn't going to let you plan any heists alone, anymore," he said into his chest.

The vibration of Shinichi's words and the warmth of his breath on his chest made Kaito's heart skip a little, and he said "No cheating, now, Meitantei-kun. I still expect my greatest rival and favorite detective to show up to challenge me, you know." And he winked.

"Hah. I'll accept that challenge anytime," and he traced his fingers along Kaito's face.

Bringing a hand up to clutch and capture Shinichi's, Kaito led him to the front door, bowing him out and grinning like a little kid.

____

* * *

**_Interlude_**

_Why? Why is it that parts of my spells don't seem to affect him? I took away the love seed I planted in him, but it didn't do anything! It's so frustrating...yet intriguiging at the same time._

_Akako-sama, you understand that you are playing with something greater than that single mortal. That is why things are not going according to plan._

_Something greater? What is it?_

_You said it yourself: True Love. Did you not say it was a power greater than any other? How could you expect to control it?_

_Hohoho, well then...things are getting interesting. There are now two things I can't control: Kuroba Kaito and True Love. And here they are, wrapped so neatly together, as if just for me! I must continue to play with them. And I have the key-the gate I can use to play with these two forces! Kudou Shinichi._

_What do you want?_

_Want? I want to see the chaotic world spin, and spin around me. I want to control these uncontrollable forces as much as I can, and observe how they interact. For I have affected them._

_You don't wish for them to burn, to suffer as your playthings?_

_I never said that, but playthings with their own wills are much more interesting._

_Is that why you keep them alive? Free? Why you help them?_

_Perhaps...and this case has proven to be a good study. Not only was Kudou Shinichi's wound healed, but Kuroba-kun's as well. Somehow, Kudou has become a new seed of magic power. And his power, granted by me, effects Kuroba._

_From here on, what will you do? Simply observe?_

_Hm...no. I'll keep spinning the pot, playing puppeteer for my two beautiful men. I thought about letting them settle, but they must continue to prove themselves through a few more trials..._

_Trials?_

_I want to see how far my power extends over those two. When they no longer feel in control, how will they deal? Will they concede to my power? Or will that Kudou Shinichi begin producing his own magic again? Will these three characters: True Love, Kaitou Kid and The Great Detective of the East win out? Or will my power?_

_Will you sabotage them to gain control?_

_I admire fair fights. The stronger power will win. I will only relinquish my watch and my hold on such interesting people once they have truly proven themselves, after all._

_Then, Kudou Shinichi, only then will I accept your relationship with dear Kuroba-kun..._

* * *

________

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

____

Another chapter done with! Hope you liked it! Please let me know :D You guys are totally awesome...

Till next time~!

__

tess4aria

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	17. Chapter 17

**_Chapter 18: Topsy-turvy_**

Sorry for the wait! It's been a semi-crazy week :) Plus, a week of mild writers' block. Super-long chapter here, though, so hope it's fun!

Again, I want to say a million THANK YOUS to my wonderful reviewers. That includes you anonymous reviewers I can't write to privately! So glad you're enjoying this so far, and I hope you continue to do so!

Also, EPIC FAIL. I started writing this, and then somehow it got deleted! Not my first time this has happened, either...so this is attempt 2! Hope I didn't forget toooo much in this version...

I do not own Kaito or Shin-chan~! Though I'm doing my best to own the ups-and-downs-and-higher-ups! of their relationship. :D

Some Japanese: Tantei bouzu (detective brat-what Kogorou calls Shinichi, haha), mendokusai (obnoxious, annoying, troublesome)

Enjoy! And please review! Thanks~! :D

* * *

"Shinnnnn-chan!"

"Mmhm?"

"Let's do something!"

"I thought we were. What happened to writing your heist notice?" Shinichi asked, not moving his eyes from the Case file he was studying while absentmindedly moving his hands through Kaito's hair. Kaito grinned as he continued to look up at Shinichi from his lap, turning his head to bury his face in the detective's chest.

"Already done!"

"Then it probably isn't your best. I don't want to be able to solve it with my eyes closed, you know."

"Shin-chan, that's mean! My puzzles are always good..." Kaito said, pouting up at him.

Chuckling a little, Shinichi said "By good you mean they stump Nakamori-keibu. I thought I was the one you wanted to entice with your trickery."

"Oh, but I've already done that, Shinichi," he purred softly, reaching up to stroke his face.

At Shinichi's lack of responsiveness, Kaito pushed himself up to sling his arms around his boyfriend's shoulders, frowning at what was keeping him from monopolizing his attention.

"Difficult case?"

"Yeah, but I think I just about have it. I feel like there's a missing link, though... Sorry, Kai, but I might have to go in person to explain this one to Megure-keibu."

The pout settling on his face quickly forming into a grin, Kaito said "Fine, but only if I get to come with you!"

Raising an eyebrow at him, Shinichi said "But you hate murder cases, Kaito. You don't have to-"

"But I want to see my brilliant Meitantei in action! It's been a while since I've gotten to see those penetrating, all-seeing eyes directed at anyone else...not that I really WANT to see them looking at anyone else, come to think of it...but PLEASE, Shin-chan? Let me come!"

Chuckling and sighing a little, Shinichi just said "I'll probably regret this, but fine. You're devious using those puppy-dog eyes, you brat. Just make sure you stay where I can keep an eye on you."

"Same goes for you, tantei-kun!"

Petting Kaito's head, Shinichi reached into his pocket for his cell and dialed the familiar number with his thumb.

"Megure-keibu, it's Kudou. Yes, I've looked it over. Sure, not a problem. Oh really, there was? I'll be there soon."

"So, your assitance is desired?"

"If my deduction based on Megure-keibu's voice is accurate, which I'm sure it is, my assistance is definitely desired."

"Shin-chan! Was that a joke?"

"Hey, don't act so surprised..." Shinichi frowned a little at Kaito and crossed his arms, only to get attacked by the magician.

Laughing and giving him short, playful kisses on his neck and cheek, Kaito pulled back to smile at him.

"I'm the one with the puppy-dog eyes? I beg to differ, love." Leaning in, now perched entirely on Shinichi's lap, Kaito captured his lips with his own, smiling as Shinichi's arms instantly tightened around him, his lips moving under his. Pulling back, he paused at the look of longing in Shinichi's eyes, giving the detective the chance to crush his own lips over Kaito's, spinning him quickly onto the couch, and pushing down onto him, lips locking. "I really love you, Shinichi," Kaito whispered in his ear when they finally broke apart.

His blue eyes sparkling down at him, Shinichi said "Me too, Kai."

"I must say, I think that inspector likes you too much, though," Kaito made a pouty look which quickly turned into a smirk, and Shinichi just rolled his eyes before planting a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

They were in front of the hotel where the crime had taken place when it happened.

The hand Kaito had tightly in his grip began to heat up. Eyes widening slightly, he glanced to his right… _oh shit._

Grabbing Shinichi (who was being moderately oblivious, the tingling sensation not instantly registering in his mind) around the middle, Kaito rushed him to the side of the building as he shrunk before his eyes.

Eyes wide in surprise and annoyance, Shinichi, now Conan, just groaned. "What perfect timing. Damn it all."

"Don't worry, Shin-chan! I have a solution!"

"Kaito, it isn't private enough here!" Conan hissed.

"Oh, don't worry! I'll be quick!" Bending down swiftly, Kaito planted his lips over Conan's, pulling him tight.

_Nothing._

Forehead creasing in annoyance, Kaito tried again. Again, nothing.

"What's going on?" Conan whispered.

"It didn't wear off again, did it?" Kaito mused silently.

Grabbing Kaito's shirt collar, Conan pulled him close, this time taking the initiative himself...once again, nothing.

"Why isn't it...?"

Before either had time to consider an answer, they heard a familiar voice. "Ah, hi Kudou-kun! We've been waiting for you!"

The two spun around to see Takagi-keiji walking over, hand up in a wave, smiling at Kaito. Stopping part-way, he looked a little confused. "Um, Kudou-kun? Is it just me or do you look a little different today? Did you change your hair?"

Eyes widening in understanding, Kaito grinned. "Oh, yeah, Takagi-keiji. It was for a game I was playing with Conan-kun!" He bent down and ruffled Conan's hair.

"Oh, I didn't even see you there, Conan-kun!" Takagi-keiji crouched down and smiled at the boy. "Oh, so Kudou-kun. Can you come help us? We're having a lot of trouble with this case and..."

"Oh, well that's..."

"We'll be there in a few minutes, Takagi-keiji!" Conan chirped out, smiling.

"You're coming today, then, Conan-kun?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm bringing him along this time, Takagi-keiji, if that's alright with you," Kaito put in quickly.

"I certainly don't have a problem with it, and don't worry too much about Satou-san. She's just had to work on a few too many cases dealing with children, recently, so she was being a little over-protective the other day. I know Conan-kun's really strong about this kind of thing! Well, see you guys in a bit!" He waved and left them.

"Shin-chan, what should we do? I can't solve this case!"

"You can, Kaito," he said firmly. "I'm here with you, after all, and you've seen enough crimes committed to have a good sense for it, anyway."

At Kaito's lingering look of uncertainty, Conan rubbed his arm meaningfully and said, "Besides that, it's just about crowd control, right? About the performance? If you think about it, the show of deduction isn't so different from a magic show, is it?" Smiling at the look of dawning comprehension and excitement on the showman's face, Conan slipped his hand in Kaito's and yanked him down to whisper the basics of the case in his ear.

* * *

"Oh, Kudou-kun! Thanks for coming, we're really stumped with this one!" Megure-keibu said enthusiastically as he approached Kaito (who had managed to get his hair somewhat under control with some spare hair gel he had on him, though he was still, for those who knew him well, quite obviously Kaito).

Pulling on his poker-face, Kaito smiled back. "No problem at all, Megure-keibu. I hope I can be of assistance," he added humbly, pulling another affectionate smile from the older man, before putting his hand to sit on [the real] Shinichi's head.

"Oh, Conan-kun's here, too?" Megure-keibu looked confused for a second before saying, "That's right, you two are relatives, aren't you?"

"Yeah, somewhat distant ones, but you can see the resemblance, I'm sure." Kaito smiled before crouching down and putting his arm around the smaller boy.

Megure chuckled. "You two seem to be quite close. It makes more sense, now, why Conan-kun makes such brilliant observations from time to time. Are you excited to be with Kudou-kun on an investigation, Conan-kun?"

"Yeah, Megure-keibu!" Conan piped up enthusiastically. "I don't usually get to, but Shinichi-niichan said he'd let me come along on the case this time!"

"Yeah, especially after how many cases he's been exposed to recently, I figure it couldn't hurt. He's my special helper today!" Kaito said, squeezing Conan again with his left arm.

"Megure-keibu, you're mid-inquiry right now, aren't you? Where are the suspects?" Conan asked, momentarily forgetting his form.

Megure, however, quite used to this kind of thing from the young (and even younger-looking) detective, just smiled down at him and said, "Always focused, huh, Conan-kun? Just follow me, you two."

Passing by the other policemen in the hotel lobby who seemed to be interrogating various staff members and standing guard over two nervous-looking men, Megure led them into the elevator before turning to de-brief them. "To be honest, though we have strong suspects, this case keeps getting more complicated. You see, we thought we had a reasonable handle on the cases you read up about, Kudou-kun, which happened a week ago, but there has been another incident which we have reason to suspect as-"

"Being connected to the first two," Kaito finished.

"Yes," Megure sighed a little. "The first case, as you know, took place in a hotel room on the ninth floor of this hotel. A woman was found stabbed to death in the shower."

Kaito nodded, swallowing the quickly forming lump in his throat. Murders were _so _not his thing.

"And the second death was of another woman, this time strangled to death in the hotel courtyard."

Again, Kaito nodded. "And the third?"

Megure sighed again. "Well, there is a lot of suspicion that this case was a suicide, but I have reason to think..."

"That it was murder," Kaito's voice sounded strangely hard as he said it. Gritting his teeth and looking back up to face the inspector, he said, "What are the details?"

"A woman's corpse was found on the roof of the hotel's terrace. She seems to have died on contact. Again, it could be easily pushed off as suicide, but there are some strange similarities between the three cases that suggest otherwise."

"Besides them all having taken place in the same hotel in the matter of a week, and all the victims being women, and the lack of discretion disguising the methods used in each?" Kaito asked.

Conan could barely suppress his grin, despite the morbid events. Kaito wasn't just acting the part of a detective. Through his performance, he was truly becoming one. Kaitou Kid truly was great at what he did. Kaito shot Conan a slightly confused look when he noticed how his little boyfriend was looking at him, but then turned back when Megure responded.

"They all wore glasses...but not just any glasses. Horn-rimmed, old fashioned. And all of the same, particular style. I realize this could be a coincidence, but it seemed odd enough to look into. Especially since there are similarly odd gaps in all three cases." Kaito nodded, and Megure silently led them from the elevator.

"I see...I wonder if this case is the missing puzzle piece..." Kaito mused aloud before turning silent.

"Alele?" Conan said in his cutest kid-voice, earning an extremely amused smirk from Kaito. "Shinichi-niichan mentioned this earlier, but weren't there some weird things left behind at the other cases?"

"Now that you mention it, that's right, Conan-kun," Megure said. "The first one was odd. In the hotel room, there was a stuffed bird sitting on the bedside table. We asked the hotel staff, and apparently it was not part of the room's normal decor. None of the other rooms have anything like it, and no one had seen it before. Which led us to believe that-"

"That the murderer left it in the room before or after he murdered the woman," Kaito finished again, nodding. "And for the second case, there was a cigarette lighter found beside the body, am I right, Keibu? And it had something written on it...the English letters ATOG."

Megure nodded. "Yes, Kudou-kun. We've been trying to decipher what those letters could mean all week, but we've been having problems relating them to any of the suspects..."

"Well, we'll come back to that. How about the third case?"

"A necklace, and an extraordinary one at that. Made of gold, with a large ruby in the center, little golden teardrops hanging from it. According to the current evaluations, it seems real."

Kaito's eyes lit up a little, and Conan lightly elbowed him when he noticed the thief's nervous twitches.

"It's thanks to this necklace that we have an idea of the room the woman jumped...or was pushed from. You see, there aren't many rooms with windows which would enable one to land as she did, on that little roof, but in one of them, this necklace was propped on the windowsill. We confirmed that it had her fingerprints. Absent of the culprit's, however...We did find some fingerprints on the first two items, however, which led us to gather one of the suspects we do have, the other suspect's fingerprints found on the knife from the first case...but the fact remains that there seems to be no connection between the three dead women...and no motivation for any of the suspects as far as we have found. Except, perhaps, in the case of the last."

When Kaito just nodded slightly, Megure continued:

"We have nothing specific as far as motive goes, but one of the suspects is the last woman (whose name we have identified as Noriko)'s ex-husband. The other prime suspect is the man she has been living with for the past two years. It is this man, Akibara-san, whose fingerprints were found on the first two items left behind. Not on the murder weapons, however. On the knife, and here is the odd thing...we found the fingerprints of Noriko's ex-husband, yet we can't figure out any connection which would lead that man to kill some apparently unrelated woman. Also, Noriko herself, who was found dead on the roof...her fingerprints were on the knife as well."

Glimpsing the look of intense concentration on his boyfriend's face, Kaito smiled slightly and said, "Can we see the room, Megure-keibu? And the items? Afterwards, of course, I'd like to meet the suspects."

"Of course, Kudou-kun. Here we are now..." And he unlocked a hotel room, leading them in.

It was a suite, incredibly luxurious. The large king-size canopy bed was still made, and it appeared that the room's unfortunate former occupant had not been able to use it.

As Kaito and Conan wandered around to inspect the place, making a bee-line for the window, they looked down to see a small terrace roof, maybe 30 feet across, some distance below. There was police tape marking where the body had been in the middle of the roof.

"Okay, Kudou-kun, here." Snapping on some gloves, Megure passed Kaito a pair before taking out several photographs and the odd assortment of items: the stuffed bird, the cigarette lighter, and the necklace.

Bending down to examine the items, letting his eyes stray onto the necklace more times than was probably necessary, Kaito took the photographs in his hand and began to examine them, holding them so Conan could easily view them.

"So these are the women, huh? Yeah, these glasses kind of give them a similar look, huh?" Kaito said half-to-himself.

Reaching into his pocket for the cloth handkerchief he always carried with him for just such an occasion, Conan picked up the cigarette lighter case, spinning it around to examine it before Megure could stop him. It was quite ordinary, plain steel with just that inscription, "AtoG," on the front. Where had he seen this before?

Looking over Conan's shoulder, and snatching it away to examine it himself before Megure could raise objections to a 10-year-old handling evidence, Kaito mumbled: "AtoG. A to G. Hey, Shin...uh, I mean, Conan-kun...this could be a present between lovers, or..."

"Yes, we actually thought of that, Kudou-kun," Megure put in. "But the victims' names have neither A nor G in them...and we haven't been able to figure out anything as far as murder intent it might point to..."

Conan was still staring at the different items, familiarity swooping over him, when it hit him. Running to the window, he looked out, and gasped. The hotel's odd name, written in a combination of Japanese and English letters, Zの十pd... when looking at the name reflected in the mirror-like windows across the way, clearly read out: "bates."

_Bates_. Conan smiled, and motioned a curious Kaito over to him.

"Conan-kun? Kudou-kun? Is something wrong?" Megure asked as he returned from inspecting the bathroom again.

"Not at all, Keibu. If you could gather the suspects up here...I think we have a show to begin."

"You..you don't mean."

"That's right. I have it," Kaito said confidently, sending Megure barreling down the hallway.

"Am I doing well, Shin-chan?"

"You're doing well enough," Conan responded, crossing his arms with a slightly haughty smirk.

"Aw, come on! You knowww you're impressed!" Wrapping his arms around him, he nuzzled his chin in his neck, pulling a smile and a gentle push on his head from Conan.

"They could be here any minute, you know."

"That just makes it more exciting!" Kaito grinned.

"Barou...get back in detective mode before I have to put you to sleep like Occhan."

Gasping in mock-shock, Kaito grinned before reaching down and pulling Conan closer to him, planting a soft, long kiss on his cheek. "You wouldn't do that to me," he purred in his ear.

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Eyes lighting in amusement, the two just turned to each other, holding eachothers' gaze...until they were interrupted by an insistent pounding on the door, with some angry sounds coming from outside. Gulping, Conan unconsciously moved back further into Kaito's chest...before the door opened to reveal a quite...angry...Mouri Kogorou...

"What. Do you think. You are DOING here BRAT?" Racing over and plucking Conan from his safe perch on Kaito's lap, Kogorou held him by the collar up to eye-level, glaring. "What happened to being sick? Was that a lie, gaki? And YOU!" He shot a death glare at Kaito, who was cowering on the ground.

"You dare to bring a sick child on a case with you? I knew you were low, tantei bouzu...but I didn't expect this."

"N-no, occhan, that's not it!" Kaito began to squeak out, but was silenced by the increasing intensity of Kogorou's glare. "And what is this Ran tells me about Conan staying with you? You aren't responsible enough to take care of yourself! Or to remember to call my daughter for months at a time! How the hell do you expect to take care of a child?"

"Well, that's...I mean, it's different, Occhan, I really care about Shi-um, Conan-kun and..."

He was just digging his own grave, however. "Oh, I see. So you didn't care about Ran? Is that what you're saying? Wish you could have informed her earlier you-"

His rant was interrupted by the arrival of the policeman and suspects, who were all eying the dysfunctional-quasi-family squabble with some trepidation, some amusement.

Clearing his throat, Megure said, "Mouri-kun, could you refrain from killing Kudou-kun until AFTER he's solved the case for us?"

Making a little 'hmph' sound, and mumbling about how HE could do a better job than this arrogant brat could ever dream of doing, he somewhat sheepishly remembered his hostage, and slowly let Conan back down. His eyes widened at the way Conan instantly gravitated to stand next to 'tantei bouzu,' and even further at the worried look the detective brat kept on the younger boy. _Strange, he does seem to genuinely care_...Shaking his head, he tried to clear it of these traitorously soft thoughts...

Meeting Conan's eyes again, Kaito smiled and stood up, hardly able to stop himself from making a bow as he started his show, motioning for the others to line up in the room.

"Now, I realize I haven't met with you personally," he addressed the suspects, "but I have gained enough information from your files and the evidence to clearly peg the blame."

A rustle of voices and movement throughout the room, worry clear in the motions of the suspects, and surprise and awe in the others'.

"First of all, this series of crimes is quite...well, performative, shall I say...? Something I can understand..." He trailed off a little before looking back to smile at the others. "There were several particularly odd things about this case. Evidence was left behind. Evidence meant to be found. The bird, the lighter, the necklace, and the knife. We of course first saw the item as holding the most potential for a lead to be the most straight forward...the one with letters. What meaning could this have? A to G... The reason we've had trouble deciphering this is clear, however. Trying to link this with the real names of the suspects will lead us nowhere, for the clues all together point to the motivation as not having to do purely with the real world..."

The police officers' eyes widened. Slowly moving his gaze over the suspects, Kaito said in a low voice,

"You, Akibara Kenichiro, are a member of the Alfred Hitchcock Society, are you not?"

All eyes suddenly turned to the young man, who covered his look of surprise quickly and evenly said, "I seem to recall attending a meeting at some point in the past. I can't imagine how this would be related."

"You are familiar with the films, then," Kaito stated rather than asked.

"Somewhat, yes."

"The most famous, for instance."

"I suppose."

"Oh come now, Akibara-san. You are perfectly aware that anyone familiar with Alfred Hitchcock's work would instantly recognize his most iconic props...and murders...are you not?"

The young man said nothing, but simply stared determinedly into the eyes of the magician, who bent down to pick up and display the three items.

"The first murder, a woman stabbed in a shower. Anyone would recognize this as being the well-known murder in _Psycho_."

At the reference, several other occupants of the room murmured their familiarity with the film.

"The young man who murdered the woman in the film...what was his hobby? Taxidermy. Specifically, of birds."

The man gulped visibly this time, but Kaito just continued on. "The second murder. A woman strangled in the courtyard. The cigarette lighter with that particular inscription...one identical to that in _Strangers on a Train_..."

"And the third murder. Pushed to die on a a rooftop, and the necklace...almost identical to Carlotta's necklace from _Vertigo_..."

The young man was visibly nervous now. "And what motivation would there be to kill these women?"

"I'll place it on the glasses."

Akibara's head snapped up.

"The crazed motivation of Bruno Anthony to strangle any young woman with glasses resembling those of his first murder victim...such a murderous train of thought is what led the murderer to pick these specific victims..."

"So you're saying I murdered these people? Because of some obsession with following in the footsteps of movie villains?"

Kaito looked at him steadily before slowly shaking his head. "You only meant for us to assume that."

The only one in the room (besides Kaito himself) to not be shocked by this revelation was Conan.

"Quite complex, actually, but you gave yourself away with the items intentionally left behind... after all, you left these clues which would point to you only after the murders had been committed. But you didn't commit these murders, did you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"These props. They aren't something you bought off the street. They are valuable, and you valued them. They are the evidence of a relationship, and a common interest. Particularly the last two... the necklace-a memento of a love brought back after death... and the lighter, a lover's gift to her love. A to G. Anne to Guy. You and Noriko-san called each other that in private, didn't you?"

The room went cold. Megure-keibu was the first to speak out. "Noriko-san? But, Kudou-kun, that's the name of the woman who died on the roof...we confirmed that."

"Yes. Noriko-san killed herself after committing the first two murders."

Shock rang through the room. "B-but why?"

"It has to do with the glasses, right Akibara-san? You cheated on her, and with someone with glasses quite similar to these," Kaito swung a pair of the horn-rimmed glasses around his forefinger before handing them to Megure. "It's undeniable. Her fingerprints were all over the knife used to commit the first murder, and once we check, likely around the neck of the second woman. The only item not planted by you, Akibara-san, was the necklace, because Noriko-san left it as a goodbye letter before she killed herself. Isn't that so, Akibara-san?" He finished quietly.

Akibara's face had lost every last trace of humor, haughtiness, or denial. He collapsed to the ground. "No, it wasn't...please don't blame Noriko, I make a horrible mistake one night, six months ago...Noriko found us and... she seemed fine. In fact, she seemed a little too cheerful and accepting about the whole thing. After a week of shock, that is. But she... a week ago, she disappeared. On my desk, I found the cigarette lighter...we both love the films. They brought us together. That lighter was the first gift she gave me..." He shook a little.

The shaky man continued. "On the desk next to the lighter was a note with one word. _Good-bye_. I feared the worst, and took off, searching for her. I visited all of our special places, and then I remembered the hotel. This hotel which reads "bates," just like Hitchcock's "bates motel" when read in reflection. I saw her, ghosting around a corner. Something wasn't right. I chased her, finally cornered her. She was covered in blood. I grabbed her, but she just gave me this haunting...terrifying smile... and she reached into her bag and pulled at that bird, lifted it..."

"When I came to, I realized what must have happened. By my leg, the stuffed bird, and a room key. I knew what I had to do...I had to protect her. I went up to the room the key corresponded to, and there I saw..."

"I didn't care about anything but marking my own guilt and proving to her that I loved her. That our love transcended death, and deceipt...just like the love of Carlotta... And so I cast down the cigarette lighter when I saw the other dead body."

Tears were now leaking from his eyes. "Noriko wasn't home. At first I assumed she hadn't been home, but then I noticed it. The necklace I had given her for her birthday last year-the necklace so closely resembling Carlotta's-and a pair of horn-rimmed glasses that had once belonged to my mother-were gone."

"What about Hashimoto-san?" Kogorou jabbed a finger towards the scowling ex-husband. "His fingerprints were on the murder weapon."

"I presume Noriko-san and he had a moderately abusive relationship," Kaito said softly. "She was aware of his stash of weapons that could be used for something like this. Would you mind explaining why you didn't turn her in when you found her in your house, Hashimoto-san?"

Growling a little, the man said, "I didn't realize the little bitch had actually taken something... I thought she was just here to pin me for more debts she feels I've forgotten to pay, but she gave Mami-chan a terrifying glare when she found us together. I just put it down to her craziness, deciding it wasn't worth it, and she flew from the house. Didn't think the bitch would try to pin me for murder by using something from my house, though."

"I don't think that was it," Kaito said, voice slightly sad. "I honestly think she was so upset about her relationship with Akibara-san that she was actually seeking you out for comfort. When she found you with another woman, however, she lost all hope...that's when she took the knife from your house."

Hashimoto's face blanched slightly, and Akibara-san looked to be in shock.

"Just because one commits a crime doesn't necessarily mean they are all bad...in this case, life really screwed things up for Noriko-san." Turning to Megure, Kaito said, "If you would just run further tests to match the fingerprints and the marks around the second victim's neck, I believe you will find all of the evidence you need." And with that, he stepped back.

"Kudou-kun, that was extraordinary, as usual!" Megure clapped him on the back. Instead of the confident, savvy detective he was used to, however, he saw a haunted look pass over the young man's face, which quickly lessened as his young companion wrapped an arm around his middle.

Forgetting about their company momentarily, Kaito bent down and wrapped his arm around Conan's little form, letting his solid warmth comfort him, drag away the nightmarish spectacle that failed love had brought about...

"Kudou-kun, is everything alright?" Satou-keiji's voice sounded concerned as she approached the two.

"Oi, Tantei brat! How about responding when you're spoken to!" Kogorou stomped over and whacked Kaito on the head, which did the job of distracting him sufficiently. Letting go of Conan to rub his head and glare up at the face scowling down on him, he said "Hey, what was that for, Ojisan?"

"It's so you'll wake up! Don't act like this case got to you. You solve this kind of thing in your sleep!"

Kaito forced a chuckle, his arm unconsciously reaching back to loop around Conan and pull him close again, but the fakeness of the laugh wasn't lost on the two closest to him.

"Kudou-kun, how about it this time? Can we publish your name with this case?"

"Oh, I'd prefer you didn't actually..." Kaito said as he rubbed his forehead. Damn, this mental and emotional exertion had taken a toll on him. He had barely any control over his poker-face, and that was just not normal...

"Oh," Megure sounded somewhat disappointed. "Well, fine." Looking morosely at the remaining detective to select from, he sighed a little. "Come on, Mouri-kun, I'll take your statement, then."

Kogorou almost looked like he might refuse the inspector's rather unenthusiastic invite, but then turned back to his charge. "Conan, I'm taking you back, so don't you DARE run off. Got it?"

"Oh, but ojisan, I..." But Kogorou looked murderous. "H-hai..."

"And YOU, detective brat," he scowled at Kaito. "Don't try anything. I'll let you watch Conan for another few minutes, but that's it. Don't think you can escape me either. I know your whole damn family too well."

Kaito gulped, having to remind himself that, no, Kogorou didn't ACTUALLY know his family, but...that threat carrying over to Shinichi didn't do much to relax him, so he just squeaked out an "I understand, Ojisan...we'll be outside..."

Once outside, the two found a bench and collapsed. "God, Shin-chan...I don't remember ojisan being THIS crazy...I thought he was kind of laid-back despite his obnoxious quirks."

"Oh, I've seen this before...but it was a lot funnier to see it from the outside. He treated Ran this way when she was little..."

Smiling and leaning back on the bench before pulling Conan close to him, hugging him to his side, Kaito said "Well, I guess I can't fault him for being this way. After all, you won't take care of yourself, Shin-chan, so you need people to be a little over-protective."

"Mendokusai..."

"Huh? You aren't talking about moi, perchance, are you, love?" Kaito grinned at him.

"Maybe I am. What would you say to that?" Conan turned and smirked up at him.

Looking mock-thoughtful, Kaito grinned more widely and pulled Conan full onto his lap, squeezing his arms around him. "I would say you love me anyway! No matter how mendokusai you think I am," he laughed, burying his face in Conan's hair.

"Hey, Kai...what are we going to do?"

"Hm?"

"Why can't I turn back right now? Even if I can eventually, what if it's as Haibara says, and I do it at some random, unexpected time?"

"I could pretend to be your mother again and kidnap you," Kaito suggested. "Then it won't matter when you change. If you're just with me, that is."

"Yeah, but Ojisan's really determined right now...I'll at LEAST have to go back for a little while, and damn it...I hate always having to live sneakily. I just want to be Kudou Shinichi again. Then I could be with you and we could have a normal relationship and..."

Kaito squeezed him tightly to his chest. "We are together, Shin-chan. No matter what, and that's enough for me. But we'll get this fixed. Absolutely. If you're in trouble, just call me and I'll fly over to pick you up anytime. So don't worry, okay? Remember what you said earlier? Well, let me tell you back. I'm yours, Shinichi," he whispered, turning Conan's face to face his own.

"BAKAITO! What are you doing to that child?" Kaito froze.

"Kuroba-kun, is that...Conan-kun?" _No, no, no, dammit! Not him!_

Conan looked up curiously before flinching slightly in surprise. That girl who looked like Ran, the one he knew HAD liked Kaito in the past, and the one he had watched in his paranoid dreams, was walking up, smirking cheerfully while _holding hands_ with Hakuba.

This fact seemed to take Kaito off-guard, and his brain momentarily froze.

At the horrified look on his face, Aoko put a hand on her hip and smirked at Kaito. "What's wrong, Bakaito? See a big, bad fish?"

Squeaking and hiding his face behind Conan, Kaito wrenched his eyes back to the locked hands before looking between the two. "AHOKO. You and...half-wit brit? Are you serious? I thought I'd taught you some sense!"

From nowhere, the girl unsheathed a large mop and without further ado, began to chase Kaito (who had gently set Conan down out of harms' way) down the street, screaming about bad friends who only contact them several times a year now that they're no longer classmates, leaving the detectives to look on in amusement and resigned annoyance. "Hopeless, huh?" Conan said, glancing up at Hakuba.

"That's certainly true. But Conan-kun, when did you meet Kuroba-kun...?" Stopping himself, a knowing (and slightly sinister) smile crept onto his face. "Of course. You've faced off against him many times, haven't you, Conan-kun?"

Rolling his eyes at the obvious attempt to wrench information about Kaitou Kid's identity, Conan smiled up at the blond detective and said, angelically, "What do you mean, Hakuba-niisan? I met Kaito-niichan at the park when he was doing some really amazing magic! We've been friends ever since!" Conan almost gagged a little at the level he constantly stooped to in this form.

"Aw, is that so? Well, Conan-kun, I'd suggest you keep your eyes open a little more carefully from now on when you go to that stupid thief's heists."

"Don't worry, Hakuba-niisan, I think I pretty much have Kaitou Kid-niisan's tricks down."

Looking down at the small boy in slight annoyance (and, annoyingly for the half-british detective, some respect), he realized the boy knew more than he was letting on but then, seemed to have his guard up. It seemed as useless to question this boy as it was to question Kaito himself. Sighing, he just said. "Fine, but I'll unmask him myself."

"Whatcha guys talking about?" Kaito ducked another flying mop attack and skidded to a halt beside the two detectives.

"Oh, just about your secret identity, Kuroba-kun," Hakuba said evenly.

Kaito smoothly kept his poker face from cracking and slipped down behind Conan. "The only secret identity I can think of is one relating to this one right here, right, love?"

"Bakaito. Are you a pedophile, now?" Aoko took another swing at him, this time making slight contact, before turning to the chuckling boy. "Aoko-neesan, right? You're just like Kaito-niichan described you!"

"Oh? And how was that?" Her voice turning from sweet to dangerous as she angled her head towards the magician.

"Oh, you know, Aoko...as sweet, caring, GENTLE...you know, the usual."

As the two resumed a mop vs. charming-with-roses fight, Conan looked at Hakuba who was watching with indifference. "So what brings you two to Beika?"

Raising an eyebrow as he looked down, Hakuba said, loud enough for Kaito to hear, "Aoko-san and I were actually on our way to the Beika police station to meet with Nakamori-keibu. He's been heading from station to station to get word about Kid after his last disappearance."

"Disappearance?" Kaito stopped and looked at Hakuba bemusedly.

"Oh, that's what daddy's been saying. He got all weird again after this last Kid heist, saying it was really dangerous. Kid apparently saved his life a few times, but apparently let himself get shot again..." She trailed off, sighing. "I can't believe it, that stupid thief..."

Conan raised an eyebrow at the surprisingly soft tone in her voice, and noticed Kaito, too, was looking at her oddly.

"Good thing to know our fears were unfounded," Hakuba said, smirking.

"Oh, Hakuba-kun! You silly, silly man. How many times have we been through this?" Kaito slung an arm around his shoulder. "I am NOT. KAITOU. KID."

"Kaito, you really are an idiot," Aoko said, shaking her head as she moved to stand next to Hakuba.

"Speaking of, you're acting odd, Aoko. Wait a minute, don't tell me THIS is brain-washing you?" He said pointing at Hakuba.

"BAKAITO."

"AHOKO, going with stuck-up critics and..."

"Bakaito? What the hell is that, tantei bouzu, some new nickname?"

Frozen to the spot, Kaito and Conan slowly craned their necks in fear to see Kogorou standing there, arms crossed.

"Oh, ojisan! Haha, forgot you were here! Yeah, uh, these friends of mine are slightly odd is all."

"Kuroba-kun, since when did you know Sleeping Kogorou?" Hakuba asked, receiving two very fierce glares.

"Kuroba-kun? What the hell is going on here? Your name's Kudou, or have you spent so much time away on cases you've forgotten that, too?"

Hakuba's eyes widened in understanding, but Aoko just said, "Kudou? Is this some kind of a joke, Bakaito?" But the looks she was receiving from both said 'bakaito' and the true Kudou were so pleading that (after a mouthed explanation from Hakuba) she stopped and, with a grin said, "Oh, just kidding! Of course you're Kudou-kun!"

Kogouro did a double-take in the girl's direction, but seemed unable to express the thoughts running through his head. Conan smiled a little and helped him out. "This neechan sure looks a lot like Ran-neechan, huh, ojisan?"

"Uh, I guess. Who are you, anyway?"

"Nakamori Aoko. And this is Kuro-oh, uh, nevermind..." She stopped mid slip-up before giving Kaito an 'explain-later-or-die' face.

"Nakomori, huh? You're that Kaitou Kid-obsessed inspector's daughter, then?"

"Hey! He is not Kid-obsessed! We just happen to want to keep that trouble-maker everyone else turns a blind eye to under control!"

"Don't look at me, I'm not a fan of the thief."

Conan smirked up at the slightly pouty look settling on Kaito's face as this conversation progressed. "What do you expect?" He muttered up to him.

Crouching down and leaning over, Kaito hissed back "A little more respect, for goodness sake! It's just rude to talk badly of someone behind their back!"

"Not quite behind your back, though, is it?" Hakuba whispered from behind them, making them jump.

"Hakuba-kun, you really need to work on your manners! What happened to that fine british upbringing? Do you not realize it is rude to listen in on others' conversations?"

There were interrupted again by Kogorou. "Okay, Conan. We're going home. Come on. Now."

"Oh, but, Shinichi-niisan is..."

"Don't worry, Conan-kun, we'll take good care of _Kudou-kun_," Aoko said sarcastically. "In fact, I believe we're due for a nice, long talk...don't you,_ Kudou-kun_?" She almost spat the last word, eagerness at figuring out just how Kaito had gotten himself into this newest situation filling her.

"But, Aoko..."

"No buts!"

Slipping out of her grasp, he found his way to Conan as if there were some magnetic attraction. Wrapping his arms around him, he looked at the others. "At least let me say goodbye," he said melodramatically.

"Kid, what the hell is up with you today? I'm just taking the brat home, not to Mars. He must be exhausted after listening to your tiresome deduction for a damn hour!"

Ignoring him, and scooping the little body up in his arms, Kaito raced behind a tree, leaving the others with raised eyebrows and much confusion.

"What is up with him, today?" Kogorou muttered, staring where Kaito had just been standing.

"I wonder...he's always odd, but this is something I haven't seen before..." Hakuba said musingly.

"Since when did you know him so well, other detective brat?"

Grimacing at the mode of address, Hakuba said through gritted teeth "We REAL detectives have our ways of knowing one another..."

This, as you can imagine, did not go over so well with Kogorou.

"I'll visit tonight, okay, Shin-chan? We'll get this figured out, but Aoko's damn insistent..."

"Haha, yeah, she's pretty impressive, alright," Conan laughed. "I'll be fine, Kai. Just call me, okay?"

Hugging him to his chest and planting a little kiss on his forehead, Kaito continued to hug the smaller body to him until the two were wrenched apart by their various jailers.

"Ba-Kudou..." Aoko corrected herself as she tugged at Kaito's arm.

"Come on, brat. You're stuck with me, now." Kogorou grabbed Conan and slung him over his shoulder, grinning at the annoyed Hmph sound this earned him.

"Take care of tantei bouzu," Kogorou said cheerfully to Kaito's captors as he dragged his own charge away.

Locking eyes, and grinning at eachother in empathy at their similar situations, Kaito blew Conan a little kiss, earning him a slight blush and scowl in return.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Finally, another chapter! And a super-long one at that...TOO long?

I realize there wasn't as much KaiShin action in this, (VERY SAD-HONTOUNI GOMEN!) and I spent a lot of space making that case really detailed, but I figured I couldn't half-ass a case, so it just kind of...grew and grew... I've never tried to write one before, so this was my trial run! Hope it made some sense!

If you're curious, the Hitchcock films, again, which I TOTALLY recommend (in this order) are: Vertigo, Strangers on a train, Psycho. Absolutely wonderful. The case will make much more sense if you've seen them...anyway!

Please let me know what you think! You guys are the greatest! I know there was some definite OOC-ness, particularly with Kaito acting quite THAT detective-y, but I was going with the whole caught-up-in-the-perfomance thing...and he IS a great actor!

Anyway, please review! Thanks so much! See you next time :D - I see more KaiShin-ness in the forecast! ja ne~!

tess4aria


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 19: Picking up the Pieces**_

Finally, we're back! Sorry for the hold-up! I started writing another story...gulp! Which I've been kind of obsessing over, so that's one culprit. The other culprit being Foucault and the other school-related readings I've had to do.. but if you have time (and if you like supernatural things), read my new story! It's still KaiShin! :D It's called Unmei Kyoudoutai. Quite a different animal from this story...so far, at least.

Also, I would like to again thank my WONDERFUL, WONDERFUL reviewers. You guys have given me so many ideas for this story...I can't thank you enough!

At the suggestion of one reader/reviewer, I'm going to start referring to Shinichi as Conan when he *is* Conan. To make things clearer and for thematic reasons. Let me know if you prefer it the other way!

I do not own Kai or Shin, sad as it is...

_**Please R&R~!**_

* * *

After dragging her hostage roughly for a few blocks, Aoko turned and shot a glare at her child-hood friend with enough force to make his legs go numb.

"So?"

Kaito shivered at the deceptively calm tone in her voice, but recovered quickly with his trusty poker-face grin.

"Yes?" He said innocently, ignoring the slight convulsions of her eyelids as her annoyance threatened to burst from its loose restraints.

"So…_Kudou_…" She said, stressing the name, making Kaito gulp. "Who the hell's Kudou supposed to be, anyway?"

"Kudou Shinichi is a high school detective, much like myself, but being from Tokyo, is often known as the Detective of the East," Hakuba supplied, lecture-style.

"Hakuba-kun's a good textbook-substitute, wouldn't you say? Nothing but the obvious, mundane facts of life," Kaito whispered to Aoko, earning him an impressive glare from the blond detective.

"So…okay, so he's a detective. Why were you pretending to be him, Kaito? And why did that old guy think you WERE him? You weren't in any disguise!"

"Well, you see, Shin-chan and I kind of look alike and…" he started.

"Shin-chan?" Aoko looked at him oddly at the affectionate name.

"I must admit, I myself have noticed the physical similarities," Hakuba put in, once again. "Though as far as personality goes, they couldn't be more different."

"Wait, wait, hold on. Bakaito, since when have you been hanging around detectives? Except for this one, of course..." She motioned her thumb back at Hakuba who looked mildly affronted. "But didn't you call that little boy Shin-chan? Come to think of it, that boy did look a lot like you… But you said this Kudou-kun's our age, right? There's something verrryy fishy going on here."

Kaito squeaked at her word choice, earning him a slightly evil smirk from the girl.

"What _I'm_ wondering, Kuroba-kun, is how someone with your…hobbies… got to be on first name terms with Kudou-san." Hakuba raised an eyebrow suspiciously and looked at him pointedly.

"Oh, well that's…uh… well Shin-ch….um, I mean, Shinichi or…Kudou-san…"

Aoko rolled her eyes at him. "You're just digging yourself deeper and deeper into a hole, Bakaito." She sighed. "Just call him whatever obnoxious name you've forced on him…"

He grinned at her. "I knew we were friends for something, Ahoko!" Letting out another little squeal at the mop handle she threatened to pull out again, they were interrupted by the exasperated sighs of the half-British detective.

"Perhaps you can enlighten us, Kuroba-kun, where Kudou-san has been all this time? With the exception of extremely short and non-publicized appearances, Kudou-san seems to have vanished three years ago. Am I to assume you know of his whereabouts?"

"That's Shinichi's business, Hakuba," he said, suddenly serious. "If you want to know, you can ask him the next time you see him face-to-face, but I'm not going to spread rumors about him until he decides to reveal things on his own. I would never say anything without asking him first," he added loyally.

Noticing the slightly awkward silence which followed this, Kaito looked back and forth between the two. "Er…what?"

Aoko was cocking her head, amusement dancing in her eyes as she walked up to him and stared up at him in amusement.

"What is it?" Kaito asked, eying her nervously.

"Bakaito…you…do you like this guy?"

Once again, Kaito's poker-face failed to perform, a mixture between a smile at the question and bemusement at hearing this question from Aoko, settling onto his face and paving the way for a light pink tinge to leak onto it, completely confirming her suspicions.

Managing to control her giggles at her friend's uncommon discomfort, she smirked. "I see…well, Hakuba-kun, I think I'm passing you up as unofficial detective of the hour! So let me guess, Bakaito… you met this Kudou-kun guy when you were cheering on that dumb thief and he was with the police-force…and you started pestering him and giving him roses and crap and he rejected you for a while…but then he took pity on you and decided to let you stick around like a lost puppy. How'd I do?"

Kaito stared dumbly after her not-so-far-off deduction before spluttering out "It isn't pity! Shin-chan loves me and…" His eyes widened and he covered his mouth at his slip, shooting annoyed and nervous glances at his two surprised and smirking friends.

* * *

Finally having had just about enough of Aoko's squeals for "details!" about Shinichi and how Kaito was only too happy to gush about how "wonderful," "brilliant," "adorable" and all around perfect his boyfriend was, Hakuba cleared his throat.

"Well, I'm going to find Nakamori-keibu and tell him to stop worrying about KID's whereabouts," he said somewhat stiffly. "Are you two coming? You could tell him, Kuroba-kun, I'm sure a visit from the man in white himself would be the best guarantee, after all."

"Hakuba-kun, you do realize your jokes are getting VERY old, don't you?" Kaito said saccharinely.

"You do realize you practically parade as the thief in your everyday life, don't you? With your insufferable pranks and your-"

"Come on, Hakuba-kun, I always made class so much more interesting and you know it! And so what-so Kaitou Kid makes life more interesting! What's wrong with being compared to a cool guy like that?"

Aoko was watching Kaito with slightly suspicious eyes, but then just shook her head. "You guys need to ease off each other for a second, seriously. You're giving me a headache! But Kaito, come on, let's go see daddy, okay?"

"Uh, no that's uh…"

"What's wrong?" Hakuba smirked. "The police finally getting to KID? Not looking forward to being around so many law enforcers?"

Kaito looked at him, deadpanning. "Ne, Hakuba-kun. You realize that Shinichi's my boyfriend, and he's practically the whole Tokyo police department concentrated into one person."

Staring at him for a second, Hakuba let out a rare smile and slight chuckle. "Well, I suppose you have a point there…" Suddenly, his eyebrows furrowed. "But if Kudou-san has actually accepted you knowing that you're…well, that's a breach of—"

"Oh, get off of your old-fashioned ideas, Hakuba-kun…Shinichi just happens to having a sense of right and wrong based on experience and deeper morals than you can find in law books. Personally, I don't think that's anything to fault him for." Kaito's voice was suddenly agitated, angry at the audacity of someone to assume their own sense of justice as superior to his boyfriend's…whose sense of justice was, seriously, of the highest caliber imaginable if he did say so himself.

"Besides…" Aoko's voice was quiet, but it captured the arguing boys' attention instantly. "He's still a stupid, law-breaking criminal but…he saved dad's life, so…"

Kaito was mildly shocked, unable to do much more than gape at the conficted expression on Aoko's face before she raised her head to smile at him. "So maybe it isn't so clear. Maybe you can hate and care about someone at the same time. You think?"

Slowly walking forward, Kaito put a hand on Aoko's shoulder and when their gazes met, it was as if an unspoken understanding passed between them. He wasn't going to confirm or deny her suspicions, but she didn't necessarily need him to. He played around and caused trouble, yet she knew he was a good person. Maybe she'd come to the same conclusion about KID?

He smiled and bent down to whisper something in her ear. "Yellow today?"

"You HENTAI!" And in an instant, they were back to their usual routine, Hakuba shaking his head in the background, occasionally ducking as the mop came a little too close for comfort. The two were smiling and laughing, though, relishing the normalcy of their relationship.

"So Kaito," Aoko said as she finally sheathed her weapon, walking alongside the two boys as Hakuba led them impatiently to the police station. "Why don't you want to go with us to the station?"

"Oh, that's…well," his nervous twitches the closer they got to the Beika PD giving him away. "You see, earlier, the police department kind of thought I was Shinichi and…well, I solved a case…"

This information was enough to shock his companions out of their senses, and Hakuba spun on the spot, stopping suddenly. "You. Acting as a detective? And actually solving a case? Are you sure you sentenced the right person?"

"Of course I am! After all, Shin-chan…er, that is…I called him and he made sure it was right," he quickly revised the story, grinning nervously.

"I…see," Hakuba raised an eyebrow, obviously not buying it, but also not seeing a clear alternate explanation. "That's why Kogorou-tantei made that comment about the case to Conan-kun…I must say, Kuroba-kun, I'm not sure if seeing you solve a murder case would be amusing or plain excruciating. I'm betting somewhere in the middle."

"Oh? Is that what you think?"

"That's what I think, yes."

"I see. I've been missing using this one…" Grinning, he pulled out a green flash-bomb and waited for the smoke to clear, smirking at the coughing, green-haired, and very angry detective who emerged from it.

"You…!"

"Haha, guess I'll have to take over then! Aoko, I'll go with you to visit your dad, but I'll get to play the part of your lovely boyfreind this time, okay? What do you think, Hakuba-kun?" He asked, ready to collapse at the hilarity of Hakuba's repressed anger.

"NO WAY IN HELL!" Okay. Not so repressed, then.

"Hey, hey, easy!" Kaito said, waving his arms back and forth at the red-faced, green-haired young man in front of him. _Wooh...scary effect. I should keep this in mind for Christmas..._

"I am NOT waiting out here alone like this..."

"Have no fear, Kaito is here!" And with another poof, Hakuba's near Sherlock-holmes cosplay suit was switched to a somewhat goth-looking black jacket.

"W-what did you do? This just makes things worse!"

"You're failing to see the usefulness of hoods! Elementary, isn't it, my dear?" He winked at him, and ducked as the irate detective lunged for him.

Taking a few breaths to calm himself, Hakuba carefully lifted the hood, grimacing as he touched it, as if it would infect him with Kaito-ness, but pulled it down over his eyes anyway. Kaito smirked in supreme victory at the sight. Cluckling his tongue, he put an arm around Hakuba (who attempted, and failed, to knock it off) and led him to sit down on a garden bench. Looking at how pitifully awkward he looked sitting there, stiffly, in his too-perfect posture and laid-back outfit, Kaito sighed and took pity on him.

"Here," he said, holding out his Ipod. "Put the earbuds in your ears and at least pretend like you're listening to music. I'll feel less guilty if you can at least LOOK like you're doing not severely depressed."

"Hakuba eyed the little music player suspiciously. "I don't have anything weird on it, I promise! Well, not much anyway. Just take it and act like a normal teenager!"

"We're not teenagers, Kuroba-kun."

"Oh right, right. People keep feeling the need to remind me of my age, recently! Woe is me. Wellll, let's go, Aoko-san!"

Flinching at the honorofic, she rolled her eyes. "Just go as yourself, Kaito. Switch your outfit and mess up your hair. Just be confident and explain that you and Kudou-kun look really similar!"

Pouting slightly (especially at the relieved look on Hakuba's face), he said. "But I was looking forward to playing that stuck-up ninny! Oh well..." And with a poof, he was dressed in a bright green jacket and yellow pants, making his companions blink at him.

"Your outfit's blinding me, Bakaito."

"Well, this way, I'll stand out, which is actually the best way for me to hide! See, they would have remembered if I'd been wearing something this eye-catching earlier, so the lack of memory at it will help them believe I'm a different person! Get it?"

"It's part of your KID act, Kuroba-kun. You don't need to belabor the point any further," came the voice of Hakuba, seething at being effectively locked from a police station (as long as he did not desire to hurt his reputation with green hair.

No sooner had they walked into the police station, but they ran into Megure, Satou and Takagi-keiji... _crap. Worst-case scenario, right off the bat._

"Ah, Kudou-kun! I didn't expect you back here so soon! Have you decided to give us your statement after all?" Megure, smiling widely at Kaito, walked up to clap a hand on his shoulder.

Taking a deep breath, Kaito gave him an apologetic, some-what embarassed, some-what confused smile. "Oh, I'm sorry, but I think you have the wrong person. I've heard I look a good deal like Kudou Shinichi, but I most certainly am not...right, Aoko?"

"That's right. This big dummy is definitely not a detective."

"Dummy?" He hissed, then turning back to the very confused police officers, who hadn't missed the similarities between Aoko and Ran... "Kuroba Kaito, magician extraordinaire," he said, bowing, twisting his hands so a bouquet of flowers would materialize into them, passing the lot, smling charmingly, to Satou-keiji. This earned him a good, angry stare from Takagi-keiji, who immediately let his doubt of this not acutally being Shinichi drop. Though attractive, that boy had no idea how to woo women, and therefore, was not considered to be much of a threat by most.

Smiling slightly at the flowers before giving them to Takagi to hold, Satou-keiji smiled at Aoko. "And you are? If not Mouri Ran?" She smirked a little, meeting eyes with the other policeman, though missing the smirk which passed into Kaito's eyes as well.

"Nakamori Aoko. I was actually trying to find my dad..." Before she could finish, a stampede of footsteps as a wild-eyed and spiky short-haired policeman came barrelling through the hallway. "Someone sighted him! I'm going to pull my team together and...!"

"Dad?"

Stopping dead, slightly embarassed being caught mid-rant/mid-obsession, Nakamori stared at his daughter and her smirking best friend. "What are you kids doing here?"

"We wanted to visit you...to see how it was going with the investigation," she started.

"Ojisan," Kaito looked at him somewhat seriously. "When you say someone 'sighted' him, you don't mean...?"

Nodding, Nakamori responded, "KID was apparently just seen flying around the Osaka area! I have to go before he runs off again!"

"You're going all the way to Osaka just because you think KID's there?" Kaito felt very odd discussing his alter-ego this way. Glancing at the frustrated and slightly sad look on Aoko's face, it began to hit him just how much Nakamori's obsession with catching KID affected Aoko's life.

"I'm afraid that's impossible, ojisan, because Aoko and I just saw KID, by chance, leaving from a hotel rooftop where we had lunch. Didn't we?" He looked at Aoko, hoping she'd get the hint.

"Yeah, dad, and it was definitely him. That was only about 20 minutes ago, and there's no way KID could get from here to Osaka that quickly! So you don't have to run off!"

Deflated and embarassed, Nakamori cleared his throat and gruffly (but somewhat more softly and gently than usual) said "Well...I guess, if you're sure..."

"Ojisan, if you don't mind my saying, I don't think you need to worry about chasing KID around the country... he'll always come back to the places and people he loves. They're his favorite audiences, after all!"

"You sound like you know him."

"Oh, well, you know. Both magicians. Kindred spirits in a way," he laughed, looping an arm around Aoko, who whacked him in the head with a long handle of something familiar she pulled out of thin air...

"Hn. Well, can you enlighten me, if you're such a kindred spirit, why he seems to want to get himself killed?"

"Why don't you ask him at his next heist," Kaito responded, smiling evenly. "He mentioned it might be within the next few days, but he'd send you a personal invite when the date's set."

He was aware of Aoko's look of incredulity as she stared at him, but the child-like grin his statement brought to the inspector's face had him feel it was worth it. She knew, anyway, and he was tired of secrets. It was really about time to start really trusting those closest to him...

The three turned to leave, saying quick good-byes to the Beika police force, the members of which had decided that Ekoda had its fair share of odd characters with their own weird cases... and they could keep them.

* * *

When they got back to where they'd left Hakuba, they saw him conversing with some tall, hooded girl. Hakuba's hair was oddly its normal color again and his hood had been replaced with his usual (in Kaito's opinion more embarassing) outfit.

Pouting a little at Hakuba's quick work of what he considered first-class pranking, he walked right over to harass him, not sparing a glance for the person to his left.

"Kuroba-kun."

Kaito suddenly flinched as he heard a voice in his ear he was not thrilled to encounter.

Turning slowly, and switching on his full poker-face, he said, "And to what do I owe this pleasure, Akako?"

She didn't answer him at first, rather just watching him with amusement, with a look of superior knowledge which drove him crazy, sparing only a ghost of a smile to Aoko's enthusiastic greeting (Akako-chan!).

Kaito sighed and said in a low voice: "What do you want this time?"

"Oh, nothing really. I was just curious as to how you and your little black dove are getting on."

"Black dove? Akako, you know I'm not great with your...language. Would you mind translating?"

"You are the white dove," she added, as if this explained everything he could possibly ask. She didn't look willing to disclose anything further, and Kaito just rolled his eyes and turned.

"It must be inconvenient for him, being so small," she whispered into his ear.

He froze, and shot a look of horror at her. "You," he started shakily. "Did you-you're the one who-"

"Whether I'm responsible or not, your blind assumptions prove nothing," she said softly, icily. "You are quite aware my friend Lucifer informs me of a great many things going on... but it doesn't seem that this curse has been totally bad for you two...has it?" She smirked, knowingly.

He blushed a little, but stepped forward, his voice a low growl. "I bet you are the one. Find it amusing, do you? To play with peoples' heartstrings?"

"I'm merely enjoying the show," she said, smiling calmly at him. "But rather than trying to figure out what part, or whether I had a part in a curse which has brought you much more good than bad, maybe you should think about strengthening your relationship before you lose it."

"What...are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you have a very insecure boyfriend, Kuroba-kun, and you'd do well to spend as much time around him as you can." She smirked at him.

"I think I know him a little better than you, Witch. I don't need your advice."

"Suit yourself~ Just trying to help!" And she winked at turned to join easily in with Aoko and Hakuba's conversation, Nakamori glancing at his watch on his arm before looking, annoyed back at the young people.

Kaito let his eyes rove over his companions, but his heart was elsewhere, dropping quickly with each passing minute.

* * *

Ran was quite surprised to see him back, dragged in by her irate father. "Otousan? What's wrong?"

"This brat was hanging around murder scenes again! Even though he told me he was sick!"

"O-oh..." Ran laughed nervously, meeting Conan's resigned but frustrated look with two-parts amusement, one-part sympathy, before shaking her head and getting back to setting the table for dinner.

He'd only been there for about an hour before he began to feel an absurd desire to talk to Kaito. To just hear his reassuring voice. Giving Ran a meaningful look, he asked her if he could use her phone, and she made an excuse to Kogorou to let Conan make a more private call from her room.

Kaito's cell was off. _Barou, he probably forgot to flip it back on after that case_... He smiled slightly at the thought. He then dialed Kaito's home number, but it was the answering machine that answered. He felt awkward leaving a message outloud like that, so he stuttered a little. "_Oh, uh, Kaito, it's me... Just wanted to um, talk to you. I realize it hasn't been long but, I just wanted to hear your...well anyway, maybe I can talk to you tomorrow. Oyasumi_." He cut the call and glared at his shaking hands. _What was wrong with him?_

It felt like he'd only just managed to fall into a sleepy stupor when he sprang up, panting and shaking, in his futon beside Kogorou's bed.

_That-that was the same nightmare. Why did I have that again? _

Taking a few deep breaths to steady himself, he tried unsuccessfully to rid his mind of the lingering insecurities of those dreams... He grimaced. _What is this? It's like I don't see him for a few hours and I fall apart! _

It was as if without Kaito's reassuring light, he was sent back to where he started, when the future seemed colorless and dead..._without Kaito, I'm just Edogawa Conan, 10-year-old freak of nature. _Once expressed, this thought which had been haunting him stuck in his head, the words swirling, rebounding. His sense of self, of who he was... he thought he'd had it under control, but it was clear to him now...it was only because of Kaito's acceptance of him in this state that he could see himself as Kudou Shinichi. Without Kaito, though...

Heaving a sigh, he rolled over, trying to get comfortable, but it was no good. His bed felt empty, cold and unwelcoming.

He jumped at a sound at the window, and then gasped, his heart leaping into his chest, as he saw the no-longer-unfamiliar sight of Kaitou Kid slipping in through his bedroom window, landing lightly on the floor before grinning and placing a finger to his lips.

"What are you doing, barou?" Conan hissed, motioning at the man sleeping in the bed above him. Smirking down at him, Kaito quickly supplied what looked like the same face mask and ear-plugs he'd used before on the man, and then, in one motion, bent down, wrapped his arms around Conan's small body, and plopped them luxuriously onto the futon together.

"I'm here to watch you until you fall asleep," he said softly, eyes alight with a loving sparkle as he moved one hand up and down Conan's cheek.

"And if he wakes up and finds me in bed with Kaitou Kid?" Conan raised an eyebrow, realizing he need not belabor the details of the fate of all parties involved were that to happen.

Grinning mischievously, Kaito removed his hand from Conan's cheek to reach into his coat, pulling out three small little grey grenade-looking things. "Sleeping gas~" he sung sweetly, planting a kiss on his lover's forehead.

"You're insane, you know that?"

"That's why you love me, though."

"Sure, sure. Go ahead and think that if it makes you happy."

Leaning over him, cradling him in his chest, Kaito whispered in his ear, "I am happy. Just like this."

Blushing madly, the uncertainties in his heart vanishing in a heartbeat, Conan felt those warm lips capture his, stealing away any chance of his making an articulate response. The gentle, loving movement of Kaito's lips under his, the feeling of the magician's hand bracing his back, running up and down, and his other hand treading through his hair, massaging his scalp, made Conan arch into him, letting out a low moan which was quickly quieted by another kiss. Chaste, but forceful, passionate, full of meaning. Pulling back out, Kaito smiled down at him, his eyes absolutely blazing as he cupped Conan's cheek and pushed him gently down onto his pillow.

Grinning at the lack of complaint coming from the shrunken detective, Kaito quickly adjusted the covers, slipping underneath and pulling them up, scooping Conan in to lean against his chest, wrapped securely in his arms.

"Go to sleep, now, Shin-chan. I'm here with you, so just relax… I won't leave you."

"But what if…" His words stifled once again, first by his own yawn and then by Kaito's lips on his once again, he looked up at the soft expression which made his heart leap.

"There's no what-if. I'm here, so don't worry…oyasumi, Shin-chan."

"Oyasumi, Kai," he mumbled, warm, delicious sleep seeming to pour from Kaito's being to wrap him up, delivering him to dreamless bliss…_after all_, he thought vaguely as his sleep-deprived mind drifted off…_my dream is right here with me_…

When he woke up, still in that futon, he frowned to see the spot beside him empty. _Of course he left…it would have been ridiculous for him to stay. What's wrong with my thought-process right now? _

Stretching, thinking what a difference a good night's sleep made, he jumped as his right hand bumped something to the right of his futon. Looking down, there was a cup of coffee, and a single rose. A multi-colored rose—blue and white—which made his heart pound against his chest painfully. He wasn't one to go crazy for flowers, but this…reaching down, he picked it up, feeling the astonishing softness of its petals before setting it aside to pick up the coffee. It was still warm.

Narrowing his eyes, wondering just where Kaito was lurking to pull this kind of a trick, he opened the door and walked into the living room…to meet a sight which almost made him drop his dear cup of coffee.

Kogorou-ojisan was stretched out, reading a newspaper (or rather holding it up absently) as he glared at the figure standing at the stove making breakfast under Ran's amused supervision.

"KAI, WHAT? Uh…I mean, ummm Shinichi-niichan, what are you doing here?" He had to brace himself against the door frame as his boyfriend, grinning like a loon, turned around, waving the spatula at him enthusiastically in greeting.

"Ohayou, Conan-kun! I just thought I'd come over early and help out to try to make it up to ojisan for dragging you around so much recently. I figured he wouldn't mind if I'm around you as long as he's around to see how perfectly innocent our relationship is!"

"You thought wrong," Kogorou growled, but nevertheless grudgingly accepted the refill of coffee Kaito offered him.

"Yeah, Otousan, it's understandable that Shinichi wants to hang out with his family. You know he lives alone most of the time, so you can understand that, right?"

Kogorou just grunted, but a slight wave of guilt and pity rushed over his face which made the _real_ Shinichi wince a little. Ran didn't have to rub it in about his lack of family life…though he had to admit, she was a great ally to have for creating alibis around Ojisan.

"Well, brat? Don't just stand there, come here and test this food to make sure it's edible. I don't trust that Tantei bouzu..."

Conan shook his head as he crossed through the room, but was unable to suppress the ecstatic feeling welling up in his chest, nearly suffocating him. Kaito was here, was with him. Maybe he was being a total idiot, and maybe this was careless and irrational, but he found that that didn't bother him. He needed that light-that light which was Kaito-to illuminate his spirit, to clarify his mind. Sitting down beside Kogorou, glaring at him before he took a bite, he looked up to lose himself in those loving indigo orbs, suddenly laughing out loud at the absurdity of his different lives coming together this way.

* * *

Another chapter complete! Geez, that took longer to write... I really hope you guys liked it! Please let me know! I tried to develop a lot of different threads, and I'm not sure how well they came together, but...anyway, please let me know what you think~

Thanks again for reading!

Till next time!

tess4aria


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 20: Duplicity  
**_

First of all, to all of my wonderful reviewers and readers...I AM SO SORRY for this taking so long! I have been suffering from writer's block and lots of schoolwork...and have been turning over and beginning other stories in the meantime...check them out if you haven't already~! -sorry for the shameless plug! :)

But you don't even know HOW MUCH I appreciate your continuing reviews. I SERIOUSLY love you guys. Your ideas, and your support are responsible for how far this story has come... I am so glad you guys are enjoying it! And now, to continue...I may be dealing with too many issues, here, but they're greatly to set up the next chapter and the rest of the story...

So, anyway, I hope it isn't PAINFULLY obvious how this was written under intense writer's block. I just kept writing until I basically churned out this and the next chapter, so THAT's good news, at least...you won't have to wait very long for the next one! :D

So, without further ado, here is the long-awaited (and hopefully not HORRIBLY disappointing) chapter 20~!

**_Enj__oy! Please remember to review! :D Thanks!  
_**

* * *

oOo

"School?" Kaito blurted. "Oh, right…hehe, of course Conan-kun has school! How silly of me to forget!"

Conan glared at him over a piece of French Toast.

"This is exactly what I'm talking about, Tantei bouzu. How the hell do you expect to take care of a kid if you can't even remember something as basic as getting him to school in the morning?"

"Well no, it's just…" _Seriously, though, Shin-chan's body is so unstable right now, what if he goes and something like what that little scientist ojousan warned us about happens? _Shooting Conan a wary glance, it seemed as if he were thinking along the same lines...

Kogorou looked around at the suddenly lost-in-thought faces around him at the breakfast table, blinking in slight confusion. Even Ran, who was normally so adamant about making sure Conan was never late or anything, was being quite lackadaisical.

"Uh…Ran?" He said hesitantly, not sure of how to deal with a Ran not treating Conan like a helpless little kid for once. "Don't you have classes to get to, too?"

Quickly springing to life, Ran said "Oh, right! I should get to campus pretty soon. And, uh, Shinichi?" She hid a slightly covetous smile as she met Kaito's amused eyes. "How about you?"

Thumping Conan on the back brightly, Kaito grinned and said "Well, Ran, how about if I escort you and Conan-kun to your destinations? I might as well. I do have the time, after all."

"That's right," Kogorou started, a smirking glare settling back onto his face. "You aren't in school or anything right now, are you, brat?"

"Uh, no, but I have plenty enough to do with cases and things, Ojisan…But this way, I can keep my eye on these two, and keep Conan-kun out of trouble!" He grinned.

"I'm much more worried about you getting him _into_ trouble," Kogorou muttered.

"As am I," Conan muttered, though a grin broke onto his face when Kaito pouted at him.

"There's nothing wrong with me delivering him safely to school, is there? Well, Conan-kun? Shall we get dressed and ready to go?" Grinning happily, he raced over to lift Conan in a hug from behind, ignoring the confused blinks of one and exasperated glares of the other occupants of the room.

"Oi, oi," His captive muttered.

"I knew it." Kogorou's tone was uncharacteristically sharp.

"Uh…knew what, Ojisan?" Kaito grinned at him, but he sounded a little nervous.

"Something's up with you. You've been different since you've been back. I wasn't sure what it was, exactly, but…you're still an arrogant brat, but now you're loud and obnoxious, too. Can't believe I'm saying this, but I almost miss the egotistical, _quiet_ tantei bouzu. Why are you so happy all of a sudden?"

"Oh, that's…" Kaito trailed off, not quite wanting to meet Conan's eyes to see confirmation of his screw-ups in the acting department.

"Shinichi's just glad to finally be making some headway in his case, right, Shinichi?" Ran gave him a pointed glance. "And I think he's relieved I let him off the hook without pounding his head in," she added, smirking a little and making a fist.

Conan and Kaito both gulped visibly and shared a nervous glance before simultaneously eying the live fist with equal trepidation.

At least Kogorou chortled at her statement, giving them a chance to quickly scurry away into the bedroom, not missing Ran's amused wink before quickly shutting the door behind them.

"Ne…" Conan said into his pillow after collapsing onto his futon.

"Yes?" Kaito said as he sat down beside Conan, gently beginning to stroke his back.

"Could you at least _try_ for a little subtlety? I'd rather keep you around, but if you keep driving Ojisan's nerves like that…"

Conan was cut off by a warm body draped over him, arms slipping around him as Kaito positioned his face on the pillow beside him. "I'm just trying to get him used to the idea," he said softly.

Struggling a little under Kaito's weight, but relaxing soon in resignation, he turned his head to look at Kaito. "The idea being?"

Shrugging a little, Kaito said softly "I'm here in your life to stay, Shin-chan, and I'm here as myself. I'll do it gently, but Kogorou-tantei's going to have to get used to me as long as he wants to be around you, right?"

"Hm. Not like I care about that…"

"But he cares about you, I can tell…"

"He cares about _Conan_. He couldn't give a rat's ass about me, really. He just likes having someone to boss around."

Kaito chuckled as he continued to hug Conan, stroking his face gently. "What makes you think his caring about Conan is so different?"

Rolling his eyes before turning to face Kaito directly, Conan sighed. "Because Conan is a lie, Kaito, and you know that. As long as I stay this way, I'm living a lie, and the people I'm around only know me as someone I'm not… When I finally break this curse, Conan will vanish, and it'll all…disappear, right? Because no matter what people think, Conan _doesn't_ exist."

"Shin-chan, that's not—"

"Hey, SHINICHI! Conan-kun! What are you guys doing? Are you ready to go? We're going to be late!" Ran's voice cut off Kaito's retort.

"Oh, crap!" Suddenly jumping up, Conan raced over to his wardrobe, and hardly had he taken out his clothes that a little poof of smoke rose around him, and he found himself fully dressed. Raising his eyebrow at a snickering Kaito, Conan asked "Do I want to know how you do that?"

"I'd say that's a conversation for another time, love, unless you'd _really_ like to freak our dear Kogorou-tantei out," Kaito winked, diving in to plant a kiss on Conan's blushing face.

"Barou…let's just get going."

* * *

oOo

They had barely left the apartment when Kaito quickly latched tightly onto Conan's hand, grinning at him before turning to smile at Ran.

"Hey, Ran-chan, thanks for the alibi, earlier! And thanks for letting me hang around you guys this morning…"

"Yeah, seriously, Ran. Sorry about him…" Conan elbowed Kaito lightly, but then quickly rubbed the spot he'd hit when Kaito pouted.

"No problem, you guys," Ran giggled. "It's actually kind of fun for me…you guys are really cute together…and it's nice seeing you look so happy, Shinichi…"

Conan's words were cut off by the blush he felt creeping back onto his face.

Smiling at him, Ran turned to the other member of their odd trio. "But um, what are you going to do, Kaito-kun? Are you going home after dropping off Shinichi?"

"Hm…good question, Ran-chan. I was _thinking_," he said, holding out the word, "of maybe checking out the curriculum our dear Shin-chan's being exposed to," he grinned.

"Ugh. Kiddie school again. Joy, joy…" Conan groaned.

"Aw, poor Shin-chan!" Kaito suddenly crouched and pulled Conan into a bone-crushing hug where they stood, extracting some annoyed mutterings and muffled yells from Conan, and some giggles from Ran.

"Shinichi, you don't have to go, you know…I can make up an excuse for you or something…"

Turning to her and smiling again, Conan shook his head. "That's okay, Ran. It's better for me to go for now, I think. I mean, even though Conan's really just a temporary mask, to the people who know him, he's become a real person over the last few years, and…he has his own life and friends and…"

He sighed. "I need to figure out how to deal with them if I ever really return to being Shinichi…"

"You mean the kids, Shin-chan?"

"Yeah…They really are a good bunch, after all. Damn it, I never intended for it to be this way, but it seems like no matter what happens, I'm going to wind up hurting someone…" he said dryly.

"Hey…" Kaito looked up in thought before turning back down to look at him seriously. "It's just a thought, but…how bad would it be if they found out?"

Conan stopped dead. "What?"

Kaito shrugged. "Well, I've been thinking recently, maybe it would be better. Any way you can stop playing a double-life, Shin-chan…don't you think?"

Conan stared at him, but then shook his head. "No way, Kaito, that's…besides, they're just kids, and this is too insane. It's too much to swallow, and they'd feel I'd been lying to them all this time…well, I _have_ been lying to them…" He trailed off, muttering.

"Don't you think it's better than having them find, one day, that their friend is gone? Without ever hearing the truth? Maybe they're kids now, Shin-chan, but one of these days, they're going to look back on what happened…and think about the facts…"

"Speaking from experience," Ran put in, "I agree with Kaito-kun, though I know it's complicated because they are, actually, still kids, but…not that long from now, they won't be. It's really hard, waiting and not knowing…to just always wonder why and when…" She trailed off, and Conan flinched slightly.

"Oh no, I forgot about the time! Sorry guys, I have to get going! Shinichi, try not to worry too much about this, okay? I'll see you tonight! Oh, and bye, Kaito-kun!"

After watching her run off, Kaito noticed that Shinichi was staring off into space, looking slightly pained.

His heart clenching at the sight, Kaito quickly crouched down and pulled Conan into a tight hug. "Oh, Shin-chan, I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you worry about this so much. I just…" he frowned and loosened his grip a little to look Conan in the eyes. "As another who has…who _does_ live with a secret, I understand, Shinichi, how painful it is…and I also know how refreshing and liberating it is to strip down the different walls you've built…"

"You're not just talking about with me, are you, Kai?"

Kaito smiled at him and shook his head. "Aoko knows, now."

Conan's eyes widened. "Really? So you told her? How…did she take it? She did seem suspicious, but…" Conan rested his chin on his hand before looking back up to meet Kaito's set expression. "She honestly seemed to be on the verge of acceptance on her own, in a way."

Kaito smiled. "Yeah. And I didn't _directly _tell her, but…anyway, she knows. And it's just nice knowing that our friendship is built on something strong enough that a few lies…or one serious lie…will not totally destroy it, you know?"

"Yeah, you're right, but…"

"What is it, Shi-"

"Conan-kun!"

Suddenly, Yoshida Ayumi's bright, ecstatic voice cut across them as she and the rest of the Shounen Tantei raced through the gates of Teitan Elementary towards them, Haibara smirking slightly at the boys' clutched hands.

"Oh, uh hey guys!" Conan smiled at them.

"Conan-kun, we've been worried! You missed school a few times and we haven't seen you all weekend!" Ayumi's voice was full of concern, and her face was screwed up, bordering on tearful.

"Conan! How could you make Ayumi sad like that?"

"Heh, sorry, you guys! A lot's been going on, is all," Conan grinned at them, feeling slightly guilty for almost completely forgetting about them, yet not in the least intimidated by Genta's scare tactics.

"Oh, it's Shinichi-san!" Mitsuhiko smiled up at Kaito. "You're back in town then?"

"Yep! For the time being, at least," Kaito said, crouching to talk to them at eye-level. "Have you guys been taking care of Conan-kun while I've been gone?" He grinned, pulling Conan to his side.

"Yeah! You don't have to worry, Oniisan! Conan-kun's our friend, so of course we have!"

Kaito let his eyes flash over Conan, who rolled his eyes slightly. "Okay, guys, well I'm going to just say a few things to Conan-kun before he goes in, so why don't you go ahead?" Kaito grinned at them.

"Oh, okay, Shinichi-oniisan," Ayumi said, smiling at him. "It's nice to see you again! You know, if you want to have lunch with us sometime, I promise we won't have anything with fish in it!"

Staring at her blankly in shock for a second, Kaito then laughed and said "Oh, right! Haha! Thanks for remembering, Ayumi-chan! I'll see you guys soon, then!"

Once they'd run off, with Haibara lingering a little to give some pointed glares of something no-doubt along the lines of 'you guys are being careless idiots,' Conan looked at Kaito questioningly. "What was that? Why do they know you don't like fish and why did they think you…as ME…don't like fish?"

"Oh that's, well…well Shin-chan, remember that time on Trap Island? The kids thought I was you, right? Well, we had a picnic and they kind of asked me what food I didn't like and…well, I didn't know you hated chocolate éclairs at that point…"

Conan just laughed, shaking his head. "Well, great. So the idea the kids have of Shinichi is actually YOU more than me…that's ironic. Anyway, Kai, I'm going in."

"Hold it, beautiful."

Rolling his eyes and turning back he said, "Yes?"

Quickly bending down and planting a kiss on his cheek, Kaito tucked something into his hand. "For when you get bored in class, Shinichi," he whispered in his ear.

A slight blush creeping up at Kaito's proximity, Conan gently pushed him back, but smiled.

"Barou, we're in an elementary school yard. You don't want someone to call Child Protective Services, do you?"

"Hmm…that's a good question, and it's a close one, too…" Kaito put a finger to his cheek, looking seriously contemplative.

"Barou. See you later." And with a last smile, Conan waved and started walking up the drive.

"Ganbatte, Co-chan!" Kaito yelled after him, laughing, getting a scowl in return.

* * *

oOo

"Edogawa-kun?" Turning to the icy voice, alight with slight amusement, Conan saw Haibara motion to the classroom window, where little magnifying glasses, hearts and roses were glittering in sparkly-painted splendor.

Rolling his eyes, Conan turned back to decoding the heist notice Kaito had given him, smiling despite himself…

After leaving the classroom for lunch, Conan ducked away from the kids, following a very strong whim. Grinning while shaking his head, he walked around the school building, eyes narrowed as he looked around. As he passed a particular _sakura_ tree, he heard a slight _whoosh_! sound, and was suddenly grabbed from behind and pulled into a warm embrace.

"Did you miss me, Shin-chan?"

"Barou…it's been half a day of elementary school for god sakes! I'm not _that _in need of company, Kai!…but seriously, are you really planning on hanging outside of my classroom window the whole school day?"

"Well, I've been keeping myself occupied," he grinned, motioning unnecessarily to where some school janitors were trying, unsuccessfully, to remove the glittering decals on the school window.

"You damn miscreant…and you might want to let me breathe, you know. Conan and Shinichi aren't supposed to have this kind of a relationship…"

"Like I care."

"Kaito, I know it sucks, but this is about more than just keeping secrets from a few kids. You know that…"

"Yeah, and this is about more than separation anxiety…I really don't feel safe letting you just walk around alone…"

Groaning a little at Kaito's over-protectiveness, Conan said "And why is that, exactly?"

Crouching and turning him to face him directly, Kaito said seriously "Shinichi, you know that Sniper is probably after you, and you aren't safe when you're Conan. Honestly, part of me just wants to take you home and keep you completely to myself until we can get you back as Shinichi and face that bastard on our own terms…but I know I can't do that. I can't hide you away, Shinichi, and I won't…but still…" Kaito looked away, his face lined with worry, arms still perched on Conan's shoulders.

Conan smiled, and placed his hand on top of Kaito's. "It'll be okay, Kaito, I promise…That bastard won't get us. We'll be okay as long as we're together, right?"

Kaito nodded firmly. "But that's why I don't want to let you out of my sight. You understand that, don't you, Shin-chan?"

With a sigh, but a smile nonetheless, Conan squeezed Kaito's hand a little more tightly. "Yeah, fine…but I can't imagine how exciting it is haunting an elementary school classroom all day…"

"Well, the view's nothing to complain about, ne?" Grinning, Kaito gently flicked Conan's face.

"Barou…"

"Ne, Conan-kun…" When they turned, Ayumi, Genta and Mitsuhiko were standing in front of them, looking confused and…a little scared.

Quickly breaking away from Kaito, Conan put on a smile and waved. "Oh, hey guys! Were you looking for me? Shinichi-niichan just remembered something he had to tell me, so he rushed back to school!"

He blinked when the kids didn't immediately respond. Ayumi took a step closer, tilting her head and looking at him strangely. "Conan-kun…why did he call you Shinichi?"

Conan's heart lost a beat. "W-wha? No, you misheard, Ayumi-chan! He was telling me something someone said about him is all!" He forced a laugh and wide grin onto his face.

"But then why did you call him Kaito?" Genta put in, pointing at Kaito before crossing his arms.

_Crap? How much did they hear? And how could we have been so damn careless?_

"It's just a game we were playing, guys! It's nothing to take so seriously! Really!" Conan was laughing, but there was a note of panicky pleading in his voice quite obvious to Kaito…

"Well, okay but…"

They still looked suspicious, but then the bell rang.

"I'll see you after school, Shinichi-niichan!" Conan chirped, eying the suspicious-eyed kids in his peripheral vision, and Kaito bent down to give him a quick hug, disguising it with a goofy grin to the shounen tantei as mere quasi-brotherly affection.

"Bye now, Conan-kun! Make sure you listen to the teacher!

"Hai!"

As he tailed the others into the building, he noticed the surreptitious glances they kept sending him, something noticed by a yawning Haibara as she walked into the classroom.

"Where were you?" Conan hissed at her.

"What? You missed me?" She asked in her usual, bored way.

"No, you idiot…you let the kids walk in on me talking to Kaito and…they're suspicious now, dammit!" He whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened in momentary shock, but she quickly covered the expression with her usual stoic mask, glancing back to see Ayumi's normally totally happy and innocent face wrinkled in concentration, staring at the back of Conan's head.

Glaring at Conan, Haibara gave him a look which clearly said 'Control your fucking boyfriend, Kudou-kun. It isn't my fault that he feels the need to tag along and display his affection regardless of your appearance or the conspicuousness of the location.'

Conan just glared back and gritted his teeth. _Dammit_…_At this rate, our conversation from this morning will be a reality without my even saying anything!_

Pressure building and his nerves tightening with each second he noticed a hurt glance, a look of confusion or a penetrating stare, Conan could only think _No way. No way in hell. __**Especially **__now that that sniper's in the picture. If it were just a matter of their feelings, that would be one thing, but I can't let them know…it would just endanger them, wouldn't it? This is just like with the Black Org and hiding from Ran. Dammit…there's always something new, huh?_

But even as these thoughts were passing through him, he realized he wasn't running on very substantial excuses. _After all…this time, it's Conan who's being targeted, not Shinichi. Maybe…would they be safer if I told them? But no, even if they know I'm Shinichi, I still look like Conan. It's better if I just separate from them, but…_

They had just started out of the building after school when Ayumi grabbed Conan by the elbow.

"Conan-kun," she started, her voice sad.

"Oh uh, yeah, Ayumi-chan?" Conan tried to smile, but he knew his voice sounded forced.

"There's…something you're not telling us, Conan-kun, I can feel it…" she said softly, looking at the ground.

"Look, Ayumi-chan, it isn't anything, really, but I have to go, okay? Shinichi-niichan's waiting for me!"

He made to move, but she just tightened her grip on his arm. Looking up, he saw she was almost in tears again.

"He's in on it with you, isn't he? Aren't we friends, Conan-kun? Why can't you tell me what you're hiding?"

"We won't tell anyone, Conan-kun," Mitsuhiko said quietly, stepping up.

"And we're not giving up, Conan," Genta said.

Staring at their determined faces, Conan's mask cracked a shade. Sighing a little, he shook his head. "You guys…" Suddenly setting his jaw and smiling more genuinely, he said. "One day, you guys...I'll tell you one day. I promise you…but it's much weirder than you probably think and I need you to _promise_ me that you won't try to follow me and figure it out on your own. It's too dangerous…"

"D-dangerous? No, Conan-kun, what is it?"

"Yeah, if there's some bad guy trying to bother you, we'll get him! We're the Shounen Tantei, after all!"

Conan looked them in the eyes, their passionate determination making him feel a kind of solid warmth, not sustaining and empowering like with Kaito, but almost as if it were filling some kind of foundation in his heart. Strengthening him in a more basic way, simply by the realization that _he had real friends_…and even if they were Conan's friends…_could_ he just simply forget about them if Conan disappeared? Looking at them, it hit him that no, he could not. Even if Conan wasn't, this, their friendship, _was real._

"Thanks, you guys," he said softly, smiling, and they all watched him intently. "You're right, there's a secret...but the important thing is…no matter what, I'll still be your friend, okay? So don't worry. There's something I need to deal with alone. Well, I won't be alone, I'll have-"

"Shinichi-oniisan?" Ayumi asked, pointing behind Conan. When he turned, he saw Kaito leaning back against the building a few feet away. In an instant, he was beside them, sharing a meaningful look with Conan.

"That's right, Ayumi-chan," Kaito said. "Conan-kun won't be alone. But for his safety and for yours, we need you to leave this to us, okay?"

"Does this have something to do with how often you've been gone recently, Conan-kun?" Mitsuhiko asked.

"It does," Conan answered evenly.

"But you'll tell us," Genta said, looking down. "Sometime? Sometime soon?"

"Yeah. I'll tell you. Better yet, I'll show you."

They all blinked up at him, confused. "Sh-show us, Conan-kun?"

"It'll make sense in time. Anyway, I have to go. I'll see you guys later!" And with a wave, and a glance at Haibara who gave him a half-smile, he took Kaito's hand and started to walk home.

* * *

oOo

Days passed like this, Kaito making sure to call constantly (whenever he wasn't actually _with_ Conan-whether dropping in as 'Shinichi,' walking him to-and-from school or sneaking in to steal a kiss), but not once was there any sign of the witch, Akako…nor was there any change in his form.

The kids had backed off with their questioning for the time being, and things with them had normalized, slipping back into their comfortable, open friendship with Conan, with the addition of 'Shinichi-oniisan' now tagging along on many of their play-dates (said magician-posing-as-detective even occassionally gracing them with performances mid-recess of the magic tricks he'd learned when he was 'off on his 3-year case')...

But while every instant he spent with Kaito felt like a dream, Conan had begun to feel increasingly restless, annoyed by the lack of progress they were making in unraveling their various mysteries…concerning the sniper, Pandora or the magic curse. On the surface, things were much as they had been before, when Conan seemed to be the future Shinichi had to look forward to, but there was now, of course, the huge difference of Kaito now being there for him. As long as he was with Kaito, despite the aggravating stagnancy of his situation, he couldn't find it in himself to feel anything less than hugely fortunate...and incredibly happy.

However, like riptides in this period of semi-calm, every time he would say goodbye to Kaito's smiling, beautiful face: day or night, at school, whenever…he would quickly feel his world dropping out from under him, and a hard, anxious, sick feeling would settle in his chest. His paranoia about the sniper…about all of the dangers which could possibly wrench Kaito from him, were taking their toll.

And then, above all, he became increasingly conscious of an itching, festering worry which even Kaito couldn't quiet. Settling and beginning to grow at an alarming rate in his chest was the worry that he _wouldn't be able to be there for Kaito_. To _really_ be there for him. When he was in his real body, back as Kudou Shinichi, things were different, but how could he ever hope to be anything other than _the protected_ as long as he was stuck as Edogawa Conan? No matter how Kaito told him his form didn't matter, it mattered to _him_. And yes, despite these worries, he was happy as long as Kaito was with him…

But alone?

And if he were so miserable alone, how could he be a suitable partner for Kaito? How could he be the dependable partner Kaito deserved? Kaito had quickly become his fortress of strength, but damn how he wanted to be the same for him…

He had slipped into bed after wishing Kaito goodnight over the phone when his anxieties came to haunt him in full force. He was sick of it. So sick of being trapped in this farce of a life, this shell of what his life with Kaito could, _should_ be. He'd begun wishing, constantly, almost obsessively, for the chance to turn back…three weeks had now passed since he'd last turned, and his feelings had reached a head. And arching over all of it was a deep sense of uselessness.

It also hit him with a pang that he hadn't been entirely honest with Kaito. He had not told him that he knew the witch responsible was Akako. He wanted so desperately to return to his body, but he was too terrified of how she might use Kaito if he were to tell him, in which case he'd no doubt try to go after her. In some odd way, he'd begun to feel a sense of power, a sense that he could protect Kaito, a way to keep him from harm's way, only in keeping this knowledge from him…

And yet Kaito's determined words continued to circle in his mind.

_Break down the walls around my secrets, he said…but the walls are too huge, and I…there are things I have to do alone. If I don't…he could end up getting hurt…and that…only that...  
_

It was with this conviction, and his restless paranoia and desire to know _what the hell was going on_ that he closed his eyes and demanded she show herself. He yelled out in his head, insisting she meet with him, that she stop playing around...

Barely had he enunciated this thought fully that the old familiar darkness and laughter came over him. The purple-haired Witch appeared and quickly approached him. Conan tried to say something, but his mouth was suddenly very dry, and no words would come out.

"Hohoho! I see you have actually chosen to seek me out this time, detective. Why don't we go somewhere we can have a more…effective…conversation?"

And then she crouched, clamping a hand on Conan's wrist. She felt so solid, nothing like an apparition or an illusion or anything …and her tight grip was almost painful.

Suddenly, the darkness began fading to light, but Akako's form only continued to look more and more solid as they appeared, not back in the room at the Mouris', but in the middle of a forest, moonlight spilling through the tops of trees, revealing a Gothic-looking mansion towering behind them.

Conan raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" He asked dryly, vaguely waving his hand to indicate the gargoyles, door handles made of what looked suspiciously like bone, and torch lanterns with little skulls etched in.

Choosing not to answer, Akako simply turned on her heel and said, airily, "Follow me, Kudou-kun, since you've called me out and all."

Stumbling after her to keep up, Conan asked in surprise "called you out? I was just talking in my head. There's no way you could have heard me unless you were already stalking me. And I wouldn't put it past you, sitting and waiting, watching my life pass you by, squeezing enjoyment out of it all."

"Well, I must admit, you and Kuroba-kun make an…interesting couple. You _are_ quite amusing to watch." Conan glared at her.

"However…" she said slowly, "This was to be my off-night. The one night I actually get to enjoy the privacy of my own dark thoughts…and yet you had to rudely interrupt me."

Bemused at the huffy tone the girl-Witch had taken on, Conan watched her testily as she motioned for him to follow her into a sitting room, instructing a puffy-eyed butler, hunched over and looking suspiciously like depictions of Igor in Frankenstein movies, to 'leave us.' Wary, confused and annoyed (to name a few of the emotions rushing through him), Conan pressed her to explain herself, something she was certainly bent on taking her sweet time in doing.

Sitting down in a large purple armchair, sipping at some smoking drink she had materialized out of thin air (which Conan promptly refused when offered), Akako turned to look at him in amusement and said "I'm flattered you wanted to see me, detective, but I'm afraid I can't help you."

Conan blanched. "Excuse me? What the hell is that? You put this spell on me in the first place, didn't you? So how do you figure that you 'can't help' me?" His voice was biting, and quickly rising in volume.

Akako didn't seem the least bit frazzled by the venom in the shrunken detective's voice.

"I'm telling the truth, though, Kudou Shinichi. The reason you're stuck right now…it isn't my doing. Somehow…" and she looked thoughtful, resting her chin on her hand. "Somehow, you're putting a block on the spell, and it's stopping it from taking its normal course…which is fascinating in and of itself, and it does fit with the other evidence I've gathered…" she trailed off, mumbling to herself.

"Excuse me, Akako-_san_," he almost spat the honorific, "but would you mind?"

She looked vaguely amused. "I thought you liked cryptic language, detective…but ah well. It's as I said, what's stopping the spell isn't magic-at least, not magic of _my own doing_-but something _you're _doing. It isn't the first time, either. That night you were shot and you healed both yourself and Kuroba-kun…that shouldn't have happened."

"Oh, so we should have died? Is that what you're saying?" He spat.

"I was honestly considering flying in to save you, actually," she responded evenly, though her eyes narrowed defensively. "But then I saw it wasn't needed. After all, it was far too early to stop such an interesting experiment."

Conan laughed a little. "You sound like Haibara, Witch-san…"

"Hmph, I'd prefer you not compare me with that one."

"Why not? She's Satan's spawn. You're certainly his Niece if not his own dear mother. I'd figure you two would get along quite nicely."

"Oh, and aren't you a pleasant one," she answered smoothly. "But think, Kudou, if there's something, some hesitation, some worry, that's been holding you back."

"Well…"

"I'm not going any further into it," she said sharply. "I'm not a psychiatrist, and I don't deal with problems of the flesh like this. What I can tell you, though, is that somehow, my spell seems to have taken a liking to you. Part of it seems to have even taken root in you."

"What…do you mean?"

"I mean, Kudou-kun, that when I tried to remove the spell a few weeks ago, a tiny bit of magic stayed in you…I'm not an expert on these things, on how magic is born and grows and changes…but I know it all depends on the carrier. And you, it seems, are one such carrier."

Conan crossed his arms and rolled his eyes at her.

"It's a shame that you're such a skeptic," she said. "Because you obviously have some natural magical affinity."

"Ah, is that so?" Conan did not sound convinced, and he half-considered getting up and leaving, but then sighed and turned to Akako once again, figuring he should at least humor her as long as he was here. "So, you're saying I can use magic?" He rolled his eyes as he said it.

"How else could you have called me, Kudou-kun?"

His eyes snapped back to her at this.

"That's right. I'm telling the truth. I wasn't watching you…you actually came to me in MY dream this time, though of course, you wouldn't have realized it. Be careful, though, Kudou-kun. I fear you may have visited someone else without realizing it." And with that, she stood up and began to float over towards her staircase.

"Wait! How can I…How can I learn to use it…to fix this problem?"

"I told you, Kudou-kun, it's something you have to figure out on your own. I'm a witch, and was therefore born with a good deal of magical power. But there's a huge difference between someone born with great amounts of magic like myself, and someone like you who simply stole part of a magic spell, and has begun to feed it."

He just stared at her, unable to come up with any kind of response.

"It's quite clear," she continued, seeming semi-interested again. "It was a love spell, and you've been feeding it enough love, I suppose, that it's been perfectly content to remain within you…but you're struggling with something, and your doubts or whatever are interfering with your ability to see things clearly…and hence your own inner magic is working against the original spell…it's as simple as that."

"As simple…?" Conan trailed off, gaping at her.

She laughed. "Just get your head on straight, Kudou-kun, and then we'll talk. Ta-tah! Oh…and be mindful of Kuroba-kun, will you? He's on his way, and I'm not in the mood…"

Conan watched after her for a minute, blinking, until her last statement registered and he turned and flew out the door into the dark woods. Looking frantically around, he heard a rustle in the trees as a roost of birds took off before a familiar blinding-white glider descended into the clearing.

"Shin-chan!"

"K-Kai!" he gasped, and was swept up in his arms in an instant.

"W-what are you doing here? Did that witch kidnap you? That's it. She's done enough." Face set, Kaito, moonlight glinting dangerously off his monocle, began to stomp towards the creepy house.

Twisting, Conan jumped from his arms, and grabbed Kaito by the wrist, attempting to pull him back. "No, Kai, it's okay. She didn't actually do anything this time…"

"_This time_?" Kaito stopped where he was and turned, eying him piercingly. "So she _was_ the one, after all. Who put you under the spell..."

Biting his lip, Conan nodded.

"And you've…know that for a while…haven't you?" Kaito's voice was very controlled, and the sound of his tone that way made Conan shiver. It had been so long since Kaito had spoken to him in anything but the most open, raw sincerity, with nothing held back. Now, however…

Looking up into Kaito's eyes, Conan felt a shock of pain shoot through him. Those beloved indigo orbs were watching him, full of questions and also…confusion and...hurt…full of _why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you trust me? Why did you hide something like this from me?_

So here was the price of his secrets. It wasn't just magic he'd been blocking with his fear, his insecurities…he'd unconsciously been keeping Kaito out by insisting that he deal with this alone. By not sharing with him a burden which affected them both so completely.

"Kaito, I…I'm sorry…"

"When, Shinichi?" Kaito's voice was low, and he wasn't meeting his eyes any longer.

"When…when I saw her at the amusement park that night, I…knew…" As he said it, he felt a giant pit opening in his chest. If he'd told Kaito that night, or that afternoon when he'd glimpsed her in the park restaurant, maybe everything could have been avoided. Maybe they never would have split that night… if he'd told him his suspicions right off the bat, maybe they could have worked through it and figured it out together…but instead, he'd listened to his insecurities and forced both of them into unimaginable pain. And here, an obvious way they could have avoided all of it…_if only I'd been honestly, been open with him…_

"The amusement park…" Kaito's voice sounded raw, strained…strange. As if he were on the verge of tears, but his eyes…so lost, full of confusion, were the worst.

"Kaito," Conan started, slowly taking Kaito's hand and pulling it to his cheek.

Kaito pulled it from his grasp, and Conan felt his heart crashing to pieces where he stood. He couldn't even meet his eyes.

"Why, Shinichi?" Kaito's voice was hard, raw. "Why do you insist on doing everything alone? We agreed, didn't we? That never again…that we would never leave the other alone, or deal with what's important alone…if you meant that then" His voice began to rise, poker-face cracking to pieces, a slightly hysterical note making its way in…"Then why would you keep something to yourself and then go off…on your own…in the middle of the fucking night…when SNIPERS are targeting you…to question a witch you KNOW has tried to kill me before?"

Collapsing on the ground, shaking, Kaito wouldn't meet his eyes.

"You're right, Kai," Conan said softly, putting his hand on Kaito's shoulder, ignoring how it flinched under his touch. "I have a complex," he laughed a little, harshly. "No matter what, I can't stand to imagine anyone I love getting hurt because of me…"

"But isn't that part of love?" Kaito turned to face him directly, finally letting his eyes rest on Conan's shocking blue. "Enduring risks, sacrificing and even risking each other's well-being…because to do so, you have to trust…trust in that love and in the other person…" Taking his hand and squeezing it gently, Kaito continued. "I understand, Shin-chan. Of course, I want to do anything to keep you from getting hurt…I feel the same way, but…I realized. I thought we'd both realized. We love each other completely, and that includes those parts of ourselves which have such a…hero complex..." He laughed a little. "But understanding that, don't we still, above all, need to rely on each other?"

Gripping his hand more tightly, Conan finally let him know what was really bothering him…"Yeah, but… I can't do anything in this body, Kaito. I can't…do anything to protect you." Gulping, he gently cupped Kaito's face in one hand and looked into his eyes. "I can't hold you. I can't carry you if you're tired, it's started to seem like I can't do much of anything for you. And then I felt…the-the only thing I felt I could do was to figure out this woman's intentions before she used me to get to you, again."

He closed his eyes, and suddenly felt arms wrap around him, a silk glove brushing his neck, the hard glass of the monocle pressed into his chest as Kaito crouched there, holding him close, breathing into him.

"Shin-chan," he breathed, beginning to say his name into his chest like a chant. "You're so wrong. You have no idea how much I need you. You're my pillar of strength…of meaning, Shinichi. I can't, without you I can't do anything anymore. You think that as Conan you can't do anything for me, that as Conan you aren't equal to yourself or to me or something…have you forgotten, Shin-chan? I met you as Conan. I fell in love with you as Conan. Those years weren't a waste of time," his voice cracked as he trailed off.

Conan's heart was clenching painfully, and he finally let some tears fall as he collapsed into Kaito's hold, burying his face in his neck, kissing him as he let the words wash over him…as he let the truth of his words wash over him.

"I…" Kaito's strangled voice began again. "I dreamed about you tonight, Shin-chan…but the dream was too real…I heard you calling out, and then I saw you go off…with _her_…and I woke up and the feeling just wouldn't leave me. I had this crazy feeling that it _wasn't _just a dream…I flew here as fast as I could and the whole time, all I could think was…if I'd known…if I'd known she was behind it, I could have done something…have stopped you from seeking her out…from putting yourself in more danger…"

"I'm sorry, Kaito…from now on…no more secrets, okay? I just really have felt so damn useless, you know? The second night you came to me at Ran's, I was thinking about how …I only really know who I am when I'm with you, Kaito. With you, I can almost pretend that this whole Conan thing never happened, that it doesn't matter so much, that the mask is not who I am. But when I'm alone…"

"You begin to waver." Kaito sighed. "Trust me, I know the feeling."

Looking up, he continued. "Since the moment we started seeing each other, everything's been different, Shin-chan. I never thought I could be so happy. And I never thought I'd be able to be so open with anyone…but now… now that you've changed me, I feel… I can see all the ways I've made mistakes. The secrets I've kept from others, I can see now that I was wrong to keep them… Like a chain reaction, I, who used to be all for secrets, who used to depend on them…I'm sick of them. I'm ready for acceptance… and isn't it about time we accepted ourselves, Shin-chan? And not just each other?"

For a long time, Conan just let Kaito hold him, listening to those words.

"That I accept myself…hm. Maybe that is it, but…how?

Kaito held him tighter, and spoke into his hair. "You have to stop seeing yourself as _either _Edogawa Conan or Kudou Shinichi, Shin-chan. You have to see yourself as _you_. One person. And you are a brilliant, dazzling, beautiful person. It's like…when we talking about your friends…you _have _friends-you don't have to separate them! You don't have to give up one life to live another! Everything you've lived…everything you've done in your life…they're not so irreconcilable as you seem to think…"

Kaito pulled him tighter still, lightly kissing his cheek. "You think you can only be there for me when you're in your true body, Shin-chan, but you're wrong. I need you, okay? You. Your being. Your soul. The person you are. It doesn't matter how you look, or how much you can lift or…or anything! For gods sakes, you know that! I…I love you, Shinichi…" His voice cracked as he said it. "Please don't leave me in the dark anymore…"

When Kaito looked down at Shinichi, he met eyes which were more unclouded and determined than he'd practically ever seen them.

"Thank you, Kaito," Conan whispered, and reaching up, pulled Kaito in for a kiss.

* * *

Phew! That was emotionally draining...from this side, at least. I'm worried that things didn't get across as I wanted them to...but I HOPE it was okay and not too rushed. The next chapter should be...fun, I'll just say... Unless the plot bunnies drag me off in some unexpected direction.

Anyway, thanks for reading! I'll try to have the next chapter up and out in the next few days/week. Aka, there should NOT be the kind of wait there was for this one...

Until next time...

tess4aria


	20. Chapter 20

**_Chapter 21: As One_**

First of all, as always..._**thank you so much**_ for your comments last chapter! Looking over it after I published it, there were a LOT of things which were not coherent which messed up the flow of the chapter... or just made it extrememly difficult to follow. I fixed it to a degree, so if you were confused or unsatisfied, try reading it again-I THINK it says things more clearly now :) If not, please feel free to give me your suggestions. I'm always happy to make adjustments to past chapters to help the overall flow of the story.

And now onto this chapter...Soooo, I'll admit it. Over half of this chapter is entirely T+ or M-rated...and it includes, among other thigns, the most lemony sequence I've ever written, but I hope it comes across well-enough, and not purely as lemon for the sake of lemon! So sorry to those who this doesn't settle well with, but I can't write parts of this without making it semi porny...it's important to the story! But I'll mark where the M-rated section begins, so you can adjust for your reading pleasure!

To put it plainly, _**WARNING: Male-Male sex.**_ there ya go.

There is also a fair amount of sappy, cheesy language here...though that's pretty typical for me. Gotta work on toning that down!

Well, now that's taken care of...I really hope you enjoy it! ...and as always...Please review! :D I can't even begin to tell you...this story would have probably stopped around the first 2 or 3 chapters if you guys hadn't given me such awesome feedback. So THANK YOU. That it has come to this point is because of you...so please help me to push through to the end! ;D Thank you!

I do not own Meitantei Conan~

**_Please R&R~!_**

* * *

oOo

His eyes were closed when they finally parted, but the feeling lingered. Like so much of what they did together, everything, no matter how commonplace, seemed to carry more significance than should have been explainable, and this kiss was no exception. Beyond the physical sensation, it had held in it a depth of feeling which coursed through them, washing away any lingering sadness, doubt or insecurity... It was a kiss of pure understanding, acceptance, love…of _them_. And it brought the previous discussion to a neat and certain close, an unbreakable seal on their promises to each other.

Kaito's short gasp and the way his hands tightened behind Shinichi's neck instantly made the detective's heart-rate accelerate, increasing his body heat beyond its already abnormally heightened state. _Is this just from the kiss?_ But for all its fierceness, its intensity, it wasn't an uncomfortable heat.

Heart pounding, he wrenched open his eyelids…But the look in Kaito's eyes, though certainly surprised, was a far cry from an expression anyone could call unhappy, or even worried…Kaito's eyes were quite nearly sparkling, gleaming as they washed over him hungrily, focused on his features as if he hadn't seen him in ages…

"Uh," He started feebly in a low whisper, his eyes widening as Kaito continued to hold his gaze, the magician's happy expression raising his suspicions-his hopes. That grin, bleeding in full from beneath the Kaitou hat, was bypassing Kid-manic to mingle with an extra, more private flavor-a smile he reserved for Shinichi.

"Hi, Meitantei," he whispered, breath hitching a little as he said it, his eyes never wavering from their focus on deep cerulean.

Slowly, his eyes still glued to Kaito's, Shinichi moved his hand up to touch his face testingly, and where his fingers should have met the soft, rounded features of a child, he felt sharper facial contours. Numbly looking down, he gazed fixedly at his long, lean hand-a still skinny, but now right-aged appendage.

Relief and joy welling up in his chest like a geyser on its way out, Shinichi felt a smile to rival Kaito's make its way onto his face, and without pause, he dove forward and flung his arms around his neck. Squeezing him and laughing, caring not for an instant that he was acting more like a little kid than Conan ever did, he nuzzled into Kaito, delivering a few happy, insistent kisses to his collarbone before pulling back slightly to grin at him in bemused, elated satisfaction, bordering on disbelief.

Kaito's eyes were still fixed on him in wide-eyed, slightly slap-happy shock, but then said, completely seriously, "Shin-chan, you're...ginormous!" A wide grin broke out on his face and Shinichi rolled his eyes at the slightly outdated movie quote. [I do not own Hook, unfortunately... :( ]

"Yeah, I guess...it's working again," Shinichi said, half-to-himself. Smiling back at Kaito, he said, again, his voice slightly giddy, "Looks like it's working again, huh?"

Blinking and grinning back, Kaito said "Looks like it, and as usual, no complaints on this side...not to take away from your absolutely _devastating_ cuteness as Co-chan, but...hmm, PDA is just a hell of a lot easier this way!" He winked and laughed, but the emotion pouring from his eyes was genuine, and unable to resist, he leaned down and took Shinichi in his arms once again, hugging him tightly to him. Savoring the feeling of long, strong arms wrapping around him in answer, he sighed in deep satisfaction into the safety of his detective's sturdy, affectionate hold. After a while, Kaito's face buried in Shinichi's hair, he somewhat reluctantly broke the contented silence. "Should we get out of this thicket, Shinichi?"

Shinichi just nodded into the crook of Kaito's neck, and as a wave of sleepy, happy assurance washed over him after the night's topsy-turvy occurrences, he let Kaito half-support him as he toppled forward slightly. Laughing, they stood up together, and together, they began to walk, arms automatically finding their most natural positions around each other…

Kaito, being an inch or so taller than Shinichi (nothing significant, but still a fact which brought a 'kissable pout' to his Shin-chan's face), slung an arm over his shoulders as the detective wrapped his own arm tightly around Kaito's waist.

For a time, they just walked together like this, drawing even closer together as they continued, Shinichi's head finding a comfortable spot on Kaito's shoulder. They were absorbed, not only in the reassuring touch of the other, but also in a private world they constructed as they talked and laughed. Fueled by the ecstasy of the moment, they shared happy memories and future hopes indiscriminately before devolving into silly fantasies, several such being a series of highly involved 'what-if Homes-Lupin scenarios' Kaito began to act out in earnest. Shinichi rolled his eyes as his boyfriend's quasi-fanfiction began, more and more, to resemble a _certain _relationship a little too much to ignore.

"What's, wrong, Shin-chan?" Kaito whispered, smiling and nuzzling his ear.

Twitching a little despite himself at Kaito's tone, husky yet laced with humor, Shinichi turned slightly to see the familiar Kid-grin baring its fangs once again.

"What's wrong with a little role-playing?" Kaito pushed again, grinning and winking suggestively.

Sputtering a little and blushing, Shinichi's intended snarky, embarrassed response was cut off en route by another sensation, climbing up, tingling maddeningly through his lower body and up his chest to settle in hot, confused heat as he lost himself in Kaito's eyes and certain images evoked by Kaito's suggestion.

_The ultimate rivals, competitors, equal challengers…the thrill of the chase, the wonderful mental exercise, the necessity both to plan ahead and improvise-and afterwards, hot, searching, hungry embraces, full of passion, of…_

A light flick on his nose wrenched Shinichi from his thoughts…

"What was that for?" Shinichi squawked, glaring at his boyfriend in vague shock as he covered his nose to protect it from further abuse.

"Don't go having fantasies about us without letting me in on them, Shin-chan," Kaito admonished, wagging his finger and clucking his tongue, grinning at the heightened blush and look of red-handed shock on his detective's face.

"Wh-what? No! I wasn't…" Shinichi trailed off.

Laughing, manic grin morphing a shade into a haughty smirk which somehow felt more personal, though still knowing and obviously shouting how cat-got-the-canary pleased he was with himself, Kaito leaned in and whispered. "Won't you share with the rest of the class, Meitantei-san?"

Returning his smirk with greater-than-equal fervor, Shinichi leaned in to whisper back, "be patient, thief-san, and maybe I'll show you." His eyes glinted, and Kaito stared, then squeaked, his face taking on several interesting expressions beneath his monocle as he then gripped Shinichi more firmly and sped up their pace noticeably.

"Do you know where we're going?" Shinichi asked him after a little while, realizing as soon as the words left his mouth how unnecessary they were, but he, himself, was barely conscious of how they had made it from the clearing by Akako's to here (wherever HERE was), and that thought unnerved the normally hyper-observant detective. But perhaps it was understandable in this case. He'd been quite occupied, afterall, by the person at his side and the pure, simple fact that he could now rest his head on his shoulder while walking …and he'd been distracted, as well, by another niggling awareness which he was trying desperately to interpret, to get a handle on…

**_[~T+ section! Skip if you want!~]_**

He had noticed from pretty much the instant he and Kaito had settled into their dark-forest-stroll, a little insistent tug within him which could only be, as far as his somewhat mottled brain could guess, due to the sudden resurgence of adult male hormones in his body. For some reason or other, the damn demanding cry of his libido seemed to be much more…unyielding…than he had felt it before...

Perhaps it had been overridden by shock during the first few transformations, and then perhaps that coupled with the frequency of the transformation for a while had kept things…more under control...

But now, after having been trapped with his adult mind in Conan's body without respite for three weeks, with a readily available and attentive boyfriend constantly at his side, yet lacking the privacy or…tools…to really do anything about it, it was as if his mind or something in his body held over from those weeks had been taking tabs, with interest, and his body was currently, as Hattori might put it with typical polite tastefulness, ready to 'jump that thief's bones.'

Gritting his teeth and determining to fight his lack of self-control, Shinichi nevertheless pressed a little closer to Kaito as they walked, his grip around his waist tightening, his arms slipping a little lower, but he pushed his hand forward resolutely to grip Kaito's hand in it, keeping it effectively away from anywhere more…dangerous…

Raising his eyes, first at the roaming hands of his detective and then further at a certain hot pressure he could swear he felt pressed against his left thigh, Kaito eyed Shinichi in amused, and flattered, curiosity.

Noticing the tension in his face, Kaito merely laughed merrily, moving his hand from Shinichi's shoulder to cradle the nape of his neck, leaning in to settle his face in the crook. Breathing in the vaguely citrusy scent of Shinichi's skin, he whispered "We're not far, now. Your place or mine?"

"Which…which is closer?" Shinichi gulped out. Their even closer proximity and Kaito's hot breath against his neck were _not _helping (though parts of him begged to differ).

"Mine," Kaito answered, eyes glinting, as the thinning trees finally trailed off into the edge of a park in Ekoda.

Having removed his Kid-hat, jacket, tie and monocle at some point along the way, Kaito was now sporting his blue dress shirt in a way that made it casually-sexy, Shinichi mused. The top button undone, it just hinted at the beautiful, muscled torso beneath. _What a tease…he should at least unbutton a FEW more…oi, KUDO! What the hell is wrong with you?_

The answering voice also being unhelpful, Shinichi simply gritted his teeth again, clutching firmly to Kaito's hand as they resumed their banter, each occasionally sneaking knowing, intended-to-be surreptitious glances at each other.

**_[~T+ section over!~]_**

"Thanks, by the way," Shinichi said suddenly, slicing through the awkward (in his view) and humorous (in Kaito's), erotically-charged atmosphere.

"Hm?" Kaito turned to him, a smile playing on his lips, and he tilted his head inquiringly.

"For what you said back there," Shinichi explained quietly. "That's why I was able to change back, I'm sure of it. You helped me work through my problems, Kai. I've been blind sighted by something which should have been so clear…and I've been stymieing myself…us…with my own insecurities and I'm-I'm sorry…"

Pulling him close, Kaito answered, his voice soft and serious. "You have nothing to apologize for, Shinichi. Besides, we've had enough apologies for one evening, and I'm just glad things are a little clearer, now. And I understand. Sometimes it's just really hard to see things from the inside, huh?"

Smiling back at the warm look in Kaito's eyes, Shinichi nodded and leaned back on his shoulder, giving him a little squeeze around the middle in thanks, letting his actions speak for themselves.

Looking up at the angle of the moon, something seemed to occur to Shinichi, and he quickly wrenched his cell from his pocket, typing out a text before answering Kaito's inquisitive glance.

"Just thought I'd give Ran the short version so she doesn't freak out when I'm not there in the morning. I left out the witch but made it clear that…Conan…is quite unavailable at the moment so we'll need an alibi."

"Maybe you should text scary scientist Ojosan, too, then," Kaito suggested, yawning. "At least you won't have to actually talk to her at this hour," he added cheerfully.

"Don't bet on it," Shinichi groaned. "She likes to stay up all night, damn vampire she is, always draining my blood for her experiments..." he grumbled, drawing a chuckle from Kaito. With a sigh, he sent her a text anyway, asking that she and Agasa be on hold as a possible alibi, and was pleased not to see an immediate, annoyed response.

It was with happy, sleepy smiles that they wandered up Kaito's street, hands still clutched in the anonymous light of the moon, and slipped quietly into the house.

"This is my first time here as myself," Shinichi commented as he toed off his shoes, looking around in interest for anything he may have missed from his shorter stature…

"Again, I don't see the difference," Kaito said, winking back at him as he vanished his Kaitou shoes with a snap. "Can you make yourself comfortable, Shin-chan? I kind of forgot to give the doves their midnight snack and they get cranky, you know." With a laugh and a mischievous glint in his eye, he leaned forward and kissed Shinichi deeply, his one still-gloved hand finding its way up to tangle in his hair. Moving up to kiss Shinichi's half-lidded eyes, Kaito grinned again. "I'll be right back, my love, but feel free to wander," he said before winking again and flying soundlessly up the stairs.

Smiling, Shinichi began to explore the house more completely and at greater leisure than he had before. It was a nice, comfortable house which gave the distinct impression of a place well lived-and-loved-in. Somehow, just walking around and seeing little stray evidence of his magically-inclined boyfriend brought a filling, sustaining warmth to his heart. His eyes grazing over rubber chickens, decks of cards and odd little sparkling gadgets (_I wonder if Kaito built them?), _he was then distracted by rows and rows of picture-frames, dotting the mantelpiece, the living room table, various bookshelves, sitting beside planters…everywhere, pictures of a happy, smiling, wild-haired boy. Sitting on his father's neck, hanging upside-down from monkey bars, caught mid-jump between his parents, splayed-out sleeping…the memories of a happy childhood.

Though pictures weren't as common after a certain age (ten if Shinichi thought about it, his heart wincing slightly), there were still enough of a Kaito looking more like the young man he knew, grinning manically next to a scowling girl Shinichi instantly recognized as Aoko, arms wrapped from behind around a woman who must have been his mother…

Then there was one picture, placed high-up, once perhaps intended to be a place of honor, keeping it safe from the curiously grabby hands of a blooming young magician, which caught Shinichi's attention. It was Christmas, clear from the gloriously decorated tree in the background, and it again showed a young Kaito, grinning with wild hair, wrapped in his parents' arms. _That tree looks so familiar… _Staring a little closer, he noticed something else. Kaito was grinning ecstatically, but not at his parents, and not at the camera. He was staring off-camera, as if he were sharing a secret smile with someone not in the picture.

Shinichi was considering this, wondering who it could be_-a friend? A family member? Were they still close? _as a flap of wings distracted him and a pure-white dove flew into the room, landing neatly on his shoulder before affectionately nibbling at his ear.

Eyes wide in surprise, Shinichi gently reached up to pet the dove's soft feathers, smiling as the bird cooed softly and arched into his hands.

"Well, what do you know?" Came Kaito's voice from the doorframe where he stood, grinning widely and watching the interaction with interest. "Yuzu remembered you!"

"W-what?" Shinichi stared at him blankly. "How could she…? She only met me as Conan. She couldn't have known we were the same-"

Wagging his finger again, and making tsk noises, Kaito simply drew forward and put an arm around Shinichi, drawing him together with the bird out of the room and up the stairs. "It's magic!" He chirped, winking.

Shinichi rolled his eyes and was about to make some skeptical remark as per usual, but stopped as he was opening his mouth. Even if this were different, hadn't he just started to accept that maybe…there _were _forces which couldn't be explained entirely by logical deduction? Or perhaps, it helped him to think, the logical deduction being that "having eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth," believing in magic (he still winced at the thought) might not be so counter to his solid way of looking at the world.

_After all, the Apotoxin was a pretty good blow to that itself. That it's scientifically explainable doesn't change the fact that the effects are absurd…maybe I can think of this similarly. Just another brand of something like science, another field to learn…_

Presently he noticed they were in Kaito's room, and the magician was grinning at him, head tilted in questioning. "Whacha thinking about, Shin-chan?" He asked, flopping down on the bed.

Shinichi sat down beside him with a slight sigh. "Oh, just about how arrogant I used to be, thinking I knew it all, that I understood everything, that I could solve anything with my detective work," he responded honestly, a slightly sardonic smile playing on his lips.

Kaito shrugged. "Well, that's just part of being young, brilliant and inexperienced, right? I can relate!" He laughed and Shinichi punched him lightly.

"I was looking at the pictures, downstairs," Shinichi started after their laughing died down. "They…your parents seem great. You guys must have been trouble all together," he smiled at the thought.

Grinning back and stretching, Kaito leaned over onto Shinichi's chest, and the detective wrapped one arm around him, beginning to play with his hair with the other. "Your deduction would be correct, as always, Meitantei."

Leaning down to kiss Kaito lightly on the lips, Shinichi's eyes wandered up to the poster of Kuroba Toichi on Kaito's wall and a little pang of regret and hurt stung him momentarily. "I wish…I wish I could have met him," Shinichi said softly, continuing his ministrations to Kaito's hair, letting his hands wander down to his face and neck, gently massaging his fingers over Kaito's skin, feeling and memorizing the contours he knew so well by sight.

Sighing a little and hugging Shinichi around the middle, Kaito answered "He would have loved you. I wish you could have known him, too…"

Crouching over and pulling Kaito closer until the two were sprawled back on the bed facing each other, Kaito half-splayed on top, Shinichi wound his arms tightly around him, lightly kissing his neck. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into him. "Bringing up things like that, I just…I'm curious, about where you come from and…" smiling into Kaito's piercing indigo, Shinichi continued, voice serious: "I want you to know, Kai, that I'll never leave you. I'll do my best to stay by your side for-"

Hugging him back insistently, Kaito struggled with words for a minute before finding his voice, lifting up from Shinichi's chest so his speech wouldn't be muddied. "Likewise, Shinichi. And don't worry…I miss him, but I know I'm not alone anymore." He chuckled a little, softly, nervously at first, but softening. "The thought still terrifies me a little, to be honest. If something were to happen to you…even the thought just…" He twitched involuntarily and Shinichi pulled him closer, firmly planting his lips on his forehead. Looking up at Shinichi, his voice softer and more determined now, Kaito smiled. "But as you said, we'll be fine as long as we're together, right?"

Shinichi could only nod into those eyes which spoke ages to him, those deep pools which had drawn him in and which now basically formed the strata of his world. He could practically say he lived in those eyes, he was so fully immersed in them, yet at the same time he knew he could only fathom their depth. Exploring the facets and dark corners could take a lifetime. _Which sounds_, he thought with conviction, _like a wonderful way to spend a life. _

As Kaito's words rebounded, washing over him, he felt his body tingling in nervous anxiety at the fears which were engrained just as deeply in his own heart as in Kaito's…And for a time they just watched each other, silently stroking each other's faces, legs tangled in an embrace of their own. As they continued to hold each other, Shinichi's heart clenched more and more, and slowly the momentary fear dulled, pushed away by the very real presence of his magician, of _his_ thief. Kaito was there before him, and he was his. _Never_. He would _never_ let anyone take him away. He promised this to himself and Kaito as he stared at him, a firm, warm determination solidifying in his chest. But still he said nothing, just letting a simultaneously painful, pleasurable warm tension build in him, tightening his muscles and focusing him as he continued to stroke Kaito's unmanageable, soft hair.

"Are you tired, beautiful?" Kaito finally asked, moving his head from where he'd been burying it in Shinichi's chest for the last few minutes to look up into his eyes.

Shinichi smiled at him slowly, continuing to stroke his hair, but tightening his grip around him ever so slightly. "That…depends." Something about the way Shinichi was looking at him, something about the determined, focused interest in his dark eyes, suddenly gleaming in the lamplight, activated something within Kaito. Before he knew what was happening, he had begun to crawl up Shinichi's body until they were nose to nose, forehead to forehead, arms wrapped even further around each other.

**_[Light M-section from here...skip if you would rather not venture close to such suggestive territory...just an advisory!]_**

Tipping forward ever-so-slightly more, Kaito captured Shinichi's lips in his. Shinichi's reaction was quick, possessive, as he pressed right back against him, reaching up to settle his hands, once again, in Kaito's hair. Shinichi pulled him closer, deepening their kiss, and Kaito let out a little moan which was instantly quelled as Shinichi swallowed it, pressing closer again before angling down, sucking lovingly on Kaito's bottom lip. Keeping one hand settled in Kaito's hair, he slipped his other under his shirt from behind.

Moaning softly once again, Kaito arched into his touch. Smiling into the warmth of Kaito's parted lips, Shinichi pressed their hips together firmly, relishing in the hardening organs between them, and began to rock, letting their hips move in tandem, each touch bringing in a new wave of pleasure, a new, cascading touch of desire. As they continued to move back and forth together, arms around each other, embracing ever-more-tightly, Shinichi gasped as his mind clouded over, as the pleasure of their contact threatened to overpower him, wrenching away his logic, his control.

He smiled at the thought, and then laughed at himself for always analyzing his own reactions. Apparently his detective mind wasn't completely out for the count yet.

"What is it…Shin-chan?" Kaito asked in rasping breaths, pushing through as not to slur his speech, even as his eyes were hazing over, his body building up with that same pleasurable pressure…

"Just thinking about…being logical," Shinichi said, smiling up at him.

He grinned at that. "Oh? Your little detective habit? Meh, there's a time and a place for it, but you can't rely on it all the time," Framing his hands around Shinichi's face, he smiled into the eyes which were fixed right back on him, only him.

"Exactly…what I was thinking," Shinichi responded, smiling. "Kai…would you think less of me if I acted… less than rationally? I…don't want to push you if you're not…"

Eyes widening as he caught on to his detective's train of thought, Kaito gasped almost silently and just stared at him as if this were some kind of a dream…it…_couldn't _possibly be reality, could it?

After gawking for a time, the only thing he could think to say was "How did I get to be so lucky?" in a hoarse whisper, his eyes still fixed on Shinichi.

Shaking his head, Shinichi smiled before burying his face in Kaito's neck and breathing in deeply, speaking into his soft, floral-smelling skin. "My thoughts exactly."

Shinichi's hot breath threw another switch, and suddenly Kaito became increasingly aware of how _close_ he was, how he was pressing even closer, how he could _feel _him despite the articles of clothing between them. "I think," Kaito's voice was husky this time as he leaned in to speak softly into Shinichi's ear, tugging lightly at his shirtsleeve. "We need to take…care of some of these…don't you?"

Shinichi shuddered, and Kaito had to bite off a moan just from the sensation he imagined was passing through his Shinichi. When he looked up again at a sudden feeling of cold air interspersed with hot, burningly pleasurable touches, he noticed his shirt was already half-unbuttoned, and in another few seconds, Shinichi had pulled it off entirely. Burying his face in Kaito's chest, breathing in deeply, he then trailed his hot, silky tongue up his chest, drawing some strangled gasps from the magician. Reaching to do the same to Shinichi's shirt, Kaito felt himself stopped in mid-motion, paralyzed by a sudden, very new sensation, as Shinichi's tongue passed over, and began to play with, the little nubs of his nipple.

Arching into him, grasping at the bed sheets, he could feel his blood pumping in every facet of his being as Shinichi began to suck on the nub, extracting one arm from behind so that that hand could gently massage the other, lest he leave it unattended.

"Shi-Shinichi, you're, ungh…." Kissing the right nipple, then slowly trailing his tongue to give the same treatment to the left, Shinichi looked up at Kaito's pleasure-shocked face, grinning. "You like that, Kai?"

"Un, uh…huh…" he gasped out. Shinichi chuckled, swooping up to kiss Kaito, returning him to his senses momentarily before he moved to his ear, whispering, "Mind if I continue?"

"N-no, but," suddenly gripping Shinichi by his biceps, Kaito pushed up, kissing him back, meanwhile using his practiced fingers to remove Shinichi's own shirt in an instant, then slowly moving his hands to explore Shinichi's own chest in detail. "Oh, _god_ you're _beautiful_, Shin-chan…you are," and he buried his head in Shinichi's chest, breathing in his scent as if it would save his life.

Pressing together, skin against skin, they each explored the other liberally, mouths and hands meeting each other occasionally, but just as often making their way to thoroughly examine any other bit of skin they could reach. Kaito let out a little whimper as Shinichi sucked on the base of his neck, his sensations tingling out of control as he felt the press of Shinichi's teeth beneath his soft, yet firm, lips, and that articulate tongue lashing against him, so brilliant and nimble as he felt his detective marking him as his own.

Pulling back after kissing the now bright-red spot on Kaito's neck, Shinichi smirked a little, examining his work. "Hm, not too bad," he muttered, smiling, as Kaito stared at him in a daze, bringing his hand up to cover the spot, to feel the extra warmth lingering there, that memento of Shinichi's touch, of his deep kiss.

Reaching up and gripping Shinichi by the shoulders, Kaito suddenly lunged forward, kissing him with everything he had, totally losing himself as their mouths and tongues joined together, searching each other, demanding and pleading for more…more contact, more touch, for the other to be truly theirs. Twisting him in his hold, Kaito slammed Shinichi back on the mattress, and Kaito crouched over him, taking a second to let his eyes wash over Shinichi's beautifully formed chest, muscles taught, sweat beading on it, the pace of his heart obvious even from where he was looking at it from above. Plunging down, he began to kiss Shinichi slowly, then picking up the pace, nuzzling his head in his chest, his tongue finding its way into his belly-button before slowly letting it explore more of his chest. Hs own body nearly convulsed at Shinichi's slight whimper as he crossed his nipples, licking his shoulders, his neck, his lips, before kissing him full on the mouth once again.

**_[~From here TRULY M-rated~]_**

And then he gasped. Shinichi had undone his pants, and was quickly tugging them down. Then, without sparing an instant for hesitation, hands had slipped into his boxers, and he felt the shocking, incredible feeling of Shinichi's hands wrapping around him, and tightening. He let out a little strangled gasp.

Smiling and kissing Kaito on the lips, Shinichi's head bowed down, and suddenly Kaito's boxers were off entirely, and Shinichi was nuzzling him, nose and hands stroking him gently at the base, his tongue then moving up to lick him lightly on the tip. As Kaito made a strangled sound, half-moan, half-whimper, half plea, Shinichi looked up to meet his eyes over his length, smiling at him.

"Shi-Shinichi, oh god, you are-" And Shinichi took him entirely in his mouth, sucking on him as he let his fingers gently handle the velvety sacks. Each strangled sound Kaito made just made Shinichi more eager to do anything-anything at all that would give him pleasure, anything to make him his, to assure some part of himself that he could never, _ever_ be taken from him.

Kaito's hands had found their blind way down to grip Shinichi's hair as his detective directed and focused every nerve, every facet of attention in his body, his blood flow, everything, to that spot between his thighs. Unintentionally, he thrusted his hips, but Shinichi held on, and the feeling of that warm, brilliant tongue tracing over his…_oh gods…_

"Oh, Shin, oh _goddesses_, Shinichi, how are you-" He was cut off again by a forceful suck, his cock hardening even further, as Shinichi pulled off of him, crawling up quickly to kiss his lips again.

Kaito's whine as the painful pleasure down south was left unresolved was squelched effectively as that same mouth captured his own, and he felt lost once again in this contact. The detective left his mouth to trail kisses up to his ear. Still embracing tightly, he said "Don't you think I still have too much on?"

Eyes widening, Kaito's grin turned mischievous almost instantly, as he spun Shinichi around, letting his dexterous hands take care of his pants and boxers in an instant. And then he, as well, was completely bare. They were completely open to each other, completely bare to the world _only_ in this little world of their own. Pressing Shinichi down on his back, hands holding his wrists down on either side of his torso, Kaito slowly let his tongue move down his chest, further and further down, taking Shinichi in him almost instantly, unable to stand leaving that organ waiting for him, so expectantly, so demandingly. Shinichi squirmed beneath him, his moans pushing Kaito to take him even further into his mouth, sucking on him before pulling to the tip, licking him, savoring the white liquid streaming from it as he nuzzled, nibbled and licked it down the side.

A tug on his hair finally pulled him away, and he slid up Shinichi's chest, now slightly wet from pre-cum, tilting his head to ask him what, exactly, he had in mind…

"Kai," Shinichi said, smiling, as Kaito slid up to position himself beside his naked lover on the pillow, one of each of their hands grasping the others' tightly, though Kaito's other strayed back to wrap again around Shinichi's member as he felt its demanding touch pressing firmly against his stomach. Shinichi gasped again, nuzzling into Kaito's neck as he let Kaito continue to stroke him insistently, sighing and gulping, moaning against him. "K-Kai," he tried again…

"Mmm?" Kaito asked softly, trying to keep his voice casual, unable to stop smiling at the tone in Shinichi's voice.

"Do you have…lubri…" he gasped as Kaito's grip tightened involuntarily and his eyes snapped up to meet his.

"Shinichi, you mean…" His eyes widened.

Slight hesitation entered Shinichi's blue as he straightened and looked at Kaito seriously. "Not if you don't want to…"

That was all it took, perhaps the only thing that could possibly have wrenched Kaito away from his current ministrations. Before he knew what was happening, he'd thrown himself around Shinichi with abandon, mouth finding Shinichi's lips, sucking on them, licking them, before drawing up to his eyes and delivering light kisses to them as well, then smiling down at him in wonderment. "You…really…oh, Shin-chan…" And with a grin, he wrenched himself from the bed, flashing another smile and a wave from the door where he stood, stark naked and beaming, at his boyfriend. "Keep it warm for me, k?"

Less than a minute later, he was back from the bathroom with a little jar. "This isn't actually…well, we don't have quite the right stuff," he explained, sitting back down on the bed where Shinichi was lying back, stretched out and looking too-tempting-to-be-legal. "But Vaseline should be okay as long as we wash off, right?"

Taking the container from him and examining it shortly, Shinichi smiled. "Should be fine," he answered softly, his eyes gleaming at him. For a time they just stared at each other, nerves, anticipation, desire and concern for the other mingling in both of them, their mutual feelings conveyed completely in that shared glance.

Slowly crouching over him, kissing him firmly, almost-chastely, Kaito moved slowly down to crouch between Shinichi's spread thighs. As he settled himself there, Shinichi lengthened once again, excited beyond reason purely due to their proximity and to Kaito's presence, for him the ultimate stiumulant, and Kaito felt himself lengthening in response, and he leaned forward almost involuntarily to let his own cock touch against Shinichi's. They both gasped and then they were again pressed together, firmly, rocking together, moving against and with each other, the intimate touch so remarkable, so mind-blowing…

Still pressed against Shinichi, his hips rolling against his, Kaito coated his fingers in the Vaseline. Looking up to meet Shinichi's eyes for reassurance, Kaito smiled, kissed Shinichi's flat, toned stomach, and slowly, gently, pressed one finger into him.

Shinichi gasped as his lover's cold, gentle digit entered him, filling him in a way he had never imagined. Beyond its initial entrance, it was barely uncomfortable in the slightest, instead strangely, incredibly pleasurable. After seeing Shinichi's relaxed expression, Kaito gently pushed a second finger in to join the first. This time, Shinichi did gasp in surprise, the newness of the sensation, something entering him where he was so tight making him somewhat dizzy, but then his breath regulated, settling back to a level still a good deal higher than his baseline. And then he choked as Kaito began to scissor his fingers within him, stretching the narrow tunnel, and any discomfort was washed away instantly in the astonishing, tantalizing pleasure his actions caused.

Grinning at the half-lidded look coming to settle in Shinichi's eyes, Kaito pushed a third finger in, ever-so-slowly, and Shinichi groaned, biting down hard on his lip. Keeping his fingers in, Kaito reached with his other hand to stroke Shinichi's extremely hard member in his other, comfortingly, trying to get him to relax. Slowly, he felt some of the tension around his fingers relax.

"Shin-chan?" He asked, looking up to meet his lover's eyes.

"Mngh?" Was all Shinichi could manage. Kaito smiled at him, hoping Shinichi could read a fraction of the love he was trying to convey to him through his expression.

"Are you ready? If you change your mind, just-" and he was cut off as Shinichi had somewhere found the strength, despite Kaito's hands holding him, embracing him from within and out, on both sides, to reach forward and clutch Kaito's neck, pulling himself up to kiss him passionately. Releasing him, falling backwards on his pillow in satisfaction, Shinichi closed his eyes, smiling. "I'm waiting, Kai," he said. Opening his eyes and keeping his boyfriend glued to him, transfixed, Shinichi's eyes darkened as he let them trail over Kaito's whole muscular body, so poised to pleasure him. "Please, Kaito. I want…to feel you…" Kaito stared at him, his heartbeat going haywire. Looking at him straight-on, smirking a little, Shinichi whispered "I want you."

And without any more hesitation, Kaito coated his own painfully hard cock in the Vaseline and, positioning himself where his fingers had just left, looked up to watch Shinichi's waiting, expectant, lust-filled eyes-a sight which nearly drugged him, made him loony. Pulling Shinichi's thighs to circle arond his hips, all the while staring straight into Shinichi's eyes, he twisted his wrist, presenting Shinichi with the little foil package he had materialized in it. Despite his pleasure-induced high, Shinichi started a little that _that_ little issue had completely slipped his mind. Good thing Kaito was keeping his wits at least somewhat about him...Grinning, he leaned forward and, shaking in nervous anticipation, moved his hands over Kaito's, helping him roll the rubber carefully down his growing length, then looking up and kissing him once more for good measure before falling back, sighing.

Looking at Shinichi in something not unlike the awe for beauty one has when they look at an incredible work of art, though changed and strengthened by other feelings of the more personal and lust-filled variety, he moved back to position himself, took a deep breathe, and gently pushed in. Shinichi's eyes closed, tension instantly settling onto his face, and Kaito paused, despite how demandingly his own body was telling him to keep going, to keep exploring this tunnel of unimagined, unbelievable pleasure…but he instantly looked up, asking worriedly "Shin-chan? Does it hurt?"

Gritting his teeth and finding Kaito's worried eyes with his own, Shinichi shook his head insistently. "No...don't stop, Kaito…"

Nodding, Kaito pressed in further, and felt the warm, velvety walls pressing in on him. Their tightness around him was unbelievable, and with each millimeter he pushed further in, he felt himself crossing some invisible boundary into a world inhabited by the most surreal, unreal sensations. Closing his eyes as he was unable to suppress a low moan of pleasure, he groped forward, finding and nuzzling against Shinichi's cock, now wet with the constant stream of white liquid pouring from it. Kissing it blindly, intoxicated by pleasure, Kaito pushed further in, and finally opened his eyes to see he was completely joined to his Shinichi, his organ completely hidden, eveloped in his lover's body. Looking up in awe and near-disbelief, he met Shinichi's eyes which were shining in love and understanding.

Kaito was completely lost to him, would have done anything the detective asked of him at this point, it occurred to him, but what Shinichi said, his voice raspy and low, filled with some-parts affection, some-parts something more basic, "Move, Kaito." And he did. Slowly at first, but then speeding up, he moved in and out of his lover's body, the thoughts of being joined together flowing through him like a drug, thoughts that Shinichi and Shinichi alone was responsible for this feeling flooding him...and where he had felt his love for this man could not _possibly_ increase any further, he felt it refining, focusing with purpose, with confirmation in this feeling of their two bodies joined as one. Finally, body and soul, they were one.

Where love, affection, lust, desire ended and began, it was impossible to say. They had become so inseparably fused that each new feeling or emotion seemed to flow into and feed the next. Such distinctions no longer mattered, though. For Kaito and Shinichi, all that was was the other as they continued to move, Kaito thrusting more and more violently, Shinichi arching and pushing, blindly attempting to deepen the sensation, to take Kaito even deeper into him. Shinichi's own cock was covered again in the warm caverns of Kaito's mouth, but this time the sensation was fiercer, tighter, Kaito sucking, biting down on him. His gasps were strangled, his cries getting louder and louder, their voices, so similar yet different in such subtle, yet important ways, were mingling, moving together in a passionate duet as they expressed their desire in the forms of each other's names, pleas, gasps, moans, screams…when finally, they came, one after the other, almost in the same heartbeat, they were so in tune with the other.

With a rattling, surging scream, Shinichi came as he had never come before, coating Kaito's mouth, face and both of their chests as Kaito filled Shinichi from the inside with his own torrents of the milky liquid. They collapsed together, Kaito still fully inside of Shinichi, as he splayed himself on his chest, getting himself even more soaked. Lying there bonelessly, he began to simply kiss wherever his mouth was touching, nuzzling in his stomach, breathing and wrapping his arms slowly around Shinichi once again before finally, slowly, pulling out from him, the condom somehow making its way into a trashcan. Crawling up to lie, half on him, half beside him, he grasped Shinichi's hand in his own, and the two, eyes equally glazed, hair almost equally mussed, simply stared at each other, trying to gain some mastery over what had just happened between them.

**_[M-section over! Almost at the end, too! Aw well...they enjoyed themselves so it's all good D]_**

Finally feeling a little less light-headed, Kaito pushed closer, kissing Shinichi lightly on the cheek. "Is it redundant to say I love you?" he asked softly.

Shinichi smiled, turning to look at him. "It's still nice to hear," he answered, leaning in to kiss him gently on the lips.

"Well, then," Kaito said, smiling, trying to sound matter-of-fact, "I guess I'll just have to keep saying it then, huh?"

Not answering him at first, Shinichi just twisted onto him, wrapping his arms around him and burying his face in his neck. "Love you, too," he whispered. "But we have to change these sheets and take a shower."

"Aw, Shin-chan, can't we do that tomorrow? Come to think of it, it is tomorrow!" Kaito's whine turned into a grin.

Shinichi's retort was cut off by a wide, jaw-breaking yawn and Kaito's 'words of semi-reason' which 'logically' explained that he surely wouldn't remember to wash behind his ears thoroughly enough at this hour after such activities. Before he could offer another retort, Shinichi's breath had regulated, and he was sleeping deeply and calmly, clutched in Kaito's arms. Smiling fit to burst, his heart fuller than he'd practically ever felt it, Kaito kissed him gently on his forehead, pulling the blanket up to cover them both and positioned them together on his pillow. Shinichi clutched in his arms, Kaito soon joined him in sleep, where his dreams continued the fantasy which had just been playing out in real life.

* * *

Thanks for reading! I really hope you enjoyed it! I definitely enjoyed writing it! I tried to get across the purity of their relationship even during the sex scene...hope it came across!

Again, thanks so much for following this story and for your wonderful comments! Please remember to review if you have a spare second! THANKS~

mata ne~

tess4aria


	21. Chapter 21

_**Chapter 22: Clearing the Water**_

Author's Note: _**THANK YOU, reviewers**_, for both your reviews in general and for pointing out a certain…something I forgot about…GULP! I added the necessary *precaution* we all must learn about in high-school to ensure Kai and Shin had a perfectly _**safe**_, lovely time…Again, thanks for pointing that out. Writing fanfics at 3 in the morning can often lead to huge oversights. So that's my excuse. Not much of one, but meh! It's fixed, now! :D

This chapter is QUITE different from the last. This one gets...K+? Maybe a T...well, anyhoo...I really hope you like it! I know it's shorter than my other more recent posts, but hopefully it isn't a dissappointment!

Also, I am horrified by the AWFUL writing apparent in my last few chapters (at least, on their initial posting)...I always return and revise after publishing...probably a bad move, but meh! SO sorry about that! Hope it hasn't put too many people off!

Anyway, hope you enjoy this!

**_Please R&R~!_**

* * *

oOo

Shinichi woke up to blissful chaos. Something he never would have imagined before having met Kaito, and yet, the phrase was perfectly accurate to describe his morning.

Waking up to the warmth of his boyfriend's leg and arm stretched over him, he smiled only to find a slightly less welcome guest roosting in his hair. Needless to say, Yuzu the dove was quickly shooed away by an overly-possessive Kaito. ('He's mine, dove! Go and make bird babies up there with Kaiki! We don't want any!')

After this little early-morning (especially from the boys' perspective…they'd not fallen asleep till quite late) squabble with feathered-friends, Shinichi was feeling slightly zombie-like and grouchy without his usual fix, but decided that hygiene came before anything else and thus dragged a not-unpleased Kaito to the shower with him.

Kaito enjoyed this morning cleansing particularly for several reasons. First of all, as his coffee-less tantei-kun continued to nod off in the shower, Kaito felt he had full license to step in and take charge as Shinichi's personal shower-guard and attendent…of course, this led, inevitably, to a sleepy Shinichi perched on Kaito's lap as the magician happily scrubbed him down in the tub…A few 'chance slips of the hand,' however, landed Kaito with a bright pink palm and pouty face…

Thirty minutes later, however, Shinichi had his mug of coffee cradled securely in his hands, sipping at it with an incredibly satisfied smile, his peaceful expression interrupted only as he half-heartedly rolled his eyes at Kaito's attempts to give him a full-back and shoulder massage WHILE cooking breakfast.

After working out his detective's over-tight muscles, Kaito stole a quick kiss and doled out French toast and eggs, dragging his chair as close to Shinichi's as the detective's inherent occasional desire for space would allow-this was _after_ Kaito was rejected from his first idea (that he eat his breakfast while perched _on_ Shinichi's lap)…

All in all, for Kaito and Shinichi, those waking hours were full of more affection, amusement and utter satisfaction than they could almost remember ever having had in a single morning. One particularly striking moment (for Shinichi) was when Kaito had produced for him a copy of _A Study in Scarlet, _something he'd been holding onto for just such an occasion, he said…and Kaito figured that sacrificing a segment of his Shinichi's attentions to that old-time rival of his, Holmes, was occassionally worth it, not only to see the astonishment and ecstasy on his detective's face, but for the way Shinichi, upon receiving the gift, stood suddenly, whisked around the table, grabbed Kaito forcefully by the shoulders, and kissed him deeply.

_Ahhh yes…I think that was worth it. I still get the view, after all… _Kaito was currently stretched out with Shinichi on his living room couch, Shinichi absorbed somewhere in the book, Kaito's head comfortably positioned on his chest as he scribbled notes to make use of come Heist night…

"Ne, Shin-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Is that your phone ringing?"

"Mm, yeah, suppose so."

Kaito raised an eyebrow at Shinichi's distracted responses. "Want me to get it?"

"Sure, Kai. Go ahead."

Grinning, Kaito turned, lifting Shinichi's shirt to plant a quick, sneaky kiss on his stomach (earning a little squeak from Shinichi) before leaping up happily to answer his Shin-chan's phone…

"Moshi moshi, this is Kudou Shinichi," Kaito said seriously into the phone, grinning at Shinichi for his response (said detective's brow furrowing indicating _some_ return to awareness).

"Shi-Shinichi?"

"Oh, hey Ran!"

"Shinichi!…Your, your voice…did you…?" Ran's voice stumbled over itself as she struggled to find the right words. "So that's what your message last night meant…it makes sense why you left, then, but…but wait! How-did this happen?"

"Well, you see, Ran," Kaito grinned into the phone, facing the receiver, "when my boyfriend and I are together, the sparks are just so incredibly magical that-" but then he pouted as an affectionately exasperated Shinichi took the phone from him, effectively cutting him off.

"Sorry, Ran. That was Kaito just now."

"Hehe…sort of got that…but HEY, your voice, it...it's still...Shinichi! Does that mean you…you really are…?"

He smiled. "Yeah, Ran. It's a little hard to explain, especially over the phone, and I…don't know whether it's permanent. I'm not banking on it, to be honest…but for the time being, I definitely have my body back."

"That's…Shinichi! That's great! I can't…I can't believe it! Well, then, we should do something fun to celebrate as long as you're back that way!"

"…like…?"

"Oooh, I know! Do you and Kaito want to go out on a double-date?"

"W-what?" Shinichi blanched, pulling the receiver back to stare at it as if it had sprouted horns.

"Sounds fantastic, Ran-chan!" Kaito plucked the phone back to say. He then, much to Shinichi's displeasure, had performed a moderately impressive series of acrobatic feats to keep his detective from retrieving said phone, grinning madly as his tantei-kun chased him over the house, slinging 'stupid thief!' and other mild insults at him, all the while Kaito energetically continued making plans with Ran.

"Well, Kaito-kun, Shinichi doesn't know Tomoaki-san that well, so-"

"Tomoaki-san?"

"Oh, umm…I mean, Araide-sensei..."

Kaito met surprised and amused eyes with Shinichi. Both of them could clearly imagine the blush blooming all over Ran's face.

"Yes, Ran-chan? What about Tomoaki-san?" Kaito continued sweetly.

"Oh, um…" She gulped but then seemed to regain her bearings. "Anyway, since this is really supposed to be for Shinichi, Kaito-kun, I thought we could invite Hattori-kun and Kazuha-chan to come along! It would have to be tomorrow at least, then, though…it's such late notice, after all…"

"Hmm, Hei-chan…not a bad idea! Sure! Do you want to do the invitations on your end, Ran-chan? I'll make sure to get our little detective all primped up for tomorrow!"

After a few more happy giggles and last-minute scheming on both ends, Kaito hung up Shinichi's phone to turn to face a fierce glower from his detective.

"Whatever could be the problem, Shin-chan?"

"Kaito, you…what's next? Are you planning on joining Ran on one of her shopping trips?"

"Only if you're the model!" He winked, and then let out a happy little trill at the blush which crept up Shinichi's face.

"Oh, whatever. So what's the plan, then?" Shinichi sighed, slumping his shoulders in resignation as he turned to return to his place on the couch.

"Well, Shin-chan," Kaito quickly moved in to circle his arms around Shinichi's shoulders, situating himself comfortably beside him, "first of all, Ran-chan gets the gist of the transformation, so she said she's got the alibi all covered. Second of all, we're leaving the date plans to the girls."

Shinichi raised an eyebrow. "Is that wise?"

"Heh, don't forget who I am, Shin-chan," he grinned, and then said, in a voice which was a dead-ringer for Toyama Kazuha, "That AHO Heiji's so distracting I totally forgot our plans, Ran-chan! Where were we thinking of going, again?"

Then he grinned at Shinichi, who rolled his eyes.

"Wouldn't it have been easier to just say you'd help pick?"

"Nope! This is much more interesting. This way, the girls get a chance, but if I disagree with their choice, the ball's in our court, right?"

"Oh, fine…you're really…something, aren't you?" Shinichi closed his eyes and leaned back against Kaito, who instantly wrapped his arms around him, pulling him back to lean more comfortably on his chest as they stretched out together.

"You love me, though."

"I do."

Smiling, Kaito bent forward to plant a kiss on Shinichi's forehead, but the detective's words stopped him part-way. "You know, Kaito. About what you said to me last night…I'm not sure if you know how much your words really meant to me…"

Eyes widening, heart speeding up as he listened, Kaito held Shinichi tightly against him, his arms crossed around the detective's chest… "Shinichi, it was nothing, I was just worried so-"

"You really did something to me, Kaito." Shinichi turned around to look at him directly, still sitting half in his lap. "I know I'm feeling more optimistic partly because I'm back in this body, but…that isn't all of it. Not at all. I feel…different this time, Kai. I feel, less unsteady. Much more stable…I almost feel," and he gritted his teeth. "I almost feel like…I'm not scared of turning back to Conan anymore. Of course, I am in terms of getting stuck that way and…I'm not a fan of all of the…inconveniences of the form…" He blushed a little at that, and Kaito smirked, squeezing Shinichi a little more tightly to him.

"But I'm not scared in the way I was. I've been terrified, actually...not just for my body, but for my mind. I've been so conflicted-worried that Edogawa Conan had become too much a part of me, worried that Shinichi was no longer the _real_ me…scared that each time I turn, that I become less and less aware of who I am, that with each transformation, my sense of self, my awareness of my identity…all of it! I was scared of losing it all…"

Staring up into Kaito's eyes, he smiled. "Not anymore, Kai. I'm…not scared anymore. I know, now…and it's because of you…"

"Kudou Shinichi is Edogawa Conan," Kaito said softly, smiling at him with absolutely indefatigable love. "Your experiences, Shin-chan, are your own, and who you are…you aren't who you are only because of your first 17 years as Kudou Shinichi. You are who you are…" and he lightly brushed a wispy strand of hair away from Shinichi's eye, "Both because of your first 17 years as Kudou Shinichi and your most recent three as Edogawa Conan. You are this person," and he gently leaned in and kissed his forehead, "that I love…" Leaning down, he kissed his cheek. "And I wouldn't change you, how you are, right now…for anything."

For a time, they just watched each other, and then Shinichi leaned up to kiss Kaito softly on his lips.

When they separated, Kaito smiled at him, again, pulling him in for a tight hug. "What do you want to do tonight, Shin-chan?"

After a while, Shinichi looked at him seriously. "It's 2:30ish, right? There…is something I'd like to do…"

"Prepare for another sleep-over?"

"Barou," Shinichi smacked him lightly, only making Kaito grin more. "That's part of it, but not all. Pack your bags, though. We're sleeping at my place tonight."

Kaito cocked his head questioningly, and Shinichi's smirk softened. "What I'd like to do…I want to do it while I can, and it's something I can only do thanks to you, Kai, so…" He closed his eyes again, and Kaito pulled him in once more, delivering soft kisses to his eyelids.

"I don't _really_ need to bring pajamas, though, now do I?" He smirked in his ear, and Shinichi smacked him lightly again before leaning back against him, laughing.

* * *

oOo

It was almost lunchtime, and Ayumi was staring at the clouds passing by the window. She was having the hardest time paying attention to today's class. Oh, well…not like math using decimals and fractions was too difficult, so she could zone off once in a while, right?

Sighing, she let her eyes wander, once again, to the empty seat beside her, and her thoughts, invariably, wandered to Conan-kun.

Conan-kun. Her friend, crush, and the biggest mystery in her young life. The brilliant boy who had come into their lives from out of nowhere, and who had taught them so much…she trusted him completely and yet, he had always seemed to have so many secrets. While it hurt her that he never seemed to really let them in, she always chocked it up to his being more mature than they were…which was, with the exception of Ai-chan, definitely true.

But now…now there was a secret right before them, out in the open…and he'd even promised to tell them. Ayumi was sure his absence today had to do with it. But the question was, what was the secret? Why did he have to miss school for it? And when would he tell her the truth?

It was just so hard to wait…to wait to really hear his secret, so she could finally, really, be close to him. _Whatever it is, Conan-kun, I'll always be your friend. _

With a smile, she directed her attention back to the current math problems, and even raised her hand to answer a few, but every so often, her mind would again drift off elsewhere…

* * *

oOo

School was out, and the four of them began their usual commute home…as they passed through the gate, though, they saw someone they knew.

"Shinichi-san!" "Shinichi-oniisan!" "Shinichi-niisan!" The three real kids exclaimed in unison, racing up to the young man leaning against the side of the school gate.

"Hey, you guys!" Kaito grinned at them. "How was school?"

"It was pretty fun," Genta answered. "Hey, niisan, are you going to show us some more tricks today?"

"Hm…good question. It's a possibility, but there's something else I…"

"Is it about Conan-kun?" Ayumi interrupted. "Is it about his secret?"'

Kaito grinned at her, crouching down a bit, and said softly, "It is. He's…waiting for you guys, if you'll come with me." Looking across at Haibara, he added "What about you, ojouchan? Are you coming?"

Haibara rolled her eyes. "Might as well…just to make sure that baka doesn't screw things up too completely…"

15 minutes later, the group of five had wandered into Beika park, and Kaito didn't have to lead them from there… The kids made a beeline for the area where they knew he'd be…the area they'd first really gotten him to play with them. He'd been so cold before, but then one day, as if a shell had melted off, he had joined in, played soccer, even played tag with them! Those times were pretty uncommon, though. More often than not, Conan-kun would participate in whatever they wanted to do out of what seemed like patience and resignation.

_But I know he really does have fun with us, sometimes… _Ayumi set her expression firmly, as she again articulated this conviction to herself.

This particular area of the park was pretty empty. There were no kids around at all. In fact, the only person there was a young man who looked like he was maybe just out of high school, sitting on a swing, staring up at the trees.

Ayumi's heart began to pound as she looked at this young man from behind. His hair was dark-brown and quite neat, but there was one unruly spot in the back…a very familiar spot. Her eyes widened, and she froze momentarily. Looking around, Genta and Mitsuhiko seemed to be in similar states.

Looking up again, she began to slowly walk towards the young man in the swing. She felt drawn to him, as if she couldn't help but continue on, even though part of her was scared of what she'd find.

They were standing right beside the swing set, staring at him. Ayumi took a deep breath and said, in a small voice, "Conan-kun?"

Instantly, the young man stopped swinging, and slowly, he turned to face them. His deep, cerulean eyes were penetrating, scary yet comforting at the same time to the Shounen Tantei…his face was so familiar… and slowly, his expression softened into a gentle smile.

After her brave initial effort, Ayumi suddenly found herself speechless. Try as she might, she couldn't wrench her eyes from his, and he seemed to be telling her…so much…

He smiled again, and then said, "Hey, you guys. Sorry for missing school today, but…I guess you can see why, now…" He trailed off and looked down, his smile fading into a look of concentrated, deep thought.

"But.. so you're…you're really…" Genta spluttered, but then couldn't get anything else out.

Smiling, Shinichi just nodded.

Shock washed over them, and for a time, they could do nothing but stare. Mitsuhiko gathered his bearings first, slowly looking between Shinichi and Kaito, then resting his eyes back on Shinichi.

"I…don't understand," he said. "Are you…are you really an adult? Or…or a kid?"

Shinichi turned his soft gaze to rest on Mitsuhiko and smiled at him gently. "An adult," he answered.

Despite themselves, a twinge of feeling-whether of betrayal or shock or of understanding, confirmation or relief at finally knowing-washed over them.

Ayumi forced herself to ask the next question. "Are you…are you really…Shinichi-oniisan, Conan-kun?"

He turned his gaze to rest completely on her, and nodded. She gulped, heart fluttering. "Then…then who…?" And she pointed back at Kaito.

Easily crossing the distance to crouch between Shinichi and the kids, Kaito grinned and produced a carnation for Ayumi. "Kuroba Kaito, ojouchan. Wonderful to finally meet you by name." He smiled as she hesitantly took the rose. Her eyes then flicked back up to Shinichi, and hurt and confusion were shining in them.

"W-why, Conan-kun? I mean…um, Shini"

"Ayumi-chan," Shinichi interrupted her to say, "You can call me Conan-kun as long as no one else is around. If you want to, that is…" he trailed off.

Boldly, she walked forward until she was only a few feet from where he sat in the swing, still watching them. "How, Conan-kun? And…why didn't you…I mean, I guess it makes sense why you didn't tell us, but…" Tears were threatening to spill from her eyes, and in an instant, Shinichi had left his spot on the swing, and was crouching before her, hands on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, Ayumi-chan," he said gently. "It was…a kind of experimental poison that did it. One night, when I was at Tropical Land with Ran, I followed some suspicious-looking guys in black…and they slipped a pill down my throat and ever since that day…" he sighed, and she looked up to meet his eyes. "Ever since that day, I've been Edogawa Conan. And even though at first I thought that nothing would ever come of being Conan…that it was just a horrible accident that had ruined my life, I realize now…"

He met eyes with Kaito, who smiled, pushing him on.

"I realize now how real the relationships I made as Conan really were. You may not have known me by my real name, Ayumi-chan, but who you got to know…the person you considered your friend…he wasn't a lie. I still consider you guys my friends. You're very important to me, and I hope…someday, that you'll forgive me."

Slowly, Ayumi nodded her head, letting her tears fall in earnest, and gently, Shinichi pulled her into a hug, letting her cry on his shoulder as he gently rubbed her back.

Finally, Mitsuhiko and Genta moved closer. "Um, uh, Conan…" Genta said awkwardly, looking more confident when Shinichi turned to him without looking the least bit surprised. "The-the bad guys. Those guys who poisoned you. Are they…?"

"They're mostly gone, Genta. However…" and his voice lowered, sounded a little darker as he said it. "There are a few…and one in particular…a sniper…who's still out to get me…and that sniper only knows me as Conan…"

The kids all gasped, and Ayumi pulled back to stare him in the eyes in concern. "Is that why you were saying it was dangerous for us to be around you too much?"

Shinichi nodded. "Yeah. In the past, you guys, when the main organization was still around, the most dangerous thing I could have done would have been to tell you my identity…because if they found out that I was alive, they would have killed everyone. Everyone I love…all of my family, my friends…they certainly would have taken you from me…"

"But now…you're safer with me in this form than as Conan…I know it's hard, but I want you guys to promise me that you won't do anything that might endanger you. I…will not have them take you guys…"

He stopped, and Ayumi flung her arms back around him, clutching him tightly once again. The two boys moved closer, too, and Shinichi noticed they were shaking.

Smiling, he gently let go of Ayumi, letting her continue to hug him around the neck, and then, leaning forward, he gently drew the boys close, hugging them all three to him together. "It'll be okay, though, you guys…"

"But…but the sniper," Mitsuhiko whispered.

"Kaito's with me," Shinichi answered evenly. "And I won't fight him as Conan… He won't target me as an adult, because he doesn't know me, okay? So you don't need to worry…I mean it."

When he released them, and they all spilled back a little, he smiled, letting them stare at him.

"It's weird," Genta said. "You do look like Conan, but it makes it harder without the glasses…"

"Oh? Well that's easy to fix," Shinichi said, reaching into his shirt pocket and pulling out the glasses which had been his defense, his shield to hide behind for so long…but now, they were simply a mark, a memento, of Conan. Slipping them easily onto his face, they all gasped.

"Wow…so that's what Conan-kun would look like as an adult," Ayumi whispered. She blushed a little, something that did not go unnoticed by Mitsuhiko and Genta, who both glared a little at Shinichi.

Chuckling for a minute, he then turned serious once again. "Listen, guys…thanks."

They looked at him questioningly.

"I mean it…thanks for…not hating me. I know it's a lot to swallow, but…"

"Well, it kind of makes sense in a way, Shinichi-san," Mitsuhiko said softly. "I mean, Conan-kun was always so far above our level in everything and…well, you never really seemed like a kid, I guess…"

"Are you going to still play with us, Conan?"

"For sure," Shinichi smiled at Genta. "Things are kind of complicated right now, and as far as I know, I could end up turning back into Conan any day, now…but even if I stay this way for good, I'll always find time to see you, okay? I meant what I said…thanks to you guys, I was really able to make some real friends. So thanks…"

Looking across the street, Ayumi said "Are you moving back into your old house, then, Conan-kun? All alone?"

"Well, that's…" Shooting a little glance at Kaito and blushing, Shinichi said "I'm…not sure, but I'll probably stay there a lot…I'll invite you guys over, sometime. Of course, I'm right by Hakase's so it shouldn't be too hard to figure out."

At a gentle touch on his shoulder, Shinichi looked up to see Kaito smiling down at him, gently taking his hand. Standing up, Shinichi looked down at the Shounen Tantei, and the extent of their height difference became fully obvious for the first time.

"No fair! I thought you'd always be short," Genta muttered.

Smirking a little, Shinichi said "You want to see the view? I can hold you now, you know."

"Hah, I'd like to see you try!" Genta snorted.

"Sorry, kiddo, but I'm going to veto that one. Shin-chan needs to keep his beautiful figure, and doesn't need too many arm muscles messing it up," Kaito joked, earning him a slap from Shinichi.

"Hey, Conan-kun," Ayumi asked, looking up at the two bantering men.

"Oh! Yes, Ayumi-chan?" Shinichi grinned and crouched down to her eye-level again.

"Um, are you and Kaito-niichan…" She blushed. "I mean…he calls you 'Shin-chan' and he was holding your hand and…and that day we saw you under the tree…" Her face was bright red by this point, and Shinichi wasn't sure quite how to phrase his response. Lost for words, he spluttered around a little before saying, "Um, y-yeah, Ayumi-chan, it's um…what you're thinking, probably."

"Ayumi-chan?" She looked up to see Kaito crouching before her, too. "I need you to trust me that I'll take good care of Shinichi, so you guys don't need to worry so much about him. I know he's a daredevil detective and doesn't take care of himself, but that's why I'm here! I…love him, you see…" His joking grin slid into sincerity so quickly the kids looked mildly shocked, unable to do anything but nod, shooting glances back and forth between the two young adults...

"Oh! Um, do you guys want to come in for a little?' Shinichi asked, looking around at them. "I'm afraid I don't have much snack-wise, but I've got some hot chocolate and stuff, if you'd like," he added sheepishly.

Grinning at eachother, and then up at Shinichi, they all nodded, smiling.

"Great..." Then, noticing Haibara in the back, Shinichi shot her a slightly nervous glance, but she just shrugged, walking up to join the rest.

Ayumi looked surprised when Haibara walked up looking completely unfazed. "Ai-chan! You heard that, right? Aren't you shocked?"

She smiled at Ayumi. "Well, it is shocking, but Edogawa-kun's always been weird, wouldn't you say?"

A slight nerve twitched in Shinichi's temple at this, but Kaito quickly stroked his hair, whispering calming chants which quickly distracted him from one annoyance to another...his attention diverting instead to slapping off his boyfriend's roaming hands.

The kids laughed lightly at Haibara's comment. "Well, but still...isn't it incredible? We've been friends with the famous high school detective all this time!" Mitsuhiko grinned up at Shinichi, who grinned down at him slightly awkwardly, hand moving to rest behind his head.

"Yeah, it's really amazing…I mean, Conan-kun knew so much, but I didn't think…"

"No wonder we couldn't figure out all the cases Conan did..."

Shinichi smiled and crouched down in front of them. "Just to let you know," he said, "You guys do have a knack for detective-work, and I'm not kidding! If you really decide you want to be detectives, I'm sure you'll have no problem." He grinned a little more. "I'll even train you myself, sometime, if you want…"

"Really?" All three stared up at him in bursting excitement.

"Really, reall-"

"HOLD ON." Kaito cut in. "Boys and girls, just because you've been around mr. meitantei-kun here all this time doesn't mean you HAVE to be detectives...there are plenty of other worthy professions!"

Shinichi glared at him, mouthing something suspiciously like 'Hope you don't mean thieving...'

Kaito just winked at his boyfriend before returning to the kids. "If Shin-chan's supplying detective lessons, then the least I could do is supply the occasional magic lesson in with! What do you say?"

The Shounen Tantei had, by this, point, appeared to have reached a whole new level of hyper excitement. All seriousness of the past conversations momentarily forgotten, they all began to variously grab onto Kaito's and Shinichi's hands, dragging them forward and across the street to the Kudou mansion, eyes alighting with the promises of magic-detective lessons...

Shinichi met Kaito's glance, and the magician just grinned and shrugged.

After Shinichi unlocked the door to let them in, Kaito snatched him back from the threshold, pulling him out of sight of the kids and quickly into him. "That went well, didn't it?"

Shinichi smiled at him. "Better than I thought...they were...really understanding, weren't they?"

Kaito's smile was becoming more manic, but it maintained a stronger, underlying sincerity which shone through even more clearly. "They're good kids, and they're your friends, after all. You wouldn't expect yourself to choose badly, now would you?' And with a wink, he swooped in and kissed Shinichi on the lips before pulling him into the house.

* * *

I hope you liked this! I know the second-half was very light KaiShin...sorry about that! But I wanted to put the shounen tantei scene in somewhere...hope you liked it! I was worried it was unnatural at times, but...anyway, let me know!

Again, I love my readers and reviewers. THANK YOU SO MUCH! Please review again if you can! :) arigatou~

tess4aria


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 23: And Here we Are**_

I love you, reviewers! Thank you so much, as always. I have a longer note at the bottom, which you may read at your discretion, as it is quite rambly...about my thoughts on this story, its development...And without further ado, here we enter further into the closing chapters of this fic. I sincerely hope you enjoy it, but as always, constructive criticism is welcome! :D

I do not own Meitantei Conan~

_**Please R&R~! Thanks so much!**_

* * *

oOo

The little group was sprawled out on various couches and rugs in the Kudou library, the Shounen Tantei excitedly watching Kaito's magical displays. For his part, Shinichi had reluctantly agreed to be Kaito's 'assistant' for the show...something he immediately regretted as he soon realized Kaito's idea of 'assistant,' particularly when he was fulfilling this role, should more rightly have been referred to as "model." The kids giggled madly as the magician snapped his fingers, switching the fuzzy black cat ears sitting on his scowling boyfriend's head to leave him wearing a form-fitting red dress, complete with make-up. Kaito grinned manically at his boyfriend as he hurriedly raced forward to kiss the "beautiful lady's" hands, leaving said hands to clutch a full bouquet of roses which the detective proceeded to throw at him, practically steaming up to his ears.

After scrambling out of the attire for the third time and smacking Kaito none-too-lightly alongside the head, Shinichi plopped ungainly into one of his father's armchairs, hiding his face with a book and grumbling.

"Oh, Shin-chan, don't be cross! You look beautiful no matter how I do you up~" Winking back at the kids, the boys laughing particularly appreciatively, Kaito leaned in to them conspiratorially. "Any ideas? What should we try on him next?"

The sharp glare Kaito was then shot with over the rim of Shinichi's book, followed by a pointed glance at the _couch_, made Kaito quickly adjust his tune, however. "O~kay, then. I believe our Meitantei has been quite a fabulous sport, so why don't we continue to the next segment of our…"

Chuckling lightly and shaking his head, Shinichi then noticed that Ayumi was no longer crowded around the magician, but was standing by the bookcase, looking at several framed pictures.

"Ayumi-chan?" Shinichi pushed up from his chair and walked over to see what had her so occupied. Craning over her shoulder, he saw that she was looking at a picture of two children standing together at a _tanabata _festival. On the left, looking embarrassed, was undoubtedly a seven-year-old Shinichi, and hugging him from behind, a little Ran.

Crouching down a bit, Shinichi watched the little girl as she stared at the picture. Finally, Ayumi turned to him and smiled, though a little pool of tears was welling in one eye. Laughing at herself, wiping her eye with the back of her hand, she smiled again at Shinichi. "Sorry. I just…it isn't that I didn't believe you when you told me earlier, but this…" And she indicated the picture again, the boy so clearly Conan-kun as she'd first met him, just without glasses. "But…looking at this picture of Conan-kun the first time he was a kid…"

Shinichi reached forward and clutched her shoulder, applying gentle pressure. "I understand, Ayumi-chan. There's a difference between being told and believing from trust…and seeing something for yourself. That's natural."

She sighed. "I wish…we could have really been kids with you."

His eyes widened, but then he smiled softly at her. "That would have been fun. You guys probably would have made me a nicer guy." He chuckled lightly. "Poor Ran…I used to act pretty arrogant, you know. Even though I cared about her, I was too worried about looking cool to really show it. Now that I think about it, young Shinichi and Conan are, actually, pretty different. And Conan did spend his childhood with you, so don't talk that way. Maybe we're not the same age anymore, but that doesn't matter so much, does it?"

Looking up at him, slightly wide-eyed as she thought over what he'd said, she then smiled genuinely and nodded. "Yeah. I guess…you're right." And she smiled more widely, looking relieved.

Noticing the darkening sky out the window, Shinichi then turned back to the others and called out, "Kai! It's getting late, so let's take them home pretty soon. They have school tomorrow, after all."

Nodding at him, Kaito grinned and snapped his fingers, vanishing the decks of cards the boys had been playing with as they tried their best to learn some simple tricks, and whisked over to Shinichi, looping an arm around his shoulders. "How right you are. Okay, kiddos. Shall we?"

* * *

oOo

After depositing the kids back at their respective homes, Shinichi found himself doing a quick once-over of his house, double-taking as he kept noticing little things which were different from how they had been earlier that day... Slight additions to the décor, for instance…His slightly worried frown faded to curiosity when he recognized several conspicuously placed potted plants, however...It was then that it occurred to him that his boyfriend had been uncharacteristically scarse the last half-hour.

"Ne, Kai! Kai?" Shinichi called as he poked his head over the banister.

"In here, Shin-chan!"

Following the voice through to his bedroom, Shinichi blinked. Kaito was kneeling on the ground, surrounded by a sizable stack of hoodies, t-shirts and jeans, re-arranging the framed pictures on the bedside table. Was it just he, or were there several unfamiliar frames added to the bunch? Noticing several additions to his private book collection (mostly said 'additions' written by Maurice LeBlanc), he figured that, no, it was not just him. In the case of the photographs, and the potted plants, as well, Shinichi seemed to have found the likely culprit.

Rolling his eyes and feigning annoyance, but choosing to ignore the other changes his eccentric boyfriend had imposed on his house, Shinichi walked forward to get a better look at the photos Kaito was shifting around. He blinked. Leaning down, placing a hand on Kaito's shoulder, he looked at him in slightly bemused confusion.

"What do you think, Shin-chan?"

"Kaito, when was this…?"

Grinning mischievously, Kaito waved his hand casually, materializing a spy camera, much like the little one they'd used with Hattori.

"Why am I not surprised, you sneaky little..." Shaking his head, Shinichi moved closer to the picture, failing to keep up his annoyed act enough to deter his boyfriend as Kaito's arms looped around his stomach, pulling Shinichi down to rest, somewhat awkwardly, on his lap.

"Don't you look beautiful?" Kaito murmured in his ear.

Shinichi rolled his eyes. "I have to admit, it isn't bad for a stalker photo." He did his best to keep his voice indifferent, though the smile on his lips was telling enough.

Leaning around, Kaito kissed the side of his lips, before presenting the full spread of photos he'd brought over. Shinichi's eyes widened as he looked from the first-of that very morning, Holmes on Kaito's kitchen table, Shinichi leaning down to kiss him-to the subsequent photos, including one of Kaito hugging a scowling Conan from behind, and several of their first date, Shinichi dressed up, looking nervous, their hands clasped lightly...

As he paged through them, Shinichi felt a happy little twinge, and a half-heartedly reluctant sense of appreciation for his boyfriend's impulsive and somewhat invasive behavior. Each of those moments were so precious to him, and to have them caught this way...it felt like a gift. Closing his eyes and smiling softly, Shinichi leaned back into Kaito. "Alright, Kai. But how about warning me next time?"

"We'll see," Kaito responded, laughter ringing his tone, as he hugged his detective more tightly to him from behind, nestling his face in Shinichi's neck.

"So," Shinichi murmured, chuckling lightly, as he turned around in Kaito's lap. Winding his arms around his neck, he pulled Kaito's head down so he could rest his face in his hair. "Who said you could move in?" His tone clearly countered anything like a true objection to the idea.

Kissing his neck gently, Kaito looked up and ran a hand through Shinichi's hair. "Just bringing some things over. I've been gathering a Shinichi section at my place, too…"

Shinichi sat back and blinked at him. "You mean…?"

"The Holmes book I gave you this morning…there's more where that came from. Don't consider it an early birthday present, though. I know you already have your own copies here, after all. Just let it be a …sign of appreciation. From a fan."

"Kaito…" Shinichi said softly, watching him. Then, leaning down, he kissed him slowly. Gently. Pulling back and grinning at him, he kissed him again, this time more fully, twining his fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. Pressing into him, he felt a hot burning sensation in his chest, and when he pulled back, he thrust Kaito's head down to press against his heart. Crouching over, circling his body around him from above, he whispered in his ear: "Please come and live with me. Or I'll live with you. I know I don't really need to ask, but I want to anyway…"

Reaching up blindly to rest his hands on either side of Shinichi's face, Kaito raised his face to stare up at his detective, something suspiciously like tears settling in the corners of his eyes.

Shinichi gently brushed away the slight trail of salt-water which had trickled down at last, and then leaned in to kiss Kaito's eyelids, tasting the tears on his lips. From Kaito's right eye, he moved to his left, gently tasting the tears on his cheek with his tongue before drawing back to look at his drier (but wider)-eyed boyfriend and pressing close once again to breathe in the floral scent of his hair.

Kaito's arms wound more tightly around his back, and Shinichi tipped forward into him as Kaito stretched them on the hardwood floor, their heartbeats pounding in time with each other, and fiercely at that.

* * *

oOo

That night, as they undressed for bed, neither could keep their eyes off the other for long. Holding out his hand ceremoniously, Kaito helped Shinichi into bed, he himself crawling in after to curl on his other side, positioning his head beside Shinichi's on his pillow. For a time they just lay there, one hand clutched in the other's, while each used their free hand to trace the other's profile.

"Kai," Shinichi whispered, eyes gleaming slightly as the moonlight flashed off of them.

"Mm?" Kaito asked as he massaged Shinichi's cheek with his thumb.

"This has been the first time," he said. "The first time we've had a whole day…without interruption…that we've gotten to fall asleep together two nights in a row…just like…it should be," he added quietly.

Kaito pursed his lips before smiling at Shinichi, beaming at him with his full expression, gently drawing him closer, pressing him to his neck. "Just like it will be, you mean. Just like it is."

"Yeah," Shinichi agreed, wrapping his free arm snugly around Kaito's thin but muscular torso, and both legs around his thighs, bringing him even closer.

And just like that, with another goodnight kiss, they fell asleep in each other's embraces, savoring the moment and each other, yet unafraid of what the morning would bring.

And when it came, it was more of the same. Sleepy bliss upon waking. Bodies entangled, still the same size. The smell of coffee brewing downstairs…Shinichi leaned into the man he now saw as his one and only lifetime partner, snuggling into his chest for more of his irresistible warmth.

Kaito's light chuckles tickled Shinichi's cheek where it was pressed against the magician's throat. Shinichi smiled into Kaito as the magician wrapped him up more tightly in his hot limbs.

"I got a call from Ran-chan," Kaito whispered. "I approve of the place but I wanted to ask your opinion," he said, lightly brushing his fingers along Shinichi's cheek. The detective leaned into his magician's gentle touch, but was less enthusiastic at the prospect of waking up to face reality where snuggling in bed, free of worries, with the person you love most in the world, wouldn't cut it…

Noticing his furrowed eyebrows, and grinning with loving amusement as he noticed, once again, just how babyish his normally super-mature detective could be before his morning dose of caffeine, Kaito laughed, drawing him close once again. "I know," he said. "Part of me wishes we could just stay in bed together all day."

"Why don't we?" Shinichi muttered.

Kaito blinked at him. Taking a hand to draw his detective's bangs back, resting his forehead against Shinichi's, Kaito pulled back a bit and said, "Do mine ears deceive me? Perchance a certain carefree thief has, after all, rubbed off on a certain Meitantei I know and love?"

Shinichi grumbled a little, but only burrowed further into Kaito's chest.

With another laugh, Kaito said, "I have a solution."

Before Shinichi had time to formulate a question or even a coherent sense of anxiety at his thief's tone, Kaito had swept Shinichi up in his arms, marriage-style, responding to his detective's squawks of protest at the loss of warmth and change of position by kissing him full on the lips.

That did the job of distracting Shinichi from his sleepiness effectively. Blinking as his boyfriend's kiss pulled him into more substantial consciousness, he smirked slightly, and reaching behind Kaito's neck, pulled his face close to kiss him again.

When his detective had finally finished kissing him and Kaito opened his eyes, he noticed they were, once again, back in bed. "You're…sneaky," Kaito said softly, eyes wide in amusement, quite obviously impressed by his Shinichi's tactic.

Shinichi grinned at him, but this time, he stood up first, and reached down to take Kaito's hand in his own. Pulling him up, lacing their fingers together, Shinichi smiled at the even-more-messy-haired-than-usual Kaito and said, innocently, "As you were saying?"

Returning his look, but with a smirk tracing its way onto his lips, Kaito said, "Yes, as I was saying. I'll say it worked." And leaning in to claim another kiss for good measure, Kaito once again swept Shinichi into his arms and ran them through the hallway and down the stairs.

"K-Kaito! We're not dressed!" Shinichi hissed as he looped his arms around the magician's neck tightly.

"Oh, Shin-chan," Kaito said offhandedly as he planted his only-boxers-wearing boyfriend in a chair at the kitchen table, appeasing him momentarily with a steaming hot cup of some specialty coffee the Kudous had bought somewhere… "No one's going to see anything, for goodness sakes!"

Rolling his eyes, Shinichi nevertheless made little as far as objection goes as Kaito pulled him in for another kiss, he still sitting at the kitchen table, Kaito leaning over him.

"Kai, did you…hear something?" Shinichi broke the kiss to say.

"You're just being paranoid, Shinichi. Don't worry, no one ever sneaks up on me," Kaito answered, pulling him into another kiss. Grinning into the soft but passionate lips working at him, Shinichi kissed him back. Standing and running his hands down his boyfriend's bare and muscled torso, Shinichi pushed him against the fridge, pressing his body against his.

"Shin-chan! We're ho-!"

The next second, a loud clatter, several gasps, a half-scream of mortification, a little squeal, and several other sounds could be heard reverberating throughout the Kudou household. Horrified, and attempting to hide his completely naked boyfriend behind him while trying to hide the fact that he himself was wearing only boxers after having been passionately kissing said boyfriend…while trying to wrap his head around just WHY his parents had to have such great timing…Shinichi failed. Miserably.

Kaito's shocked expression morphed into amusement and understanding as the identity of the mustached man and blond woman in the door became clear to him, and with a snap and a flash of pink smoke, he and Shinichi were standing in the same pose, same position, but completely dressed.

"K-kaasan…Tousan," Shinichi squeaked, backing into Kaito who firmly gripped his shoulders from behind, stopping him from toppling over where he stood.

"Well," Kudou Yuusaku said conversationally, "That was a surprise."

Shinichi couldn't meet his eyes. Suddenly, dissecting the old stains on the kitchen tiling seemed to be of the utmost importance to him. He was in the middle of trying to regulate his breathing, not yet to the stage of processing just what exactly his parents had seen him doing, when his mother let out a high-pitched squeal and ran forward, hugging him tightly.

Blinking and staring forward in shock, Shinichi locked eyes with his father who was watching him in affectionate amusement, _smiling_, as his mother continued to try to squeeze the living daylights from him.

"K-Kaasan, what are you…?"

"Sweetheart," she said, tears brimming in her eyes. "We thought you'd never get your body back! This is wonderful!"

Shinichi stared at her in gaping shock, completely having forgotten that other moderately large surprise his parents just MIGHT care slightly more about than his love-life…_eh, knowing mom, not sure if that's true, really…great. I'm really screwed…_But looking at her heartfelt expression, Shinichi sputtered around a bit, blinking before smiling and hugging her back.

"Yeah, mom. It's a long story, but I may be back…or, I may be able to get so I can stay back…for good, this time."

Shinichi felt a sense of warmth and solid hope filling him up as he felt the outpouring affection for him in the room. Kaito's warm, sturdy hand was still clutching his left shoulder, Yukiko had stopped hugging him, but was clutching one of his hands in her own, pressing it to her cheek, and Yuusaku had stepped forward, grinning at him widely, placing his strong, warm hand on Shinichi's upper arm. "Glad to see you from this angle, son."

"Tousan…" Shinichi grumbled.

"Well," Yukiko said, clapping her hands together suddenly. "You can tell us the details later, dear, but first of all…" And she grinned up at Kaito. "When were you planning on introducing your handsome guest?"

Shinichi blushed, but Kaito's musical laughter in his ear made the butterflies in his stomach fly around madly rather than simply flutter, feebly, in embarrassment.

Turning to look at Kaito, Shinichi smiled and took a deep breath. Taking his hand carefully in his, Shinichi turned back to his parents. "Otousan, Okaasan. I'd like you to meet…Kaito. He's my boyfriend, actually, and…"

Before he could continue, both of his parents were looking at Kaito with strange expressions, and Shinichi looked back and forth, trying to figure out what he was missing.

"Uh…"

"Kuroba Kaito?" Yuusaku asked.

"Toichi-sensei's son?" Yukiko added.

"Uh, yeah, but,…hold on! Toichi-SENSEI? You…you were dad's student?" Kaito's poker face, usually making at least a cursory appearance for first-time meetings, was totally ripped away. Instead, he almost seemed young, innocent, as if the mention of his father had wrenched him back to years before.

Smiling at him sadly but affectionately, Yukiko nodded. "That's right, sweetie. Yuusaku and I were quite good friends with your dad, actually."

"You-you were?" Kaito turned to face Shinichi, but almost equal shock was registering on his face.

Stepping forward, sputtering about, Shinichi said, "So-so you mean…Kaito and I could have met that long ago? Why didn't we?"

"Actually," Yuusaku put in. "You did meet each other, if I remember correctly. It was quite a meeting, too," he added, chuckling.

"Wait, wait, wait. Explain. Now." Shinichi instinctively clutched Kaito's hand more tightly, and the magician moved closer, looping his arm around his shoulder.

"Of course, sweetie," Shinichi's mother responded. "But how about if we sit down and talk about it calmly in the living room?"

A few minutes later, everyone nursing hot cups of coffee, the group had retired to the living room, and Kaito had pulled Shinichi close beside him on a love seat as the Kudous sat down in armchairs on the other side of the medium-sized coffee table.

Shinichi tried feebly to pull away, his embarrassment at having his parents see them acting too…well, he failed anyway. And his attempts were honestly half-hearted, simply born of fleeting anxiety at this sudden meeting of two distinct worlds of his... Kaito seemed to get this, and only pulled Shinichi more firmly to his side, looping an arm around him, and lacing his fingers through his reassuringly.

Shinichi was burning as he could feel eyes, particularly his mother's, watching their every move. His father, he noticed, was politely looking elsewhere, though he didn't seem to be bothered by the display…

"Um, Shin-chan?" Yukiko started. "Not to bring up anything uncomfortable, but I guess things with Ran-chan…"

At this, Shinichi's embarrassment broke as the reality of everything came soaring back to him. Pushing himself more surely into Kaito's side, Shinichi squeezed his boyfriend's hand and said, looking up at his mother with clear eyes, "Ran and I have worked things out. She has someone now and I…" His heart pounding in his head, he decided to really throw his embarrassment away for the sake of no more misunderstandings, and sighed, leaning his head to rest on Kaito's shoulder, the magician instantly responding by stroking his hand through Shinichi's hair.

Looking between his parents with determined, serious eyes, Shinichi said, "Kaito and I are in love and…" His breath caught, and he felt unable to go on, but Kaito's reassuring and appreciative squeeze on his hand wrenched his remaining fears away. Looking to his boyfriend, Kaito winked at him, muttering "Leave the rest to me," as he scooted forward on the couch to face Shinichi's parents.

"Yuusaku-san, Yukiko-san, I want you to know…I promise you. I promise I will make Shinichi happy. I understand this may seem far too sudden to you, but to us…this is a thing that can't be undone. We are now absolutely necessary to each other, for each other. Even if…you disapprove, I'm still going to be with him. I sincerely hope, though, that someday you can see our love for what it is and…" Looking at Shinichi and brushing his hand along his cheek, Kaito then turned back to the Kudous, smiling. "And even cheer us on. We'd love to have you as part of our family, after all…"

The Kudous had waited, letting Kaito finish speaking before giving any kind of response, though Yukiko had had a noticeably difficult time doing so. Once the magician had stopped talking, she let the culmination of the responses she had been dying to give during his speal out at once, and as if opening a floodgate, she burst into tears.

Kaito stared, shocked. _Oh shit, I made her cry! _Looking back, warily and apologetically, at Shinichi, Kaito noticed that he was rolling his eyes at the woman leaning into Yuusaku's chest. Turning back, Kaito found himself staring into a mane of blond hair as the woman hugged him tightly.

"Oh, Kaito-kun! How could you ever even _think _we would disapprove? You silly! If you guys love each other, then we couldn't be happier! And to think! Toichi-sensei's son joining our family! It's really a miracle!"

Kaito and Shinichi exchanged shocked looks, but then Kaito smiled into Yukiko's tight grip, hugging her back. "Thank you," he whispered. "Yukiko-san, I really…"

"You can call me okaasan, Kaito-kun," she winked as she pulled back.

"Wh-wha?"

"Well, you're going to be my son-in-law, aren't you? Might as well!"

"S-son-in-law…" Kaito felt as if a bolt of lightening had slammed through his brain as he tried to process this.

For Shinichi's part, his own embarrassment and mortification were somewhat overridden by how odd it was to see Kaito looking so utterly speechless and shocked. His mother was the height of crazy, after all. _Guess Kaito just isn't used to being outdone in that arena. _Shinichi chuckled at the thought.

Both boys then noticed that Yuusaku had left his seat and had approached them. Smiling at Kaito, he said "If you're half the man Toichi was, and based on what I've seen, and the somewhat…strict criteria Shinichi has for those closest to him, I'm willing to bet you more than fit that requirement…" Smiling more widely, he said, "Take care of him, will you?"

"Of-of course," Kaito half-whispered.

"Wonderful. Well, then…this has certainly put a wrench in our plans."

"Plans?" Shinichi asked.

"We were thinking of kidnapping you from Ran-chan's place and taking you with us to Greece, Shin-chan! But now…"

"Yukiko, could you go ahead and cancel our reservations while I speak with them?"

"Make sure you tell me what I miss!" She said, sing-songily.

"Of course, my dear." Yuusaku grinned as his wife pecked him on the lips before running over to muss the two younger men's hair and leaving the room.

"Um, tousan? Why did you change your plans? Even if I can't go…"

"Oh, it isn't that. And you will be going, of course. When we reschedule, we'll have to make sure there's an extra seat on the plane for Kaito-kun, however," he said casually.

Kaito blinked and began to sputter incoherently. But the surprises weren't over.

"So here's what I want to ask you," Yuusaku said, turning to them, his expression suddenly serious. "Kaito-kun. How is your progress with Pandora, and how might I assist you?"

Shinichi and Kaito froze so quickly and violently that Yuusaku, were it not for the fact that he'd been expecting and hoping for such a reaction, would have feared it as being the beginning signs of them going catatonic.

"W-wha…Wait a minute, Yuusaku-san," Kaito recovered clumsily. "I'm not, that is, why would you say that? I'm not sure what you…"

"Kaito-kun," Yuusaku said patiently. "'I'm sure you've heard tell of who, exactly, named Kid the phantom thief?"

"Yeah, I know that you did, sir, but…"

"As I already mentioned, Toichi was a close friend of mine. He was also my rival, and the model for my Night Baron series," he explained. "Though we never had the kind of…relationship…you two have, I certainly counted him as among a very few I've ever trusted with most of my secrets."

"Wait, so dad…he _told _you?"

Kaito was aware, with a twinge, that by saying what he just had, he had openly admitted to his being Kid, but then again …this was Shinichi's dad, and he'd known _his dad…_and no matter how it unnerved him that the novelist seemed to know so much, no matter how intimidating his penetrating eyes were, so odd to see them on someone's face other than his beloved Shinichi's, he knew he could trust him, and so didn't try as hard as he otherwise would have to keep up the charade.

"Not directly, no. But give me credit, Kaito-kun. I presume, from what I know, that you and Shinichi first got to know each other as thief and detective. Well, I knew Toichi first as my wife's teacher and as a close personal friend. I would often attend his shows. Several of my reviews should still be searchable, actually…though they aren't really worth looking into…"

"But, if you don't mind my saying…if you know the mannerisms, voice modulations, and appearance of someone as well as I did your father's, and if you have a rather keen sense of observation, the Kid mask just isn't…well. Let's just say that, once I knew for sure, it was all a matter of time before things came pouring out…And then Pandora. And his murder. When Shinichi was involved in the Black Organizations schemes, I was almost certain it was the same group…"

"Wait. If you knew…why didn't you say anything? You already knew about them?" Shinichi asked hotly, sudden anger burning in his chest.

"As you are likely aware, the faction you were exposed to, and the group of snipers targeting Kid, are somewhat separate. If you'd known what I'd learned from Toichi, Shinichi, you may have worked in a way which would have alerted Snake and his people to you, and honestly…I didn't think you needed an extra assassin on your tail. Particularly one so dangerous as that one…"

"Oh, we're quite aware of how dangerous he is," Shinichi muttered, and Kaito instantly pulled him closer.

"Shinichi? What are you…?"

Shinichi shook his head. "Another long story, otousan, and I'll tell you, but first of all…Do you have files, then, that might help us? Now that the main faction has been rooted out, all that's left is to take care of the bastard after Kaito. What information can you give us? If you help us, we really may have a chance…"

"And now you understand why I had Yukiko cancel our plans," Yuusaku replied evenly, smiling, before motioning for them to follow him to his study where they shared theories, facts and plans until Yukiko interrupted them with a tray bursting with cakes and tea. And she, of course, bursting with questions, something she made quite clear as she sat herself in between the two young men on the mahogany couch, beaming back and forth before settling her gaze on the more compliant of the two...

* * *

oOo

"Well, so much for our private morning and day of calm," Shinichi muttered as he and Kaito fished around Shinichi's bedroom for something to wear to the outing they'd all but forgotten about until Yukiko had, again, mentioned Ran…

Kaito's arms gently snaked around him, pulling him close. "Isn't this great, though, Shin-chan? A lead like this…it's one-in-a-million! And help from your father of all people…"

Moving his hands to hold Kaito's where they clutched him around his chest, Shinichi spun in Kaito's grip to look slightly up into his eyes. "Are you nervous?" He asked softly.

"I'm nervous," Kaito responded without hesitation. "Now that I, once again, now more than ever, have so much to lose…I'm terrified, to be honest. However…" and leaning closer, eyes fixed on Shinichi's he said, softly, "I'm also thrilled. I have a reason, now. A future I can't wait to begin. Once we get rid of this bastard, Shinichi, we're going to have such a happy life ahead of us. That is…"

And he blushed. Noticing the unfamiliar hot heat on his cheeks, he only blushed more. Clearing his throat, he said, "I mean, your mom kind of assumed, but I didn't ask you, I mean…I want to keep you with me forever, Shinichi, but if you want more space or-"

His words were effectively cut off as Shinichi kissed him, his arms running up to push Kaito's head closer to his.

And he continued to kiss him, sucking on his lip and tongue, and pushing him down on the twin bed, crawling over him to kiss him again and again. "You idiot," Shinichi said into his ear, his tone making the phrase seem both somewhat obscene and like the most affectionate name he could have come up with…Pressing his body almost hungrily against Kaito's, he traced his hands up, crouching to drink in his face as he smiled. "If you ever think of leaving me…" And he kissed him again, Kaito reaching up and kissing him back.

"I won't. I told you. I'll never leave you, Shinichi. You're mine…and as you know...we thieves are somewhat possessive." And he winked before his face again turned serious. "I mean it, though. I'll be with you as long as we live."

Then there was a knock on the door. "Sweeties, you're going to be late for your date! Do you want me to run your bath water? One or two towels?"

Once again, Yukiko had outdone herself, and Shinichi found himself comotose in Kaito's arms. Kaito, however, seemed to appreciate her sense of humor more readily and called out, cheerfully, "Two towels, please! But we'll share the bath-water, no worries!"

"Kai!" Shinichi hissed.

"It's more eco-friendly~" He said loudly, grinning manically. A few minutes later, Shinichi's face was buried in Kaito's chest in mortification as his boyfriend half-dragged/half-carried him through the hallway towards the bathroom, catching an amused wink from Yukiko on the way (which, luckily for Shinichi, the detective didn't notice).

When they left to meet their friends at Haido port, Shinichi wished his parents brusque and embarrassed goodbyes before racing ahead to the front gate from which he watched as Kaito enthusiastically hugged _both_ of his parents before giving Yukiko a carnation for good measure. Rolling his eyes at the creepily similar winks he received from his father and boyfriend after this, the two then set off, hands clutched tightly together.

Kaito noticed with no small amount of glee that Shinichi, despite his usual embarrassment where PDA was concerned, was the one making sure to keep a tight hold on his hand, even occasionally tipping his head to lean on his shoulder...

Smiling at him, eyebrows raised questioningly, Shinichi shrugged and responded, smiling back, "I told you, Kai. From now on, there's no more hiding…on this point, at least. We're together. I'm not going to shout it on tv, but no matter who sees us, I'm never going to deny it. I'm proud of you, Kaito, and I feel…so lucky to be with you and I…" Kaito answered him with a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"Likewise, I'm sure," he responded, grinning, "But Shin-chan…I might just announce it on tv." This earned him a slight flick on the shoulder before Shinichi laughed and rested his head there once again.

Suddenly stopping and looking at Shinichi, eyes wide, Kaito said, "Oh, I can't believe we forgot! Didn't Yuusaku-san say we'd met before? When we were kids?"

Shinichi nodded slowly. "Y-yeah, he did…"

"Well, we'll just have to ask him next time, I suppose. We'll have plenty of chances…"

"Yeah..." Shinichi said, his voice and expression somewhat faraway, and somewhat troubled.

"What's wrong?"

"I wonder what reasons they had...I know I shouldn't jump to conclusions before hearing them out, but if we'd met, and...from what tousan said, even gotten along...why don't we know about it? Why didn't we meet later? Why..."

Kaito looked thoughtful, and settled a hand in Shinichi's hair, playing with his one messy poof soothingly. "As you said, we won't know until we ask..."

"But..." And Shinichi's voice was hard. "If...we'd been friends, then...maybe I could have helped when Toichi-san..." He stopped, fists clenched, pressing more insistently into Kaito's side.

Kaito then stopped walking, and yanked Shinichi into him for a tight hug. "Don't talk that way. There's no use, Shin-chan. There will always be things which could have gone differently, and perhaps we would have been better off if they had...but then again, who knows? We can't, right? All I know..." And he squeezed him even more tightly, "Is that I have you now, and that's everything."

Shinichi pursed his lips, but nodded, squeezing Kaito back. Softly, he mumbled "Sorry," but Kaito laughed lightly into his ear, tickling him and making things seem much brighter than they had moments before.

Walking together again, once again interlacing their fingers as they did so, they touched on the lighter topics of the day. When the topic found its way back to Kudou Yukiko, Shinichi let out a long-suffering groan.

Kaito raised his eyebrows questioningly.

Shinichi gave him a half-smile, but then rolled his eyes. "Okaasan is so damned fond of sticking her nose in others' business, it's unbelievable."

"Particularly when it comes to her dear Shin-chan, right?" Kaito sang, nuzzling his nose into Shinichi's hair.

The detective responded with a sigh. "Unfortunately. Kai, how about if we just stay at your place from now on? If mom tries to suggest anything, a shower or otherwise, again,…I just might go ballistic."

"Oh, well we wouldn't want that, now would we?" Kaito purred, stroking the hand he held with his other. "But you know, your mother's eccentricities neither here nor there, I'm really happy."

Shinichi turned to look at him.

"I have you, and…our misgivings aside, they knew my dad…and they know about the baddies. In a way, it feels like…I've taken back something precious. Something those bastards stole from me. We're going to get rid of them once and for all, and finally, dad'll be able to rest in peace…and again..._I have you_. I couldn't be happier," he said softly, pulling Shinichi close into him.

Hardly taking a glance around for passersby, Shinichi leaned forward and lightly kissed Kaito on the lips. "You're not alone in that," he said.

* * *

As always, thank you so much for reading! Plenty of sappiness here, huh? Cheesy overload! Hope you enjoyed it, though!

I always wonder if with each chapter, I bring in too many new issues to settle. I'm also aware that I've kind of let certain plot devices tangle themselves into knots (particularly concerning the whole issue of the magic spell and Akako). But the fault lies greatly in the fact that I began writing this based on a dream. Originally, i thought I'd make it a one-shot, with Shinichi finding himself only able to turn back with Kaito's kiss...but it just exploded from there. The story has written itself, and that has been greatly thanks to my support. More than greatly. I really appreciate you guys! Of course, since I never had more than a vague plan and a spark of inspiration when I first sat down to write this, it probably has some organization issues.

However, love is like that. And so, this has become, more and more, a sketching of the crazy/awesome development of Kaito and Shinichi's relationship. For those of you who have stayed with me till now, I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!

And now, we enter the home stretch, where I try to gather up the different threads I have left hanging. Wish me luck!

And sorry for the super-long ramble. Any advice or ideas you can give me would be greatly appreciated!

Thanks again~

tess4aria


End file.
